I'm Woman Too
by RedApplee
Summary: Park Chanyeol yang penuh gairah dan sensualitas terpikat dengan Byun Baekhyun yang lugu. Ia menawarkan sebuah perjanjian yang membuat Baekhyun kebingungan. Haruskah ia menerima dan kehilangan sesuatu yang ia jaga selama hidupnya? Atau haruskah ia menolak dan menghancurkan sesuatu yang dirintis oleh ayahnya? [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Awal Mula **

Park Women's Contract

**Park Chanyeol **

29 years old

Park Inc Company CEO

**Byun Baekhyun**

23 years old

Manhattan University Student

Gadis bersurai almond dengan tubuh mungil itu dengan teliti dan runtut membaca peraturan yang diterangkan melalui isi kontrak yang telah disiapkan oleh pria tampan yang tengah duduk bersedekap dihadapannya. Baekhyun menarik intisari dari isi kontrak perjanjian tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia meraih bolpoin dan menggoreskan tanda tangannya diatas kertas bermatrai tersebut. Pria tampan berkemeja navy dihadapannya menyeringai begitu melihat Baekhyun selesai membubuhkan tanda tangannya.

" Kau sudah membaca dengan benar semua isi kontrak tersebut ?" suara berat yang mampu membuat Baekhyun bergidik akan sensasi yang menyenangkan. Dan membuat kinerja jantungnya meningkat dua kali lipat.

" Ya sajangnim ".

" Sir " Baekhyun mengerjap lalu memberanikan memandang Chanyeol. Mata bulat yang balas menatapnya tajam penuh intimidasi. " Begitu kau harus memanggilku ' Sir ' kau mengerti ?". Baekhyun otomatis mengangguk.

How ?...

Next or ?...


	2. Chapter 1 : Awal Mula

**Chapter 1 : Awal Mula**

_7 months ago_

_Baekhyun tampak menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan sambil memandang keluar jendela kelasnya. Memandang tanpa titik focus dikala bosan melanda dirinya. _

_" __Are you ok baby girl ?" suara gadis pirang ikal disampingnya membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Alice , salah satu teman dekatnya dikampus. _

_" __Hhh.. aku hanya mengantuk " jawab Baekhyun. _

_" __Jam berapa kau tidur semalam hmm, kau begadang menonton film lagi ?" Alice jelas tahu kebiasaan simungil temannya yang berdarah Korea itu. _

_" __Yeahh.. jam 3 kurasa "._

_" __Oh gosh, tapi kurasa kau akan terbangun setelah ini "._

_" __Kalau kau bahkan tidak menyadarinya, aku bangun saat ini Alice "._

_" __Maksudku sepenuhnya sadar, kau seperti zombie " ejek Alice. _

_" __Dan apa tepatnya yang akan membuatku fully awake ?"._

_" __Hari ini dosen Park yang akan masuk kelas " cengirnya. _

_" __Siapa itu dosen Park ?"._

_" __Ahh aku baru ingat kau tidak masuk kelasnya minggu lalu " jawab Alice sambil menepuk jidatnya. Gadis bermata abu-abu itu memiringkan badannya untuk memulai cerita. Namun belum sempat terealisasi pintu kelas menggeser terbuka menampakkan sosok pria dengan tinggi badan 185 sentimeter, setelan kemeja dan celana hitam senada. Rambut yang dicat merah mentereng membuat decakan kagum para kaum hawa termasuk Baekhyun yang seolah tersihir oleh kemunculannya. " Oh my gossh " desah Alice. _

_" __Who is he ?" lirih Baekhyun dengan tatapan masih mengarah pada pria tampan yang sudah mengambil tempat yang seharusnya ditempati dosen mereka. _

_" __Mr Park of course, you silly " kekeh Alice pelan. _

_" __Morning class !" Baekhyun rasanya bisa gemetar mendengar suara berat itu menyapa pendengarannya. Begitu menyenangkan dan manly. _

_Park Chanyeol dikenal sebagai CEO dari Park Inc yang bergerak dibidang real estate terbesar di Manhattan. Park Chanyeol adalah alumni Manhattan university yang begitu terkenal. Memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan rector kampus. Maka ketika ia ditawari posisi dosen untuk mata kuliah arsitektur yang dulu pernah ia geluti maka ia tidak menolak. Hari ini seperti yang ia umumkan minggu lalu, ia akan mengadakan test tertulis. Berdiri didepan kelas sambil bersedekap, Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh mahasiswa yang tengah mengerjakan soal test. Hingga orbs miliknya terpatri pada sosok bersurai almond, Baekhyun. Ia memiliki daya ingat yang kuat dan seingatnya ia tidak melihat gadis itu minggu lalu. Test sudah berlangsung 15 menit dan gadis itu tampak menopang dagu sambil memuntir pensilnya santai. Sesekali ia memiringkan kepala menatap teman sebelahnya yang terpisah beberapa jarak. Lalu mata sipit berhias eyeliner itu mengedar memandang teman-teman lainnya hingga tanpa disengaja kedua pasang mata itu bertatapan. Chanyeol dengan pandangan mengintimidasinya dan Baekhyun tatapan polos terkejut miliknya. Langkah-langkah kaki Cahnyeol menggema diruangan yang begitu senyap saat ia melangkah mendekat ke kursi Baekhyun. Alice sempat melirik begitu juga beberapa mahasiswa lainnya. _

_" __Are you finished ?" suara berat itu bertanya. _

_" __Y..yes.. Mr Park " Chanyeol ingat sekali kalau ia telah memilih soal-soal yang tidak mudah untuk test hari ini. Namun sepertinya gadis berwajah imut yang belum ia ketahuin namanya ini bisa mengerjakan dengan mudah. Chanyeol menyodorkan telapak tangannya. Mengerjap sesaat namun Baekhyun segera tersadar dan menyerahkan kertasnya. Chanyeol melirik nama yang tertera dibagian atas lembar jawaban._

_" __Kau bisa meninggalkan kelas Miss Byun " Baekhyun dengan gugup mengangguk dan mengemasi alat tulisnya, meraih tas dan terburu-buru berdiri hingga ia tersandung kaki meja. _

_" __Argh !" ringisnya. Chanyeol dengan cekatan menahan lengannya. Betapa mungilnya gadis ini ketika mereka bersisian begini. _

_" __Perhatikan langkahmu Miss Byun "._

_" __Ma..maafkan saya Mr Park " Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Baekhyun dan dengan segera Baekhyun melangkah menjauh. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya yang menggila karena jaraknya yang begitu dekat dengan dosen tampan itu dan sentuhan dilengannya. _

_Hari-hari berikutnya ketika Chanyeol menghadiri kelas Baekhyun, gadis mungil itu tidak pernah mengalihkan fokusnya pada dosen tampannya itu. Tampak begitu menawan dan tegas memberikan penjelasan di depan kelas mereka. Baekhyun rasa ia juga sudah dijatuhi pesona pria tampan keturunan Korea itu. Bukan main senangnya ia begitu mengetahui kalau Park Chanyeol berdarah Korea sepertinya, semacam takdir. Sambil menopang dagu memperhatikan penjelasan Chanyeol, tangan Baekhyun yang memegang pensil sibuk menari-nari diatas buku sketsa yang merupakan kesayangannya. Ia selalu membuat sketsa, apapun itu yang menarik hatinya. Dan sketsa wajah Park Chanyeol hampir memenuhi 10 halaman buku sketsanya. _

_" __Excuesme Mr. Park !" Baekhyun mengangkat tangan dengan gugup. Park Chanyeol menoleh tanpa menjawab namun menaikkan alisnya. " Aku permisi " Park Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan kursinya keluar untuk menuju toilet. _

_" __Baiklah, seperti yang kukatakan minggu lalu, aku ingin kalian menuliska essai dengan topic yang baru saja kita bahas dan dikumpul 3 menit sebelum kelas berakhir, mulai " meski mengeluh namun mahasiswa-mahasiswi menuruti dan mulai mengerjakan apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan. Chanyeol mulai berkeliling hingga ia sampai di meja Baekhyun dan terdiam disana sesaat. Sebuah sketsa wajah familiar terpampang disana. Belum sempurna namun ia menggambarkan sosok Chanyeol dengan baik. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Melirik mahasiswa lain yang masih sibuk dengan essai mereka ia menggerakkan tangannya membuka lembar sebelumnya dan menemukan sketsa wajah familiar yang sama, wajahnya yang sudah dibuat sempurna. Tak ingin terlihat mencolok Chanyeol melanjutkan kembali langkahnya namun dengan sebuah senyum kecil misterius. _

_Semenjak hari itu, Chanyeol jadi memiliki kesenangan sendiri sesekali memperhatikan atau mengalihkan pandangan pada simungil yang akan langsung memerah malu ketika mata mereka bersirobok. Namun sudah dua minggu ini ia tidak melihat gadis itu masuk kelas. _

_" __Miss Wood, tolong kumpulkan hasil testnya dan antar keruangan dosen " Alice mengerjap sesaat dan mengangguk. Dengan semangat Alice mulai mengumpulkan kertas test milik teman-temannya dan menyusul Park Chanyeol keruang dosen. _

_" __Permisi Mr Pak "._

_" __Masuk " Alice masuk dan menaruh tumpukan kertas tugas dimeja Chanyeol. " Sudah semuanya ?"._

_" __Ya Mr Park "._

_" __Ngomong-ngomong sudah dua minggu Miss Byun tidak masuk " Chanyeol bertanya dengan pandangannya focus pada layar laptop. _

_" __Iya Mr Park, ia sedang cuti kembali ke Seoul " jawab Alice. Park Chanyeol mengalihkan pandanganya dan menatap Alice, tanpa bertanya namun ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan meminta penjelasan. " Ia sedang tertimpa kemalangan, kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan tunggal di Seoul"._

_" __Begitu " sahutnya. " Kapan dia akan kembali, ia banyak tertinggal kelas dan test "._

_" __Aku akan menanyakan padanya Mr Park "._

_" __Suruh ia menemui aku untuk test susulan begitu ia kembali "._

_" __Baik, Mr Park " angguk Alice. _

_Kehidupan Baekhyun berubah begitu ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, ia bahkan merasa tidak bersemangat untuk kembali ke Manhattan. Begitu sedih membayangkan ia tidak memiliki alas an kembali ke Korea karena keluarganya telah tiada. _

_" __Kurasa aku akan mencari pekerjaan Alice, kau punya rekomendasi ?"._

_" __Tapi kenapa, bukankah kau memiliki asuransi peninggalan kedua orang tuamu ?"._

_" __Asuransi itu sudah kugunakan untuk membayar gaji karyawan pabrik mendiang ayahku dan juga menutup beberapa kerugian pada pabrik di Busan, sisanya tidak seberapa dan biaya hidup di Manhattan juga biaya kuliahku tidak murah " ujarnya. Alice mengelus pundak Baekhyun prihatin._

_" __Aku akan mencoba bertanya pada sepupuku apakah dia masih membutuhkan bantuan di cafenya, cafenya sangat ramai sebulan belakangan ini "._

_" __Benarkah, terima kasih Alice " Alice mengangguk. _

_" __Ohh dan jangan lupa temui Mr Park untuk test susulan, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu sebelumnya bukan ?"._

_" __Ya, aku sudah belajar juga untuk menghadapi test susulan itu " angguk Baekhyun. _

**_Full Name : Baekhyun Byun_**

**_Place. Date of Birth : Bucheon, 06 Mei 1992_**

**_Parents : Kyuhyun Byun _**

******_Juhyun Seo_**

**_Siblings : None_**

**_Majority : Architecture Majors_**

_Pintu ruangan Chanyeol diketuk, membuat pria jangkung itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu yang tertutup. _

_" __Come in " pintu berderit pelan terbuka, surai almond menyembul. Simungil yang 2 minggu ini tak terlihat berada disana. " Come in Miss Byun "._

_" __Alice mengatakan bahwa saya harus mengikuti test susulan pada mata kuliah anda "._

_" __Benar, duduklah " ia mengangguk pada kursi kosong dihadapannya dan Baekhyun menurut. Dengan sedikit gugup Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disana. Chanyeol memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik gadis berusia 23 tahun itu. Baekhyun bukan tipenya, ia terlalu mungil selayaknya bocah padahal usianya 23 tahun. " Aku akan memberikan soal testnya, kau melewatkan dua kali test. Dan kerjakan disini, aku memberikan waktu 45 menit untukmu, mengerti ?"._

_" __Yes, Sir " Chanyeol tertegun sesaat, tatapannya menancap pada bibir mungil yang baru saja mengucap kata 'Sir' itu dengan intens. _

_" __Aku tidak mendengarmu Miss Byun " bisiknya berbahaya, ada gejolak aneh saat mendengar kata itu diucapkan oleh bibir mungil itu. _

_" __Yes Sir, I got it " Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan kursi duduknya. Namun Chanyeol mampu menguasai diri dan gairahnya yang muncul secara tidak dikira itu dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Menyodorkan dua kertas soal pada Baekhyun. _

_" __Waktumu dimulai dari sekarang Miss Byun " ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya merasa begitu gugup mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan soal yang diberikan Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol bersender dan bersedekap. Meneliti penampilan Baekhyun. Rambut almond yang dikepang fishtail menyamping dengan poni depan membingkai wajah mungilnya. Pipinya tidak berisi seperti 2 minggu lalu saat mereka bertemu dikelas. Jelas Baekhyun kehilangan beberapa kilo berat badannya. Mata nakalnya melirik collarbone yang menonjol dibalik sweater bermotif bubble yang ia kenakan. Tidak tampak gurat kesulitan saat ia mulai mengerjakan soal tersebut. Tidak heran, Baekhyun salah satu murid terpandai yang dimiliki oleh Manhattan University. Terlalu focus dengan soal-soal yang dikerjakannya hingga tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol tidak melepas pandangan dari dirinya sejak awal ia focus mengerjakan soal test. _

_" __Any problem ?" cetus Chanyeol menghilangkan pikiran nakalnya saat melihat Baekhyun menggigit ujung pensilnya tampak berfikir. Baekhyun menatapnya namun langsung menunduk, kegugupan itu muncul secara tiba-tiba. Ia menggeleng pelan._

_" __No, Sir " Chanyeol menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, jempolnya menggesek bibir bawahnya penuh minat. Begitu menyukai lirihan ' Sir' yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Ruangan senyap kembali hingga 10 menit kemudian Baekhyun bernafas lega karena telah menyelesaikan testnya. _

_" __Saya sudah selesai Mr Park " Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya, Baekhyun tidak memanggilnya 'Sir' lagi. _

_" __Aku akan memeriksanya, kuharap hasilnya bagus karena kau memiliki waktu untuk belajar dan kau salah satu murid terpandai " ucapnya dengan suara tegas, tidak terlihat memuji namun lebih kepada sebuah pernyataan. _

_" __Ya, Mr Park terima kasih untuk test susulannya "._

_" __Dan Miss Byun " langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat ia baru memutar kenop pintu dan menoleh kebelakang. " Aku turut berduka untuk orang tuamu " Baekhyun terpaku sesaat dan memberikan senyuman kecilnya._

_" __Ya Sir, terima kasih " Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya melihat senyuman Baekhyun dan kata 'Sir' yang terucap dari bibir mungil itu. " Saya permisi ". Chanyeol meregangkan lehernya sejenak, merasakan bagaimana urat-uratnya seakan mengencang hanya karena seorang gadis berusia 23 tahun. Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan memencet nomor 9. _

_" __Honey, hai " suara riang diseberang menyahut._

_" __Come to my house tonight " suara erangan senang terdengar menyambut disana._

_" __Sure honey, I miss you so much "._

_" __Aku akan mengirimkan hadiah untukmu dan pastikan kau memakainya malam ini "._

_" __Aku selalu suka hadiah seksi pemberianmu meskipun pada akhirnya akan kau robek ketika kita bercinta honey " Park Chanyeol menyeringai._

_" __Persiapkan dirimu, aku mungkin tidak akan berhenti hingga kau pingsan " bisik Chanyeol penuh gairah dan ancaman sensual. Diseberang sana suara tawa manja membalas._

_" __Aku selalu suka caramu menyiksaku, Sir " desisan sensual diseberang itu justru membuat Chanyeol membayangkan bibir Baekhyun ketika ia mengucapkan kata 'Sir' padanya. _

_" __See you " Chanyeol menutup sepihak, selalu seperti itu. Gairahnya pada wanita itu tiba-tiba saja disamarkan dengan sosok mungil itu. Chanyeol menatap kertas jawaban test dihadapannya dan mendesiskan nama sang pemilik yang tertulis rapi. " Baekhyun Byun "._

_Alice menepati janjinya dengan membantu Baekhyun mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai waitress di café milik sepupunya. Setidaknya 2 bulan ini Baekhyun sudah bisa bernafas lega karena ia bisa membayar uang sewa apartemennya tepat waktu dan menabung untuk biaya kuliahnya semester depan. Namun sebuah kabar tidak menyenangkan datang dari wakil direktur yang kini mengambil kendali pabrik keluarga Baekhyun di Seoul. _

_" __Kita mungkin bisa melakukannya paman, tapi tidak untuk pabrik di Seoul " ucap Baekhyun sambil menyender pada mobil audi putih miliknya di parkiran. _

_"…"__. _

_" __Pabrik itu adalah impian ayah semasa ia hidup, aku… tidak bisa membiarkan pabrik itu dijual "._

_"…"__._

_" __Apa penjualan pabrik di Busan bisa menutupi hutang pada Bank ?"._

_" … "__._

_" __Hhh.. kalau begitu aku akan mencari solusinya, tolong pertahankan pabrik yang di Seoul paman "._

_"…"__._

_" __Tidak, akulah yang sangat berterima kasih karena paman begitu baik mau mengambil alih pabrik sementara waktu "._

_"…"__._

_" __Entahlah paman, mungkin aku akan kembali ke Seoul saja dan membantu paman mengelola pabrik peninggalan ayah "._

_"…"__._

_" __Aku tahu… itu impianku.. tapi… rasanya begitu sulit disini paman… "._

_"…"__._

_" __Terima kasih paman, sampaikan salamku pada bibi dan Jongin, aku merindukan mereka, ya paman sampai jumpa " Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan begitu mengakhiri telepon dengan sahabat sekaligus wakil direktur ayahnya dipabrik, Kim Joonmyeon. Ia memandang kap mobilnya yang berwarna putih mengkilat. " I really love you Whitey, hhh… tapi kurasa aku harus mengucapkan perpisahan padamu ". Baekhyun memasuki mobilnya dan menyalakan mesin tanpa menyadari sosok dibalik jendela ruangan bergorden merah marun. Ruangan tempat ia menjalani test beberapa bulan lalu. Park Chanyeol berdiri disana sambil bersedekap menyandar pada dinding disamping jendela yang berhadapan dengan parkiran mobil khusus siswa. Tepat dimana Baekhyun memarkirkan mobilnya beberapa menit yang lewat. Ia tidak bermaksud menguping, namun kemunculan Baekhyun disana menggugah rasa ingin tahunya hingga ia berakhir mendengar percakapan Baekhyun dengan seseorang ditelepon yang ia panggil paman itu. Sebuah seringaian muncul begitu saja dibibirnya. Ia merogoh saku celana dan menekan nomor 3, nomor telepon sahabat sekaligus pengacaranya. _

_" __Ya Park " sahut suara diseberang. _

_" __Kita bertemu dikantorku jam 2 siang ini " tanpa mendengar jawaban Chanyeol menutup telepon. Selalu begitu, Park Chanyeol selalu berlaku sesuka hatinya. " Let see what I can do for you Miss Byun " seriangainya penuh rencana nakal dan tak terduga. _

_Lelaki bertubuh tinggi berdarah America – Thailand itu duduk didepan Park Chanyeol setelah melonggarkan kancing jas miliknya. Nickhun Buck, sahabat, penasihat perusahaan dan juga pengacara kepercayaan Park Chanyeol. _

_" __Ada apa ?" tanyanya._

_" __Kapan kontrak Miranda berakhir ?" Tanya Chanyeol namun pandangannya masih focus pada beberapa berkas yang harus ia tanda tangani._

_" __Tanggal 24 April ini "._

_" __Berarti 3 hari lagi " Nickhun mengangguk. _

_" __Buatkan kontrak baru atas nama Baekhyun Byun, cari tahu tentang asal usulnya dan pastikan semua datanya lengkap "._

_" __Wanita baru lagi, kupikir kau cukup puas dengan wanita Venezuela itu, Miranda Gomez " jawab Nickhun namun jari jemarinya sudah berkutat pada ipadnya untuk memulai pencarian tentang Baekhyun Byun yang disebut Chanyeol. _

_" __Aku tidak pernah puas, kau tahu itu dude "._

_" __Yeahh.. kupikir " sahutnya. " Baekhyun Byun ?" Nickhun menaikkan alisnya memandang sebuah foto yang muncul di laman pencarian. Ada beberapa akun media social dengan nama itu. Dan dari foto yang muncul, tampak sosok imut bersurai almond. _

_" __Ya, Baekhyun Byun " angguk Chanyeol. _

_" __Mahasiswi Manhattan University ?"._

_" __Ya, Architecture Majors "._

_" __Mahasiswamu ?"._

_" __Tepat "._

_" __Oh my god, usianya 23 tahun, kupikir ia masih 17 tahun " cetus Nickhun begitu melihat data diri Baekhyun pada sebuah akun media sosialnya. " Sama sekali bukan tipemu Park "._

_" __Memang bukan, tapi aku menginginkannya dan tugasmu untuk mendapatkannya untukku "._

_" __Like always " Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Nickhun. " Aku akan mencari data dirinya dan kukirim padamu secepatnya "._

_" __Selalu bisa diandalkan " Chanyeol tersenyum puas. " Dan sampaikan pada Miranda tentang kontraknya yang berakhir "._

_" __Yes lord "._

_" __Thank you Servant !"._

_" __Sialan kau " umpat Nickhun dan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh menyahutinya. _

_Nickhun baru saja mengklik tombol print ketika pintu ruang kerjanya dibuka dan seorang wanita cantik dengan senyuman muncul disana._

_" __Are you busy honey ?" tanyanya._

_" __No, come in Tiff " Tiffany Hwang, kekasih Nickhun memasuki ruangan, matanya melirik pada hasil print yang tercetak. _

_" __Who's is she ?" Tiffany mengambil kertas tersebut dan membawanya serta sambil menghampiri Nickhun. Nickhun membawanya untuk duduk dipangkuan. _

_" __Who else, Chanyeol's new Women "._

_" __Seriously, are you sure she's not a high school student " Nickhun terkekeh mendengar ucapan polos kekasihnya itu._

_" __Awalnya aku juga berfikir demikian tetapi usianya 23 tahun "._

_" __Berbeda 6 tahun dari Chanyeol, kurasa ia yang paling muda diantara mantan wanita Chanyeol, oh wait bukankah ia memiliki kontrak dengan Miranda Gomez model asal Venezuella itu ?"._

_" __Akan berakhir 16 April nanti " Tiffany menggelengkan kepala. Ia jelas tahu cerita tentang sahabat kekasihnya Park Chanyeol. CEO muda yang tidak pernah berkomitmen sepanjang masa eksistensinya. Namun ia membuat sebuah konttrak perjanjian yang diurus langsung oleh Nickhun. Chanyeol menyukai hubungan fisik namun tidak hubungan emosional. Ia tidak ingin dikendalikan oleh makhluk berwujud perempuan. Dan ia ingin bermain aman dengan para wanita yang membuatnya tertarik. Membuat kontrak hubungan selama beberapa lama sampai ia bosan, sejauh ini ia hanya melakukan kontrak selama 3 bulan. Maka selama 3 bulan itu ia hanya akan berhubungan dengan wanita tersebut saja. Chanyeol mungkin berganti pasangan selama kurun waktu 3 bulan namun selama ia dalam kontrak ia tidak akan menyalahi kontrak dengan berhubungan fisik bersama wanita lain. Maka ia menerapkan hal serupa pada wanita kontraknya. Park Chanyeol tidak berbagi. _

_" __Kau tahu, ini sebenarnya konyol honey, ia tidak perlu membuat kontrak jika hanya ingin memiliki pasangan sex " ucap Tiffany._

_" __Sebenarnya, aku sendiri tidak yakin bahwa ini sekedar sex baginya " Tiffany menaikkan alisnya bingung._

_" __Lalu apa, dia mencampakkan wanita-wanita itu setelah 3 bulan "._

_" __Aku sedang memikirkannya dan belum terlalu yakin dengan pemikiranku, karena Chanyeol bukanlah tipe seperti yang kupikirkan itu "._

_" __Apa, katakan padaku ?" rengek Tiffany manja. _

_" __Nanti, jika aku sudah yakin " sahut Nickhun. Ia hanya berfikir bahwa Chanyeol pastilah tidak hanya sekedar membuat kontrak untuk memastikan bahwa wanita kontrak tersebut tidak akan membeberkan hubungan mereka namun pasti ia memiliki alasan khusus._

_Chanyeol membaca sebuah paper yang telah disiapkan oleh Nickhun mengenai latar belakang Byun Baekhyun yang kini menjadi incarannya. Nickhun memang bisa diandalkan karena ia mendapatkan data dengan komplit. _

_" __Jadi pria ini yang dipanggilnya paman ?" ia bertanya tidak lebih pada dirinya sendiri._

_" __Kim Joonmyeon, ia wakil direktur dari pabrik tekstil milik mendiang ayah Baekhyun " jawab Nickhun memberikan penjelasan. " Memiliki seorang istri Zhang Yixing dan seorang anak lelaki Kim Jongin yang seusia dengan Baekhyun. Dialah kini yang menangangi pabrik peninggalan keluarga Byun, namun mereka sedang mengalami krisis keuangan hingga memutuskan menjual pabrik di Busan. Hutang pada Bank bahkan tidak bisa tertutupi dengan penjualan pabrik tersebut. Namun jika pabrik di Seoul yang masih beroperasi dijual ada kemungkinan seluruh hutang pinjaman di Bank untuk pembangunan pabrik di Busan akan terlunasi "._

_" __Gadis itu tidak akan menjualnya " gumam Chanyeol membalikkan lembar berikutnya. _

_" __Ya, Kim Joonmyeon menolak menjualnya meski ada beberapa penawar "._

_" __Sampaikan pada Kim Joonmyeon bahwa aku menawar pabrik tersebut dengan harga tinggi " putus Chanyeol._

_" __Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan menjual pabriknya "._

_" __Dia tidak akan menjualnya tapi dengan cara itu aku bisa menyampaikan maksudku padanya " Nickhun menatap tidak mengerti. " Just do it Nick, selain itu aku yang akan mengurusnya seperti biasa "._

_" __Ya, baiklah perintah diterima my lord " Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar lalu membuka halaman pertama paper dimana foto Baekhyun terpajang disana. Ia menyeringai memandang wajah imut yang tersenyum kearah kamera tersebut. You didn't have a choice Miss Byun batinnya. _

_To be Continued.._

_How ?..._


	3. Chapter 2 - Call Me Sir

I'm Women Too

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Call Me Sir**

Sebuah Porsche memasuki kawasan perumahan elite Cheondamdong, gerbang tinggi yang menghalangi Porsche tersebut perlahan terbuka. Gadis mungil yang kini duduk di kursi penumpang bersebelahan dengan pria tampan yang sejak setengah jam lalu resmi menjadi pemiliknya itu tidak saling bicara. Ia canggung dan gugup serta bingung harus berbicara apa. Tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan berakhir disini, didalam mobil mewahnya memasuki gerbang menuju dunia Park Chanyeol yang ia kenal sebagai dosen di kampusnya.

" Nervous ?" suara berat itu menginterupsi segala pemikiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh dengan gugup pada sosok tampan yang hari itu mengenakan kemeja merah marun dengan dasi berwarna coklat muda serasi dengan celana yang ia kenakan.

" Ng.. ya.. Mr Park " Chanyeol mendelik tajam. Jemarinya dengan cekatan meraih dagu runcing Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya tegas namun lembut.

" Call me Sir, Byun " tatapan mata bulat itu begitu tajam dan mengintimidasi.

" Forgive me… sir " begitu kata terakhir itu terucap bibir Chanyeol sukses menyentuh bibir tipis Baekhyun dan melumatnya dengan lembut namun bergairah. Mobil telah berhenti dan mesin dimatikan. Baekhyun yang terkejut bahkan tidak sadar ketika supir telah membuka pintu dan keluar dari dalam meninggalkan mereka berdua. Chanyeol begitu ahli itulah pemikiran Baekhyun ketika tubuh mungilnya ditarik keatas pangkuannya, kaki Baekhyun tersimpan dikanan dan kiri paha Chanyeol. Chanyeol menekan lembut tengkuk Baekhyun memperdalam ciumannya. Baekhyun meremat bahu Chanyeol, ia tidak tahu harus membalas atau bagaimana. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berciuman namun Chanyeol begitu mendominasi. " Hh..hh !" Baekhyun seakan sesak nafas dan menghirup udara dengan rakus saat Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka dan mengecup lehernya.

" Good girl, setelah ini jika kau tidak membalas ciumanku maka aku akan menghukumu, mengerti " bisiknya ditelinga Baekhyun, Baekhyun merasakan tengkuknya meremang saat ujung lidah Chanyeol bermain dicuping telinganya.

" Y..yes Sir " Chanyeol menangkup wajah mungil Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mengelus pipi tirus itu.

" Welcome to my world, Baekkie " sebuah seringaian tampan yang sialnya membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang ditunjukkan Chanyeol disertai gigitan sensual pada dagu runcingnya membuat Baekhyun semakin panas dingin. Oh sial, ia tidak tahu bahwa Park Chanyeol menyimpan sisi penggoda dan menggairahkan seperti yang ia tunjukkan saat ini. _Kau benar-benar akan memasuki dunia Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun_ batinnya.

_A month ago_

_ Baekhyun baru saja pulang dari kerja paruh waktunya di sebuah mini market 24 jam saat ponselnya berbunyi, panggilan dari Joonmyeon. Baekhyun melirik jam dinding di apartemennya yang menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Perbedaan waktu memang mau tidak mau membuat Baekhyun bisa menerima jika ia ditelpon dijam-jam segini. _

_" Yeoboseyo " jawabnya, sembari mendudukkan diri disofa._

_" … "._

_" Gwechanha paman, aku baru saja pulang dari kerja paruh waktuku "._

_"…"._

_" Tidak, aku baik-baik saja dan jangan menyuruhku berhenti bekerja paruh waktu karena aku harus menghidupi diriku sendiri paman " jawabnya seriang mungkin. " Ada apa paman, apa ada sesuatu yang penting ?" Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang diucapkan oleh Joonmyeon diseberang sana._

_" Seorang pengusaha asal Manhattan menawarnya dengan harga tinggi ?"._

_"…"._

_" Tapi paman kita tidak akan menjualnya "._

_"…"._

_" Tapi paman… meskipun…meskipun ia menawar dengan harga tinggi dan aku bisa memiliki sisa penjualan untuk meneruskan kuliah aku tidak akan menjualnya " tolak Baekhyun. Ia merasakan kesedihan mendalam tiap kali teringat jerih payah ayahnya membangun pabrik tersebut. " Pabrik itu sangat berharga bagiku paman "._

_"…"._

_" Ia ingin bertemu ?"._

_"…"._

_" Tapi aku tidak akan menjualnya paman " rengek Baekhyun. " Negosiasi seperti apa lagi ?"._

_"…"._

_" Membeli beberapa saham, paman oh astaga pabrik itu perusahaan keluarga dan kita tidak melakukan pembagian saham atau apapun "._

_"…"._

_" Menurut paman begitu ?"._

_" … " Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan mendengar saran Joonmyeon. _

_" Baiklah paman, aku akan menemuinya, sampaikan saja padanya aku setuju untuk bertemu dan bernegosiasi dan kita lihat kesepakatan apa yang akan dicapai "._

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduk nyamannya saat gadis bertubuh mungil yang tampak begitu manis dalam balutan dress selutut berlengan panjang berbahan shiffon itu berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah terkejut. Chanyeol tersenyum menyambutnya.

" Miss Byun ".

" M..Mr Park ?".

" Ternyata benar kau, duduklah " Baekhyun masih terpaku, maka Chanyeol menghampiri, menarik kursi untuk Baekhyun bahkan menuntunnya duduk.

" Anda… anda.. penawar itu ?" cetusnya dengan wajah tidak percaya.

" Ya, itu aku ".

" Tap.. tapi… ".

" Sepupuku yang bekerja dibidang fashion bercerita tentang sebuah pabrik tekstil yang merupakan pemasok utama kain yang selalu ia pakai dalam rancangannya, Xi Luhan jika kau mengenalnya. Aku tertarik untuk menawar ketika ia mengatakan bahwa pabrik tersebut dalam keadaan krisis " jelasnya panjang lebar. Jelas Chanyeol telah mendapatkan informasi yang cukup untuk mengarang cerita.

" Tapi… kenapa ?" tanyanya pelan dan begitu polos.

" Bagaimana jika kita membahasnya sambil makan, kebetulan aku lapar hmm ?" senyuman maut itu lagi, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menolaknya. Chanyeol memesankan makan malam untuk mereka dengan menu terbaik dan wine terbaik. Baekhyun masih tidak percaya bahwa yang menawar pabriknya adalah dosen Park yang juga dikenal sebagai CEO Park Inc. " Makanlah yang banyak, kau terlihat kurus ".

" Ng.. ya, Sir " Chanyeol menggenggam garpunya ketat saat bibir itu mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Ia berdehem sebentar dan menyesap winenya.

" So, kau tidak akan pernah menjual pabriknya meskipun Bank melilitmu dengan hutang pinjaman ?" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan. Baekhyun terkejut Chanyeol mengetahui tentang masalah hutan Bank tersebut. " Aku tentu mencari tahu sebelum aku memutuskan " ia menatap Baekhyun lalu meneruskan kegiatannya menikmati steak yang begitu lezat.

" Pabrik itu sangat berarti untukku dan mendiang ayahku, aku tidak bisa menjualnya " _hal sentimentil ternyata_ batin Chanyeol.

" Jika kau tidak menjualnya maka Bank yang akan menyitanya " Baekhyun tentu saja mengetahui hal itu. Ia sedang berusaha mengumpulkan uang bahkan audi putihnya yang terjualpun tidak cukup menutupi hutang tersebut.

" Aku tahu " lirihnya dan seketika selera makannya menghilang. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, meraih gelas wine dan menyesapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Chanyeol memperhatikan, ada kesenduan dan kesedihan menggantung dimata Baekhyun.

" Maka mari kita bernegosiasi " Baekhyun menegakkan wajahnya dan bertatapan dengan mata tegas Chanyeol.

" Negosiasi apa yang anda tawarkan ?" tanyanya pelan. Chanyeol menggeser piringnya yang sudah kosong dan mengelap mulutnya menggunakan serbet dengan anggun.

" Aku tertarik padamu " Baekhyun tersentak, bibirnya perlahan membulat dengan mata mengerjap lucu.

" Anda.. apa ?".

" Aku memiliki ketertarikan padamu, jika kau bersedia menjalani kontrak denganku selama beberapa bulan kedepan sebagai wanitaku maka aku akan membayarkan hutangmu pada Bank ".

" Ap.. apa.. kontrak,, wanitamu… apa maksudnya ?". Chanyeol tersenyum maklum.

" Aku bukan seorang pria yang menjalani hubungan emosional seperti sepasang kekasih, namun aku melakukan hubungan fisik, sex " jelasnya tenang. " Namun aku tidak melakukannya dengan sembarangan wanita, aku melakukannya dengan wanita yang terikat kontrak denganku. Selama wanita itu terikat kontrak denganku maka ia akan menjalani hubungan fisik monogamy hanya denganku, karena aku tidak berbagi dan aku akan tahu jika ia menyalahi kontrak dan berkhianat. Dan point pentingnya hubungan kami tertutup, tidak ada pihak manapun yang boleh mengetahuinya. Itu akan dijelaskan didalam kontrak yang telah pengacarku siapkan. Selama menjadi wanitaku maka seluruh kebutuhan dan hidupmu aku yang akan menanggung. Dan aku memiliki segala ketentuan yang harus dijalani, semuanya dapat kau lihat di kontrak dan itupun jika kau setuju dengan penawaranku ini ". Kepala Baekhyun terasa penuh dengan segala ucapan yang baru saja Chanyeol jabarkan padanya.

" Wanita kontrak, hubungan fisik, sex, ketentuan yang telah ditetapkan " lirihnya.

" Aku menawarkan jalan keluar bagimu Miss Byun " _itu bisa saja menjadi jalan keluar_ batin Baekhyun tetapi apakah ia tidak terlihat seperti seorang wanita murahan.

" Did I look like a bitch ?" tanyanya pelan dengan pandangan kosong. " Kau membayarkan hutanku dan aku menyerahkan tubuhku ".

" Mungkin terlihat begitu bagimu tetapi disini aku ada pada pihak yang menawarkan bukan dirimu ".

" Anda telah menginjak harga diri saya Mr Park " Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata memerah antara marah dan sedih. " Bagaimana bisa anda berfikir untuk membawa saya ketempat tidur dengan cara seperti ini " Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan berkata demikian.

" Karena aku tertarik padamu, aku tidak menawarkannya pada sembarangan orang Miss Byun ".

" Dan anda berfikir bahwa saya akan menerimanya karena kesulitan keuangan saya ?".

" Kau tidak memiliki pilihan ".

" Oh astaga Mr Park anda begitu arrogant " Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, inikah Park Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

" Aku tertarik padamu dan aku menginginkanmu Byun Baekhyun " ucapnya tegas dan menusuk hingga membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, apa Chanyeol baru saja mengungkapkan perasaan padanya. " Jika kau menyetujui kontrak tersebut maka kau milikku dan aku milikmu, maka uang yang kubayarkan untuk hutangmu di Bank bukanlah apa-apa karena secara kontrak kita memiliki sebuah hubungan " _dan hubungan apa lebih tepatnya_ batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun meremat kain dress dipangkuannya.

" Aku.. haruskah aku… sejauh itu ?" Baekhyun tampak linglung.

" Apa yang kau khawatirkan Miss Byun, tidak ak ada orang yang tahu tentang hubungan kita jika kau mengkhawatirkan pandangan orang " Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya membuat Chanyeol gemas.

" Itu terlihat seperti aku menjual diriku ".

" Kau tidak " geleng Chanyeol mencoba bersabar. Ia tidak pernah sesulit ini sebelumnya dengan wanita-wanita dimasa lalu. " Anggap saja kau melakukannya dengan kekasihmu, seorang kekasih akan membantu kekasihnya dan tentunya sebagai kekasih yang baik kau akan mencium dan bercinta dengannya " Baekhyun menggeleng.

" I didn't have boyfriend ".

" Aku tahu " Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan puppy eyes dan mata yang masih memerah.

" Aku bukan penganut gaya barat Mr Park " Chanyeol memiringkan sedikit kepalanya mencoba mencerna hingga sebuah kenyataan menghantamnya telak membuat ia membulatkan mata. Ia sedikit mendengus dengan tawa kecil.

" Miss Byun.. kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan… " Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum Chanyeol sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Mata bulat itu menatap tidak percaya pada Baekhyun. " You 23 years old, live in Manhattan and still virgin ?".

.

.

Kamar itu didesain dengan dinding berwarna pink salem dan dilengkapi dengan perabotan berwarna pastel yang menyejukkan mata. Sebuah lengan merangkul pinggangnya mendekat, lengan Chanyeol. Sejak Baekhyun menyetujui kontrak dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya Chanyeol tak berhenti melakukan skinship menunjukkan bahwa dirinya memang milik seorang Park Chanyeol.

" Ini kamarmu " Baekhyun menoleh menatapnya dengan tanya. " Saat aku memintamu datang dan menghabiskan malam bersamaku maka kau akan tidur disini ".

" Ya, sir ".

" Aku akan meninggalkanmu untuk menikmati kamarmu sendiri, sudah ada pakaian didalam lemari dan itu semua untukmu " ujar Chanyeol. " Turunlah jam 8 untuk makan malam ".

" Ya, sir " Chanyeol menarik tubuh mungil itu hingga menempel pada tubuhnya, tangan kiri memeluk pinggang dan tangan kanannya menarik tengkuk Baekhyun hingga bibir mereka menempel dan Chanyeol melumat dengan intens. Baekhyun harus mulai terbiasa dengan serangan mendadak Chanyeol seperti ini. Menutup mata dan sedikit berjinjit Baekhyun mendaratkan tangannya didada Chanyeol, meremas lembut kemeja merah marun selaras dengan balasan lumatan yang ia berikan. Rasanya seperti meleleh saat bibir bagian bawahnya di gigit manja oleh Chanyeol dan lidahnya menggoda untuk diajak bermain. Dan Baekhyun agak kewalahan, ia tidak pernah melakukan French kiss ia berusaha, membuka mulutnya dan memberikan jalan untuk lidah nakal Chanyeol masuk. Baekhyun mengerang saat Chanyeol meremat pinggangnya. Kecupan panjang diberikan Chanyeol sebelum melepas pagutan nakalnya pada bibir tipis Baekhyun. Mengelus lembut pipi yang memerah tersebut dengan seringaian terpatri jelas dibibirnya.

" Enjoy your time baby girl " Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hampir saja limbung saat pintu kayu mengkilat itu menutup. Baekhyun melangkah pelan dan terduduk diatas kasur, masih tidak mempercayai keputusannya untuk menerima kontrak menjadi wanita Chanyeol selama 3 bulan kedepan dan Chanyeol membayarkan seluruh kekurangan pembayaran pada Bank. Bahkan uang penjualan audinya tidak tersentuh karena Baekhyun belum mengirimkannya pada Joonmyeon.

**_Last Night_**

_ Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali bertemu dalam sebuah dinner di restoran yang sama, restoran favorit Chanyeol. Tiga hari lalu, setelah dinner yang mengejutkan dan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa penawar bagi pabriknya di Busan adalah Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun meminta waktu untuk memikirkan kontrak yang ditawarkan Chanyeol padanya. _

_" Apa kau serius ?" tanya Luhan, Luhan adalah gadis keturunan China, lebih tua dua tahun dari Baekhyun, senior sekaligus tetangga apartemen Baekhyun. Selain Alice, Luhanlah teman dekatnya._

_" Aku serius jie jie, bagaimana ini ?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan tampak memikirkan apa yang baru saja Baekhyun ceritakan tentang Park Chanyeol, dosen terbang dikampus mereka, CEO Park Inc dan salah satu lelaki Asia paling diinginkan di Manhattan mengalahkan lelaki America. _

_" Apa yang kau cemaskan, Baek , katakan padaku " Luhan menarik Baekhyun agar duduk di sebelahnya dan berhenti mondar-mandir. _

_" Jie jie, apakah itu tidak terlihat seperti aku menjual diriku, maksudku… hubungan yang ditawarkannya hanya sebuah kontrak beberapa bulan, no romance but it's about sex, seriously "._

_" Mungkin kalau aku diposisimu, aku akan menerimanya " jawab Luhan mengambang tetapi ia malah nyengir. " Because I;m not virgin anymore " Baekhyun terdiam mendengarnya. Itulah pointnya, ia masih perawan dan haruskah ia menyerahkan keperawanannya untuk mempertahankan pabrik peninggalan keluarga di Seoul. _

_" Jie jie… "._

_" Pikirkanlah baik-baik Baek, maksudku… sangat sulit untuk memikirkan sisa pembayaran pinjaman bahkan penjualan audimu saja tidak mencukupi " terang Luhan. " Jika kau bertanya pada gadis lain maka jawabannya pasti mereka akan menerima, karena rata-rata gadis di Manhattan tidak lagi perawan " kekehnya. _

_" Jie~ " rengek Baekhyun._

_" Bukankah kau bilang, kau mengaguminya, duh bahkan jatuh cinta padanya, iya kan Byun Baek~ " goda Luhan. " Aku tidak bermaksud menjadi setan didalam pertemanan kita tetapi mungkin memang ini jalannya, dan aku yakin Park Chanyeol akan bermain aman. Setidaknya baby Baek… kau menyerahkan keperawananmu pada seseorang yang membuatmu jatuh cinta "._

_" Tapi bagaimana dengannya jie " lirih Baekhyun. Luhan tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah gadis yang sangat mengatasnamakan perasaan. Lihat bagaimana ia mempertahankan pabrik ayahnya karena itu adalah hasil jerih payah sang ayah. _

_" Keputusan kembali kepadamu Baekhyun, kau tahu yang terbaik harus kau lakukan " dan Baekhyun telah memutuskan. Disinilah ia berada, duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol menikmati makan malam dalam lantunan music namun tanpa mengeluarkan suara. _

_" Aku berharap sebuah kabar baik " Chanyeol membuka suara, melirik Baekhyun yang tampak manis berbalut dress selutut dengan lengan sesiku berbahan shiffon. Chanyeol selalu membayangkan bagaimana rupa Baekhyun jika dress berbahan ringan itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Baekhyun mencoba untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, menarik nafas pelan dan tersenyum memperlihatkan eyesmile yang begitu cantik. Chanyeol terpana, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat senyuman cantik Baekhyun. _

_" Kurasa begitu " jawabnya pelan. Baekhyun menaruh garpu dan pisaunya, mengelas pinggir bibir, melakukannya dengan gerakan pelan dan sedikit gugup. " Aku berharap kau tidak memiliki pemikiran buruk tentangku setelah ini Mr. Park, karena… aku tidak memiliki jalan lain " Chanyeol tersenyun, menutupi seringaiannya dengan senyuman tampan mempesona. _

_" Aku yang menawarimu kontrak ini Miss Byun, dan aku tidak pernah berfikiran buruk tentangmu, aku yang datang padamu bukan sebaliknya, hmm " setidaknya ucapan Chanyeol tersebut member sedikit kenyamanan. Park Chanyeol yang datang padanya bukan dirinya yang mendatangi Park Chanyeol. _

_" Aku… aku.. " sebuah genggaman tangan hangat membuat Baekhyun tersnetak sesaat, jemari Chanyeol meremas lembut jemari Baekhyun. Saling bertautan diatas meja. _

_" Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya jika itu sulit bagimu, aku mengerti " Baekhyun bersemu dan mengangguk. " Aku sudah menyiapkan kontraknya, kau bisa menandatanganinya besok, datanglah ke kantorku, hmm " Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. Telapak tangan Chanyeol mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun. _

_" S..Sir.. "._

_" Yes, like that " Chanyeol tersenyum dan Baekhyun bisa kehilangan nafasnya saat itu juga, tatapan mengintimidasi yang begitu mempesona. " Call me Sir, Miss Byun ". _

.

.

Saat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah gaun satin selutut berwarna pink salem yang terhampar diatas kasur. Ia juga melihat sepasang sepatu telah dipersiapkan disana. Ada sebuah kertas diselipkan disana.

_Pakailah gaun ini_

_Warnanya cocok dengan kulitmu _

_Aku menunggumu di bawah untuk makan malam bersama_

_P.C.Y_

Dengan wajah bersemu Baekhyun meraih gaun tersebut dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk makan malam bersama Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus bahagia atau sedih karena ada kemungkinan ia akan kehilangan keperawanannya malam ini. Sementara itu Chanyeol saat ini tengah berdiri menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin yang tengah mengancingkan lengan kemeja navy yang begitu pas ditubuh tegap miliknya. Memasang jam tangan dan merapikan kerah kemeja dengan anggun namun maskulin. Surai merah yang telah berganti menjadi warna abu-abu itu tertata begitu apik, jatuh menutupi dahi namun rapi. Melirik jam tangannya, ia menyeringai kecil dan berbalik berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar.

Tap.. tap.. tap.. mata Chanyeol menatap kearah hentakan pelan tapak high heels yang menuruni tangga, sepatu pilihannya dan juga gaun yang begitu pas memeluk tubuh mungil namun proporsional itu. Chanyeol harus menahan dirinya sendiri saat akhirnya ia dapat melihat langsung kulit putih Baekhyun karena gaun pilihannya memiliki tali spaghetti yang memamerkan lengan dan leher.

" Good evening, Sir " sapa Baekhyun dengan pipi memerah. Chanyeol menyodorkan tangannya dan Baekhyun dengan perlahan menerimanya dan merasakan bagaimana eratnya telapak tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya.

" Kau cantik sekali " Chanyeol mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun.

" T.. terima kasih ".

" Don't be nervous hmm " Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun menuju ke taman belakang kediamannya dimana kolam renang berada. Ada sebuah gazebo dengan tiang tinggi yang tampak berkilauan dihiasi lampu-lampu putih dan lilitan bunga pada setiap tiangnya. Disana sudah terdapat sebuah meja makan dengan dua kursi dan hidangangan makan malam telah tertata rapi. Baekhyun terkagum-kagum melihat bagaimana dekorasinya begitu memanjakan mata. Taburan kelopak bunga pada lantai, dua tangkai bunga mawar merah dan lilin menjadi penyempurna.

" It's beautiful ".

" I know you will like it, it's special for you ".

" Thank you so much, Sir ".

" Just enjoy it, don't thinking too much " Chanyeol menaruh tangannya pada kedua lengan Baekhyun dan mengelusnya lembut mencoba menenangkan. Ia tahu Baekhyun masih canggung, bingung dan berfikir buruk akan dirinya sendiri akan keputusannya menerima kontrak ini. " Just remember You're Mine and I'm Yours " sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening Baekhyun. Memberikan kehangatan yang merambat hingga kehatinya.

" I will, thank you, Sir ".

" I love it " Baekhyun menatapnya bingung.

" When you call me Sir " senyuman tampan Chanyeol sudah menjadi favorit Baekhyun dan selalu sukses membuatnya salah tingkah dan membuat kinerja jantungnya meningkat drastic. " Let's dinner, because I'm hungry " Chanyeol menekannya bagian akhir ucapannya dengan intens dan elusan lembut pada bahu telanjang Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun bagai tersihir oleh ucapan sang Park Chanyeol.


	4. Chapter 3 - My First

I'm Women Too

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Rate : M (Mature for NC Scene)

**My First**

Park Chanyeol menikmatinya, bagaimana wajah mungil itu memerah malu namun bergairah saat tangan nakalnya menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang begitu sensitive. Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Chanyeol maka ia bisa mengetahui bagian mana dari perempuan yang sangat sensitive. Chanyeol mengecupi wajah, telinga, leher dan menghisap collar bone yang membuat Baekhyun mengerang. Tangannya dengan perlahan menarik turun resleting belakang gaun Baekhyun. Dengan lembut namun cekatan ia membalik tubuhn mungil Baekhyun membelakanginya, memeluk tubuh itu dan berjalan mundur hingga mencapai ujung tempat tidur. Chanyeol duduk dan menempatkan Baekhyun dipangkuannya. Mengecupi punggung Baekhyun sambil perlahan menjatuhkan tali gaun tersebut hingga bagian depan tubuh Baekhyun terekspos. Tangan Chanyeol memijat paha Baekhyun tanpa menghentikan ciumannya pada punggung mulus tersebut. Baekhyun memekik pelan saat tangan Chanyeol sampai didadanya dan memijatnya lembut. Ini pertama kalinya seorang pria menyentuh payudaranya. Jemari lentik Baekhyun mencengkram paha Chanyeol saat telunjuk dan jempol Chanyeol memainkan puncak payudaranya.

" Sir… " pekiknya feminin.

" Ya baby, call me like that " Baekhyun kembali mengerang saat tangan kiri Chanyeol ikut bergabung meremas dadanya dan mencubiti puncak payudaranya. Baekhyun merasakan bagian pusat tubuhnya sudah sangat basah hanya karena ciuman dan sentuhan Chanyeol. Ia mendongak ketika merasakan Chanyeol melumat cuping telinganya dengan sensual.

" Sir.. oh my god " pekiknya, begitu manis dan feminine. Chanyeol biasanya mendapati mantan-mantan wanitanya terpekik menggoda hingga mungkin bisa didengar oleh para pelayan diluar sana.

" Aku akan membuatmu mengingatnya baby, pengalaman pertamamu yang menakjubkan " Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun hingga menghadap kearahnya. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu. Bagaimana tidak jika kini payudaranya tepat berada didepan wajah Chanyeol. " Jangan malu baby, aku menyukainya " Chanyeol mengelus rahang Baekhyun dan membawa bibirnya mengecupi bibir Baekhyun. Kecupan-kecupan mesra itu didaratkan pada rahangnya, hidung, dagu, leher, dada hingga sebuah kuluman lembut menyapa puncak dadanya dan Baekhyun reflex meremat rambut Chanyeol.

" Oh my god " Chanyeol menyukainya, respon tubuh Baekhyun dan pekikan imut namun begitu manis itu saat ia menjamah tubuh mulus Baekhyun.

" You.. like.. it ?" tanya Chanyeol disela-sela kulumannya.

" Nnh… y.. ya Sir.. " Chanyeol menaikkan kecupanya kembali kedada Baekhyun dan melumat bibir mungil yang kini memerah dan bengkak itu.

" Kau sudah meminumnya bukan ?" tanyanya parau. Baekhyun sedikit terengah namun mengerti arah pembicaraan Chanyeol.

" Ya, Sir ".

" I hate condom " bisiknya nakal. Baekhyun ingat betul Chanyeol memberikannya sebuah botol kecil berisi beberapa pil dan menyuruhnya untuk meminum pil tersebut saat ia mengantarkannya kerumah setelah makan malam kedua mereka.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerang, mendesah bahkan memekik pelan setiap kali Chanyeol menghujam dirinya begitu jauh dan dalam. Kedua kakinya ditarik merapat melingkari pinggang Chanyeol, pria tampan itu menunduk membuat miliknya masuk lebih dalam dan Baekhyun nyaris tersedak liurnya sendiri. Astaga, ini sungguh mengejutkan bagaimana rasa pedih itu berangsur menjadi sebuah kenikmatan. Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung saat Chanyeol masuk begitu dalam dan menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

" Sir, ohh… ".

" I get it " seringai Chanyeol. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih cepat, Baekhyun mengencangkan rematannya pada lengan Chanyeol dan mendesah tanpa bisa ia tahan. Chanyeol merasakannya, kenikmatan bercinta dengan seorang perawan yang begitu kencang dan ketat, ia bahkan pening oleh gairahnya sendiri. Menyentak secepat yang ia bisa untuk mencapai puncak.

" Ahh…. Oh my god… Sirrr !" Baekhyun menjerit dengan cairan yang tak bisa ia tahan untuk keluar membantu pergerakan Chanyeol. Ia begitu lemas pasca klimaks namun Chanyeol belum mencapai klimaksnya. Baekhyun meraih tengkuk Chanyeol dan membawa bibir mereka kedalam sebuah ciuman. Kedua kakinya yang melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol ia tekan hingga erangan kecil ia dengar dari bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol lebih sering menggeram dan mengerang pelan.

" Nnhhgh… " Baekhyun mencapai klimaks keduanya saat Chanyeol meluberkan cairannya memenuhi Baekhyun. Begitu hangat hingga memenuhi rahim Baekhyun. Bibir Chanyeol mencari bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya begitu dalam. " You're fantastic ". Baekhyun tersenyum didalam ciuman mereka._ Thank you my first_ batin Baekhyun.

.

.

Seorang lelaki bersurai coklat kemerahan ikal memasuki kediaman mewah yang dihuni oleh Park Chanyeol. Beberapa maid yang melihatnya datang tampak membungkuk sebagai sopan santun.

" Chanyeol dirumah ?" tanyanya pada salah seorang maid saat mencapai anak tangga pertama.

" Ya, Mr Kim " lelaki bermarga Kim itu mengangguk dengan senyuman. " Bisa buatkan aku sarapan, kimchi pancake dan bacon, Luce ?".

" Tentu Mr Kim " Kim Heechul, ia adalah sepupu terdekat Chanyeol yang juga tinggal dirumah tersebut. Sambil bersenandung kecil Heechul melangkah dikoridor menuju ke kamarnya sampai matanya menangkap sebuah kamar yang terbuka secelah. Heechul hanya menebak apa mungkin salah satu wanita Chanyeol sedang berada dirumah. Seorang maid keluar dengan membawa keranjang berisi seprai. Dan Heechul mengeryit saat melihat dari lubang-lubang kecil keranjang, ada noda darah.

" Morning Mr Kim ".

" Morning Brit, apa wanita Chanyeol menginap ?" maid berambut pirang itu mengangguk.

" Saya permisi " Heechul mengangguk. _Ada noda darah, apa wanita Chanyeol seorang perawan kali ini _batinnya tergelitik karena ia tahu meskipun Chanyeol melakukan perjanjian kontrak dengan setiap wanita namun ia tidak memiliki kelainan seks seperti bdsm atau semacamnya. Jadi tidak mungkin itu darah karena luka. Iseng, ia mengintip kedalam kamar dan saat itulah sesosok tubuh mungil berbalut bathrope muncul dari dalam kamar mandi. Dengan langkah agak tertatih, dan ia terperanjat saat menyadari keberadaan Heechul didepan pintu kamarnya.

" So..sorry.. who..who are you ?" gagapnya. Heechul mengerjap tidak percaya. Apa Chanyeol sudah gila atau kini beralih menjadi pedhopile. Heechul masuk tanpa permisi dan berkacak pinggang didepan Baekhyun yang mengerut takut ditatap intens oleh Heechul.

" Give me your id card " dengan langkah tertatih dan gugup Baekhyun meraih tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Melirik takut pada Heechul yang mengawasinya. Ia menyodorkan kartu tanda pengenalnya pada Heechul. Ia melongo sesaat, mengalihkan tatapan menelitinya pada Baekhyun. " Korean ?".

" Yes.. ".

" Apa kau memalsukan tahun kelahiranmu ?" cetusnya. Baekhyun mengeryit.

" Ti..tidak sir, itu.. itu benar ".

" Jadi kau berusia 23 tahun, astaga kupikir kau masih remaja belasan tahun ".

" Heechul hyung " itu suara Chanyeol, memasuki kamar Baekhyun sudah rapi dengan pakaian santainya. " Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?".

" Kupikir kau sudah beralih menjadi pedofil " Heechul menyerahkan id card milik Baekhyun pada pemilinya.

" Apa maksudmu hahh, kenalkan ini Baekhyun ".

" Byun Baekhyun imnida " Baekhyun membungkuk sopan meskipun ia sedikit malu karena kepergok Heechul. Heechul tersenyum, selama ini wanita-wanita yang Chanyeol kenalkan padanya jika menginap tidak sesopan dan semenggemaskan Baekhyun.

" Hai Baekhyun, aku Kim Heechul sepupu Chanyeol " Baekhyun membalas senyumnya sedikit ragu.

" Kau membuatnya tidak nyaman, ayo keluar Baekhyun harus berpakaian " Heechul mengedikkan bahu.

" Nice to meet you Baekhyunie " ia melambai riang membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau membalas dengan senyuman.

" Berhenti bertingkah menjijikkan begitu hyung ".

" Cckk… ya Park Chanyeol yang benar saja, dia berusia 23 tahun dan kau memanfaatkan kepolosan gadis belia itu, dan oh my god dia masih virgin saat kau menidurinya ".

" Kau tahu dari mana ?".

" Aku melihat Brit membawa keluar selimut bernoda darah ".

" Aku juga tidak berniat memiliki hubungan seperti ini dengannya di awal, hanya saja… gairahku menuntunku untuk mendapatkannya ".

" Gairah dan nafsu setanmu hahh " sembur Heechul. Namun Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan kekehan ringan, sudah biasa dengan mulut pedas Heechul.

.

.

Heechul tampak begitu bersemangat menyantap sarapan pagi itu meskipun rasa lelah dan kantuk tetap mendera matanya. Ia memiliki klub dan menjadi bartender disana, setiap hari ia akan pulang pagi. Menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan lalu tidur. Namun pagi ini sarapan pertamanya bersama wanita Chanyeol.

" Makanlah yang banyak, kau pasti banyak menguras tenaga semalam " Baekhyun hampir tersedak pancake yang baru saja dikunyahnya.

" Hyung " tegur Chanyeol. Heechul terkekeh kecil.

" Jadi, kau masih kuliah Baekhyunie ?".

" Iya ".

" Dimana ?".

" Universitas Manhattan ".

" Ahh jadi kalian satu almamater ?".

" Ia mahasiswiku ".

" Apa, jadi kau mengencani mahasiswimu sendiri, dasar dosen tidak taat peraturan ".

" Aku tidak mengikuti aturan, you know that ".

" Bocah playboy ini sedari dulu memang tidak pernah taat peraturan " sahut Heechul. " Jadi kau Korea juga, dimana kau tinggal di Korea ?".

" Di Seoul " Baekhyun masih sedikit canggung.

" Bersama keluargamu ?".

" Hyung " Chanyeol menegur kembali.

" Tidak lagi " Baekhyun menggeleng dengan senyum lirih. " Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal beberapa bulan lalu " Heechul melirik Chanyeol yang mendelik padanya.

" Oh, maafkan aku Baekhyunie.. " Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

" Tidak apa-apa Heechul-ssi ".

" Hei jangan terlalu formal, panggil aku oppa saja ".

" Oppa " dengus Chanyeol.

" Mulai sekarang sikecil nan imut ini adalah adikku " Heechul mencubit lembut pipi Baekhyun.

" Yaa, jangan sentuh-sentuh sembarangan " Chanyeol menepis tangan Heechul. Heechul terkekeh melihatnya. Chanyeol dan segala keposesifannya. Baekhyun tersenyum memperlihatkan eyesmilenya.

" Terima kasih.. oppa ". Hatinya terasa hangat, Heechul begitu menyenangkan dan juga ramah padanya. Ia merasa memiliki sosok kakak lelaki yang tak pernah ia miliki. Membuatnya tiba-tiba merindukan Kim Jongin, sosok sahabat kecil yang sudah layaknya saudaranya.

.

.

Baekhyun rasa tidak ada gunanya seprai dikamar yang ia tempati diganti karena pada akhirnya kembali dikotori oleh kegiatan panasnya dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti menyentuhnya jika ia sudah memulai. Meski sakit diawal namun Baekhyun mulai menikmatinya. Bukankah ia memang harus menikmatinya karena ia milik Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol… miliknya. Senja sudah menyapa, menerpa kulit wajah Baekhyun yang dipenuhi peluh. Ia tertidur hampir 20 menitan setelah mengakhiri kegiatan ranjangnya bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa merasakan punggung dan bahu telanjangnya dikecupi lembut oleh Chanyeol yang memeluknya dari belakang.

" Kau sudah bangun ?" bisiknya mesra.

" Hmm… apa aku tidur terlalu lama, sir ?".

" Tidak, sekitar dua puluh menitan, kau pasti sangat lelah ".

" Lelah dan kewalahan… it's my first time.. I mean second time… but.. ".

" Aku mengerti, kau hanya butuh terbiasa baby " kali ini ia mengecup belakang telinga Baekhyun membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang. " Kau tahu… rasanya menyenangkan.. ketika pertama kalinya kita melakukannya " wajah Baekhyun bersemu.

" Kenapa ?".

" Tidakkah itu terasa special untukmu ?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

" Anda.. yang pertama sir ".

" Itu yang membuatku bangga dan puas " ia tersenyum dan mengecup lembut leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menyangka ada sisi lembut dibalik intimidasi yang selalu ditunjukkan Chanyeol.

" Boleh aku bertanya. Sir ?".

" Tentu " Chanyeol menyamankan pelukannya.

" Apa anda benar-benar melakukan hubungan monogamy saat anda terikat kontrak dengan seseorang, seperti.. saat ini ?".

" Ya, seperti yang kukatakan padamu sebelumnya, kenapa ?".

" Hanya.. penasaran, maksudku… ada banyak wanita cantik yang anda bisa temui dan bisa saja mereka menarik perhatian anda ".

" Jangan khawatirkan soal itu " jawabnya ringan. " Aku memegang komitmen ini dengan baik, aku tidak pernah ingin memakai kondom ".

" Hmm ?" Baekhyun bingung, kenapa beralih pada kondom.

" Aku tidak melakukan one night stand atau random sex itulah kenapa aku membuat kontrak dengan wanita yang membuatku tertarik " jelasnya. " Aku bukan seseorang yang akan langsung melakukan sex dipertemuan pertama, dan maksudku dengan aku benci memakai kondom adalah pertama kali aku berhubungan sex dengan kekasihku dengan memakai kondom dan aku tidak menyukainya. Maka aku tidak akan memakainya lagi dan memastikan semuanya aman sebelum melakukan " Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

" Jadi… sex pertama anda.. dengan kekasih anda.. ?" Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, ia tidak pernah membicarakan masalah pribadinya sebelumnya. Sebenarnya bukan karena ia keberatan atau apa, tetapi partnernya selama ini tidak pernah bertanya.

" Ya, dimalam promnite " Chanyeol tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat masa itu. Making love pertamanya dengan kekasih yang ia pacari selama 2 tahun. Gadis yang begitu ia sukai dan cintai, namun menjadi salah satu orang yang membuatnya sangat sulit membuka hatinya kembali.

" Itu seperti ritual, making love after promnite ".

" Yeahh… if you live in Manhattan " angguk Chanyeol. " Bagaimana denganmu, kau tidak mungkin tidak pernah pacarankan, maksudku mungkin kau menjalani gaya pacaran sehat ".

" Tentu aku berpacaran, tapi.. yahh.. berpacaran dalam artian.. berpacaran " Chanyeol mengulum senyum.

" Berpacaran tanpa sentuhan dan cumbuan ?".

" Ten..tentu saling menyentuh… berpegangan tangan…".

" Ohh baby girl, how old are you hmm.. aku masih tidak percaya kau virgin saat pertama kali kita melakukannya ".

" Apa itu terdengar konyol, masih perawan ?".

" Itu mengejutkan, bukan konyol " ralat Chanyeol. Mereka terdiam sesaat. " Mau berendam bersama ?" tawarnya.

" Hmm " angguk Baekhyun dengan pipi bersemu. Baekhyun bahkan belum sempat bereaksi apa-apa saat Chanyeol menyibak selimut dan menggendong Baekhyun dengan bertelanjang menuju kamar mandi. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Chanyeol, merasa malu dengan ketelanjangannya dan juga Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya terekeh kecil melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar seperti mengencani anak remaja.

.

.

Mata rusa Luhan membulat dengan binaran yang menyilaukan Baekhyun saat ia berpapasan dengan Baekhyun dikoridor apartemen mereka.

" Oh my god Baekhyuuunnn !" ia memekik layaknya bocah dan memeluk Baekhyun, memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama. " You really did it ?" Baekhyun menunduk dengan pipi memerah, mengangguk kecil.

" Jie jie~ " rengeknya saat Luhan kembali terpekik heboh sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan Baekhyun.

" Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god you're not virgin anymore ".

" Oh my god jie jie suaramuuuu~ " ringisnya. Dan Baekhyun harus menarik Luhan masuk kedalam apartemennya agar wanita bermata rusa itu tidak membuatnya malu lebih jauh. Untung koridor apartemen sedang sepi. " Ya ampun jie jie kau ingin seluruh Manhattan tahu kalau aku sudah tidak perawan, itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dipamerkan " Luhan nyengir.

" Tentu itu harus jika 'Byun Baekhyun' yang tengah dibicarakan " sahut Luhan sekenanya sambil duduk bersila disofa. " Jadi bagaimana, bagaimana, apa dia mengagumkan saat bertelanjang ?".

" Astaga jie jieeee~ " pekik Baekhyun. Luhan yang frontal dan cerewet memang bukan hal baru baginya, hanya saja ia tidak semudah Luhan yang tidak berkeberatan menceritakan tentang masalah sexnya.

" Baiklah, baiklah aku hanya bercanda " kekeh Luhan. " Aku tahu kau tidak akan menceritakannya, menyimpannya rapat-rapat untuk dirimu sendiri " Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa.

" It was amazing, my first time…. Was amazing " Baekhyun tersenyum malu, Luhan ikut tersenyum dan memeluknya.

" Ahh… adik kecilku sudah beranjak dewasa " Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa mendengar ucapan Luhan.

To be continued...

Mind to review ?...


	5. Chapter 4 - Something About Sir Chanyeol

I'm Women Too

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Rate : M (for NC Scene)

**Something about Sir Chanyeol**

Baekhyun duduk dikursi yang biasanya ia tempati selama kelas Chanyeol berlangsung, Alice juga demikian. Ia tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Chanyeol entah karena memperhatikan penjelasannya atau karena terlalu kagum dengan sitampan bersurai abu-abu itu. Sementara Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol sambil sesekali menggores dibuku sketsanya. Apalagi yang dilakukannya jika bukan membuat sketsa sosok Chanyeol yang begitu sempurna.

" Hei Baek !" bisik Alice, Baekhyun melirik kearah Alice. " Kau tahu, sepertinya sedari tadi Mr Park mencuri pandang padamu " Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari kesibukan menggores di kertas sketsa.

" Miss Byun !" suara Chanyeol terdengar memanggil namanya.

" Yes, sir !" Baekhyun tersentak, Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya yang memegang spidol.

" Apa kau bisa lebih focus pada penjelasanmu dan berhenti membuat sketsa ?" mata sipit itu membulat.

" Ng.. maaf Mr Park " Chanyeol lega, ia selalu terpengaruh pada setiap ucapan 'Sir' yang terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun. Alice nyengir kearah Baekhyun.

" Sudah kubilangkan " bisiknya.

Baekhyun melangkah santai menuju halte bus yang terletak tidak jauh dari gedung kampusnya. Tangan kanannya memegang ponsel ditelinga. Ia tengah bertelepon dengan Joonmyeon.

" Ya, kami membuat sebuah kesepakatan paman ".

"…".

" Tidak, kebetulan... perusahannya bergerak dibidang real estate dan aku kuliah di jurusan arsitektur " Baekhyun tengah membuat alasan untuk menjelaskan bagaimana uang dalam jumlah besar ditransfer ke rekening perusahaan untuk membayar sisa hutang pada Bank.

"… ".

" Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan paman, ada beberapa kesepakatan lain namun itu bisa kutangani ".

"…".

" Percaya padaku paman " Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya cemas karena berbohong pada Joonmyeon. " Iya, sampaikan salamku pada bibi dan Jongin, sampai jumpa paman " Baekhyun menghela nafas lega dan mendudukkan tubuhnya dibangku halte yang sepi. Sebuah jaguar hitam berhenti didepan halte, perlahan kaca mobil tersebut menurun dan memperlihatkan sosok dengan surai coklat kemerahan ikal.

" Heechul oppa ?".

" Hei little girl, kau baru pulang kuliah ?" Baekhyun berdiri dan menghampiri kaca mobil Heechul, sedikit membungkuk dan menyapanya.

" Iya, apa yang oppa lakukan diksekitar sini ?".

" Aku baru saja mengunjungi café temanku, naiklah aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang ".

" Apa tidak merepotkan ?".

" Tentu tidak adik kecil " Baekhyun tersenyum dan menurut. Masuk kedalam mobil Heechul dan duduk manis di sebelahnya.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak berbohong ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan tahu jika wanitanya mengingkari perjanjian kontrak. Karena ia membayar orang untuk selalu mengawasi wanitanya. Seperti itu pulalah yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun. Choi Minho, orang kepercayaannya baru saja mengirimkan beberapa gambar Baekhyun yang terlihat duduk dihalte, hingga sebuah jaguar yang akrab dimatanya menghampirinya. Chanyeol menyeringai, ia tahu itu mobil Heechul. Dan ia jelas tahu bahwa Heechul menyukai Baekhyun. Bukan dalam artian khusus melainkan menyukai seperti sosok saudara. Dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya dan kini menerima beberapa foto lainnya dari Minho. Kali ini foto Heechul dan Baekhyun di café, tampak mengobrol sambil menikmati kopi dan cake. Keduanya tidak tampak canggung, justru seperti teman lama. Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi sambil memperbesar foto Baekhyun dilayar tabnya. Baekhyun tersenyum begitu cantik, tidak tampak seperti wanita berusia 23 tahun. Terlihat seperti remaja 17 tahun. Chanyeol menaruh tab diatas meja dan membuka lacinya. Mengambil sebuah kunci berbandul huruf B. Sambil menyeringai penuh rahasia ia meraih jas dan tabnya lalu bangkit dari kursi kebesaran Park Inc untuk menuju ke tempat dimana kunci berbandul B itu bisa membukanya.

Heechul dan Baekhyun sudah duduk satu jam lamanya di café tersebut dan Baekhyun sudah memesan dua minuman berbeda namun keduanya masih betah mengobrol. Heechul setidaknya merasa senang mengobrol dengan Baekhyun. Terasa mengobrol dengan adiknya sendiri. Ia jadi merindukan adiknya di Korea, Kim Yubi.

" Jadi aku menanyakannya pada Nickhun " Heechul membuka suara lagi setelah mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

" Nickhun, siapa Nickhun ?".

" Kau tidak mengenal Nickhun ?".

" Tidak ".

" Ia pengacara Chanyeol, ia yang biasanya menyiapkan Women's Contract " jelas Heechul dan Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. " Jadi begitu cara Chanyeol mendapatkanmu, dan yang kudengar kau bahkan meminta waktu berfikir ".

" Ya.. aku.. tidak bisa memutuskannya begitu saja ".

" Aku mengerti, aku cukup terkejut saat melihatmu pagi itu ".

" Begitukah, apa itu pertama kalinya… ?".

" Tidak, itu sudah kesekian kalinya tapi aku terkejut karena itu kau, maksudku kau sama sekali bukan tipe Chanyeol " Baekhyun memainkan sedotan milkshake strawberrynya. " Heii.. jangan cemberut adik kecil, itu dalam artian bagus ".

"…".

" Kau gadis yang imut dan lucu dan itu bukan tipe Chanyeol " Heechul menjelaskan. " Kau jelas tidak memiliki daya tarik sensual, maaf jangan tersinggung adik kecil ".

" Tidak, tidak, aku mengerti oppa " Heechul memanjangkan tangannya mengusuk surai almond Baekhyun.

" Aku mengenal Chanyeol, tujuannya dengan membuat Women's Contract adalah untuk kebutuhan biologisnya, tidak melibatkan perasaan emosional didalamnya " ujar Heechul sambil bersedekap dan menyenderkan punggung pada sofa. " Dan tipe wanitanya selalu sama, sejauh ini aku sudah melihat 12 wanita yang setipe dengan model-model Victoria Secret yang menjadi 'Chanyeol's Women' " Baekhyun hampir tersedak hazelnut coffenya. Mantan-mantan wanita Chanyeol sekelas model Victoria Secret, jelas saja ia tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan mereka. Baekhyun secara reflex mengamati tubuhnya sendiri berbuah kekehan Heechul.

" Oppa… ".

" Jangan berkecil hati " nasihat Heechul. " Mungkin Chanyeol menilaimu dari sisi lain, ia tidak pernah sembarangan pilih percayalah padaku ".

" Aku.. tidak mengerti.. kenapa ia memilihku dan kenapa aku menerimanya " desah Baekhyun pelan, membuat pola lingkaran pada bibir gelas dengan telunjuk lentiknya. " Jika kedua orang tuaku masih ada, apa yang akan mereka katakan tentang anak gadis yang tidur dengan seornag pria kaya demi menyelamatkan pabrik keluarganya " senyuman miris terpampang disana. Heechul meraih jemari Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya.

" Terkadang, ada masalah yang bisa diselesaikan dengan cara yang baik ada pula dengan cara yang… sedikit menyimpang seperti ini " Hecehul mencoba membesarkan hatinya. " Chanyeol bukan orang yang salah, hanya tidak tepat untuk gadis imut dan manis sepertimu baby girl. Ingin mendengar nasihatku ?".

" Mwoya oppa ?" Baekhyun menggunakan bahasa ibunya yang berbuah senyuman di bibir Heechul.

" Don't fall for him ".

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dikoridor menuju apartemennya dengan tatapan kosong, mencoba memahami apa yang baru saja dikatakan Heechul padanya. Langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan pintu apartemennya. Namun bukannya masuk ia justru terdiam disana dengan pandangan kosong.

_" __Aku.. "._

_" __Setidaknya kau pasti memiliki rasa itu " potong Heechul. " Kuakui Chanyeol adalah sosok pria yang tidak bisa ditolak pesonanya, kau masih sangat muda dan biar kutebak belum memiliki pengalaman dengan banyak pria. Jika tipe sepertimu dihadapkan pada tipe penakhluk seperti saudara sepupuku maka kau bisa saja menghancurkan dirimu sendiri dimasa depan saat ia menemukan wanita lain. Maka aku memperingatkanmu sedari awal Baekhyunie, ini untuk kebaikanmu hmm… kau adalah wanita pertama Chanyeol yang kuajak berbicara seperti ini " Heechul mengelus jemari Baekhyun, memberikan senyuman seorang kakak yang mengasihi adiknya. _

_" __Aku mengerti oppa " lirih Baekhyun. _

_" __Don't fall for him, he didn't fall for anyone… again " wajah Baekhyun yang sempat menunduk sedikit mendongak menatap Heechul. _

_" __Maksud oppa ?"._

_" __After broke up with his ex-girlfriend "._

_" __Kupikir… Mr. Park tidak pernah berkomitmen ?"._

_" __Oh he did it, once " Baekhyun terdiam sesaat dan ketika ingatannya membawa ia pada obrolannya bersama Chanyeol setelah aktivitas ranjang mereka, ia tersentak._

_" __His first love ?"._

_" __You know it ?"._

_" __I'm asking ?" Heechul mengangguk pelan. _

_" __Yeahh.. his first love, first girlfriend " jawab Heechul kemudian. " Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kisah mereka, jika kau beruntung mungkin Chanyeol bersedia menceritakan detailnya padamu ". _

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan sebelum mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam saku celananya, memasukkannya kelubang kunci dan memutar pegangan pintu untuk membukanya. Alunan music mendayu nan lembut tertangkap oleh telinga Baekhyun. Siapa yang berada didalam apartemennya. Seingatnya tak satupun orang memiliki duplikat kunci apartemennya bahkan Luhan tetangga yang sangat dekat dengannya. Berjalan pelan memasuki apartemennya sendiri dengan ragu, melewati koridor dengan was-was dan ia hampir jantungan saat melihat sosok tampan yang begitu seksi dengan tubuh topless yang tengah berselonjor disofanya yang tidak bisa membuat seluruh tubuh tingginya itu. Park Chanyeol, bertelanjang dada dan tengah berbaring disofanya sambil menonton televisi.

" Sir ?" bisiknya dan Chanyeol menoleh, jelas ia telah menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun. Senyuman maut itu muncul, ia bangkit dengan sangat anggun namun maskulin. Baekhyun begitu mengagumi bagaimana celana bahan itu menggantung indah dipinggulnya yang memiliki jejak V memukau.

" Shocking ?" bisiknya lembut menarik Baekhyun mendekat dan mengecup belakang telinga Baekhyun sensual.

" Ng.. yeah.. ba..bagaimana anda bisa masuk, sir ?" ia menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan menjatuhkan ciuman pada bibir mungil itu, menyesapnya lembut sebelum menjawab.

" Apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan baby " jawabnya dengan seringai tampan khas. " Bagaimana acara mengobrolmu dan Heechul hyung ?" mata sipit itu membola.

" A..anda mengetahuinya ?".

" Apa yang tidak kuketahui hmm ?" ia menggigit gemas dagu runcing Baekhyun. Menggeser tas selempang Baekhyun hingga terjatuh diatas lantai. Ia mengangkat tubuh ringan itu kedalam rengkuhannya. Dan kaki Baekhyun reflex melingkar disekeliling pinggang Chanyeol. " I know everything, did I said I will know if you're not loyal to me ?" Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya disofa dengan Baekhyun dipangkuannya. Baekyun tampak gelagapan karena berfikir Chanyeol menangkap basah ia bersama Heechul.

" Aku.. aku tidak.. hmp.. " bibir itu dibungkam oleh ciuman Chanyeol yang menghanyutkan , ia menekan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun begitu dalam. Memelintir rambut almond Baekhyun lembut dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kiri yang menarik rapat pinggang Baekhyun. Ciuman yang begitu intens, bagaimana lidah itu mengetuk bibir Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sudah mulai pintar untuk menyambutnya. Membuka bibirnya, memberikan Chanyeol akses untuk menghisap lidahnya, bertukar saliva hingga menetes didagu keduanya.

" I want you now Baekkie " panggilan itu begitu manis.

" Y..yes Sir ".

.

.

Chanyeol selalu memiliki wanita-wanita menggoda yang mampu memuaskannya, memiliki sisi liar yang bisa mengimbanginya. Namun Baekhyun berbeda, ia sangat baru dan awam. Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah begitu intens memandangi lawan jenisnya saat mereka berhubungan ranjang. Karena mereka selalu memiliki ekspresi yang sama, wajah menggoda penuh kenikmatan. Tetapi Baekhyun berbeda, bagaimana ia mendesah pelan, mengerang lirih, terpekik dengan suara yang tertahan namun begitu imut dan lucu. Chanyeol menikmatinya, ada kepuasan disana, ialah pria pertama yang membuat gadis berusia 23 tahun itu merasakan kenikmatan surga dunia.

" Akhh… Sir !" Baekhyun meremat rambut belakang Chanyeol begitu klimaksnya tiba, terengah dan masih menggoyang pinggulnya meskipun pelan karena Chanyeol belum sampai pada klimaksnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah begitu sabar dalam berhubungan ranjang namun kini ia begitu sabar membiarkan Baekhyun bergerak, menikmati klimaksnya sendiri. Chanyeol menggapai puncak payudara Baekhyun dengan bibirnya, menjilat dan menyesapnya memberikan friksi menggodanya yang membuat Baekhyun melenguh. Dan hal itu ajaibnya membuat gerakan pinggul Baekhyun berubah menjadi cepat. Chanyeol tanpa sadar tersenyum disela-sela kegiatannya menikmati payudara sintal Baekhyun. Disinilah letak titik gairah Baekhyun, ia akan menjadi sedikit liar saat puncak payudaranya disentuh. Maka Chanyeol membuka mulutnya dan meraup payudara itu dengan mulutnya. Menekan dada Baekhyun mendekat, dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kiri meremas payudara yang satunya. " Sir.. oh my god… nghh~ !". Chanyeol bergerak mengimbangi Baekhyun, lebih cepat dan cepat hingga Baekhyun kewalahan, memeluk kepala Chanyeol lebih rapat didadanya.

" Nghhh… " Chanyeol mengerang saat cairannya keluar, ia klimaks dengan begitu keras dan Baekhyun masih bergerak diatasnya untuk mencapai miliknya sendiri.

" Ahhh… Sir… Ahh.. hahh.. hahh !" Baekhyun merasakan sesak nafas, seakan ia baru saja lari berkilo-kilo jauhnya. Dadanya naik turun dan masih memeluk kepala Chanyeol didadanya. Melepasnya pelan dengan tubuh lemas, ia melihat bagaimana bibir apel Chanyeol masih berada di puncak payudaranya. Dan perlahan mengulumnya lembut, seakan ia adalah bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya. Matanya menutup dan bibirnya mengemut puncak payudaranya dengan khusyuk persis seperti bayi yang tengah menyusu pada ibunya. " S..sir ?".

" Mmh.. " tidak, anehnya Baekhyun tidak merasakan libidonya naik seperti apa yang ia rasakan tadi saat Chanyeol meraup payudaranya dan mengemutnya. Chanyeol melepaskan emutannya dan mengelus hidungnya pada puncak payudara yang satunya, mengusuknya membuat Baekhyun geli dan tanpa sadar tertawa kecil. Antara malu dan kegelian, ini terlalu intim. Chanyeol mendongak mendengar suara tawa Baekhyun.

" Ma..maaf.. itu.. hanya..aku merasa geli saat anda.. " Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusuk kembali hidungnya pada puncak payudara Baekhyun. " Sir !" tawa kecil Baekhyun muncul kembali, Chanyeol menyukainya.

" I love your laugh " bisiknya lembut, mendekap Baekhyun mendekat dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya didada Baekhyun. " Dan aku suka melakukan itu, membuatku merasa.. kembali pada masa kecilku ".

" Breast-feeding ?" Chanyeol mengangguk, mengelus lembut punggung telanjang Baekhyun, mengecup pipi payudara Baekhyun lembut. Dan mulutnya kembali menggapai puncak payudara itu, mengemutnya lembut membuat Baekhyun menahan nafasnya namun perlahan ia mulai rileks. Jemari lentiknya mengelus puncak kepala Chanyeol lembut.

" I can sleep.. if.. you do..that " ucap Chanyeol disela-sela emutannya. Baekhyun tertawa kecil namun tetap mengelus rambutnya lembut. Chanyeol begitu menyukainya, elusan itu begitu menenangkan. Membuat ia teringat pada masa-masa kecilnya. Mengingatkannya pada sosok ibu yang ia rindukan.

" Then just sleep " bisik Baekhyun lembut. Mata Baekhyun perlahan menyayu dan sendu, bagaimana mungkin seseorang tidak akan jatuh cinta jika mereka sudah seintim ini pada lawan jenisnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa menjanjikan pada Heechul kalau ia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol, tetapi mungkin ia bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berharap lebih pada hubungan dimasa depan dengan pria bermarga Park ini.

Mind to review ^^


	6. Chapter 5 - Stay with Sir Chanyeol

I'm Women Too

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Stay with Sir Chanyeol**

Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan ujian semesternya dan setelah hari ini dia memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk dirinya sendiri dan tentunya juga untuk Chanyeol. Mengingat Chanyeol membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Ia telah melewatkan hampir dua bulan bersama pria tampan itu. Ponselnya berdering dan kontak dengan nama 'Sir Calling' berpender dilayar.

" Hallo sir " jawabnya pelan.

" Ujianmu sudah selesai ?".

" Ya, baru saja " diseberang sana Chanyeol mengangguk.

" Minho dalam perjalanan menjemputmu, kau ada janji dengan Dr. Go hari ini ingat ?".

" Ya sir ".

" _Good_, dan setelah itu bersiaplah untuk makan malam bersama, aku akan menjemputmu ".

" Ya sir " Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya bingung harus berbicara apa.

" _You know what_ ?".

" Hmm.. ya sir ?".

" Kau masih saja kaku dan canggung bahkan setelah hampir 2 bulan lamanya ?" Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya lucu.

" Aku.. aku hanya bingung… ".

" Kita akan membicarakannya nanti Baekkie hmm ?" Baekhyun suka panggilan itu. Ia tersenyum begitu manis.

" Miss Byun " sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

" Apa itu Minho ?" tanya Chanyeol diseberang. Baekhyun mengerjap sesaat sebelum menjawab.

" Ya sir, ia sudah tiba ".

" Baguslah, kalau begitu segera berangkat dan sampai bertemu nanti malam ".

" Hmm.. _see you sir_… " Baekhyun tersenyum kecil pada Minho setelah menutup telpon. Choi Minho adalah orang kepercayaan Chanyeol. Selama ini jika Baekhyun tidak membawa mobil sendiri, ia telah dibelikan mobil baru oleh Chanyeol ngomong-ngomong. Menolak dengan lembut mobil mewah baru dan lebih menginginkan agar Chanyeol bisa membelikan mobil serupa audinya yang lama. Dan Chanyeol mengabulkannya, ia membelikan mobil yang sama dan Baekhyun jadi tidak perlu memberikan banyak alasan saat Alice bertanya. Karena Chanyeol bahkan mampu memberikan nomor kendaraan serupa dengan mobil lamanya. Kembali pada Choi Minho, dia akan bertindak sebagai supir bagi Baekhyun jika Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun berangkat tanpa mobilnya dan disinilah Choi Minho saat ini.

" Anda sudah sampai Miss Byun ".

" Terima kasih Minho " jawabnya. " Aku tidak akan lama " Minho mengangguk, ia membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Baekhyun masuk seorang diri kedalam rumah sakit menemui dokter Go Ahra.

" Hei _little girl_ " sapa wanita cantik berseragam dokter itu begitu ia berpapasan dengan Baekhyun dilobi rumah sakit.

" Dokter Go, apa kabar " sapa Baekhyun ramah.

" Aku baik, kau datang untuk mengambil pilmu ?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia merangkul bahu mungil Baekhyun dan mengajaknya menuju keruangannya. Go Ahra sampai kini masih tidak percaya bahwa salah satu sahabatnya dibangku kuliah Park Chanyeol mengencani gadis yang begitu mungil ini. " Kau sangat tepat waktu, pasti Chanyeol selalu mengingatkanmu hmm ?".

" Demi keamanan dokter ".

" Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kau bisa memanggilku Ahra eounni ".

" Iya, Ahra eounni " Ahra tersenyum, mengambil sebotol pil dari dalam lemari kaca dan menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun.

" Chanyeol selalu bermain aman " angguk Ahra. " Bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dan Chanyeol ?" Baekhyun memandang Ahra bingung.

" Hubungan ?".

" Ya, kau dan Chanyeol ?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

" Tidak ada hal yang seperti itu diantara aku dan Mr Park bukankah eounni mengetahuinya " Ahra hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

" Hanya berharap mungkin saja ada keajaiban kecil terjadi padanya " jawabnya. " Aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu dan Chanyeol ".

" Terima kasih eounni ".

.

.

Pukul setengah delapan malam Chanyeol yang tampak sudah rapi dan tampan berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Baekhyun, disambut oleh simungil yang begitu cantik dalam balutan dress berbahan ringan selutut berwarna salem.

" _You look beautiful_ " puji Chanyeol. Dengan pipi bersemu Baekhyun tersenyum.

" _Thank you sir, you look… handsome like always _" tawa kecilnya muncul, begitu cantik dan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia selalu menyukai tawa kecil dan malu-malu itu. Bergandengan tangan ia membawa Baekhyun turun menuju mobilnya di basement dan mereka melaju menuju restoran favorit Chanyeol. Tempat pertama kali mereka dinner.

" Bagaimana ujianmu ?" tanya Chanyeol membuka suara sambil menikmati makan malam mereka.

" Berjalan lancar ".

" Oh yeah, seharusnya aku tidak bertanya pada salah satu mahasiswa terbaik di Manhattan university " Chanyeol menyeringai kecil.

" Masih ada yang lebih baik dariku, sir " elaknya malu-malu.

" Kau yang terbaik di Jurusan Arsitektur " Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. " Lalu apa rencanamu ?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bingung, astaga Chanyeol begitu menyukai ekspresi lucu dan polos Baek.

" Rencana.. rencana apa ?".

" Liburan semester baby girl, apalagi ?".

" Ohh.. aku.. tidak memiliki rencana " jawabnya pelan.

" Apa yang kau lakukan biasanya ?" Baekhyun mengingatnya dan tersenyum kecil. Mata berpoles eyeliner tipis itu menatap Chanyeol.

" Biasanya… aku akan kembali ke Korea mengunjungi orang tuaku " Chanyeol tersenyum menenangkan. Mengerti bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun. " Jika tidak, aku akan mengambil beberapa kerja paruh waktu untuk mengisi waktu luang " Chanyeol menggeleng tegas.

" _Not accepted_, tidak ada kerja paruh waktu " Baekhyun meringis kecil, Chanyeollah alasan ia berhenti dari kerja paruh waktu ditempat saudara Alice. Ia bahkan memberikan sebuah kredit card miliknya pada Baekhyun namun tidak pernah sekalipun dipakai oleh Baekhyun karena ia memiliki uang sendiri meski tidak sebanyak yang Chanyeol tawarkan. Joonmyeon mengirimkan uang ke rekeningnya, bahkan lebih banyak dari yang biasanya dikirimkan orang tuanya karena penghasilan ayahnya juga dikirimkan kerekeningnya. Bagaimanapun juga pabrik itu kini telah dialihkan keatas namanya sesuai dengan surat wasiat yang telah ditulis oleh ayahnya atas kepemilikan pabrik itu dimasa depan jika sesuatu terjadi atau ayahnya telah tiada.

" Aku mengerti, karena itu aku tidak memiliki rencana apapun untuk liburanku selain.. bermalas-malasan dirumah ".

" Kalau begitu tinggallah dirumahku " jawab Chanyeol tenang dan ringan. Suapan steak Baekhyun terhenti.

" Ap.. apa ?" Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya, ia tidak suka mengulang ucapannya. " Tinggal dirumah anda ?".

" Yeah, selama liburan kau bisa tinggal dan mungkin saja setelahnya kau tidak lagi bersikap canggung dan terlalu formal " ia tertawa kecil. Chanyeol memiliki beragam sikap dan tingkah polah. Ia bisa sangat serius, mengintimidasi, namun juga bisa hangat dilain waktu. " Dengar Baekkie, kita memang menjalani sebuah hubungan dalam kontrak namun kau tidak perlu bersikap formal dan kaku padaku. Kau selalu memakai kata 'anda' padahal aku tidak masalah jika kau menggunakan kata informal namun sopan padaku, it's fine ".

" Be..begitukah ?".

" Ya, jadi mulai sekarang berusahalah untuk rileks padaku hmm ?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum begitu tampan membuat kinerja jantungnya menggila. " Dan nanti kita akan mampir ketempatmu untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang kau butuhkan untuk tinggal ditempatku selama liburan " itu bukan permintaan namun perintah, dan Baekhyun mengangguk tidak memiliki alasan menolak.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun pada pukul lima pagi dengan tenggorokan kering dan saat mengedarkan pandangannya ia tersadar bahwa ia berada dikamarnya di kediaman Chanyeol dalam keadaan telanjang dan berbalut selimut. Jelas ia dan Chanyeol berakhir diranjang setelah mereka kembali dari makan malam dan mengambil beberapa barangnya diapartemennya. Baekhyun meraih gelas berisi air putih disamping nakas dan menenggaknya hingga tandas. Memandang bagian kosong di kasurnya. Chanyeol tidak tidur bersamanya. Ia mengetahuinya setelah beberapa kali mereka melakukannya dikamar ini. Chanyeol tidak tidur bersama wanita-wanitanya. Ia jelas mengingatnya, pagi hari setelah ia melewatkan malam pertamanya bersama Chanyeol. Ia tidak menemukan pria tampan itu disampingnya dipagi hari.

_" __Aku tidak tidur dengan siapapun, tidur dalam artian sebenarnya "_ jawabnya tenang dan ringan saat Baekhyun menanyakannya diwaktu lalu. Mencoba menghilangkan kegalauan hatinya karena bahkan ia tidak bisa menjadi special dimata Chanyeol, Baekhyun beranjak dari atas kasur. Bertelanjang menuju kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

Para maid tampak terkejut saat melihat wanita dari tuan mereka berada didapur pada jam enam pagi dihari Sabtu. Tampak menyibukkan diri dengan roti dan pemanggang, diatas meja terhampar beberapa piring dengan selada, tomat, irisan dada ayam panggang, tuna dan telur. Baekhyun tersenyum pada para maid.

" Morning " sapanya ceria. " Maaf aku menginvasi dapur pagi ini " para maid tersenyum ramah, mereka tidak bisa berkata tidak pada wanita tuan mereka. Dan Baekhyun merupakan satu-satunya wanita dari tuan mereka yang pernah menyambangi dapur.

" Anda bisa melakukan apapun yang anda inginkan Miss Byun " ucap Brit salah satu maid yang lebih tua.

" Aku bermaksud membuat sandwich untuk sarapan, kuharap aku tidak menghambat pekerjaan kalian ".

" Tentu tidak Miss, apa anda butuh bantuan ?" tanya maid satunya.

" Tidak, tidak, aku bisa melakukannya, silahkan lanjutkan apa yang ingin kalian kerjakan " jawabnya. Merekapun mengangguk dan mulai mengerjakan apa yang harusnya mereka kerjakan.

" Anda tampak luwes melakukan pekerjaan dapur miss ?" tanya Brit.

" Tidak juga, aku hanya sering melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri dan juga… orang tuaku saat mereka masih hidup ".

" Oh maafkan aku miss " Baekhyun menggeleng dengan senyuman.

" Never mind Mrs Hans " Brittany Hans, itulah namanya dan Baekhyun mengetahuinya dari Heechul.

" Anda bisa memanggilku Brit saja miss ".

" Tidak, itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman jadi biarkan aku memanggilmu Mrs Hans ya " ia memasang wajah puppy eyes andalan yang menggemaskan membuat Brit terkekeh kecil.

" Tentu miss ".

.

.

Chanyeol menuruni tangga rumahnya sambil mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok Baekhyun karena ia tidak menemukannya dikamarnya. Ia sudah rapi dengan kemeja berwarna abu-abu dan celana yang senada, berjalan dengan gagah menuju keruang makan dan saat itulah ia mendengar tawa yang begitu ia sukai. Baekhyun sedang menata piring diatas meja sambil mengobrol dan tertawa bersama Brit.

" Baekkie !" Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum memperlihatkan eyesmilenya.

" Hai, morning " sapanya ceria, Chanyeol menyukainya. Ia tampak mulai lebih santai dan terlihat lebih ceria.

" Kemarilah, aku mencarimu kekamar dan tidak menemukanmu " Baekhyun mendekat, dan membiarkan Chanyeol meraihnya dalam dekapannya.

" Aku terbangun terlalu pagi dan memutuskan membuat sarapan " jawabnya dan setelahnya bibir Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya, melumatnya lembut. Baekhyun mendorong kecil dada Chanyeol membuat sitampan bingung.

" Apa kau baru saja mencoba menolakku " Baekhyun melirik Brit yang tersenyum maklum.

" Kita tidak sendiri disini " bisiknya malu. Dan astaga bagaimana Chanyeol melupakannya, ini seorang Byun Baekhyun bukan wanitanya yang biasanya. Namun Chanyeol malah mendaratkan kecupan di hidung mancungnya, gemas bukan main.

" Aku menyukai warna pink dipipimu baby " candanya. " Jadi.. apa yang kau buat untuk menu sarapan pagiku ?" Baekhyun yang bersemu mendadak kembali ceria.

" Sandwich ayam panggang dan tuna, lalu kopi hazelnut ".

" Aku suka sandwich ayam panggang, apa itu dada ?".

" Hmm.. " angguk Baekhyun.

" _You're the best_ " mereka duduk dikursi, Chanyeol dikursi ujung dan Baekhyun disebelahnya, memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mulai menyantap sandwichnya. Menunggu bagaimana pendapatnya untuk sandwich buatannya itu. " Hmm… mmhh ".

" Bagaimana ?" mata Chanyeol memicing, mengunyah dengan gaya menilai. Menikmati wajah harap-harap cemas Baekhyun dan ia tersenyum. Mendaratkan elusan lembut dipipi Baekhyun.

" _It's delicious_ ".

" _Really_ ?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

" Kemari, aku akan memberikan hadiah untuk sarapan pagi yang lezat ini " Chanyeol menarik lembut tengkuk Baekhyun dan lagi, mendaratkan kecupan dibibir mungil itu.

" Heiii~ " ringisnya malu.

" _Oh my god… that's romantic _" suara Heechul menggoda dengan kekehan. " Apa aku boleh bergabung ?" Chanyeol memicing.

" Bergabung sarapan, yeahh ".

" Tentu saja, kau pikir apa, tapi kalau aku boleh mencium Baekhyun juga akan lebih menyenangkan " Chanyeol mendengus dan mendelik pada Heechul yang dihadiahi kekehan sang sepupu.

" _Morning _oppa ".

" _Morning_ Baekhyunie " sahutnya. " Whoaa.. ini pertama kalinya wanita Chanyeol membuatkan sarapan, good girl " puji Heechul. Brit mengangguk setuju dan Chanyeol mau tidak mau mengakui hal itu. Ini pertama kalinya wanita-nya menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya. Biasanya para maid yang akan menyiapkan dan mereka hanya tinggal menikmatinya. Dan tidak biasanya pula heecul sarapan bersamanya jika wanitanya menginap.

" Kau tidak ada rencana hari ini ?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

" Tidak, kurasa aku akan bermalas-malasan saja " kekehnya kecil.

" Itulah yang harus dilakukan gadis seusiamu Baekhyunie, menikmati liburanmu dengan bersantai " setuju Heechul. " Atau kita bisa kencan selama Chanyeol berada di kantor ".

" Berkencan " dengus Chanyeol.

" Ini hari Sabtu dan kau kerja, maka sebagai sepupu yang baik aku akan menemani adik iparku ".

" Apa aku boleh berkunjung ke klub oppa ?" Chanyeol dan Heechul bertukar pandang. " Aku pernah ke klub sebelumnya, akukan bukan anak kecil lagi " suara manja Baekhyun muncul.

" Tentu saja kau bisa kesana nanti malam " jawab Chanyeol. " Kita akan pergi bersama ".

" Benarkah ?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

" Kalau begitu siang ini kita shopping saja, bagaimana ?" tawar Heechul dan Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, ia membutuhkan pakaian untuk pergi ke klub. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan, Chanyeol merasa rumahnya terasa hangat karena keberadaan Baekhyun. Ia dengan mudahnya berbaur dengan Heechul bahkan maidnya Brit.

.

.

Club milik Heechul berada di 32nd street di Manhattan Koreatown, sebuah club dengan nama Cinderella Club yang memiliki banyak pengunjung yang mayoritas adalah pemuda-pemudi berdarah Korea yang bermukim di Manhattan.

" Cinderella ?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat keterkejutan Baekhyun begitu membaca papan nama berkilau didepan gedung club tersebut.

" Yeahh.. _that's unique like the owner_ " Baekhyun membalas kekehan Chanyeol. Dengan tangan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun begitu dekat, ia membawa simungil memasuki club yang sering ia sambangi tersebut. Musik yang menghentak namun easy listening dipendengaran Baekhyun menyapa mereka begitu keduanya memasuki ruangan klub yang dihiasi gemerlapan lampu berwarna-warni itu. Keduanya menuruni tangga dan Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun kesalah satu meja bartender dan Heechul berada disana tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya meracik minuman.

" Hei _little girl, nice to see you here_ " sapa Heechul.

" Hai oppa " sahut Baekhyun. Ia duduk dikursi tinggi dengan Chanyeol duduk disebelahnya.

" Sebentar ya " ia melirik minuman yang tengah dibuatnya untuk pelanggan. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya meneliti para pengunjung.

" Apa yang kau lihat hmm " Chanyeol mendekatkan kursinya dengan kursi Baekhyun, menarik pinggang langsing itu mendekat padanya.

" Disini banyak orang Korea ".

" Tentu saja, klub Heechul hyung seperti menjadi komunitas perkumpulan pemuda-pemudi Korea di Manhattan ".

" _I can see that_ ".

" Jadi.. ini baju baru " Chanyeol baru berkomentar tentang pakaian Baekhyun, sebenarnya sedari tadi ia sudah ingin berkomentar hanya saja ia menahannya. Baekhyun tampak begitu cantik dan juga seksi dalam balutan _monochrome mini dress_ berwarna abu-abu, betisnya yang langsing tampak jenjang dipadukan dengan Jimmy Choo wedges berwarna silver yang memberikan kesan mengkilat.

" Hmm ya.. Heechul oppa memilihkannya untukku, ng.. bagaimana menurutmu ?" Chanyeol menyeringai kecil.

" Aku ingin melepasnya dari tubuh mungil menggoda ini " pipi itu bersemu merah.

" Apa karena terlihat jelek ditubuhku ?" tanyanya polos dan Chanyeol menggeleng dengan tawa kecil menghibur.

" Tidak baby, ini begitu indah ditubuhmu, aku menyukainya tetapi kau jelas tahu aku lebih menyukai kau yang tanpa sehelai benangpun ".

" Ohh sir " sentaknya malu dan menjatuhkan keningnya didada bidang Chanyeol. " Jangan berkata begitu ".

" Dan Baekkie " Chanyeol menyentuh lembut dagu Baekhyun dan mengecupnya lembut.

" Hmm ?".

" Kenapa aku tidak menerima tagihan apapun untuk kartu kredit yang kuberikan padamu ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan intens. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" Ngg.. aku belum menggunakannya " Chanyeol mendelik tidak suka.

" Hei, dengarkan aku Byun Baekhyun " ia meraih kedua bahu sempit Baekhyun, menegakkannya dengan lembut dan memberikan elusan ringan disana. " Ketika kita sepakat dengan kontrak itu, segala sesuatu tentangmu menjadi tanggung jawabku. Dan saat aku memberikan kartu itu padamu, sudah sepantasnya kau memakainya untuk kebutuhanmu, apa kau mengerti ?" dia berkata begitu tegas namun lembut ditengah hiruk pikuk klub dan kebisingan music yang menghentak.

" Ya sir.. aku.. aku hanya ".

" Aku tahu kau memiliki uang meskipun kau tidak bekerja nona pemilik Byun Textile " kekeh Chanyeol melembut dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Astaga, pria tampan ini selalu membuatnya terkejut dengan sikapnya yang bisa berubah-ubah namun mempesona. " Namun kau harus menghargai pemberianku dengan menggunakannya, mengerti ?" tatapan mata bulat yang mengintimidasi itu membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau mengangguk.

" Aku mengerti, _sir_ ".

" _Good girl_ " Chanyeol sepertinya tidak tahan jika sehari saja tidak mendaratkan ciumannya pada bibir Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat Hecehul mendengus geli namun terkekeh sendiri. Chanyeol justru seperti layaknya pria yang tengah menikmati hubungan berpacaran normal. Biasanya ia akan duduk dipojokan bersama wanitanya, mungkin hanya sekitaran 10 menitan dan setelahnya menghilang kedalam salah satu kamar hotel. Namun ini sudah lebih dari 10 menit mereka tiba, dan tidak memilih tempat dipojokan melainkan didekat meja bar.

" Hei, hei aku masih disini " tegur Heechul, Chanyeol melepaskan pautan bibirnya dan mendelik pada sang sepupu yang mengganggu acara mari-mencium-Baekkie. Sementara Baekhyun menunduk malu karena lagi-lagi ketahuan berciuman didepan Heechul. " Kau ingin sesuatu Baekhyunie ?".

" Hmm… " Baekhyun tampak berfikir.

" Gin dan tonik " jawab Chanyeol. " Ia tidak boleh terlalu sering mengkonsumsi minuman alcohol ".

" Ahh ya, woman's contract " desis Heechul. Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan justru merangkul Baekhyun mendekat. Mereka duduk begitu dekat hingga tampaknya tak ada jarak diantara keduanya.

" Bagaimana menurutmu klub oppa ?" tanya Heechul.

" Aku merasa sedang berada di Seoul ".

" Tentu saja, pengunjung disini mayoritas pemuda-pemudi Korea " angguk Heechul. " Kau tidak mau turun ke lantai dansa ?".

" No, aku tidak memiliki bakat menari ".

" Aku bisa mengajarkanmu ".

" Kau bisa menari ?" ohh Baekhyun sudah tidak memakai kata 'anda' lagi.

" Dia buruk, tetapi ia akan memiliki kesempatan merabamu saat berada dilantai dansa " ejek Heechul.

" Yaa hyung " gerutu Chanyeol.

" Apa, itukan yang sering kau lakukan ".

" Cckk… mulutmu itu hyung ".

" Sepatuku tidak nyaman untuk menari " geleng Baekhyun.

" Bukan masalah, kita bisa duduk disini saja ".

" Terima kasih, lagipula aku suka melihat Heechul oppa meracik minuman, aku melihat oppa bereksperimen dirumah tadi ".

" Bereksperimen dengan minuman ?".

" Ya, dan beberapa dari eksperimen itu sangat enak ".

" Kau meminumnya ?" sentak Chanyeol.

" Hanya yang ringan saja, jangan berlebihan begitu " tegur Heechul. Baekhyun meringis melihat bola mata Chanyeol menajam.

" Aku bahkan tidak mabuk, hanya mengantuk saja tadi " Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan.

" Berikan jus jeruk untuknya hyung ".

" Kenapa, gin dan tonik… ".

" Kau sudah banyak minum tadi maka sekarang kau hanya boleh minum jus jeruk " tegasnya dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menurut.

" Ahh.. sangat penurut " tawa Heechul. " Dasar tukang perintah " ia mengejek Chanyeol.

" Lagipula aku menginginkannya sadar agar kami bisa melewati malam panjang bersama " Baekhyun tidak tahu sudah berapa kali pipinya memerah karena ucapan Chanyeol. Heechul hanya mendengus mendengar penuturuan ringan sepupunya itu, pembicaraan tentang kehidupan ranjangnya memang bukan rahasia bagi Heechul.

To be Continued...

Kepo : Buat teman-teman yg Review twimaa kasii buat support dan sarannya *hugs*

aku masih harus byk belajar lagi supaya nulisnya jd lebih baik hihihi..

buat **Ryu **ff ini terinsipirasi dari fsog tapi plotnya milik ak sndiri ^^

buat **93for94** twima kasiii utk sharing summary plus koreksinyaaa, sudda aku gantii ^^ *wink*

Mind To Review ?...


	7. Chapter 6 - Holiday with Sir Chanyeol

Annyeong ^^

Enjoy d story ...

I'm Women Too

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Rate : M (For NC Scene)**

**Holiday with Sir Chanyeol**

Awalnya Baekhyun merasa malu dengan keintiman yang dilakukannya bersama Chanyeol, namun seiring berjalannya waktu. Hal-hal intim yang dilakukan oleh pria berusia 29 tahun itu terasa menjadi sebuah kebiasaan yang intim namun manis. Seperti saat ini, kebiasaan breast-feeding yang mengejutkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan bergelung didadanya, mengemut puncak payudaranya layaknya bayi dan berdiam disana senyaman mungkin.

" Baekkie " panggilnya disela-sela mengulum nipplenya.

" Ya sir " Chanyeol yang gemas dan selalu terpengaruh akan kata-kata Sir spontan menggigit nipplenya. " Awhh sir !" ringis Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersadar dan mendongak. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menahan perih karena gigitan Chanyeol.

" Hei, apa aku menyakitimu, maaf Baek, aku reflex " ucapnya. Chanyeol meniup nipplenya lembut dan membelainya, ringisan hilang justru berganti desahan.

" Sir… ahhn " Chanyeol menyeringai. Gadis manis dengan malu-malu mendesah itu benar-benar membuatnya gila. Chanyeol mengganti posisinya dengan menindih Baekhyun. Tangannya tetap aktif memijat payudara Baekhyun sementara mulutnya meraup nipple yang tadi ia gigit dan mengemutnya. Baekhyun mendesah, jemari-jemari lentiknya meremat rambut abu-abu Chanyeol melampiaskan hasratnya. Tangan Chanyeol berganti kegiatan dengan menaikkan menaikkan satu kaki Baekhyun kepundaknya dan kembali memenuhi Baekhyun dengan kejantanannya yang telah mengeras. Baekhyun merasakan sebuah kenikmatan tiada tara ketika bagian intinya diisi oleh Chanyeol dan payudaranya masih dihisap dengan begitu intens dengan mulut panas Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepas kulumannya dan menegakkan tubuhnya, mendorong lebih dalam hingga mencapai dinding terdalam kewanitaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menjerit, jeritan yang selalu membuat Chanyeol kagum. Tidak liar namun mampu menaikkan libidonya. Chanyeol mempercepat gerakan mendorongnya, menurunkan kaki Baekhyun dan menariknya untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Posisi Baekhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya membuatnya lebih mudah menggapai payudara Baekhyun, kembali meraup teman mungilnya yang menggoda, nipple kemerahan dan basah. Baekhyun bergerak turun naik diatas pangkuan Chanyeol, ia tidak lagi sepasif dulu dan hanya bisa menerima namun Baekhyun sudah bisa memberi.

" Kau begitu nikmat baby " Chanyeol mengeram, menggapai bibir Baekhyun untuk diajak bercumbu. Melumatnya bergantian, atas dan bawah, menggoda lidah manis itu untuk bermain berbagi saliva. Baekhyun mengeratkan lingkaran kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol saat Chanyeol menumbuk bagian terdalamnya semakin intens.

" Nghh !" pekikan Baekhyun tertahan ciuman dibibirnya begitu ia merasakan cairannya pecah bercampur cairan milik Chanyeol, hangat dan merembes hingga meluberi pahanya. Begitu lengket, intens dan menggoda. Chanyeol merasakan kepuasan yang begitu dalam. Nafas keduanya bercampur menjadi satu. Ia menangkup wajah mungil itu dengan telapak tangannya, wajah sayu dan lelah namun begitu menggoda. Mata sipit yang setengah menutup balas memandangnya. Chanyeol tersenyum, Baekhyun begitu cantik bahkan setelah ia orgasme. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan, kulit tubuhnya yang mengkilat dan aroma mereka yang bercampur baur, Chanyeol begitu menyukainya. Astaga, ia bisa saja jatuh cinta pada gadis mungil ini. Ada kepuasaan berbeda setiap kali mereka berhubungan seks dan Chanyeol menyukai sensasi berbeda itu. Bukan hanya kepuasaan seks semata namun ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan dihatinya. Baekhyun mengelus rambut belakangnya lembut saat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut. Dan Chanyeol mendekapnya erat, menyerukkan wajahnya dibelahan dada Baekhyun. Menikmati kehangatan yang nyaman didalam dekapan tubuh mungil yang kini menjadi favoritnya itu. Ia menyukai hal baru ini, begitu nyaman setiap kali mereka habis melakukan seks. Mereka akan saling mendekap dan Baekhyun akan mengelus lembut rambut belakangnya. Jemari yang mengelus lembut rambutnya mengingatkannya pada sosok ibunya.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya saat Chanyeol muncul dipintu kamar sedikit kesusahan dengan nampan berisi makan malam untuknya. Karena kelelahan Baekhyun melewatkan makan malamnya.

" Hei baby, bagaimana perasaanmu ?".

" Aku baik " jawabnya menghampiri Chanyeol dan mengambil alih nampan, membawanya pada sofa duduk yang mengarah ke balkon kamar. " Kau tidak perlu repot-repot sir, aku bisa kebawah nanti ".

" Aku tahu kau lelah " Chanyeol menariknya lembut, memangku tubuh mungil itu. " Dan aku meminta Brit memasakkan sup kentang untukmu, dia bilang kau menyukainya ".

" Sup kentang Mrs Hans yang terbaik " Baekhyun begitu penuh kesopanan, Chanyeol sadar begitulah ia di didik. Bagaimana ia memanggil Heechul oppa, memanggil Brit dengan Mrs Hans dan ia bahkan masih memanggil Chanyeol dengan 'Sir' atau terkadang Mr Park.

" Gadisku yang sangat sopan " ia memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, Baekhyun terkekeh lucu dan menyenderkan punggungnya. Begitu nyaman bisa bermanja dengan Chanyeol. Ia hanya perlu menikmatinya, ya begitulah pikir Baekhyun. Nikmati waktumu bersama Chanyeol selagi kalian masih bersama.

" Kau tidak makan ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mulai menikmati sup kentangnya.

" Aku sudah makan, mungkin aku berencana memakanmu sebagai dessert " Baekhyun menoleh dengan mata membulat lucu. " _I'm kidding baby_ " kekeh Chanyeol.

" Kupikir ".

" Kenapa, apa kau mau menjadi makanan penutupku ?" godanya, pipi itu kembali bersemu.

" Kau tidak pernah puas " gumamnya manja dan sungguh-sungguh menggemaskan. Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa memiliki gadis yang lebih muda darinya untuk dijadikan wanita-nya itu memberikan nuansa baru pada kehidupan ranjang dan hubungan kontrak absurd yang ia jalani.

" _Never_ " akunya. " Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku akan ke Italia besok ".

" Ke Italia, besok ?".

" Iya, dan aku akan mengajakmu ikut serta " Baekhyun memiringkan posisinya setelah menaruh mangkuk sup yang masih bersisa.

" Kau akan mengajakku ke Italia ?" mata sipit itu berbinar ceria.

" Tentu saja, kau bisa menemaniku sekaligus berlibur " jawab Chanyeol sambil merapikan anak rambut Baekhyun. " Kau masih memiliki waktu dua bulan untuk berlibur ".

" _Thank you, thank you_ " Baekhyun reflex mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat. Chanyeol balas memeluk tubuh mungil itu, mengelus punggungnya lembut dan teratur.

" _Are you happy_ ?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Meregangkan sedikit pelukannya namun tangannya masih berada dileher Chanyeol, mengelus lembut rambut belakang Chanyeol.

" Karena kau sudah berbaik hati mengajakku liburan, maka aku akan memberimu hadiah kecil yang manis " ucap Baekhyun jenaka. Tangannya yang berjari lentik menangkup pipi Chanyeol, memiringkan wajahnya ia menjatuhkan bibir mungil miliknya pada bibir Chanyeol. Mata bulat lelaki bermarga Park itu mengerjap tidak percaya, Baekhyun menciumnya lebih dulu. Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawah Chanyeol lembut, telapak tangannya yang lembut mengelus rahang Chanyeol. Rasa hangat dan nyaman merekah dihati kedua insan berbeda jenis kelamin itu. Chanyeol mengelus pinggang Baekhyun dan turut memiringkan kepalanya mencari posisi nyaman berciuman mereka. Sedikit terengah namun tetap tersenyum begitu cantik, Baekhyun menyentuh bibir basah Chanyeol. " Terima kasih… Chanyeol-ssi " masih terkesan formal, namun begitu menyenangkan dan Chanyeol menyukainya. Ketika bibir mungil itu melafalkan namanya lembut. Astaga, Chanyeol begitu menyukainya. Apa yang gadis mungil ini lakukan padanya.

.

.

Nickhun mengerjap saat melihat sesosok tubuh mungil keluar dari mobil yang dikendarai oleh Choi Minho. Chanyeol keluar bersamanya, menggandengnya sementara Minho mengurus bagasi mereka.

" Hai Nickhun !" sapanya. Tampak begitu cerah dengan senyuman yang lebar dan gaya casual seakan ia akan pergi berlibur. Dan Nickhun bersumpah ia tidak pernah melihat hoodie supreme putih bergaris merah itu dipakai Chanyeol sebelumnya. Sementara Baekhyun tampak begitu mungil dan imut disandingkan dengannya, memakai floral jacket keluaran supreme dipadu hotpants denim dan kakinya dibalut nike sneakers.

" Hai Park, aku yang salah kostum atau.. " Chanyeol terkekeh memotong kebingungan Nickhun.

" Tidak, tidak "geleng Chanyeol. " Aku hanya ingin memakai hoodie baruku, pemberian dari Baekhyun. Oh dan Baekhyun ini Nickhun Buck pengacara, penasihat di Park Inc juga sahabatku" Baekhyun membungkuk sopan.

" Byun Baekhyun " ucapnya. Begitu sopan dan menyenangkan, Nickhunpun tersenyum membalasnya. Nickhun tidak mengira Baekhyun akan ikut bersama mereka dalam perjalanan bisnis ke Italia. Karena Chanyeol tidak pernah membawa wanita-wanitanya sebelumnya dalam perjalanan bisnisnya. Kalaupun mereka berlibur maka mereka melakukannya bukan disaat Chanyeol dalam perjalanan bisnis.

" Ayo, kita harus boarding pass " ajak Chanyeol, masih tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada jemari Baekhyun. Hal baru bagi Nickhun karena ia tidak pernah melihat interaksi Chanyeol dan wanita-wanitanya sebelumnya.

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar di buat terkagum-kagum akan keindahan resort dimana ia akan tempati selama menghabiskan liburannya menemani perjalanan dinas Chanyeol. Meski harus melalui perjalanan panjang dari bandara menuju Tuscany dimana resort milik Park Chanyeol berada namun Baekhyun patut berpuas hati dikarenakan ia disambut oleh sebuah resort bergaya kastil yang berdiri megah tidak jauh dari bukit yang hijau, bahkan gedung kastil yang tak lain resort Chanyeol itu dikelililingi pepohonan dan rumput hijau yang terawat.

" Bagaimana menurutmu ?".

" _Oh my god it's so wonderful _" mata sipit berpoles eyeliner itu berbinar, rasa lelahnya terlupakan sama sekali. Kastil begitulah ia menyebutnya sesuai dengan tulisan emas yang terpahat digerbang yang menyambut mereka 'Castelo di Tuscany'. " Dan tempat seindah ini milikmu, sir ?" Chanyeol dan Nickhun sama gemasnya dengan tingkah bocah Baekhyun.

" Yeah.. _I'm the owner_ " angguknya sambil merangkul Baekhyun. " Ayo masuk " Baekhyun mengangguk, bagasi mereka sudah diurusi oleh pihak hotel yang bergegas begitu mengetahui bahwa pemilik dari tempat mereka bekerja sudah tiba. Sang manajer hotel menyapa Chanyeol penuh hormat dan mereka berbincang dalam bahasa Italia, mengejutkan Chanyeol fasih berbicara dalam bahasa Italia dan itu terdengar seksi ditelinga Baekhyun. Mereka dibawa ke gedung berbeda, dan Baekhyun masih memanjakan matanya dengan keindahan bangunan bergaya klasik itu. Suasana pedesaan yang kentara membuatnya benar-benar merasa nyaman.

" Ini ruangan anda tuan, kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya " Chanyeol mengangguk.

" Kau sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk klienku yang akan tiba sore ini ?".

" Ya tuan ".

" Pastikan mereka mendapatkan pelayanan terbaik dan apa kau sudah menyiapkan ruang meeting untuk besok ?".

" Sudah tuan ".

" Baiklah ".

" Selamat menikmati hari anda tuan " Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun memasuki ruangan berpintu mahogany mengkilat berpelitur.

" Whooaa.. daebak " bahasa ibu Baekhyun muncul. Sebuah ruangan yang begitu luas dengan furniture yang didominasi warna marun, coklat dan krem menyapa indera penglihatan Baekhyun. Ruangan itu sangat luas bahkan lebih luas dari apartemennya. Lebih cocok disebut condominium dengan ruang tamu, dapur dan juga ruang makan tanpa sekat.

" Ini ruangan pribadiku, jika aku berkunjung ke Italia maka aku akan tidur disini ".

" Pantas saja, ini besar sekali " Chanyeol mengangguk. " Oh dimana Nickhun-ssi ?".

" Tentu saja dia dikamarnya baby " Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang. " Disini hanya ada dua kamar, untukmu dan untukku " Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya penasaran.

" Apa kau pernah mengajak…wanitamu sebelumnya kemari ?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

" Aku tidak pernah mengajak mereka dalam perjalanan dinasku, kau yang pertama " Baekhyun menoleh kesamping dan tidak bisa menahan senyuman bocahnya.

" Benarkah ?" sebuah kecupan ringan diberikan Chanyeol pada bibir mungil Baekhyun.

" Benar baby, kau mau berendam bersama ?" tawarnya dengan seringaian kecil. " Aku akan memijit punggung mungilmu ini ".

" Aku tidak yakin kau hanya akan memijit Mr –Tidak-Pernah-Puas " Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar julukan Baekhyun.

" Mungkin nanti malam, aku tahu kau lelah dan terkena jetlag, jadi kita akan benar-benar berendam " Baekhyun berbalik, menjinjit dan mencium Chanyeol.

" _Accepted_ !".

.

.

Menghabiskan malam panas bersama tuan Park membuat Baekhyun merasakan perutnya keroncongan dipagi hari. Maka ia bangun setelah lebih dulu membersihkan diri dan tidak lagi terkejut saat tidak mendapati Chanyeol disampingnya, ia pastilah telah kembali kekamarnya saat Baekhyun terlelap. Baekhyun menyambangi dapur mungil namun memiliki isi kulkas yang menakjubkan dan juga peralatan masak. Ia juga menemukan beberapa wine di lemari kaca. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuat _milanesa_ ketika menemukan daging didalam kulkas. Baekhyun menemukan celemek dilaci dan memakainya. Ia mulai berkutat dengan potongan daging, membumbuinya dengan merica, bawang putih dan garam lalu mencelupkannya kedalam kocokan telur dan terakhir membalurinya dengan tepung dan menatanya diatas loyang lalu memasukkan kedalam oven. Menunggu dagingnya matang ia mulai mengiris kentang untuk digoreng, juga membuat telur mata sapi. Setelah menata kentang dan telur diatas dua piring Baekhyun mulai memasukkan biji kopi kedalam _coffe machine_. Dan ovennya berbunyi tanda memanggang telah selesai. Dengan sangat hati-hati Baekhyun mengeluarkan loyang berisi daging panggang beraroma sedap dan mulai menatanya diatas piring.

" Hmm… aroma lezat apa ini ?" suara bass bertanya dari arah pintu kamar utama. Ruangan itu begitu besar dan tanpa sekat hingga Baekhyun bisa langsung melihat Chanyeol yang sudah rapi dengan kemeja putih dan celana berwarna abu-abu serta dasi yang ia sampirkan dibahunya.

" _Buongiorno _(selamat pagi) " sapa Baekhyun dalam bahasa Italia. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar sapaan itu.

" Apa yang gadis kecilku siapkan untuk sarapan hmm… padahal kita bisa memesan " Baekhyun mengedik pelan.

" Aku lapar dan disini terasa seperti dirumah, jadi aku memasak, apa kau keberatan dan ingin memesan _room service_ saja ?" tanya Baekhyun kentara tidak enak hati.

" Jangan berkata begitu aku hanya bercanda, kemarilah dan pasangkan aku dasi lalu kita sarapan bersama " Chanyeol menarik kursi dimeja makan dan duduk disana, Baekhyun mendekat dan Chanyeol membawanya untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Ia mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan dasi abu-abu Chanyeol. " Kau begitu manis dan romantis, kau tahu " Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

" Manis dan romantis ?".

" Hmm… sikapmu begitu sopan dan manis, dan kau selalu memperlakukanku dengan begitu manis seperti ini. Memasakkan sarapan, memasangkan dasi, aku tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan wanita-wanitaku terdahulu, gadis kecilku " ujarnya lembut. Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah.

" Kau selalu mengatakan kalau aku milikmu…dan kau milikku " jawab Baekhyun pelan sambil mengusap bahu kemeja Chanyeol setelah merapikan dasinya. " Begitulah caraku memperlakukan dan menjaga milikku " Perasaan hangat menjalari hati Chanyeol, ia menangkup wajah imut itu dengan telapak tangannya dan mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut. Gadis kecilnya begitu mengagumkan, ia tidak pernah sehangat ini setelah 9 tahun lamanya setelah berpisah dengan pacar pertamanya.

" Kau yang terbaik, _baby girl_ " bisiknya didepan bibir Baekhyun.

" Kau juga yang terbaik Tuan-Tampan-Yang-Tidak-Pernah-Puas " keduanya terkekeh.

" Lalu apa yang kau siapkan untuk sarapan, ohh apa ini _Milenasia_ ?" tanya Chanyeol.

" Yapp " angguk Baekhyun sambil menuangkan kopi kedalam cangkir, menambahkan sedikit gula dan creamer. " Semoga kau menyukainya " ucap Baekhyun sambil duduk disebelah Chanyeol setelah menaruh secangkir kopi untuknya dan mulai menikmati sarapan miliknya sendiri.

" Ini lezat baby, _you're amazing_ ".

" Alice yang mengajarkanku " cengirnya. " Ibunya berdarah Italia ".

" Miss Wood ?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Lalu keduanya larut dalam obrolan ringan sembari menikmati sarapan. " Aku akan meeting bersama klien dan mengunjungi lokasi untuk pembangunan proyek baru, kau bisa dipastikan akan sendirian " Chanyeol menatapnya dan Baekhyun justru tersenyum maklum.

" Bukan masalah ".

" _But don't worry_, aku sudah meminta Hugo untuk menemanimu berkeliling Italia, ia bisa berbicara bahasa Inggris jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Hanya jangan pakai bahasa ibumu saat berbicara dengannya ".

" Kurasa tidak masalah jika aku berada disini saja, aku akan berkeliling kastil indah ini dan aku bisa membuat sketsa ".

" Bagaimana kau membuat sketsa jika objeknya tidak berada ditempat hmm ?" Chanyeol mengedik-ngedikkan alisnya menggoda.

" Oh my god.. kau.. mengetahuinya ?" Chanyeol mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun.

" Apa yang tidak kuketahui baby " Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang memerah pelan.

" Astaga… memalukan ".

" Apanya yang memalukan, aku justru terhormat kau membuat sketsa wajahku ".

" Benarkah ?".

" Hmm… kau memiliki bakat, pernahkah kau mencoba melukis ?".

" Aku mencobanya beberapa kali dan beberapa lukisanku kukirim ke Seoul. Aku selalu mengirimnya sebagai hadiah untuk kedua orang tuaku dulu ".

" Kau bisa membuatkannya untukku dan aku akan menggantungnya dikantorku, bagaimana ?" ia menggenggam jemari Baekhyun menenangkan.

" Baiklah,tapi aku tidak memiliki alat lukis dan kanvas ".

" Pergilah bersama Hugo dan cari yang kau butuhkan ".

" Baiklah Chanyeol-ssi " angguknya lucu.

" Dan gunakan kredit card-Mu !" tegasnya dan Baekhyun meringis.

" _I will_ ".

.

.

Chanyeol muncul diruang meeting yang telah dipersiapkan tepat jam 9 dan ia memeriksa kembali perlengkapan dan berkas yang disodorkan Nickhun padanya. Nickhun memperhatikan sahabatnya itu sejenak.

" Ada yang aneh ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membalik lembar file.

" Kau tidak turun untuk sarapan tadi ?".

" Tidak, aku sudah sarapan diruanganku ".

" Ahh _room service_ " namun Nickhun menangkap gelengan kepala Chanyeol.

" Baekhyun membuatkan sarapan pagi " tanpa sadar bibir Chanyeol menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Nickhun melirik Chanyeol yang tampak sumringah.

" Sepertinya gadis itu memberikan dampak baik bagimu, kau tampak lebih cerah dan manusiawi " Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya dengan pandangan menerawang memikirkan gadis mungilnya.

" Dia begitu manis dan lucu, mengingatkanku pada masa remajaku " ucapnya pelan.

" Tentu saja, dia masih 23 tahun, ada begitu banyak hal manis yang bisa ia tawarkan padamu dan itu yang mengkhawatirkan " Chanyeol menoleh.

" Maksudmu ?".

" Yeahh, gadis muda yang patah hati biasanya akan lebih labil dibandingkan dengan wanita dewasa dan kau jelas pernah merasakan patah hati hingga memutuskan membuat woman's contract " jawab Nickhun ringan seakan tidak bermaksud menyindir Chanyeol. Jelas Chanyeol mengerti apa maksud Nickhun, mengingatkannya pada masa patah hati yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk tidak menjalin hubungan serius.

" Baekhyun jelas berbeda Nick " Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya.

" Semoga saja begitu ".

To be Continued...

Kepo : Sebenarnya aku ragu mau melanjutnkan ff ini.. hehe

Salah satu review cukup memberikan pengaruh bwt aku berfikir apa aku akan melanjutkan ff abal2 ini

Mungkin krn masi baru jd agak shock aja, tpi reviewnya membantu untuk membuat aku sadar kalau aku masih harus banyak belajar ^^

untuk chapter ini semoga tdk membuat kecewa,,, buat yang sudah mereview terima kasih banyak banyak sekali, sangat membantu membangun semangat saya ^^ *hugs*

Mind to review...


	8. Chapter 7 - Sir Chanyeol's Past

I'm Woman Too

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Sir Chanyeol's Past**

Hugo adalah pria Italia yang dipercaya Chanyeol untuk menemani Baekhyun berkeliling kota sementara ia disibukkan oleh meeting dan peninjauan lokasi untuk proyek hotel yang akan dibangunnya. Baekhyun turun dari kamarnya dan Chanyeol pukul sepuluh pagi disambut beberapa pandangan ingin tahu dari para pekerja Castelo di Tuscany. Namun mereka tetap bersikap sopan memberikan sebuah sapaan ramah mengingat Baekhyun datang bersama pemilik Castelo di Tuscany.

"_Good morning_ _Miss Byun_" sapa lelaki dengan mata abu-abu dan surai brunette pada Baekhyun, senyuman ramahnya cukup menenangkan Baekhyun.

"_Good morning_, Hugo ?" Lelaki berdarah Italia itu mengangguk. " _Don't call me Miss Byun just Call me Baekhyun _?"

"_I apologize Miss, Mr Park told me to call you like that_" Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah kecewa, Park Chanyeol dan segala perintahnya.

"Baiklah, bisakah kita berangkat sekarang ?"

"Tentu miss Byun, silahkan " ucap Hugo sembari membungkuk sopan mempersilahkan Baekhyun. " Tuan Park mengatakan bahwa anda ingin mencari alat lukis" Baekhyun mengangguk.

" Yapp, mungkin juga sedikit berkeliling dan makan siang, Chanyeol-ssi pasti tidak akan bisa makan siang bersamaku karena ia punya meeting dan peninjauan lokasi " Hugo mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

Pukul setengah satu siang Chanyeol dan para koleganya akan makan siang bersama setelah meeting mereka selesai dan melakukan peninjauan lokasi setelahnya. Chanyeol dan Nickhun bersama para kolega menuju ke tempat yang telah dipersiapkan untuk jamuan makan siang. Sepanjang jalan Chanyeol tampak sesekali memeriksa ponselnya.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Nickhun.

"_No, nothing_ " geleng Chanyeol ringan. Ini sudah jam 12. 30 dan Baekhyun belum mengabari apapun padanya. Namun ia mendapatkan kabar secara berkala dari Hugo kemana saja mereka pergi dan barusan Hugo mengirimkan pesan bahwa ia tengah menemani Baekhyun untuk makan siang. Chanyeol berdecak kesal.

"Hei, ada yang salah ?"

" Aku akan menelpon sebentar " Nickhun mengangguk. Chanyeol permisi keluar sebentar untuk menelpon dan kini ia berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu ruang jamuan makan siang. Dengan tubuh tegap, dan tangan memegang ponsel ditelinga. Menunggu nada sambung berubah dengan suara Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ssi ?"

"_Where are you_ ?"

" Aku disebuah restoran pizza untuk makan siang, sendirian " keluhnya. Namun Chanyeol malah tersenyum, ia tahu Hugo sangat patuh padanya. " Hugo menolak untuk kuajak makan siang bersama, ia tidak harus menunggu diluar sementara aku menikmati makan siangku ."

" Memang itulah yang harus ia lakukan Baekkie " diseberang sana Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Aku benci makan sendirian diluar begini " gerutunya. " Bagaimana dengan meetingmu ?"

" Berjalan lancar dan sekarang sedang jamuan makan siang ."

" Dan kenapa kau menelponku, kau harus makan siang juga bersama kolegamukan, _grazie_ " ucap Baekhyun saat seorang pelayan menaruh seloyang pizza pesanannya.

" Kau bicara dengan siapa ?" tanya Chanyeol.

" Pelayan, pizzaku baru saja sampai kemejaku, apa menu makan siangmu ?" Chanyeol melirik kedalam pintu ruang jamuan.

" Aku juga tidak tahu, sesuatu yang khas dari Italia mungkin ."

" Pizza salah satunya " kekehnya pelan dan Chanyeol ikut tertawa.

" Aku akan dengan senang hati menemanimu jika aku sudah menyelesaikan meetingku baby ."

" Aku akan membuatkan pizza untukmu nanti, untuk menu makan malam, bagaimana ?"

" Kau bisa ?" takjub Chanyeol.

" Tentu, mungkin tidak selezat buatan chef terkenal tetapi menurut Luhan jie jie rasanya mirip dengan restoran pizza diseberang apartemen kami " Baekhyun tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapannya sendiri.

" Baiklah, aku jadi penasaran, kalau begitu itulah menu makan malam kita. Dan aku mungkin pulang pukul 6 atau 7 setelah dari peninjauan lokasi ."

" Baiklah Chanyeol-ssi yang tampan, selamat bekerja dan jangan lewatkan makan siang lezatmu, sampai bertemu nanti malam bersama seloyang pizza " Chanyeol tersenyum.

" Sampai nanti baby " Chanyeol nyaris tersentak kaget begitu berbalik dan menemukan Nickhun dibelakangnya, bersedekap dengan senyuman meledek geli.

" Sampai nanti baby " ia membeo. " Ohh kau tidak pernah berkata begitu manis Park, biasanya dibumbui ucapan-ucapan sensual ."

" Oh _shut up_ " gerutu Chanyeol sambil berlalu meninggalkan Nickhun.

.

.

Nickhun cukup heran saat melihat Chanyeol yang meminta supir mereka mampir ke sebuah toko bunga saat mereka dalam perjalanan kembali ke resort. Dan ia keluar dari toko bunga bersama sebuket mawar merah muda. Mereka juga mampir disebuah toko coklat yang terkenal di Italia dan Chanyeol membawa keluar paper bag berwarna putih berisi coklat.

" Untuk Baekhyun ?"

" Menurutmu ."

" Wahh… kau biasanya meminta catalog lingerie atau pakaian designer terkenal tapi sekarang kau membeli bunga dan coklat, itu antara menggelikan dan menakjubkan Park " Chanyeol mendengus namun ia tertawa kecil.

" Aku memilih menakjubkan, dan yeahh memang menakjubkan ."

" _I like that girl_ ."

" _Me too_ " setuju Chanyeol.

" Kau tahu Park, aku sebenarnya cukup penasaran denganmu ?"

" Penasaran kenapa ?" toleh Chanyeol.

" Kau memiliki tujuan lain bukan dalam membat Woman's Contract ?"

" Kau tahu apa tujuanku Nick ."

" Kau memiliki tujuan tersembunyi selain untuk sex, bukan ?" Chanyeol menimbang sebentar lalu tersenyum tipis.

" Kau memang sahabatku Nick ."

" Sudah kuduga " desah Nickhun antara lega dan tidak percaya tebakannya benar.

" Ini semacam percobaan " ujar Chanyeol. " Bukan hanya sebuah hubungan kontrak antara aku dan para wanita itu, juga bukan hanya sekedar sex. Kau tahu adakalahnya setelah dua orang melakukan hubungan sex maka akan tercipta penghubung tidak kasat mata diantara mereka. Akan muncul sebuah perasaan, kenyamanan, saling ketergantungan. Dan sampai saat ini aku belum pernah merasakan hal itu pada salah satu diantara mereka ."

" Apa kau tahu kebanyakan dari mereka juga tidak nyaman dengan sikap posesifmu ?" tanya Nickhun. Chanyeol mengangguk karena para wanita yang ia kencani dengan cepat menyadari bahwa selama ini ia diawasi oleh Chanyeol. Merasa tidak nyaman dan terkekang privasinya membuat beberapa dari mereka mengakhiri kontrak ataupun Chanyeol yang tidak memperpanjang kontrak. " Lalu bagaimana dengan Miss Byun ini ?" Chanyeol tersenyum membayangkan simungil yang mungkin kini tengah sibuk didapur memakai pakaian santainya dan apron sedang membuat pizza.

" Aku menyukainya ."

" Kabar baik " kekeh Nickhun.

" Dia berbeda, mungkin karena ia masih terlalu muda dariku dan begitu polos " jelas Chanyeol sambil memandangi buket mawar ditangannya.

" Tetapi aku masih penasaran dengan motifnya menerima tawaran Woman's Contract, selain bantuan financial yang kau tawarkan padanya ."

" Ketertarikan " jawab Chanyeol mantap.

" Ketertarikan ?"

" Aku tentu tidak memilih sembarangan orang Nick ."

" Ahh.. jadi kau sudah tahu bahwa dia tertarik padamu ?"

" Ya, hanya saja tidaklah mudah baginya untuk menerima penawaranku itu " jawab Chanyeol menjelaskan pemikirannya. " Ia bisa mengatasi masalah financial pabriknya dan juga memiliki diriku tetapi dengan cara menandatangani Woman's Contract ."

" Byun Baekhyun-ssi itu gadis yang polos dan sopan ."

" Tapi mungkin dia tak lagi sepolos dulu " kekeh Chanyeol.

" Yeah.. kau sudah meracuninya " Chanyeol menahan kata-kata yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya. Mengumbar kenyataan bahkan ia masih perawan saat Chanyeol menidurinya pertama kali.

" Cobalah dengannya, ia gadis yang baik dan kurasa ia bisa membawamu kepada dirimu yang dulu _dude_ ."

" _We will see_ " Chanyeol menunjukkan smirk andalannya.

.

.

Begitu sampai di kamar nya Chanyeol tidak mendapati Baekhyun diruang makan, dapur ataupun ruang tamu. Namun ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka ia melihat sosok mungil itu keluar dari sana tampak santai dan menggemaskan dengan sweater rajut kebesaran berwarna peach dipadu hotpants berwarna khaki dan rambut dikepang menyamping. Dan Chanyeol buru-buru menyembunyikan bunga serta paper bag ditangan kirinya tepat dibelakang punggungnya.

" Kau sudah pulang ?" sambutnya dengan senyuman yang begitu manis membuat Chanyeol tidak kuasa untuk tidak membalas senyuman itu. Baekhyun yang kaku dan canggung perlahan menjadi sosok baru yang lebih supel dan tak lagi kaku.

" _Give me welcoming kiss_ " Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya dan Baekhyun terkikik kecil memberikan kecupan manis dibibir Chanyeol.

" Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu berendam, karena pizzanya masih dioven jadi kau masih memiliki waktu untuk mandi ".

" Baiklah gadis kecilku yang cantik " dan ia akhirnya menunjukkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya. " Aku punya hadiah kecil untukmu " mata sipit itu berbinar riang saat melihat _paper bag_ dengan merek coklat yang ia kenal dan juga sebuket bunga.

" Untukku ?".

" Tentu saja, untuk makhluk mungil cantikku ini, apa kau menyukainya ?"

" _You're sooo kind Sir_ " Chanyeol menyeringai kecil, menangkap tubuh kecil itu kedalam pelukannya, memiringkan wajah mereka berlawanan arah dengan bibir apelnya menjerat bibir mungil Baekhyun dalam. Melumat lembut dan intens, Baekhyun turut membalas, memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman Chanyeol. Chanyeol begitu ahli dalam berciuman.

" Kau pantas mendapatkan lebih dari itu baby, itu hanya hadiah kecil " bisiknya didepan bibir Baekhyun dan menggigit gemas bibir bawahnya. Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

" Terkadang, hal kecil bisa menjadi sangat manis dan romantis Sir, _I love it, grazie_ ."

" _Oh my god, you make me crazy_ ."

" _I feel that too_ " bisiknya pelan namun Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya, jarinya menyentuh dagu Baekhyun lembut. Kedua mata mereka bertatapan dalam.

" _Nice to hear that baby_ " Chanyeol tersenyum begitu tampan dan membuat detakan jantung Baekhyun bekerja dalam batas normal karenanya. Pipinya sudah bisa dipastikan memerah.

" K..kau harus mandi, aku.. aku akan memeriksa pizzanya di oven ."

" Kau mengusirku " rajuk Chanyeol, oh astaga benar-benar bukan seperti Park Chanyeol yang biasanya.

" Bukan begitu… aku.. aku.. " Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun kilat.

" Ahhh gadisku benar-benar imut saat pipinya memerah ."

" Jangan menggodaku " rengeknya. Baekhyun buru-buru berbalik kearah dapur untuk memeriksa ovennya. Dan ia teringat akan sesuatu. " Chanyeol-ssi !" panggilnya saat Chanyeol menyentuh kenop pintu kamar.

" Hmm ?" toleh Chanyeol.

" Apa kau keberatan jika kita menikmati pizza sambil menonton DVD di kamarmu ?"

" Kau mau menonton DVD bersama ?"

" Hmm.. jika kau.. tidak keberatan " Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tentu tidak baby ."

.

.

Sambil menunggu Chanyeol menyelesaikan acara mandinya Baekhyun dengan telaten menata sofa tanpa punggung yang diletakkan diujung tempat tidur Chanyeol untuk menjadi tempat bersantai mereka sambil menonton DVD. Dimeja kecil tepat didepan sofa ia telah menata seloyang pizza berukuran sedang dengan toping jamur, paprika, keju dan daging asap, ia juga menyiapkan buah-buahan yang telah didinginkan. Tak lupa dua gelas tinggi dengan sebotol wine. Puas dengan hasil kerjanya, mata sipit itu menatap kasur berseprai satin marun itu dengan kedipan kecil. Sesaat pipinya bersemu dan ia teringat bahwa hari ini ia belum memakan pilnya. Maka ia berlari kecil menuju kekamarnya, memeriksa meja rias dan tidak menemukannya disana, ia gantian memeriksa tasnya, membongkar isi tasnya namun tidak juga menemukan keberadaan botol pil tersebut.

" _Oh my god, no, no_ " gumamnya. jangan sampai ia melupakan atau menghilangkan pil kontrasepsinya. " _Oh my god_ " bayangan dimana ia meminumnya sebelum berangkat ke Italia merasuk tiba-tiba. Dimana ia menaruh botol obat kontrasepsinya diatas nakas.

" Baby !" suara Chanyeol terdengar dari kamar sebelah.

" Ya, sebentar " jawab Baekhyun. " _Oh my god_, bagaimana aku bisa melupakan pil itu " sambil menggigit bibirnya pelan ia keluar dari kamar. _Tapi ini bukan masa suburku, jika Chanyeol-ssi ingin melakukannya… kurasa tidak masalah meski aku tidak meminum pilnya_ batinnya sambil memasuki kamar Chanyeol.

" _Something wrong _?" tanya Chanyeol, tampak segar dengan rambut yang sedikit basah, memakai celana santai selutut dan tshirt berwarna putih. Mengulurkan tangannya agar Baekhyun bergabung duduk disofa.

" _Nothing _" geleng Baekhyun dengan senyuman, ia mengambil handuk dilengan sofa dan mulai menghanduki rambut Chanyeol dengan lembut dan telaten. " Nahh.. sudah " Baekhyun merapikan rambut Chanyeol dan lelaki tampan itu menangkap jemari Baekhyun dan mengecupnya lembut.

" Bagaimana harimu ?" Baekhyun mengedik, bangkit dan menaruh handuk dikeranjang laundry.

" Aku hanya pergi membeli alat lukis dan kanvas, mampir ke café lalu berkeliling kota " jawabnya. " Ayo coba pizzanya " Baekhyun mengambil sepotong pizza dan menyuapi Chanyeol.

" Hmm…aku suka kejunya yang lumer dilidahku " puji Chanyeol.

" Benarkah " Baekhyun menggigit pizza yang sama dan mengangguk.

" Karena masih hangat jadi kejunya lumer, jika dingin kejunya akan membeku " keduanya berakhir dengan menikmati pizza dan berbagi wine dari gelas yang sama. Duduk di karpet berbulu bersandar dikaki sofa, saling memeluk dan tengah menonton film Furious 7. Chanyeol tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan mengajaknya untuk menonton DVD film Furious 7. Ia berfikir akan menonton film drama romantic. Kebanyakan para wanita akan memilih film romantis untuk ditonton jika sedang bersama dengan pasangannya.

" Kau menangis baby ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunduk untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun.

" Kurasa ini karena soundtracknya, dan kenyataan bahwa Paul Walker telah tiada " jawabnya polos sambil menghapus air mata dengan lengan sweaternya. " _It's funny because I'm crying when I'm watching Fast and Furious_ " Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya.

" _Ohh my cute baby girl_ " peluknya gemas. " Ngomong-ngomong aku cukup terkejut saat kau menyetel film ini, kupikir kau akan mengajakku nonton film romantis ."

" Aku sedang tidak ingin menonton film romantis ."

" Kenapa ?"

" Akan ada banyak adegan romantis dan itu akan membuatku canggung ."

" Kenapa, kau menonton denganku, mungkin kita bisa mempraktekkan beberapa adegan romantis itu ."

" Ishh Chanyeol-ssi " rajuk Baekhyun manja.

" Sebenarnya menonton film romantis juga bukan gayaku baby " ia membawa Baekhyun semakin dalam didekapannya. " Terakhir kali aku menonton film romantis mungkin sekitar 9 tahun yang lalu, merayakan 100 hari jadian dan kami menonton di bioskop, huhh.. membosankan."

" Dengan pacar pertamamu ?" Baekhyun mendongak dan Chanyeol menunduk, tersenyum mengecup ujung hidung mancung Baekhyun.

" Ya, dengannya " Baekhyun merasakan ketidaknyamanan namun ia ingin mengetahuinya.

" Boleh aku meminta sesuatu ?"

" Apa itu ?"

" Kau boleh mengabulkannya dan aku harap kau mengabulkannya, namun kau juga boleh menolak ."

" Okay _then, just say it_ ."

" Maukah kau menceritakan tentang kisah remajamu ?" tanya Baekhyun pelan. " Kau dan.. cinta pertamamu " mata mereka bertatapan sejenak. Chanyeol menunduk dan mencium bibir Baekhyun, mengulum bibir bawahnya lembut, ia menggesekkan ujung hidung mereka dengan senyuman.

" Bagaimana bisa aku menolak gadis secantik dan seimut Byun Baekhyun hmm " keduanya tertawa kecil. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk pindah ke kasur, ia duduk bersender pada _headbed_ sementara Baekhyun dipelukannya. " Darimana kita harus memulai hmm ?"

" _Her name_ ?"

" Do Kyungsoo, itu namanya dan dia seusia denganku " sebenarnya tidak mudah bagi Chanyeol untuk kembali mengingat tentang kisah cinta remajanya. Nama Do Kyungsoo menyisakan rasa kecewa mendalam tiap ia mengingatnya.

" Dia berdarah Korea ?"

" Ya, kami pertama kali bertemu saat berada di tingkat 1, dan mulai menjalin hubungan di tingkat dua ."

" Coba gambarkan bagaimana sosoknya ?" Chanyeol menoleh dan mencubit gemas hidung mancung Baekhyun.

" Dia bertubuh mungil sama sepertimu, memiliki mata yang bulat dan rambut hitam yang panjang. Kau dan dia memiliki beberapa kesamaan sifat ?" Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. " Dia begitu polos, lucu, dan juga periang. Tapi aku jarang melihatmu ceria beberapa bulan ini semenjak kau bersamaku. Kau biasanya selalu terlihat ceria saat bersama tetanggamu Xi Luhan atau Miss Wood " mata sipit itu membola tidak percaya. Chanyeol memperhatikannya selama ini.

" Kau memperhatikanku ?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya, sulit menyimpulkan Baekhyun tidak mengerti atau kelewat polos. Jelas-jelas itu tersirat kalau Chanyeol seperti stalkernya, lebih tepatnya Chanyeol meminta orang yakni Minho untuk mengawasi Baekhyun.

" Aku mengawasimu baby itu lebih tepatnya " Baekhyun terkejut tetapi semu merah muncul dipipinya. Biasanya wanita-wanita yang sudah tahu kalau Chanyeol mengawasi mereka akan berang dan kesal karena Chanyeol terlalu posesif seperti tidak mempercayai mereka. Namun respon yang Baekhyun berikan sungguh diluar dugaan. " Kau tidak keberatan ?" Masih dengan bersemu dan malu-malu Baekhyun mendongak.

" Sudah lama sekali sejak seseorang begitu perhatian padaku ."

" Apa ?"

" Aku bukan tipe perempuan yang terlalu perhatian, mengirim pesan, menelpon menanyakan kabar atau semacamnya. Kurasa itulah yang membuat aku terasa begitu membosankan dan biasanya pacarku yang akan menelponku lebih dulu " ia tertawa kecil. " Bertanya kau dimana, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, apa kau sudah makan, seperti itu ."

" Hei gadis kecilku " Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. " Aku justru terlihat seperti stalker jika kau paham dengan apa maksudku dengan 'mengawasimu' " Baekhyun mengedik kecil.

" Pacarku dulu juga begitu " kekehnya jenaka membuat Chanyeol gemas. " Mereka memonitori aku lewat teman-temanku dan aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing, karena aku tidak melakukan hal-hal buruk seperti selingkuh dibelakangnya ."

" Berarti kau sangat loyal ."

" Tentu saja, dan hei~ tadi kita sedang bercerita tentang cinta pertamamu ."

" Ahh ya.. mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya " angguk Chanyeol setuju seakan ia tengah mendongeng pada bocah kecil. " Kisahku dan dia tidak ada bedanya dengan kisah remaja lainnya, keluargaku juga mengenal sosoknya karena aku memperkenalkan dia pada keluargaku. Mendiang ibuku… juga menyukainya dan menyesali berakhirnya hubungan kami ".

" Maafkan aku… kau tidak harus melanjutkan ceritanya ."

" Tidak baby, aku akan tetap melanjutkan ceritanya " kembali hidung mancung Baekhyun menjadi sasaran cubitan manja Chanyeol.

" Kenapa… kau dan dia putus ?"

" Ia ingin melanjutkan sekolah ke Perancis, belajar di Perancis adalah cita-citanya sejak ia masih dibangku SMP dan ia berhasil mendapatkan rekomendasi untuk masuk sebuah perguruan tinggi terbaik disana. Kau dan dia sama cerdasnya, kalian benar-benar serupa " ujarnya lembut sembari mengelus lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan lembut Chanyeol namun hatinya tidak nyaman ketika Chanyeol menyamakan ia dengan mantan kekasihnya. Jika ia merasa nyaman dengan Baekhyun saat ini bisa jadi karena Baekhyun mirip dengan mantan kekasihnya. Bukan karena Baekhyun sendiri, dan itu membuat gadis bersurai almond ini merasa kecewa. Baekhyun memainkan telunjuk lentiknya di dada Chanyeol membentuk pola hangul dengan nama silelaki secara acak.

" Kau dan dia berpisah begitu saja ?"

" Ia tidak bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, aku juga tidak bisa pindah ke Perancis karena aku sudah diterima di Manhattan University maka ya.. kami putus " jawab Chanyeol. " Itu tidak mudah bagiku, aku bukan seseorang yang mudah mencintai. Ketika mencintai maka aku akan menjadi obsesif dan posesif, tapi kurasa sikap obsesiku sudah sedikit berkurang karena jatuh cinta tidak lagi semudah saat usiaku masih muda ."

" Apa… kalian tidak pernah bertemu ?"

" Pernah, saat reuni dan ia bersama kekasihnya, terlihat bahagia, begitu cantik dan mengagumkan layaknya wanita dewasa yang tumbuh dengan begitu sempurna " jawab Chanyeol sembari membayangkan sosok bergaun tanpa lengan berwarna hijau zamrud yang masuk melalui pintu hall dan menarik begitu banyak perhatian, Do Kyungsoo mantan kekasihnya. Dan ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia tidak iri pada lelaki yang menggandeng mantan kekasihnya itu. Namun pantang bagi Chanyeol mengambil milik orang lain.

" Kau pasti… terpesona bukan main " Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa cemburu dihatinya.

" Kuakui iya, tapi pantang bagi Park Chanyeol untuk mengambil milik orang lain, jika ia sudah dimiliki maka aku tidak akan berusaha mendapatkannya kembali."

" Kau pria yang baik ."

" Kau masih bisa mengatakan aku baik setelah menandatangani Woman's Cotract ?" Baekhyun tersenyum, begitu cantik dan polos. Hingga Chanyeol membuat perbedaan antara senyum itu dan senyuman mantan kekasihnya. Baekhyun begitu polos dan seakan segala hal baik ada padanya dan Park Chanyeol membawanya pada jurang kesesatan.

" Itu keputusanku, kau memberi penawaran dan aku menerimanya, tidak ada yang baik dan buruk disini " ucapnya lembut. " Karena ini bukan keinginan satu pihak, tapi disetujui oleh pihak lainnya " setelah berkata begitu Baekhyun memberanikan diri menarik kerah kaos Chanyeol, mengigit kecil bibir bawah Chanyeol dan mengulumnya. Sempat terkejut sesaat karena Baekhyun yang memulai namun Chanyeol bukanlah seorang amatir maka dengan mudah ia membalik keadaan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol membawa seorang gadis menghabiskan malam panas diatas ranjangnya. 

To be Continued 

Kepo : Heiii... bwt yg masi menunggu kelanjutan ff ini semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan

ada beberapa clue tttg masa lalu percintaan Chanyeol disini, juga bwt yg nanya siapa mantan pacarnya CY nahh sudah terjawabkann kkkss~

untuk yg bertanya soal konflik, aku berencana utk tdk memunculkan konflik yang berat hehe... tapi kita liat ntar yahh siapa taw ak dpt inspirasi lain wkksss~

dann~ buat reader-nim yang suda sangat berbaik hati mampir membaca dan ngereview twima kasii banyak banyak *smooch*

aku akan berusaha utk tetap melanjutkan ff ini sampai selesai, semoga saja tidak ada aral melintang #apaansih hehehe

lastt lastt.. 

Mind to Review ?...


	9. Chapter 8 - Sir Chanyeol's Baby Girl

I'm Woman Too

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Sir Chanyeol's Baby Girl**

Park Chanyeol menggeliat dan meraba mencari sosok yang semalam menghabiskan malam penuh gairah bersamanya, simungil Byun Baekhyun. Ia membuka mata saat tak menemukan tubuh mungil itu dalam jangkauannya. Mendudukkan diri dalam keadaan telanjang dan hanya ditutupi selimut sebatas pinggang ia mengusuk asal surai abu-abunya. Merasakan kekosongan dengan tidak adanya Baekhyun disampingnya saat ia membuka mata. Segala kenangan dimasa lalunya seakan bermunculan begitu saja. Promnite, sex pertamanya bersama sang kekasih yang terjadi di kamarnya saat nenek dan kakaknya sedang berlibur ke Korea, dan pagi hari dengan kasur kosong tanpa sang kekasih, secarik kertas berisi ucapan selamat tinggal dan maaf dari sang kekasih. Astaga… ia menghela nafas pelan, itulah yang selama ini selalu menghantuinya tiap kali ia berhubungan sex dengan para wanitanya. Sejak saat itu ia tidak lagi mau melakukan hubungan sex diatas ranjangnya dan tidur bersaama sepanjang malam. Itu akan membuatnya teringat pada pengalaman pahitnya setelah malam indah penuh gairah yang ia lewatkan dengan orang yang paling ia cintai. Tidak ada tidur bersama dalam artian normal. Ia akan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri jika wanitanya telah tertidur pulas. Dan kini seakan ditampar oleh tangan tak kasat mata, perasaan seperti inilah yang dirasakan oleh wanita-wanitanya dan termasuk gadis mungilnya Byun Baekhyun. Tanpa berfikir panjang ia beranjak dari atas kasur, memungut boxernya dan memakainya begitu saja. Membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera menghampiri pintu kamar Baekhyun yang berada disebelah pintu kamarnya.

Ckleekk ! tidak ada siapapun didalam kamar Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol melihat seprai dikasur terlihat bekas ditiduri. Ia mendengar senandung dan suara shower dari dalam kamar mandi. Maka tanpa berfikir banyak ia melepas boxernya sambil berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Baekhyun yang masih bersenandung tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol memasuki kamar mandi.

Grepp ! Baekhyun terkesiap ketika merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, meremas payudaranya lembut. Kecupan dan hisapan dilehernya yang awalnya mengejutkan membuatnya perlahan relaks. Ia tahu itu Chanyeol, ia mengenali sentuhan tangan Chanyeol ditubuhnya. Tangan Baekhyun berada diatas tangan besar Chanyeol yang sedang meremas lembut payudaranya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya sembari menjauh dari shower karena sulit berbicara saat air membasahi kepalamu.

"Hmm… dan tidak menemukanmu dipelukanku," tangan Chanyeol perlahan turun melingkari pinggang Baekhyun dengan erat. Bibirnya menjamah cuping telinga Baekhyun dan menggigitnya mesra.

"Aku tidak ingin kau merasa tidak nyaman," jawabnya sambil mengelus tangan yang memeluknya erat itu. " Kau tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun bukan, jadi aku… ?"

"_Don't do that anymore,_" bisiknya lembut dan mesra.

"Ya?"

"Jangan melakukannya lagi baby girl," ulangnya sabar, ohh bahkan Baekhyun membuatnya mengulang ucapannya."Kau gadis pertama yang bercinta denganku diatas ranjangku, dan aku tidak mengizinkan kau menghilang dari pelukanku sampai aku membuka mata, apakah bisa dimengerti baby?" Chanyeol perlahan memutar tubuh telanjang Baekhyun untuk berbalik kearahnya. Membingkai wajah mungil itu dengan telapak tangan besarnya.

"Tapi, bukankah…" Chanyeol membungkam Baekhyun dengan ciumannya, menempelkan tubuh mereka lebih dekat.

"Kau sebuah pengeculian Baby Baekkie, jadi jangan pernah melakukannya lagi, apa gadis pintar ini mengerti" ia menggigit dagu Baekhyun gemas, Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Chanyeol tidak mengerti dasar apa yang membuat ia memutuskan hal ini. Ini seperti sebuah perjanjian tidak tertulis tentang tidak ada lagi kamar terpisah diantara Park Chanyeol dan wanitanya. Tetapi ia tahu bahwa ia menginginkannya. Ia ingin terbangun dipagi hari dengan Byun Baekhyun dipelukannya.

"Perintah diterima, sir."

"Ahh… panggilan itu, kau membuatku bergairah baby."

"Kudengar… lelaki memang selalu bergairah setiap pagi."

"Owhh.. kau sudah pintar ternyata."

"Bukankah aku memang pintar, sir?" tanyanya memasang tatapan polos namun sambil nyengir. Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak keimutan namun juga gairah yang ditawarkan Baekhyun saat jemari lentiknya menjamah otot-otot perutnya yang terbentuk sempurna dengan lembut namun menggoda.

"Kemari kau gadis kecil penggoda," tawa dan desahan Baekhyun muncul tak lama kemudian karena Chanyeol tidak hanya menjamah tubuhnya namun juga berbagi candaan dengan simungil yang tanpa ia sadari perlahan membuatnya tertarik.

.

.

Sebuah ketukan dipintu terdengar ketika Chanyeol baru saja menarik kursi untuk duduk. Baekhyun bermaksud beranjak dari dapur untuk membuka pintu namun Chanyeol mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja," Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali dengan kegiatannya membuat sarapan pagi untuknya dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara pengacara Buck mengobrol dengan Chanyeol. "Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Aku baru saja bermaksud akan sarapan setelah memberimu dokumen itu."

"Baekhyun sedang menyiapkan sarapan, kau mau bergabung?" Baekhyun menoleh saat namanya disebut.

"Selamat pagi pengacara Buck," Nickhun tersenyum ramah, tidak bisa menolak senyuman cantik nan lucu gadis Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun-ssi, keberatan aku bergabung untuk sarapan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, tunggu sebentar ya aku hampir selesai," jawabnya riang. Nickhun melirik Chanyeol yang memperhatikan punggung mungil itu bergerak kesana-kemari menyiapkan sarapan sambil bersedekap dengan senyuman dibibirnya. Nickhun bisa melihat ada benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh disana. Tak lama Baekhyun muncul dengan nampan berisi sepiring besar sandwich ayam kalkun dan semangkok salad buah. Ia menatanya diatas meja. Mengambil piring Chanyeol untuk menaruh sandwichnya dan bergantian dengan piring Nickhun.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun-ssi."

"Sama-sama, oh iya aku membuat _strawberry smoothies_ apa kau mau?" ia bertanya pada Chanyeol lalu beralih pandangan pada Nickhun.

"Aku mau, kau Nick?"

"Ya, boleh," Baekhyun kembali kedapur dan kembali keruang makan dengan membawa tiga gelas _strawberry smoothies_ untuk mereka, duduk dihadapan Chanyeol dan mulai menyantap sandwich kalkun.

"Ini lezat, kau sepertinya pintar memasak," puji Nikchun, Chanyeol meliriknya.

"Aku terbiasa melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri, aku suka makanan buatan rumah seperti ini meskipun juga bisa dibeli di toko roti."

"Nickhun pecinta sandwich kalkun, baby."

"Ahh benarkah ?"

"Begitulah, dan ini lezat, boleh aku meminta beberapa potong untukku bawa," Baekhyun tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, kau juga mau?" ia menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Aku mau smoothiesnya, apa ada botol minuman jadi kau bisa menyimpannya disana untukku."

"Ada, nikmati sarapannya ya aku akan menyiapkan sandwich dan smoothiesnya," Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan sepotong sandwich dan saladnya jadi ia bangkit dan mulai menyiapkan bekal kecil untuk Chanyeol dan Nickhun.

"Baiklah, harus kuakui dia mengagumkan," bisik Nickhun, mata kedua lelaki tampan itu menatap punggung mungil Baekhyun didapur.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan."

"Dan aku melihat bunga-bunga bermekaran disekitarmu, apa kau tidak mendengar alunan biola," Chanyeol memukul pelan bahu Nikchun namun tertawa kecil.

"Sialan kau, aku bukan remaja semacam itu lagi."

"Remaja atau bukan tetap saja pernah merasakan jatuh cinta Park, makanya jangan menutup hatimu jadi kau lupa bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta," sindirnya lalu kembali menikmati sandwich kalkun buatan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang kini bersenandung kecil. Apakah gadis mungil itu adalah sosok yang dikirim untuk membantunya kembali jatuh cinta, apakah dia adalah tempatnya berhenti mencari-cari dari sekian banyak wanita kontraknya. Chanyeol masih harus meyakinkan hatinya untuk itu.

.

.

Baekhyun melewati hari keduanya dengan duduk di dekat kolam renang yang memiliki akses pemandangan hijau nan asri Tuscany. Ia sudah membawa serta kanvas lukisnya dan segala atribut untuk melukis. Duduk manis, tampak begitu focus dengan Hugo yang berdiri dengan jarak beberapa meter darinya, berjaga dan mengawasi sesuai perintah Chanyeol. Kolam itu tidak terlalu ramai namun ada sekitar 5 orang dengan tiga pemuda dan dua wanita sedang berenang disana. Mereka tampak penasaran akan kesibukan Baekhyun dengan kanvas lukisnya. Seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan kulit kecoklatan keluar dari kolam, menghanduki kepalanya dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia sudah memperhatikan Baekhyun sedari tadi dan menebak Baekhyun bukanlah gadis Italia namun gadis Asia.

"Hai," sapanya ramah. Baekhyun menoleh dan menjauhkan kuasnya dari kanvas, tersenyum ramah namun bingung, dari tempatnya Hugo memperhatikan.

"Boleh aku duduk disini ?" ia mengangguk kearah kursi kosong disebelah Baekhyun.

"Ya," angguk Baekhyun lalu kembali menyapu kuasnya diatas kanvas.

"Kau suka melukis ?"

"Bukan termasuk hobby, tetapi aku melakukan dikala senggang."

"Lukisanmu bagus," pujinya Baekhyun bersyukur sepertinya lelaki ini tahu ia bukan wanita Italia jadi ia tidak berbicara dengan bahasa Italia.

"Ini bahkan belum jadi,"

"Aku Diego ngomong-ngomong," ia mengulurkan tangan, mengerjap sebentar lalu Baekhyun menaruh kuasnya dipalet dan menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Aku Baekhyun."

"Bek.. apa?"

"Baekhyun, B-A-E-K-H-Y-U-N, Baekhyun," ia mengejanya, terlihat lucu seperti guru yang sedang mendikte pada muridnya. Diego tertawa kecil.

"Ok, Baekhyun_, nice to meet you_."

"_Nice to meet you too_."

"Kau sendiri saja disini ?"

"Saat ini, ya," angguk Baekhyun kembali meraih palet dan kuasnya. Ia biasanya ramah, namun ia sedang melukis dan membutuhkan konsentrasi maka ia hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Berminat bergabung untuk berenang bersama?"

"Tidak Diego, aku sedang melukis, terima kasih."

"Apa kau berdarah Asia ?" lelaki ini tampak belum menyerah dan masih mencari bahan pembicaraan dengan Baekhyun.

"Ya, South Korea."

"Ahh.. gadis Korea memang cantik-cantik," pujinya dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih."

"Akan ada pesta nanti malam di club tidak jauh dari sini milik temanku, apa kau berminat bergabung?" Baekhyun menoleh dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Ahh jangan begitu, pasti menyenangkan bisa berpesta bersamamu, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan beberapa temanku, bagaimana?" ia meraih bahu Baekhyun yang hanya berbalut gaun musim panas tanpa lengan. Baekhyun menjauhkan tangan Diego dari bahunya, memberi tatapan keberatan.

"Apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan anak muda ?" Baekhyun dan Diego menoleh dan Diego langsung berdiri begitu mengetahui siapa yang muncul. Ia adalah salah satu pengunjung tetap dari Castelo di Tuscany, dan ayahnya salah satu mitra kerja Park Chanyeol sang pemilik Castelo di Tuscany.

"Tuan Park, anda disini?"

"Kau, Diego Volreya?" ia mengangguk dengan senyuman namun tidak membuat Chanyeol terkesan. "Kau sedang mencoba mengganggu gadisku?" Baekhyun tersentak dan bersemu saat Chanyeol menyebutnya 'gadisku'. Diego tampak terkejut dan salah tingkah.

"Ahh.. maaf, aku hanya sedang menyapa… maafkan aku Tuan Park," ucapnya tidak enak hati dan juga berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku nona Baekhyun," Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Chanyeol maju selangkah dan bertatapan dengan Diego, menatapnya datar tepat dimatanya.

"Jangan bermain-main disekitar milikku anak muda, apa kau mengerti?"

"Ya tuan Park, maafkan saya," merasa atmosfir yang tidak enak iapun pamit pergi dan kembali pada teman-temannya.

"Dia tidak benar-benar menggangguku, aku hanya tidak nyaman dengan orang asing," ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekat, duduk dikursi yang tadi diduduki Diego. Menggesernya lebih dekat hingga bahu mereka bersentuhan. Chanyeol memutar tubuh mungil Baekhyun hingga mereka berhadapan. Tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar dimana Hugo berdiri beberapa meter dari mereka lalu tentu saja tatapan-tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu beberapa karyawan bahkan pengunjung yang mengetahui bahwa yang kini sedang berada di kolam renang sana, duduk bersama gadis mungil dengan dress floral musin panas adalah Park Chanyeol pemilik Castelo di Tuscany.

"Aku tidak suka ada yang menyentuhmu," ia mengecup bahu yang tadi disentuh Diego lembut, beberapa kecupan manis yang membuat Baekhyun memerah bukan main. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan matanya bisa menangkap tubuh tinggi Hugo yang membalikkan badan tidak ingin tertangkap melihat kemesraan bosnya dan wanitanya.

"Chanyeol-ssi… kita diruang publik," bisiknya lembut, Chanyeol tersenyum. Menyentuh pipi memerah Baekhyun dengan telapak tangan hangatnya.

"_I don't care, let them see_," ia balas berbisik mesra. "_You are Park Chanyeol's_," dan bibir apel itu menangkap bibir cherry Baekhyun, menggigit gemas namun lembut bibir bawahnya. Baekhyun rasa wajahnya pasti sudah memerah karena mereka melakukannya didepan umum, ditempat dimana semua orang mengenal Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol berpindah pada tengkuk Baekhyun, memiringkan kepalanya untuk memasukkan lidahnya saat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya bermaksud meraup oksigen. Sebuah _French kiss_, dan mereka melakukannya didepan mata-mata yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Hhh..hh..Chanyeol-ssi," Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kepangkuannya, memeluknya erat dengan kepala bersender didada Baekhyun. Terasa begitu nyaman dan hangat dan ia tersenyum merasakan detakan jantung Baekhyun. Bisa dipastikan itu karenanya. Bibir Baekhyun masih terasa basah dan menebal akibat perbuatan Chanyeol namun ia menyukainya. Meski canggung ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus surai belakang Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa tertidur jika kau memanjakanku seperti ini _baby girl_."

"Kau sangat suka memanggilku _baby girl_," Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Karena kau memang _baby girl_, _Park Chanyeol's Baby girl_ " jawabnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Baekhyun dan memberikan senyuman tampannya untuk Baekhyun. "Aku tidak bisa menyebut gadis mungil ini seorang wanita meskipun kau memiliki tubuh seorang wanita yang begitu seksi baby."

"Aiyy.. jangan bicara tentang itu," malunya. Chanyeol tidak bisa absen tersenyum bahkan tertawa jika bersama Baekhyun. Tingkah manisnya selalu sukses membuat ia gemas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita membicarakan tentang lukisanmu ini," masih memangku Baekhyun kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang menyerukkan kepalanya di leher Chanyeol manja.

"Ini lukisan pemandangan Tuscany."

"Aku bisa melihatnya, dan ini indah."

"Itu bahkan belum jadi Chanyeol-ssi, jangan mencoba menyogokku dengan pujian begitu," cemberutnya.

"Tapi bahkan belum jadi saja sudah bagus baby, aku tidak sembarangan menilai," terang Chanyeol. "Bagaimana jika kau menyelesaikannya sekarang, aku akan menemanimu."

"Kau tidak sibuk ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Semuanya sudah selesai, _meeting,_ peninjauan lokasi, jadi aku _free_," Baekhyun mengerjap.

"Tapi kita akan berada disini selama seminggu, kupikir perjalanan dinasmu selama itu Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Tidak, hanya dua hari sibuk dan setelahnya aku _free_, dan itu adalah waktu untuk kita menikmati liburan."

"Benarkah?" binar jenaka membias dimata Baekhyun yang berpoles tipis _eyeliner_.

"_Of course baby girl_."

"_Ahh you're so kind_."

"_And you're so cute_," setelah mendaratkan kecupan singkat dengan malu-malu Baekhyun membenarkan duduknya dipangkuan Chanyeol, meraih palet dan kuas untuk memulai kembali kegiatan melukisnya. Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun, menemaninya melukis. Menikmati memandangi wajah imut yang begitu serius memoles cat diatas kanvas. Chanyeol menaruh dagunya di bahu Baekhyun. "Kau memiliki jiwa seni baby, kenapa memilih mengambil jurusan arsitek bukan seni lukis?"

"Karena aku ingin membangun istana," jawabnya ringan. Chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Istana?"

"Ya, istana, seperti milikmu ini Castelo di Tuscany sangat mengagumkan, aku memimpikan sebuah rumah sebesar ini," terkikik kecil membayangkan impian bocahnya. "Aku sangat suka dongeng seorang putri, istana juga pangerannya. Serial Disney adalah favoritku. Kau harus melihat rumahku Chanyeol-ssi."

"Rumahmu?" Baekhyun mengangguk, memberikan sentuhan terakhir untuk lukisannya. Sederhana, perpaduan warna hijau, kuning dan juga jingga mendominasi. Menyatu membentuk sebuah harmonisasi yang indah. Sederhana namun manis. "Ada apa dengan rumahmu?" Baekhyun menaruh palet dan kuasnya diatas meja dan memutar tubuhnya menyamping.

"Mendiang ayahku membangun sebuah kastil mini untukku dikawasan Cheondamdong, dimana kami menempatinya bersama sebagai rumah tinggal," jawab Baekhyun. "Tidak mudah untuk bisa membangunnya apalagi itu akan direnovasi secara keseluruhan dari bentuk rumah asli tetapi ayah melakukannya untukku. Aku membuat gambaran rumah yang kuinginkan dan ayah mewujudkannya menjadi hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke 17. Jadi saat aku berusia ke 17, aku merayakannya di istana kecilku bersama orang tua dan teman-temanku," kenangan itu merembes kedalam ingatannya. Membuat ia merasakan kerinduan pada sosok ayah dan ibu yang telah tiada.

"Kau adalah seorang putri kecil keluarga Byun sebelum bertemu _devil prince_ sepertiku," Chanyeol entah kenapa merasa bersalah telah membawa Baekhyun pada dunianya.

"Tapi rumah itu sudah digadaikan ke Bank," lirihnya. Chanyeol menarik lembut dagu Baekhyun membuatnya mendongak.

"Digadaikan?"

"Ya, pinjaman yang ayah ajukan ke Bank sangat besar untuk membangun pabrik di Busan dan kerugian yang ditanggung melebihi dari itu," Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kau menginginkan rumah itu kembali?" Baekhyun mengerjap lalu menggeleng pelan. Ini hanya pemikirannya tetapi ia khawatir Chanyeol akan membeli rumah itu jika ia mengatakan 'Ya'.

"Aku tidak ingin tinggal disana lagi, aku akan membangun istanaku sendiri," ia tersenyum kecil dengan tangan yang perlahan dikalungkan keleher Chanyeol. "Karena ada begitu banyak kenangan yang akan membuatku merindukan mereka jika aku berada disana."

"Tapi kau memperjuangkan pabrik ayahmu," Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja, pabrik itu berdiri saat aku berusia 10 tahun dan istana mungil yang dibangun ayahku bisa terwujud karena adanya pabrik itu bukan," Chanyeol mengangguk. Jelas ia mengerti maksud Baekhyun. "Jadi pabrik tekstil keluargaku jauh lebih berharga dari pada istana mungil itu."

"Gadis imutku yang bijaksana," Chanyeol mengecup dagu Baekhyun gemas.

"Aku lapar dan belum makan siang karena sibuk melukis," Chanyeol mendengus.

"Aku tahu, Hugo mengatakannya padaku dan untuk itulah aku menyelesaikan meetingku dengan cepat lalu kemari untuk mengajakmu makan siang diluar."

"Kemana, kenapa tidak disini ?"

"Aku akan mengajakmu makan siang lalu kita bisa berkeliling Italia, berbelanja, mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang bagus, apapun yang membuat liburanmu terasa menyenangkan " ujarnya.

Cup

Cup

Cup

Baekhyun mengecup kening, hidung dan bibir Chanyeol secara bergantian sebagai bentuk terima kasihnya. Memerah malu karena ya ampun mereka masih diruang publik.

"Sekarang kau mempertegas pada siapapun yang melihat bahwa kau adalah milikku."

"_I'm Yours, Park Chanyeol's Baby Girl_," dan Chanyeol merasakan kehangatan serta rasa puas mendengar kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeolpun memerintah Hugo untuk membawakan alat-alat melukis Baekhyun setelah Baekhyun meyakinkan Hugo untuk hati-hati karena lukisannya belum kering.

.

.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke Torino untuk makan disebuah restoran pizza L'osteria yang menjadi langganannya jika ia dan kakaknya berkunjung ke Italia. Baekhyun mengatakan ia ingin makan pizza, pizza sudah menjadi makanan favoritnya sejak ia beranjak remaja.

"Ini sangat lezat," lenguhnya setelah menggigit potongan pizza pertama.

"Aku tahu kau akan menyukainya."

"Apa sebelumnya kau pernah kemari ?"

"Pernah, dengan noonaku ."

"Kau memiliki noona ?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Dan kau anak tunggal."

"Ya, aku anak tunggal, ayahku seorang pemilik pabrik tekstil dan ibuku seorang ibu rumah tangga sejati," kekehnya. "Bagaimana denganmu ?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia mulai mencomot-comot pizza miliknya sembari menatap Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya tentang keluargamu?" Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum. Keduabelas wanitanya dulu tidak pernah menanyakan secara spesifik tentang kehidupan keluarganya. Mereka hanya mengenal sosok Park Chanyeol tanpa mengetahui silsilah keluarga Park. Hanya satu wanita yang mengetahuinya, pacar pertamanya, cinta pertamanya. Dan kini Baekhyun menanyakan hal itu padanya. Ia tidak hanya ingin mengenal Park Chanyeol seorang namun ia juga ingin mengenal keluarganya. Sebuah rasa hangat lainnya yang berhasil dimunculkan oleh gadis berusia 23 tahun ini. "Jika kau keberatan kau tidak perlu menceritakannya Chanyeol-ssi," Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku hanya sedikit terkejut kau menanyakannya, tidak ada wanita-wanitaku yang bertanya tentang keluargaku sebelumnya seakan aku terlahir dan hidup sendiri didunia ini," Chanyeol tersenyum, menyeruput pepsinya sebentar sebelum memulai. "Ayahku dulunya seorang musisi dan aktor, mungkin kau pernah mendengar nama Park Seunghyun."

"Park Seunghyun?" ulang Baekhyun mencoba mengingat. "_Oh my god_, Park Seunghyun yang itu, maksudku yang dulu dikenal dengan nama TOP ?"

"Benar, Park Seunghyun yang itu," tawa Chanyeol.

"_Daebak,_ pantas saja kau sangat tampan, ayahmu sangat sangat tampan Chanyeol-ssi," Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya.

"Jadi kau naksir ayahku ?"

"Bukan begitu, aku… " cicit Baekhyun, Chanyeik terkekeh, ia hanya bercanda.

"Aku bercanda, dan ibuku bernama Sandara Park," lanjutnya. " Ibuku seorang designer dan kakakku Park Yoora, sebelum ia menikah ia bekerja sebagai seorang _announcer_ disalah satu stasiun televisi di Seoul. Nah, perkenalan keluargaku selesai."

"Kau pernah mengatakan tentang 'mendiang ibuku' sebelumnya Chanyeol-sii, apakah…?" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak enak hati.

"Ibuku meninggal saat aku berusia 23 tahun karena penyakit jantung," jawab Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa baby, aku tidak keberatan menceritakannya."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menetap di Manhattan ?" Baekhyun mengalihkan ke pertanyaan lain.

"Kakakku ingin melanjutkan kuliah di Manhattan, saat itu nenek kami masih hidup jadi kami tinggal bersama nenek. Aku ikut ke Manhattan karena aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana bersekolah diluar negeri," cengir Chanyeol mengingat masa remajanya. "Ayah dan ibuku tetap berada di Seoul namun sesekali mereka akan datang ke Manhattan mengunjungi kami, karena ayahku sudah beralih profesi menjadi produser, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya di Korea begitu pula dengan ibuku."

"Kau punya keluarga yang menakjubkan, ayah seorang aktor dan produser, ibu _designer_ dan kakak seorang _announcer_, kau sendiri pebisnis yang sukses."

"Aku mendapatkannya bukan karena aku adalah anak Park Seunghyun tetapi karena aku berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk itu, aku tidak percaya sebuah keberuntungan tanpa usaha baby girl," jawab Chanyeol. "Jika begitu akan ada banyak orang yang berpangku tangan berharap akan datangnya keberuntungan untuk mereka."

"Park Chanyeol dan segala pemikirannya."

"Byun Baekhyun dan segala kepolosannya," tawa terlepas begitu saja dari bibir mereka. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia bisa tertawa selepas ini jika bersama dengan wanitanya. Biasanya Chanyeol hanya akan menghabiskan waktu dengan berbelanja dibutik terkenal. Atau makan siang dan makan malam di restoran terkenal. Tetapi Byun Baekhyun menyukai hal-hal sederhana namun manis seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita berkeliling kota saja, aku ingin melihat bangunan-bangunan di Italia," jawabnya ceria. "Italia memiliki arsitektur yang tak kalah bagusnya dari Barcelona."

"Kita akan ke Barcelona lain kali," Baekhyun tersenyum mengangguk. Namun hatinya berkata lain, akankah masih ada lain kali itu.

.

.

Semua lelaki adalah makhluk visual itulah pemikiran Chanyeol. Karena begitupulalah dirinya. Wanita-wanitanya sebelumnya adalah sosok yang begitu menarik untuk dipandang mata. Memiliki fisik yang enak dipandang, seperti kata Heechul yakni layaknya model Victoria Secret. Namun Chanyeol tidak memandang sebelah mata pada sosok mungil Baekhyun. Dibalik tubuh mungil yang berbalut hotpants jins dan kemeja denim sepaha itu tersembunyi kemolekan ciptaan tuhan yang hanya bisa disentuh dan dilihat olehnya, Park Chanyeol. Dan perasaan itu muncul kembali, melihat keceriaan Baekhyun, tawanya, senyumannya, membawanya pada saat-saat ia masih remaja. Menjalin cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Mencintai dengan sepenuh hati untuk pertama kalinya dan berangan-angan tentang masa depan dengan seorang gadis untuk pertama kalinya, dan gadis itu adalah Do Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengenyahkan nama itu dari ingatannya. Belakangan ini nama dan sosok itu sering berseliweran dipikirannya. Sejak Baekhyun menanyakan tentang kisah cinta masa remajanya.

"Chanyeol-ssi," Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah mengambil fotonya dengan Polaroid.

"Hei, aku pasti terlihat aneh difoto itu," protes Chanyeol.

"Tidak kok, kau tetap tampan bagaimanapun ekspresimu, lihatlah," Baekhyun menunjukkan foto tersebut pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak berbohong, bahkan saat terlihat tanpa ekspresipun Chanyeol tetap tampan.

"Kemari kau gadis nakal," Chanyeol meraihnya dalam pelukan. Mereka kini sedang berada di Royal Palace of Caserta. Baekhyun sangat excited saat Chanyeol mengajaknya mengunjungi tempat ini. Ia mengetahui banyak hal tentang Royal Palace of Caserta. Apalagi tentang film-film yang pernah memakai tempat ini sebagai lokasi syuting. "Kau lelah ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Kedunya menyusuri jalan sambil saling merangkul layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Tidak, aku beruntung memakai _sneakers_," ia menunjukkan kakinya yang berbalut Nike _Sneakers _pada Chanyeol. "Akan sangat sulit menikmati jalan-jalan jika memakai _wedges_ ataupun _higheels_."

"Kau benar _baby girl_," setuju Chanyeol.

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah meminta Nickhun untuk menyiapkan Titania untuk kita," Baekhyun mendongak dengan keryitan di dahinya.

"Titania, siapa Titania ?" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar nada bingung Baekhyun.

"Kapal Pesiar mungilku," mata sipit itu membola tidak percaya. Ohh apa yang tidak dimiliki oleh lelaki tampan ini.

"Kapal pesiar ?"

"Iya, jadi malam ini kita berdua akan menginap disana."

"Tap.. tapi aku tidak membawa pakaian."

"Aku sudah meminta Nick membawakan barang-barang kita untuk berlayar."

"Kau serius dengan berlayar ?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan keduanya kini saling berhadapa. Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut.

"Tentu saja baby, aku kan mau pamer mainan baruku padamu," Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Astaga, itu sebuah kepal pesiar dan ia mengatakan kalau itu mainan barunya.

"Kau benar-benar seorang Park Chanyeol," gemas Baekhyun, menjinjitkan kakinya untuk mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol menariknya lembut hingga tubuh mungil itu berada didalam pelukannya. Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Chanyeol. Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar yang melihat mereka sambil geleng-geleng kepala bahkan tersenyum-senyum. Dasar anak muda begitulah pikir mereka. Baekhyun meremas lembut surai belakang Chanyeol dan melepaskan ciuman basah mereka. Ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, nafas bersahutan saling membaur. Chanyeol mengecup lembut bibir basah Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita pergi," ucap Chanyeol tanpa menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya.

"Kau tidak berniat menurunkan aku tuan Park ?"

"Tidak, kau bisa menjadi koala sampai kita tiba di mobil," jawabnya ringan. Maka Baekhyun dengan senang hati merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. Membiarkan dirinya digendong layaknya anak koala disepanjang jalan menuju parkiran. Baekhyun bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah melupakan momen-momen indah ini jika kontrak mereka telah berakhir. Bukankah ini yang ia inginkan. Memiliki Park Chanyeol meskipun hanya selama 3 bulan lamanya seperti yang tertulis dalam Woman's Contract._ Maafkan aku appa, eomma, aku tidak bermaksud menggadaikan diriku demi pabrik kita. Aku menginginkan pria ini, sungguh_ batinnya.

To be Continued…

Kepo : Buat para reader-nim gimana chapter ini ?..

Mungkin agak membosankan karena hanya diisi dengan adegan lovey-dovey ChanBaek #jeosonghaeyo aku sedang mencoba membuat momen saling mengenal lebih dalam antara ChanBaek. Pengen Buat CY jatuh cinta dulu sama Baek ^^ biar kedepannya kita tahu, kenapa CY begini, gimana latar belakang keluarganya, gimana perbedaan Baek dan wanita lainnya…

Untuk **Noname **Alurnya memang lama, aku minta maaf kalau jd flat dan membosankan #bow hehe.. konfliknya sudah dipikirkan kok, berat atau tidaknya tergantung dengan reader-nim nanti yang menanggapinya ^^ untuk **Happines delite** ini bukan FF remake tapi memang terinspirasi dari pelem yang memang lg panas2nya itu (baca:fiftyshade) wksss~ untuk **Guest, Chiisai, Chanchan** dan **Sehun 1234** ini sudah dilanjut yahhh ^^ untuk **Anna Yanna** twima kasii suda review, ini sudahh dilanjut semoga ndak mengecewakan trus **Anoncikiciw** hehehe aku ndak musti nunjukin sketsa baek kann,,, ini sudah dilanjut yahh untuk **Kaisss** twima kasi advicenya, awalnya memang smpat down, ga berfikir untuk berhenti nulis tp mungkin discontinue ff ini, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi yahh anggep aja pembelajaran supaya jd lebih baik dlm menulis ^^ untuk **bclv, Rina972** dan **parklili** twima kasi suda review yahh ini sudah dilanjut…. Untuk readernim yang menyempatkan baca dan review dan tdk bisa disebutkan satu-satu twima kasiii banyak banyak,,,, see u next chapter ^^

Mind to Review…


	10. Chapter 9 - Night in Titania

Annyeong ^^

Selamat Sundaayyy,,,

Aku datang bersama kisah ChanBaek kkkss~

Btw bwt yang nanya apakah ini FF terinsipirasi dari FSOG

Iyap.. aku pernah nulis sebelumnya di Summary sebelum summarynya diganti ^^

Yuu ndak usaa banyak kepoo #hihi

enjoy d story ^^

I'm Woman Too

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Rate : M (for NC Scene)

**Night in Titania**

Nickhun menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di dermaga dengan sapaan hangat khas miliknya. Ia berbicara dengan Chanyeol mengenai Titania yang sudah siap untul berlayar. Seorang pria Italia yang dipercaya menjaga Titania turut menjelaskan beberapa hal pula pada Chanyeol agar ia bisa berlayar dengan aman.

"_Grazie_ Juan," ucapnya. "Oh _and it's Baekhyun, my girlfriend_," Baekhyun bisa merasakan pipinya memerah mendengar Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai pacarnya.

"Hai nona Bek..hyun," katanya agak sulit melafalkan nama Baekhyun. "Aku Juan, semoga kau menikmati harimu bersama Titania."

"_Grazie _Juan," ucap Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke hotel, dan aku harus berpamitan pada kalian karena aku akan kembali ke Manhattan besok."

"Kita tidak pulang bersama ?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Tentu tidak Baekhyun-ssi, aku kemari untuk urusan dinas sementara Chanyeol untuk dinas dan juga berlibur denganmu."

"Apa itu tidak masalah, kau seorang CEO ?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Chanyeol merangkulnya dengan senyuman.

"Karena aku seorang CEO maka aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan _baby girl_ ."

"Ya, dan melimpahkan urusan perusahaan padaku," delik Nickhun bercanda dan ia tertawa kecil. "Ia membutuhkannya Baekhyun-ssi, sejak ia menjadi dosen di universitas Manhattan ia tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk berlibur seperti ini. Urusan kantor dan universitas sangat menyita waktunya, jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan tentang Park Inc."

"Tolong urus Park inc selama aku berlibur," Nikchun mendengus kecil namun tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Nikmati waktu liburanmu, Baekhyun-ssi."

"Tentu Nickhun-ssi," setelah Nikchun berpamitan Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk segera menaiki kapal pesiar berukuran sedang yang diberi nama Titania itu. Baekhyun masih dibuat terkagum-kagum. Bagaimana ia bisa seberuntung ini. Oh tentu saja Baekhyun, siapa yang kini bersamamu, Park Chanyeol. Maka tidak ada yang tidak mungkin baginya. "Siapa yang akan menjalankan kapalnya Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menariknya masuk bagian atas kapal. Disanalah pusat kendali kapal berada sekaligus tempat bersantai yang dilengkapi dengan sofa kulit berkualitas terbaik berwarna marun. Meja berpelitur yang berada ditengah-tengah sofa.

"Menurumu siapa?" dia balik bertanya.

"Juan?" tapi Baekhyun ragu karena ia tidak melihat Juan ikut naik keatas kapal pesiar.

"Sudah kukatakan kita akan menghabiskan malam berdua, berlayar bersama Titania," ia menunjukkan seriangaian tampan yang membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemburat merah ketika akhirnya ia menangkap maksud ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau.. tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa kau yang akan menjalankan kapal ini bukan, Chanyeol-ssi," Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya sambil menapakkan lengannya yang terbentuk sempurna diatas kemudi Titania.

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Kau bisa mengendarai kapal pesiar, maksudku..maksudku kapal pesiar ini, benarkah?" Chanyeol selalu membuatnya terkejut dengan segala macam hal tersembunyi didalam dirinya. Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya pada Baekhyun dengan seriangaian khas.

"Karena ini milikku, maka akulah yang akan mengendarainya baby girl," Baekhyun menahan nafas mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar hanya akan berlayar bersama Chanyeol. " Kita akan segera berangkat, hanya tinggal menunggu isyarat dari Juan, kau bisa turun kebawah dan melihat kabin, barang-barang kita ada disana," Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia maju beberapa langkah dan justru membalikkan tubuh Chanyeol hingga tubuh tegap Chanyeol berhadapan dengan kemudi kapal dan ia memeluk punggung hangat dan nyaman milik Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini saat kau mulai menjalankan kapalnya," bisiknya malu-malu dengan semu dipipinya. Chanyeol tersenyum, merasa begitu dilimpahi kasih sayang oleh Baekhyun. Ia mengelus lilitan jemari Baekhyun di perutnya.

"Gadisku yang manis."

.

.

Baekhyun duduk disofa empuk berwarna marun sementara tangannya sibuk bekerja diatas buku sketsa yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Bahkan ke Italiapun ia membawanya. Dan ia bersyukur Nickhun membawa buku sketsa ini saat ia membawakan barang-barangnya dan Chanyeol. Mata sipit berpoles eyeliner itu sesekali beralih menatap punggung tegap yang kini sudah bertelanjang. Chanyeol yang mulai kegerahan dengan hawa panas air laut memutuskan untuk melepas pakaian atasnya dan saat itulah Baekhyun memutuskan turun ke kabin dibawah dan membongkar tasnya. Menemukan buku sketsa serta pensilnya lalu kembali naik keatas untuk membuat sketsa sosok Chanyeol yang tampak begitu seksi. Punggung tegapnya, otot sayap yang terbentuk sempurna, pinggul V yang membuatnya menggigit bibirnya dengan senyuman kecil. Entah kenapa membayangkan bagaimana malam-malam yang telah ia habiskan bersama dalam ketelanjangan namun baru kali ini Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol begitu intens. Celana jins pudar menggantung dengan nyaman dipinggulnya, proporsi tubuh Chanyeol begitu sempurna.

"Jadi apakah kau bisa membuat sketsa punggung seksiku, baby girl," suara berat itu mengejutkan Baekhyun, untung saja ia sedang tidak menggores diatas kertas. Jika tidak pasti ia akan mengacaukan sketsanya.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menunjukkannya padamu jika sudah selesai," jawabnya dengan semburat merah dipipi. Baekhyun selalu dibuat memerah malu jika bersama Park Chanyeol.

"Aku penasaran," Chanyeol masih belum berbalik, pandangannya masih fokus kedepan sambil mengendalikan kemudia kapal.

"Penasaran tentang apa?"

"Apa kau pernah membuat sketsa manusia bertelanjang sebelumnya ?" Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil didagunya sembari mengingat-ingat.

"Ahh, ya aku pernah," jawabnya seakan bohlam baru saja dinyalakan diatas kepalanya sebagai pengingat.

"Apa ?" Chanyeol reflex berbalik dan menghentikan kemudinya. Jika saja mereka sedang naik mobil pastilah Baekhyun akan terdorong kedepan dengan wajah membentur dashboard karena Chanyeol mengerem mendadak.

"Chanyeol-ssi, astaga," Baekhyun memegang dadanya, meskipun hanya guncangan kecil tetapi cukup mengejutkan.

"Kau pernah membuat sketsa pria bertelanjang sebelumnya ?" tanyanya sambil berjalan menghampiri mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun sipolos hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Siapa, dimana, kapan?" buru Chanyeol merasa tidak senang karena ada lelaki lain selain dirinya yang dibuat sketsanya oleh Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak membuat sketsanya tetapi melukisnya," jawabnya polos.

"Kau melukis lelaki telanjang?" sergah Chanyeol berkacak pinggang.

"Ya, itu tugas dikelas melukis yang kuambil disaat liburan musim panas," ia kembali menjawab dengan polos tidak mengerti kemarahan Chanyeol. Namun mendengar jawaban Baekhyun barusan Chanyeol terdiam dengan tatapan sedikit bingung namun beberapa detik kemudian ia justru menghela nafas. Astaga, ia pasti gila. Jelas saja ada yang seperti itu, ketelanjangan juga adalah sebuah seni. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia menarik Baekhyun berdiri dan mendudukkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun diatas meja. Tangannya menelusup kedalam kemeja denim Baekhyun sementara bibirnya menyapa kulit leher Baekhyun dan menciumnya begitu keras hingga Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol bisa saja berubah menjadi vampire.

"Kau tidak boleh mengambil kelas melukis dimusim panas lagi!" itu sebuah perintah. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan saat tangan Chanyeol meremas payudaranya dua kali lalu merebahkan kepalanya disana, tangannya yang tadi bergerilya dipinggang Baekhyun sudah beralih memeluk tubuh mungil itu seakan mengikatnya dengan tali tak kasat mata agar tidak terlepas. "Kau tidak boleh melihat lelaki lain telanjang jika itu bukan aku, apa kau mengerti?" Park Chanyeol yang posesif telah muncul. Baekhyun mengelus surai belakang Chanyeol lembut dan menenangkan.

"Aku mengerti, aku milikmu, dan aku tidak tertarik untuk melihat lelaki lain bertelanjang didepanku," ia tertawa kecil mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Siapa aktor pria favoritmu?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Hmm, aktor pria, kenapa?"

"Jawab saja baby," desak Chanyeol tidak sabar.

" Johny Deep dan Leonardo Dicaprio, kenapa?" Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap intens kedalam mata kecil Baekhyun.

"Kau juga dilarang melihat Johny Deep dan Leonardo Dicaprio telanjang ," Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya, dan Chanyeol bukannya marah ia justru ikut tertawa. Menertawai kalimat posesif yang sangat konyol miliknya itu.

"Kau sangat lucu tuan Park," Baekhyun mengelus rahang Chanyeol. " Perintah diterima, aku tidak akan melihat Johny Deep dan Leonardo Dicaprio telanjang. Karena aku memiliki Jack Sparrowku disini, kau tidak mau menjalankan kembali kemudinya. Ini sudah hampir sore Jack Sparrow," Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar julukan baru dari Baekhyun itu.

"Baiklah baby girl," setelah memberikan ciuman kilat pada bibir mungil Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali ke posisinya didepan kemudi sementara Baekhyun duduk kembali disofa dan memandang hasil sketsanya yang sudah selesai. Sketsa bagian belakang tubuh seorang Park Chanyeol yang dibuat begitu sempurna. Tinggi badannya, punggung dengan otot yang indah serta lekukan pinggang menggoda dan bisep yang menantang saat ia memutar kemudi. Baekhyun bisa sesak nafas jika memandanginya terus-menerus.

"Sketsa punggungmu sudah jadi Chanyeol-ssi," ucap Baekhyun.

" Benarkah?".

"Yapp," angguk Baekhyun meskipun Chanyeol tidak bisa melihatnya karena pandangannya kembali terfokus kedepan.

"Kau tidak berniat membuat sketsa bagian depan tubuhku?" Baekhyun hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengarnya.

"Ap..apa?" Chanyeol menghentikan kemudi kapal, ia telah sampai pada tempat yang menurutnya cukup untuk mendapatkan pemandangan indah dimalam hari dan juga pagi hari nanti. Chanyeol berbalik, bersedekap sambil bersandar pada dinding meja kemudi.

"Aku ingin kau membuat sketsa telanjangku," mata sipit dan bibir Baekhyun sama-sama membulat mencetak huruf O ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol itu.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan ritual mandinya dan kini tengah menatap pantulan dirinya yang hanya berbalut handuk lembut baby pink didepan cermin. Ia melirik lingerie berwarna merah marun yang tergantung didekat pintu kamar mandi. Chanyeol membelikannya lingerie saat mereka menyambangi salah satu toko pakaian dalam wanita dengan merek yang terkenal dan populer dikalangan wanita.

"Baby, apa kau butuh bantuan memakai lingerienya?" tanya Chanyeol dari luar sana menggodanya.

"Tidak, aku bisa memakainya sendiri," sahutnya gemas karena Chanyeol justru menggodanya. Astaga, sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun. Ia hanya tinggal memakainya saja, toh Chanyeol sudah pernah melihat tubuhnya tanpa busana. "Ini hanya lingerie Baek, hanya lingerie, kau bahkan sudah pernah bercinta dengannya…astaga apa yang baru saja kukatakan," rutuknya, ia memukul mulutnya pelan karena berbicara asal. Kembali menarik nafasnya seakan ia akan menghadapi sesuatu yang begitu berat, Baekhyun akhirnya meraih lingerie tersebut dan mulai memakainya. Lingeri merah marun dengan model baby doll itu berbahan sheer, begitu lembut saat Baekhyun menyentuhnya. Ia mengenakan thong terlebih dahulu setelahnya ia memasangka lingeri baby doll itu pada tubuh mungilnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin. Astaga, Byun Baekhyun kau mengenakan lingerie. Tanpa sadar ia malah tersenyum sendiri, ini pengalaman pertamanya memakai lingerie.

Tok..tok..tok ! Baekhyun berjengit kaget mendengar ketukan dipintu kamar mandi itu.

"Baby, kau benar-benar tidak membutuhkan bantuanku?"

"Tidak, aku akan segera keluar."

"Aku menunggu~," Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada _sing a song._ Sementara diluar sana, disebuah kamar yang didominasi dengan warna kayu, merah merah, dan krem tampak si tampan Park Chanyeol yang bertelanjang dada dengan handuk menutupi bagian pinggang hingga lututnya sedang membuka botol wine. Ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka ia reflex berbalik dan terdiam dalam gerakannya membuka penutup wine. Baekhyun berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi, mengenakan lingerie yang ia pilihkan dan sialnya begitu pas membalut tubuh mungil namun sintal miliknya itu. Kakinya yang bertelanjang tampak bergerak-gerak salah tingkah. Chanyeol bisa melihat semburat merah dipipi putihnya.

"_You look beautiful_," Chanyeol menyeringai. "_And sexy._"

"Ehem..ehem.." Baekhyun berdehem mencoba menghilangkan rasa malunya karena ditatap begitu intens oleh Chanyeol. "Kau sudah siap?"

"Untuk bercinta, tentu baby," Baekhyun meringis melihat Chanyeol yang malah tertawa. "Tentu saja kita akan bercinta, tetapi nanti setelah kau menyelesaikan sketsaku. Jadi dimana aku harus berada, apakah aku harus duduk atau berbaring, atau berdiri?"

"Duduklah diatas kasur, menyender pada headbed dengan kaki kanan ditekuk dan kaki kiri dilipat seperti kau akan duduk bersila," Baekhyun member intstruksi. Namun belum sempat Baekhyun menggapai buku sketsanya, tubuh mungilnya sudah ditarik kedalam dekapan Chanyeol. Bibirnya mengulum bibir Baekhyun, menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas dengan tangan kanan menekan tengkuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun menapakkan tangannya pada pinggang Chanyeol, bibirnya yang mungil berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Chanyeol.

"Hah..hahh, astaga baby girl, aku sangat sulit menahan diriku," Baekhyun mengelus rahang Chanyeol dengan pandangan sayu.

"Bersabarlah, kau akan memilikiku diatas ranjangmu setelah ini," Chanyeol benar-benar telah menyesatkan Byun Baekhyun yang polos. Karena kini ia telah pandai bermain kata seduktif dengan Chanyeol. Gigi depan Chanyeol menangkap bibir bawah Baekhyun dan menggigitnya lembut.

"Tentu baby girl, tentu," Chanyeol melepaskan dekapannya dan segera beranjak naik keatas kasur. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya yang memerah. Meraih buku sketsa dan pensil serta penghapus miliknya. Ia duduk diatas sofa, dan saat matanya melihat keberadaan strawberry diatas meja ia segera mengulurkan jemari lentiknya untuk mencicipi strawberry tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam mulunya sambil mengalihkan pandangan pada Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun sukses tersedak strawberrynya. Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol duduk diatas kasur dengan posisi yang telah diinstruksikan oleh Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang salah dengan posisi itu andai saja ia tidak bertelanjang, benar-benar bertelanjang hingga Baekhyun bisa melihat kejantanannya. "Baby girl, kenapa?" Baekhyun menepuk dadanya sebentar lalu bangkit dari atas sofa. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau cari baby?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Mata Baekhyun terpatri pada selimut satin berwarna coklat yang terpasang diatas kasur. Maka ia menariknya dan naik keatas kasur. Berusaha untuk tidak mencuri pandang pada milik Chanyeol dan ia menutupinya dengan selimut satin itu. "Hei, kenapa kau menutupinya baby?"

"Biarkan aku mengaturnya ya," jawabnya dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa ditolak Chanyeol. Baekhyun menata selimut tersebut hingga hanya menutupi bagian paha dalam dan kejantanannya. Dan membiarkan sisa selimut satin itu menjuntai dikanan kiri pinggul Chanyeol. " Sensual itu tidak harus benar-benar bertelanjang, pria tampan," Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya pada Chanyeol. Astaga Chanyeol gemas bukan main pada gadisnya ini.

"Tapi itu tidak adil, kau melihat lelaki bertelanjang untuk tugas dikelas melukismu" ia kembali protes seperti bocah SD. Baekhyun duduk disofa dan memangku buku sketsanya.

"Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar telanjang Chanyeol-ssi, ia masih memakai underware."

"Tetap saja kau melihat tubuhnya kecuali kejantanannya," debat Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa dari tubuhnya kok, lagipula itu cerita lama, jadi mari kita mulai acara membuat sketsa _naked_ Park Chanyeol-ssi."

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk bercinta denganmu," sahutnya sambil terkekeh. Baekhyun kembali mencomot strawberry tidak mempedulikan ucapan Chanyeol. " Apa posisiku sudah pas?"

"Tegakkan badanmu meskipun kau bersandar agar aku bisa menggambar…otot perutmu," suara Baekhyun mengecil dibagian akhir. Chanyeol tertawa kecil namun mengikit intruksi Baekhyun. Dan sigadis mungil pemalunya mulai berkutat dengan pensil dan buku sketsanya. Matanya akan bergerak-gerak bergantian melihat kearah Chanyeol dan juga buku sketsanya.

"Kau yakin bisa membuat sketsaku dengan sempurna?"

"Tidak ada yang sempurna, namun aku akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik," jawabnya masih sambil menggores dengan pensil diatas buku sketsanya. " Jangan bergerak-gerak Chanyeol-ssi."

"Aku ingin menyalakan music baby," cengirnya meraih ponsel dinakas dan dengan cepat menemukan aplikasi music, menyalakan music secara acak. Dan suara music pembuka familiar menyapa gendang telingan mereka. Baekhyun mengeryit begitu mendengarnya.

"Kau memiliki lagu ini?"

"Ya, I love Titanic," jawabnya ringan. "Bukankah aku sedang menjadi Leonardo Dicaprio saat ini?"

"Leonardo Dicaprio!" Baekhyun masih menyibukkan dirinya dengan sketsanya sementara Chanyeol sudah kembali keposisinya.

"Ya,"

"Oh apa kita sedang melakukan parody Titanic sekarang, kalau begitu seharusnya kau yang membuat skestaku bukan sebaliknya, Chanyeol-ssi," Chanyeol tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Mari kita buat Titanic versi lain,".

"Hebat, hari ini aku melihat Jack Sparrow mengemudikan Titania dan sekarang aku tengah membuat sketsa telanjang Leonardo Dicaprio," ledek Baekhyun namun Chanyeol hanyut dalam tawanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong baby, kau mau memeriksa sesuatu yang kau tutupi disini," Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati Chanyeol menunjuk kearah kejantanannya yang ditutupi selimut satin. Baekhyun kembali menunduk dengan pipi memerah. "Ia meronta ingin dibebaskan dari selimut satin ini baby, karena sialnya kau begitu menggairahkan malam ini," Baekhyun mencomot strawberry dan memakannya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Jadi kau suka menonton Titanic ya, kau bilang tidak suka film romantic," Baekhyun mencoba untuk mencari bahan pembicaraan daripada Chanyeol terus menggodanya.

"Titanic berbeda, ini kisah yang benar-benar terjadi bukan hanya sekedar drama cinta picisan baby," sahutnya. "Oh ya, apa kau ingat apa yang dilakukan Rose dan Jack setelah Jack menyelesaikan sketsa telanjang Rose?"

"Mereka kabur bersama karena ketahuan tunangan Rose," jawab Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sketsa dan sesekali memandang kearah Chanyeol agar bisa membuat gambar yang serupa dengan objeknya.

"Bukankah setelah itu mereka bercinta ya?" Baekhyun mengeryit mencoba mengingat.

"Ng..ya mereka bercinta didalam mobil kalau tidak salah," angguknya.

"Sayang sekali tidak ada mobil di kapal pesiar mungilku ini, kalau tidak kita bisa mempraktekkannya juga bukan?" Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya begitupun Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa menjadi sekonyol ini. Astaga Byun Baekhyun benar-benar membantunya kembali pada masa-masa ia begitu supel dan konyol sebagai remaja.

"Maniak Titanic, astaga jangan-jangan nama kapal ini terinspirasi dari nama Titanic!" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau benar-benar pintar menebak baby," Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat terkesima oleh Chanyeol. " Aku berharap suatu saat aku bisa membuat kapal pesiar sebesar Titanic juga untuk bisnis dan berkeliling dunia diwaktu senggangku."

"Park Chanyeol dan segala Keinginan besarnya."

"Byun Baekhyun dan segala kemolekan tubuhnya," kekehnya membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Chanyeol kembali pada topik membahas tubuhnya yang berbalut lingerie itu. Waktu terus bergulir dengan sedikit keheningan dan hanya ditemani oleh suara music dari handphone Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang begitu serius dengan sketsanya tampak begitu seksi dimata Chanyeol. Kombinasi gadis pintar dan sensual yang membuatnya harus menahan hasrat kelelakian yang sudah siap mendobrak sejak ia melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi memakai lingerie seksi itu. "Ini sudah 45 menit baby girl."

"Sedikit lagi." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dengan tatapan serius pada sketsanya, memberikan goresan-goresan untuk memperindah gambar yang ia buat. Sialan, Chanyeol menegang hanya dengan melihatnya menggigit bibirnya. Dan double sialan saat suara vocalis The Weekend mendendangkan lagu Earn it lewat MP3 miliknya. "Iyappp, selesai sudah!" serunya riang, Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol. Namun belum sempat ia menunjukkan hasil karyanya itu tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang apapun ditarik Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol dengan cepat mengambil alih buku sketsa dan mengamankannya diatas nakas. Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh mungil itu diatas kasur, melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan rakus. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam menyingkap lingeri itu keatas hingga memperlihatkan payudara sintal yang bergelayut manja. Chanyeol menangkupnya dengan tangan kanan dan meremasnya lembut. Bibirnya masih bekerja menggoda bibir Baekhyun, lidah yang begitu lihai mengajak milik Baekhyun bermain. Jemari Baekhyun turun kebawah dan mengelus dada Chanyeol selembut sentuhan kupu-kupu membuat Chanyeol merinding. Maka ia membalik keadaan, Baekhyun kini duduk diatas miliknya yang telah menegang.

"Nikmati aku baby,"

"Chanyeol-ssi," desahnya dengan rambut yang tergerai acak-acakan dan lingerie yang tersingkap.

"_Ride on me, baby_," Chanyeol meremas bokong Baekhyun menimbulkan lenguhan manis menggoda.

.

.

Baekhyun mungkin seorang awam dalam hubungan sex beberapa bulan lalu, namun berterima kasihlah pada Chanyeol karena kini ia cukup mahir membuat pasangannya merasakan kenikmatan surga dunia itu. Chanyeol mengeram, ia tidak akan mendesah, ia seorang lelaki dan menurutnya mengeram lebih maskulin daripada mendesah. Bagaimana tidak jika kini seorang gadis tengah bertelanjang diatas tubuhnya. Dengan kejantanannya yang menyatu dengan milik sigadis. Gadis yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun. Menapakkan tangannya didada berotot Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendorong lebih dalam menghasilkan desahan miliknya sendiri. Chanyeol meremas Bokong Baekhyun saat Baekhyun memutar pinggulnya membuat kejantannya seakan dipelintir dan dijepit begitu ketat.

"Baekhh..baby," ucapnya disela geramannya.

"Sir, ahhn…" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol hingga lelaki tampan itu terduduk dengan Baekhyun dipangkuannya. Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Chanyeol, menekan lebih dalam. Hingga ia merasakan dinding kewanitaannya disentuh oleh kejantanan Chanyeol. Kepalanya mendongak dengan lenguhan penuh ekstasi. Dan Chanyeol menjadi pecandu setiap desahan dan lenguhan milik Baekhyun. Ia mengecup pipi payudara Baekhyun dan membawa bibirnya pada nipple Baekhyun. Menggigitnya gemas tanpa berusaha menyakiti. Sementara keduan tangannya meremas-remas bokong Baekhyun yang masih menaik turunkankan tubuhnya mencari kenikmatannya.

"Kau menikmatinya baby?" Baekhyun tidak bisa menjawab, ini terlalu nikmat.

"Ahhh!" nyaris terpekik saat Baekhyun akhirnya mencapai klimaksnya. Pandangannya memutih seolah segala macam warna direnggut dari pandangannya namun kenikmatan tiada tara membuat ia menyelipkan sebuah senyuman yang ditangkap oleh mata Chanyeol. Membiarkan Baekhyun menikmati orgasmenya Chanyeol mulai melakukan kebiasaan _breast-feeding_nya. Sambil membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun, mulutnya bekerja menghisap payudara milik Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun melenguh. Kedua kaki Baekhyun yang masih melingkar dipinggang Chanyeol menekan punggung silelaki untuk semakin menunduk hingga kejantanannya masuk semakin dalam. Baekhyun mengerang dan Chanyeol menggeram. Sisi liarnya muncul, Chanyeol membawa kedua tangan Baekhyun keatas kepalanya dan menahannya disana sementara ia menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun untuk mencapai orgasmenya. Kepalanya pening akan gairah yang mendesak untuk diledakkan, dan begitu ia meledakkan miliknya didalam Baekhyun bibirnya jatuh tepat diatas bibir Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun terlepas dari kekangannya. Mengelus rahang Chanyeol lembut, Baekhyun mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Chanyeol bergantian sementara sitampan menikmati orgasmenya yang luar biasa. Mata mereka terbuka dan saling memandang. Begitu dalam hingga rasanya Baekhyun bisa merasakan seolah tatapan itu menusuk jantungnya. Baekhyun tersenyum mencoba menghilangkan gemuruh dihatinya dikarenakan tatapan intens namun lembut Chanyeol. Chanyeol balas tersenyum dan mendaratkan kepalanya didada Baekhyun. Tempat istirahatnya yang begitu nyaman dan hangat. Elusan pada surai belakangnya benar-benar membuatnya merasa mengantuk. Ini bahkan baru satu kali permainan mereka. Namun segalanya telah dibagi oleh Baekhyun hingga ia merasa begitu puas.

"Aku ingin terbangun dengan dirimu dipelukanku," gumamnya sembari menyamankan posisinya setelah lebih dulu melepas jalinan intim mereka.

"Aku akan berada dipelukanmu," bisik Baekhyun melirik kebawah dengan senyuman sayang. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar yang mereka tempati. Pikirannya menerawang kemana-mana. Setiap saat, ketika ia mengalami momen-momen indah bersama Chanyeol maka ia seolah disadarkan bahwa posisinya hanyalah sebuah wanita kontrak milik Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin mengharap lebih seperti apa yang telah diperingatkan Heechul. Namun hatinya mematri sebuah pengharapan akan adanya masa depan antara ia dan Chanyeol. Bukan hanya sekedar wanita kontraknya.

.

.

Setelah malam panas yang dilalui Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, keesokan siangnya Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk ke Roma. Jika Baekhyun ke Italia maka ia wajib ke Roma untuk melihat menara miring Pisa. Baekhyun bukan main senangnya. Kamera dan juga polaroidnya tidak berhenti bekerja sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Namun dimalam hari ketika keduanya tengah menikmati makan malam mereka di Roma, Chanyeol menerima panggilan darurat dari Nickhun untu segera ke Paris. Ada permasalahan yang harus diselesaikan disana.

Nickhun sebenarnya tidak berniat mengganggu waktu liburan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di Italia. Namun apa daya jika Chanyeol harus segera terbang ke Paris karena ada permasalahan dengan perkebunan anggurnya disana.

"Minho akan menjemputmu dibandara dan dia akan membawamu ke rumahku, kau mengerti?" tanya Chanyeol. Ini masih hari kelima dan ia harus mengantarkan Baekhyun ke bandara karena Baekhyun akan segera pulang ke Manhattan sementara ia akan terbang ke Paris. Chanyeol tidak bisa membawa Baekhyun ke Paris karena Baekhyun mengatakan kalau teman kecilnya Kim Jongin akan datang ke Manhattan untuk berlibur. "Dan tentang teman kecilmu Kim Jongin itu, aku akan meminta Minho menyiapkan reservasi hotel atas namamu untuknya, karena aku menolak dia menginap diapartemenmu, kau mengerti?"

"Perintah diterima, sir!" Chanyeol tersenyum.

"_Good girl_, sampai bertemu di Manhattan, aku tidak akan lama hmm," Baekhyun mengangguk dan bermaksud berbalik sebelum Chanyeol memeluknya dengan erat. Mengecup puncak kepalanya lembut dan membisikan kata yang membuat detakan jantungnya menggila. Matanya mengerjap antara bingung dan tidak percaya. Chanyeol bisa melihat ekspresi ketidak percayaan itu. "Kau yang pertama mendengarnya dariku,baby girl," setelah berkata begitu Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan mendorongnya lembut ke antrian untuk boarding pass. Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang mendapati Chanyeol masih berdiri ditempat yang sama. Dalam balutan kemeja hitam dan celana jins hitamnya, melambai ringan dengan senyuman tampan mempesona. _Aku menyukaimu, baby girl_ suara bass itu terngiang ditelinga Baekhyun. Itu bukan ungkapan cinta namun Baekhyun merasa hatinya berbunga-bunga mendengar kata suka itu. Chanyeol menyukainya, bukan hanya karena ia butuh Baekhyun untuk pelampiasan kebutuhan biologisnya. Astaga, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Teringat perkataan Chanyeol setelah ia berbisik pada Baekhyun tadi _'kau yang pertama mendengarnya dariku, baby girl'_. _Bolehkah aku berharap_ batinnya.

.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai Minho berhenti didepan kediaman Chanyeol, ia keluar lebih dulu dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan, merasa rindu dengan kediaman yang sering ia kunjungi itu. Namun ia lebih merindukan apartemennya.

"Saya akan membawa koper anda kedalam miss Byun," ucap Minho sopan.

"Terima kasih Minho-ssi," Minho mengangguk. Saat ia baru saja mencapai pintu matanya mendapati keberadaan sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah menyala ditempat parkir Chanyeol. Mobil itu tampak asing karena setahunya tidak ada yang memiliki mobil warna merah itu sebelumnya.

Ckleek ! pintu terbuka secara mendadak membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati sosok cantik dengan tubuh tinggi semampai, surai pirang yang jatuh dipunggungnya dan bola mata besar berpoles make up yang membingkai matanya indah. Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya agar tidak menghalangi jalan sementara mata wanita pirang itu menatapnya tajam.

"Miss Im anda..oh Baekhyunie," itu suara Mrs Hans. "Kau sudah sampai?"

"Ya Mrs Hans," jawab Baekhyun lalu melirik wanita cantik bak model itu.

"Siapa dia Brit?" tanyanya ketus pada Mrs Hans.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, maaf anda.."

"Siapa kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" potongnya sambil menunjuk Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya yang berpoles cat kuku merah.

"Miss Im, apa yang anda lakukan disini?" itu Minho, muncul secara tiba-tiba menamengi Baekhyun dari serangan telunjuk sipirang. Wanita itu terdiam sesaat, menatap Minho dan surai almond yang menyembul dibalik punggung Minho bergantian.

"Kau…jangan katakan kalau.." matanya membola tidak percaya. "Bagaimana mungkin, tidak mungkin," ia melotot kearah Baekhyun.

"Mari Baekhyunie, kita masuk kedalam," Mirs Han membawa Baekhyun masuk sementara Minho masih mencoba menghalangi sipirang untuk menyusul Baekhyun.

"DIA TIDAK BISA MEMILIKI WANITA BARU SELAGI AKU MENGANDUNG ANAKNYAAA!"teriakan sipirang membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Ia menoleh kearah Mrs Han dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Apa maksudnya itu Mrs Hans?" tanyanya dengan mata yang membesar tidak percaya. Mrs Han menghela nafas pelan. Minho sepertinya sudah berhasil mengurusi wanita itu karena teriakannya tidak lagi terdengar.

"Wanita itu bernama Im Nana, dia salah satu mantan wanita Mr Park," ujar Mrs Han. "Ia mengatakan kalau ia harus bertemu dengan tuan Park dan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting."

"Tapi..tadi dia bilang kalau dia hamil."

" Miss Im bukan wanita pertama yang datang dan mengaku tengah hamil Baekhyunie, jangan terlalu dibawa pikiran karena Mr Park akan menyelesaikan masalahnya, percayalah padaku," bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tidak memikirkannya. Ia baru saja kembali dari Italia, melewati liburan romantisnya bersama Chanyeol dan saat ia kembali ke Manhattan justru dipertemukan dengan wanita cantik yang mengaku mengandung bayi Park Chanyeol.

.

.

Meskipun Baekhyun mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian pertemuannya dengan Im Nana mantan kekasih Chanyeol. Nyatanya ia masih saja sering kepikiran bagaimana nasibnya jika Im Nana benar-benar hamil anak Chanyeol. Apakah kontrak akan berakhir. Tapi diluar semua itu ia merasakan sakit dihatinya. Meskipun ia hanya wanita kontrak tetapi ia harus akui bahwa hatinya telah berhasil diambil oleh Chanyeol. Ia jatuh cinta kepada pria berusia 29 tahun itu. Dan mengetahui wanita lain tengah hamil anak dari lelaki yang kau cintai sungguh menyakitkan.

"Aku mendengar dari Brit tentang Im Nana," Heechul membuka suara begitu mereka sampai didepan gedung apartemen Baekhyun. Hari ini Baekhyun akan menginap diapartemennya karena Kai akan tiba di Manhattan siang ini.

"Ya, aku bertemu dengannya didepan rumah."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kejadian seperti ini bukan pertama kalinya untuk Chanyeol."

"Aku tahu oppa, aku hanya.. shock ya shock," Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan rasa kecewanya. Karena bagaimanapun ia telah mengatakan pada Heechul kalau ia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol.

"Minho sudah mangabari Chanyeol tentang Im Nana, apa dia sudah menghubungimu?"

"Belum, ia pasti sangat sibuk di Paris."

"Ya, ada masalah dengan tanah perkebuna anggurnya," jawab Heechul. "Tapi Nikchun adalah pengacara terbaik dan ia akan membantu Chanyeol menyelesaikan masalah. Dan selama itu kau harus menikmati harimu bersama teman kecilmu yang akan datang berkunjung," Heechul mengusuk gemas puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Ya oppa, tentu saja."

"Kau perlu menikmati masa-masa mudamu Baekhyun-ah, jangan seperti Chanyeol," kekehnya. "Patah hati membuat ia melewatkan masa-masa indah diusia mudanya. Park Chanyeol boleh memilikimu diatas kontrak tapi ia tidak boleh memiliki perasaanmu jika pada akhirnya ia tidak mampu membalasnya. Kau mengerti maksud oppa bukan?" Heechul bukan bermaksud jahat. Ia sungguh mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun jika saja gadis ini jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol belum tentu bisa memberikan hatinya. Baekhyun galau, haruskah ia mengatakan kalau Chanyeol bilang ia menyukainya. Tetapi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakannya dan menyimpannya sendiri.

"Ya oppa, aku mengingatnya dengan baik, gomawo.".

"Gadis penurut," setelah itu Baekhyun keluar dari dalam mobil dan melambai pada mobil Heechul yang berlalu didepannya. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Tiba-tiba merasa kesal pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengatakan ia menyukainya. Namun ia tidak mencoba menghubungi untuk menjelaskan atau setidaknya menenangkan Baekhyun tentang wanita bernama Im Nana. Baekhyun merogoh saku hoodienya dan mengeluarkan ponsel lalu memencet nomor ponsel manajar hotel dimana Park Chanyeol telah memesan kamar untuk Kim Jongin teman kecilnya.

"Ini aku Miss Byun."

"…"

"Aku ingin membatalkan reservasi kamar hotel atas namaku," ucapnya sambil memasuki gedung apartemennya. Baekhyun ingin melihatnya, apa yang akan dilakukan Park Chanyeol jika ia membatalkan reservasi. Apa ia masih tidak akan menghubungi Baekhyun. Astaga Byun Baekhyun, jangan besar kepala hanya karena ia mengatakan kalau ia menyukainya. Pikiran didalam kepalanya seakan-akan menyalahkan dan mengingatkannya dimana posisinya. Namun Baekhyun ingin mencoba, setidaknya jika hasilnya tidak sesuai ia sudah mencobanya. Dan tepat saat lift terbuka pada lantai kamar Baekhyun, ponselnya bordering dengan layar berpendar menunjukkan 'Sir Calling'. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Namun ia tidak menjawab panggilan itu dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku hoodienya. _Mari kita lihat seberapa menyukainya anda padaku Park Chanyeol-ssi_ sisi baru Baekhyun muncul. _Kau seharusnya tidak melakukannya Baekhyun, ini hanya menambah daftar harapan semumu_ suara lain berbisik. Namun Baekhyun sepertinya lebih mendengarkan sisi baru dirinya. Mengabaikan sisi yang mencoba mengingatkannya agar tidak terjerumus dalam harapan semu.

.

.

**First day in Paris**

Begitu sampai di Paris, Nickhun sudah berada dibandara untuk menjemput Chanyeol karena ia sudah berada di Paris sejak semalam, untuk lebih dulu mempersiapkan berkas-berkas yang dibutuhkan dalam menghadapi permaasalahan tanah kebun anggur milik Chanyeol. Tanah itu dulunya merupakan tanah sengketa dua pihak. Dan Chanyeol telah membelinya dari salah satu pihak yang memang menunjukkan bukti-bukti kepemilikan atas tanah tersebut. Namun pihak lain yang mengakui tanah itu miliknya mengajukan tuntutan dan membawa berkas-berkas miliknya sendiri yang menurut Nickhun masih dicek keabsahannya.

"Sidang pertama akan dilaksanakan besok, kau harus hadir karena kau pihak yang membeli tanah tersebut," ujar Nickhun.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Chanyeol sembari mempelajari berkas yang diberikan Nickhun.

"Kita hanya perlu memastikan kalau berkas yang dibawa pihak pelapor itu asli atau tidak, karena yang ku tahu pihak pelapor sedang terlilit hutang dan membutuhkan uang," ujarnya menjelaskan. "Jadi bisa saja ia melakukan segala cara agar bisa mendapatkan kembali tanah tersebut dan meminta uang penjualan yang kau berikan pada pihak pemilik tanah sebelumnya."

" Buang-buang waktu dan uang saja," dengus Chanyeol. "Memangnya memalsukan dokumen tidak membutuhkan biaya, itu sama saja dia menumpuk hutangnya."

"Kita sampai," kedua lelaki tampan itu keluar dari dalam mobil sementara bagasi mereka akan diurus oleh pihak hotel. Chanyeol dan Nickhun berdiri didepan lift menunggu lift tersbut turun ke lantai satu. "Jadi Baekhyun sudah kembali ke Manhattan?"

"Ya, dia tidak bisa ikut karena temannya akan datang, si Kim Jongin anak Kim Joonmyeon," Chanyeol jelas mengingat isi file data diri Baekhyun yang diberikan Nickhun.

"Kau terlihat tidak menyukainya."

"Tentu saja, karena ia biasa menghabiskan liburan di Manhattan dan menginap di apartemen Baekhyun, lelaki dan perempuan di apartemen yang sama," Nickhun mendengus.

"Seperti kau dan Baekhyun-ssi tidak saja, kalian sering berdua-duaan di kamar bukan," ejeknya.

"Baekhyun adalah milikku dan aku jelas tidak berbagi Nick," Nickhun terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk mengerti. Lift sampai dilantai satu dan terdengar bunyi 'Ting' sebelum akhirnya terbuka. Chanyeol menatap pintu lift yang perlahan mulai terbuka itu dengan mata bulat yang semakin lama semakin membola. Sosok cantik berbalut dress selutut dipadu dengan blazer berwarna pink salem berdiri disana. Balas memandangnya dengan mata bulatnya. Bibir berbentuk hati itu perlahan terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara.

"Chanyeol!" dan Chanyeol sukses terpana.

To bo continued

Kepo : gimana ? semoga ndak mengecewakan

See u next chapter ^^

Mind to review..


	11. Chapter 10-Someone who can't be Ignored

Annyeong ^^

Selamat senin

Selamat beraktivitas dan happy reading #wkss

_Untuk Seogogirl_

_Happy B'day dongsaeng-iiee~_

_Selamat panjang umur, wish u all d best _

_Semoga kadonya (read:chapter ini) ndak mengecewakan yahh hehehe _

I'm Woman Too

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Rate : M

**Someone who can't be Ignored**

Park Chanyeol seharusnya berada didalam kamarnya dan mempelajari kembali berkas persidangan yang baru saja ia hadiri tadi pagi tentang sengketa tanah perkebunan anggurnya. Namun sebuah kartu pesan dan sebotol wine yang diantarkan oleh seorang pelayan padanya membuat ia berubah pikiran.

_Hai Chanyeol_

_Apa kau keberatan untuk menikmati kopi bersama ?_

_Jika tidak, aku menunggumu di Rooftop _

Chanyeol melangkahkaan kaki menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke restoran yang berada di rooftop salah satu hotel terbaik di Paris itu. Chanyeol tidak bisa menutupi rasa senang yang muncul dihatinya saat ia menerima pesan kecil dan juga wine dari Kyungsoo. Sejak pertemuan di lift semalam keduanya belum bertemu kembali. Kyungsoo hanya sempat menyapanya sebentar dan pergi begitu saja karena ia tengah dikejar waktu untuk menghadiri sebuah pertemuan begitulah katanya. Seorang pelayan menyapa Chanyeol ramah didepan pintu masuk restoran dan ia mengatakan bahwa ia telah memiliki janji dengan seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo.

"_Ahh Mademoiselle Kyungsoo_," angguknya mengerti dan ia mengantarkan Chanyeol kedalam restoran menuju ke meja dimana seorang gadis dengan surai hitam yang digerai rapi, riasan wajah yang anggun dan saat ia berdiri Chanyeol bisa melihat tubuhnya berbalut dress tanpa lengan berbahan shiffon yang memperindah tampilannya.

"Kau datang," senyuman terpatri dibibir berbentuk hatinya. Chanyeol balas tersenyum, mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dikursi kosong tepat didepan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu aku datang," jawabnya ringan namun dengan senyuman tampan yang khas.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang, sudah lama sekali sejak kita bertemu," jawab Kyungsoo, suara lembutnya mengalun indah. Astaga, Chanyeol merasa dunianya seakan berguncang dibuat oleh nona Do ini. Ia tidak bisa membohongi letupan-letupan menyenangkan terasa dijantungnya.

"Ya, kurasa pertama dan terakhir saat reuni setengah tahun lalu di Manhattan," angguk Chanyeol.

"Aku senang bisa mengobrol berdua saja denganmu begini," ucapnya. Seorang pelayan datang membawakan buku menu. Setelah mencatat pesanan mereka pelayan itupun meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin terlalu lihat bersemangat dengan pertemuan mereka ini meskipun kenyataan ia sangat senang. Bagaimanapun hubungan mereka telah berakhir 9 tahun lalu. Sejak Kyungsoo meninggalkannya di atas ranjangnya setelah malam yang penuh gairah diusia muda mereka.

"Aku memiliki perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang interior design," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kupikir kau ingin menjadi designer."

"Aku berubah pikiran saat sudah berada di Paris dan…." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawanya dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat ia diingatkan pada sosok gadis mungilnya yang berada di Manhattan. Bibir mungil yang membuat candu. Chanyeol menarik nafas pelan.

"Dan apa Kyungsoo?"

"Aku tahu ini sudah sangat lama sekali, tetapi…aku harus minta maaf padamu," Chanyeol diam, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Kyungsoo. "Pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan denganmu setelah…setelah apa yang telah kita bagi bersama. Aku..aku merasa sangat buruk," Kyungsoo memberikan pandangan yang sarat akan rasa penyesalan. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng.

"Aku sudah melupakannya," bohong, ia jelas berbohong bahwa ia telah melupakan pengalaman yang membuat ia merasakan trauma untuk tidur bersama pasangannya. _Tapi kau sudah bisa mengatasinya saat bersama Baekyun _batinnya berkata dan tanpa sadar bibirnya membentuk senyuman. "Itu hanya bagian dari masa lalu, tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Kita hanya perlu memulai sebuah hubungan baru Kyungoo," mata bulat itu mengerjap. Sebuah senyuman terbit di bibir hati miliknya.

"Kau…hubungan baru?" ucapnya pelan.

"Ya, kita bisa mulai menjadi teman," dan senyuman tampan Chanyeol seakan meruntuhkan segala harapan wanita berusia 29 tahun itu. Mungkin ia sudah 9 tahun lamanya tidak bertemu Chanyeol namun ia bisa mengingat senyuman itu. Itu senyuman yang begitu tulus dan jujur. Senyuman yang membuat ia jatuh cinta pada sosok Chanyeol dulu. Lain Chanyeol, lain pula Kyungsoo. Ia rasa keputusannya ini tepat. Kyungsoo sudah dimiliki dan ia juga memiliki sebuah hubungan dengan Baekhyun meskipun dalam sebuah kontrak. Inilah yang Chanyeol inginkan untuk saat ini. Sebuah nada dering ponsel mengusik suasana hening yang sempat tercipta diantara keduanya. Chanyeol meminta maaf atas gangguan dari ponselnya dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Ia jelas sudah mendengar tentang mantan kekasihnya yang kini menjadi pebisnis sukses. Jadi tidak heran jika disaat seperti inipun masih ada saja telepon yang mengganggu. Chanyeol berdiri dan mengatakan ia harus menerima panggilan itu. Ia berjalan beberapa meter dari Kyungsoo, berdiri didekat jendela besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota Paris yang begitu indah.

"Ada apa Nick?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Manajer hotel Ashton Hill baru saja mengatakan padaku kalau Baekhyun membatalkan reservasi kamar hotel atas namanya," tatapan Chanyeol menajam mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan membatalkan?"

"Baekhyun menelpon manajer hotel dan menelpon ia ingin membatalkan reservasi itu, sehari setelah ia kembali dari Italia," tangan Chanyeol menggenggam ponsel dengan begitu erat. Tanpa memberikan jawaban atau tanggapan apapun Chanyeol memutus panggilan. Ia berbalik dan berjalan kearah Kyungsoo. Berusaha tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kekesalan dan kemarahannya didepan wanita yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa itu.

"Kyungsoo, maaf sepertinya aku harus pergi karena ada hal yang harus kuurus," ucapnya.

"Mendadak sekali Chanyeol."

"Ya, kuharap kau mengerti, maafkan aku," ucapnya. " Kita bisa mengatur waktu lain kali, kabari aku jika kau berkunjung ke Manhattan," Chanyeol mengeluarkan kartu namanya.

"Kau..kau akan kembali ke Manhattan?" terkejut Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis.

"Maafkan aku mengacaukan pertemuan kita, aku akan menggantinya dilain waktu, sampai bertemu lagi Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo mengangguk, Chanyeol tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatap punggungnya menghilang keluar dari restoran. Dan saat itulah mata bulatnya menangkap sosok tinggi yang tidak asing. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. Ia tahu setelah ini pasti semuanya akan semakin sulit. Lelaki berjas hitam rapi itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Miss Do, Mr Jo ingin bertemu dengan anda," ucapnya sopan namun tegas. Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap datar lelaki tinggi yang tak lain adalah bodyguardnya. Bodyguard sekaligus orang yang diperintah untuk selalu mengawasi apa saja yang ia lakukan.

"Ya, baiklah Kwangsoo-ssi," jawabnya. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa keputusannya setahun silam untuk menjalin hubungan dengan pengusaha kaya yang berasal dari Korea yakni Jo Insung akan membuat hidupnya berubah menjadi seperti ini.

.

.

Sambil berjalan dilorong menuju kekamarnya, Chanyeol masih mencoba untuk menghubungi Baekhyun namun tak satupun dari panggilannya dijawab. Chanyeol membanting ponselnya diatas sofa saat ia sudah berada didalam kamarnya. Apa maksud Baekhyun dengan membatalkan reservasi itu. Apa ia bermaksud membiarkan Kim Jongin itu menginap diapartemennya. Chanyeol menatap nyalang ponselnya begitu benda pipih itu berbunyi. Meraihnya secepat kilat dan hampir saja membantingnya karena itu bukan Baekhyun melainkan Nickhun.

"Apa?"

"Tahan emosimu, kau kenapa sih Park?" bingung Nickhun. Jarang sekali Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya hanya karena wanitanya berulah. Chanyeol menarik nafas dan membuangnya kasar.

"Aku akan kembali ke Manhatttan malam ini, kau mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan Nick?" Nickhun disana terdiam sebentar namun terdengar helaan nafas pelan.

"Kita bertemu dibandara, aku akan menyiapkan jet pribadi untukmu," tanpa menjawab Chanyeol memutus sambungan. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa, merebahkana kepalanya diatas sandaran sofa. Astaga, moodnya benar-benar diaduk-aduk oleh dua wanita hari ini. Mulai dari Kyungsoo yang mengajak bertemu secara tiba-tiba sampai Baekhyun yang berulah. Oh tidak, ia melupakan Im Nana yang juga berulah dengan mengaku hamil anaknya. Sial, kenapa dia tidak menghubungi Baekhyun setelah Minho mengatakan kalau saat itu Baekhyun baru saja tiba disana. Ketika Nana meneriakkan bahwa ia tengah hamil anaknya. Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya dan tanpa berkata apa-apalagi bergegas meraih handbag khusus lelaki miliknya. Setelah memastikan semua yang dia butuhkan berada didalam tas berukuran sedang itu ia segera keluar dari kamar hotel untuk menuju ke bandara. Byun Baekhyun, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Park Chanyeol hingga dia bisa meninggalkan segala urusannya di Paris hanya karena kau membatalkan reservasi hotel.

.

.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya disekeliling bandara, ia tahu kalau ia terlambat 10 menit karena terjebak kemacetan saat menuju ke bandara. Dan saat ini ia tengah mencari keberadaan teman kecilnya Kim Jongin yang seharusnya berada tidak jauh dari bagian kedatangan.

"Dimana dia?" tanyanya tidak lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Byunie!" mendengar panggilan itu membuat Baekhyun berbalik dan tersenyum sumringah saat seorang lelaki tampan dengan kulit tan yang khas, senyuman kekanakan yang sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu melambai kearahnya.

"Jongiiinn!" pekiknya tertahan. Baekhyun berlari kecil dan menghambur kedalam pelukan Jongin. Si lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun itu menangkapnya dengan mudah. "Ya ampun, aku rindu sekali padamu Jongin-ah" Jongin terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Smurfie" ia menarik hidung mancung Baekhyun gemas setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Hei, lama tidak bertemu kau semakin cantik saja hahh, apa kau sudah punya pacar sekarang?" godanya. Baekhyun memerah malu dan mencubit gemas lengan Jongin, Jongin meringis karena cubitan gemas itu ternyata cukup membuat nyeri.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, ayo kita mengobrol sambil jalan saja," ajak Baekhyun sembari menggandeng lengan Jongin menuju keluar bandara dimana mobilnya ia parkirkan.

"Oh aku kangen Whitey," ucap Jongin sambil bersiul begitu melihat audi Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu saja itu bukan _the old Whitey but the new Whitey_ namun Baekhyun tidak berniat memberitahukan Jongin.

"Bagaimana kabar paman dan bibi?" tanya Baekhyun begitu Jongin sudah duduk disampingnya setelah memasukkan kopernya kedalam bagasi.

"Eomma dan appa baik-baik saja, mereka menitipkan salam rindu untukmu," jawab Jongin.

"Aku juga merindukan mereka, hanya paman, bibi dan kau saja yang kumiliki sekarang Jongin-ah," Jongin mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut dan tersenyum penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku tahu, jangan pernah merasa sendiri," jawabnya." Jika kau sudah lelah berada disini kau bisa kembali ke Seoul."

"Tentu, karena disini bukan tempatku," jawab Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafas pelan, teringat pada Chanyeol dan semua panggilannya yang ia abaikan. Bukan hanya panggilan Chanyeol, panggilan dari Nickhun juga ia abaikan. "Oh iya, kau mau mampir ke restoran burger favorit kita untuk makan siang," tawar Baekhyun. Karena ia tahu kebiasaan Jongin yang pasti hanya tidur selama penerbangan.

"Ide bagus, aku lapar sekali,"

"Tentu saja kau lapar jika kau tidak makan dipesawat dan hanya tidur seperti kerbau, Jongin-ah," Jongin tertawa mendengarnya. Ia dan Baekhyun sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Baginya Baekhyun sudah seperti saudara, adik kecil yang harus dijaganya. Tidak pernah terbersit sedikitpun rasa yang lebih dari itu. Begitupula dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Jongin menghabiskan waktu mereka menikmati makan siang dan juga mengobrol melepas rindu di Queen Burger. Salah satu restoran burger yang sering mereka kunjungi bersama jika Jongin berkunjung ke Manhattan. Dan Baekhyun biasanya kemari bersama Alice ataupun Luhan.

"Astaga Jongin, kau ini lapar atau rakus sebenarnya," keduanya sama-sama tertawa. Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak takjub jika Jongin sudah menghabiskan dua gelas besar coke dan tiga porsi besar burger. Sementara Baekhyun masih menyisakan kentang gorengnya yang sekarang sedang dicomot-comot oleh Jongin.

"Aku benar-benar lapar," jawabnya polos. "Kau tahu, aku hanya sempat makan kimbap dan minum jus sebelum berangkat."

"Salahmu sendiri tidak menyisakan waktu untuk menikmati makanan diatas pesawat, malah menghabiskannya untuk tidur," beginilah Baekhyun jika sudah bertemu Jongin. Menjadi sosok saudara perempuan yang cerewet.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Jongin.

"Kau memakai jam Jongin, kenapa masih bertanya padaku," sungut Baekhyun.

"Ahh iya aku lupa, kurasa karena efek kekenyangan."

"Dasar rakus," ejek Baekhyun. Tidak sadar mereka sudah sangat lama berada di restoran burger itu karena sekarang sudah setengah lima sore. Entah apa saja yang sudah mereka obrolkan selama itu. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari bahwa sedari ia keluar dari dalam apartemennya, berangkat kebandara menjemput Jongin hingga mereka sampai di restoran burger, Choi Minho tidak pernah melepaskannya dari pengawasan sesuai dengan perintah tuannya Park Chanyeol. " Cck..ccckk lihat bagaimana cara lelaki yang selalu mengatakan bahwa dia lebih tua dariku ini makan," Baekhyun menarik tissue pocket miliknya dan mengarahkan tangannya tepat ke sudut bibir Kai yang bernoda campuran saus tomat dan mayones. Keduanya tertawa kecil karena cara makan Jongin yang masih seperti bocah itu. Hingga mata Baekhyun menangkap sosok bertubuh tinggi, dengan tatapan setajam elang memasuki restoran burger dengan langkah tegas namun tenangnya. Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdebar cepat saat mata mereka bertemu, seakan menyortir kedalaman pandangan mereka. Ia terpaku, sisa-sisa tawanya dengan Jongin menghilang begitu saja.

"Hai Baek, kau kenapa?" bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru menoleh kearah lelaki yang dua langkah lagi akan sampai didekat meja mereka.

Tap

Tap

"Kau disini," lelaki itu tersenyum, senyuman yang tidak biasa. Antara seringaian dan juga sebuah ancaman yang tersirat didalam senyuman itu. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dan Jongin menatap bingung. Tidak mengenali sosok yang baru saja muncul itu.

"Kau mengenalnya,Baek?" tanya Jongin. Si tatapan tajam menoleh kearah Jongin, tersenyum miring dan menyodorkan tangan dengan angkuh.

"Park Chanyeol, dan apa Baekhyun tidak bercerita kalau ia memiliki kekasih?" Baekhyun membulatkan mulutnya tidak percaya, Jongin menoleh cepat kearah Baekhyun namun demi kesopanan ia menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku Kim Jongin, teman Baekhyun," jawabnya. "Dan tidak, Baekhyun tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia memiliki kekasih. Hei Smurfie kau menutupi sesuatu dariku ya?" Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya dan menatap tidak suka bergantian antara Baekhyun dan Jongin. Smurfie, jadi mereka memiliki panggilan sayang begitu pikirannya.

"Aku..ngg..ya..maaf..aku," Jongin justru tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun, antara bingung dan juga gugup. Saking gemasnya ia mengusuk poni Baekhyun dan sukses membuat Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya.

"Ehem…aku memiliki sedikit kepentingan dengan Baekhyun, jika kau tidak keberatan supirku akan mengantarkanmu ke hotel yang telah disiapkan Baekhyun untukmu," Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Sial, Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya melihat tingkah Baekhyun itu. Dia harus lebih pintar menahan hasratnya. Tidak untuk saat ini, ada hal yang harus diselesaikan dengan Baekhyun.

"Hotel, kau mereservasi hotel untukku?" tanya Jongin tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Namun sebuah pemikiran membuat Jongin mengerti. "Ahh aku mengerti, itu bukan masalah untukku. Kau pasti tidak suka jika kekasihmu tinggal bersama lelaki lain."

"Terima kasih untuk pengertianmu tuan Kim."

"Jongin saja, kekasih Baekhyun berarti temanku," ia menjawab ringan.

"Supirku sudah menunggumu, kau bisa pergi bersamanya Jongin."Chanyeol secara tidak langsung mengusir namun Jongin tidak terlalu ambil hati.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi nanti Baek, Chanyeol-ssi," Chanyeol mengangguk. Dengan santainya Jongin bangkit, menyeberangi meja dan memeluk Baekhyun. Astaga, Chanyeol harus ekstra sabar dengan segala macam skinship diantara Baekhyun dan Jongin. "Aku duluan ya, hubungi aku jika kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu dan kau berhutang cerita," Chanyeol membuang mukanya saat Jongin menarik gemas hidung Baekhyun.

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan Jongin-ah."

"Annyeong," sepeninggal Jongin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih berdiri ditempat yang sama. Baekhyun memandang mobil Chanyeol yang dikendarai Minho membawa Jongin pergi. Sedikit takut-takut Baekhyun mencuri pandang kearah Chanyeol.

"Kunci mobilmu!" ia menunjukkan telapak tangannya pada Baekhyun dengan suara bernada dingin dan datar. Baekhyun dengan takut-takut menyodorkan kunci mobilnya. Bukannya mengambil kuncinya ia justru menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun bersamaan dengan kunci mobil didalam genggamannya. Membawa tubuh mungil itu keluar dari dalam restoran burger menuju ke audi putih yang terparkir didepan restoran. Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun dan membiarkan si mungil masuk bahkan memasangkan sitbelt.

"Jangan berharap bisa kabur dariku miss Byun," ucapnya pelan namun sarat akan ketajaman dan keposesifan. Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, antara kesenangan terpendam dan rasa takut melihat bagaimana rasa kesal dan amarah terlihat didalam tatapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol duduk disebelahnya dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. Baekhyun tidak tahu Chanyeol akan membawanya kemana, ia hanya memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini. Akankah Chanyeol berbuat kasar padanya, karena ia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol marah sebelumnya. Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah berbuat kasar padanya sebelumnya. _Kau tidak perlu takut Baekhyun, Chanyeol berada dalam posisi bersalah saat ini. Dia berhutang penjelasan tentang seorang wanita yang mengaku mengandung anaknya_ sisi hitam Baekhyun berbisik padanya. _Kau seharusnya mengingat dimana posisimu Baekhyun-ah, semuanya bisa diselesaikan baik-baik bukan dengan cara seperti ini _sisi putihnya balas berbisik. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lelah. Perasaan dan pikirannya seakan diaduk-aduk semenjak ia mengenal Park Chanyeol.

.

.

Audi putih Baekhyun terparkir sempurna di basement gedung apartemen. Tanpa berbicara Chanyeol melepas sitbelt miliknya lalu berjalan keluar. Membuka pintu untuk Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar. Tangannya tidak berhenti menggengam tangan Baekhyun disepanjang jalan mereka menuju apartemen Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak perlu meminta kunci karena ia memilikinya. Maka seolah ia adalah pemilik apartemen itu ia mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintua. Mendorong Baekhyun lembut untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Setelah memastikan pintu terkunci Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tatapan layaknya bocah yang ketahuan melakukan kesalahan oleh orang tuanya.

"Kau ingin bermain-main denganku, miss Byun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara berbisik sarat akan ancaman sambil berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang berjalan mundur dilorong apartemenya menuju ke ruang tamu. "Membatalkan reservasi hotel dengan maksud membiarkan Kim Jongin menginap disini bersamamu, hanya berdua denganmu saja disini," tekannya dibagian akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau…disini.."

"Kau yang membuatku berada disini," sentak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tercekat. Mereka sudah sampai diruang tamu, keduanya berdiri dalam jarak beberapa langkah ditengah ruangan.

"Sebelum kau memarahiku…bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, tidak berani menatap Chanyeol. Tatapannya jatuh ke sepatu mengkilat Chanyeol dilantai apartemennya.

"Katakan!"

"Apa…seorang wanita kontrak sepertiku…diperbolehkan untuk marah…saat aku mengetahui seorang wanita…mantan wanitamu..mengaku kalau ia hamil anakmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara lirih. Chanyeol tersentak seakan ia baru saja dipukul dibelakang kepalanya. Menyadarkannya bahwa informasi Minho akan kedatangan Im Nana melibatkan keberadaan Baekhyun didalamnya. Baekhyun jelas mendengar semuanya. Ia bukan wanita yang terbiasa dengan hal-hal mengejutkan seperti ini. Ia sangat baru dan begitu polos sebelum Chanyeol menemukannya dan menjadikannya miliknya. Dan mungkin inilah cara Baekhyun menunjukkan kemarahannya. Keluar dari batas yang telah ditetapkan Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman terbentuk dibibirnya. Ia tidak bisa marah lagi, sungguh. Bagaimana ia bisa marah, ia berada diposisi yang bersalah saat ini. Bukankah dirinya yang mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Baekhyun. Seharusnya setelah mendengar laporan Minho ia menghubungi Baekhyun, menjelaskan permasalahan dan menenangkannya. Mengatakan bahwa ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi dan ia akan mengurus semuanya begitu ia kembali ke Manhattan. Namun ia tidak melakukannya. Astaga Park Chanyeol bodoh, kau melupakannya karena saat itu pikiranmu dipenuhi Kyungsoo yang berada di hotel yang sama denganmu di Paris. Chanyeol berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Baekhyun. Membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya. Menangkup belakang kepala Baekhyun hingga wajahnya bersandar diceruk leher Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku _baby girl_," Chanyeol tidak pernah meminta maaf sebelumnya pada wanita-wanitanya karena ia merasa selalu benar namun Byun Baekhyun membuat ia melakukannya. "Seharusnya aku menelponmu dan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Dan 'Ya' kau berhak untuk marah padaku, hal ini pasti membuatmu shock. Dan aku sama sekali tidak membantu dengan tidak menghubungimu."

"Benarkah…aku boleh marah dan merasa kecewa meskipun aku hanya wanita kontrakmu?"

"Kau adalah _Park Chanyeol's baby girl_, persetan dengan kontrak itu," umpatnya pelan. " Tidakkah ucapanku saat itu memberimu sebuah penjelasan awal tentang perasaanku padamu?" Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling pinggang Chanyeol.

"Aku…semuanya mengejutkanku, ungkapan perasaanmu, kemunculan Im Nana-ssi, aku bingung dan tidak bisa bertanya pada siapapun karena mereka hanya memintaku untuk tenang karena itu bukan hal baru," ujarnya pelan dengan wajah menyeruak didada Chanyeol. "Tapi aku butuh kau menjelaskan padaku dan menenangkanku, hal itu membuatku berfikir…apakah aku berhak marah dan kecewa sementara aku hanya wanita…" belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya tubuhnya sudah ditarik menjauh dari dada Chanyeol dan benda kenyal yang tidak asing melumat bibirnya. Begitu dalam dan basah. Tubuhnya terangkat dari lantai hingga Baekhyun menggantungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan kakinya melingkar dipinggangnya. Chanyeol membawanya menuju sofa sambil memagut bibir mungil yang sungguh membuatnya kecanduan. Ia memutar badannya dan menempatkan dirinya disofa sementara Baekhyun dipangkuannya. Masih saling memagut, Chanyeol menarik bibir bawah Baekhyun lembut, menjulurkan lidahnya menggoda lidah Baekhyun. Menghisap lidahnya sensual hingga menimbulkan decakan dan lenguhan dari bibir simungil. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak menuju pinggang Baekhyun. Menarik tshirt putih polos Baekhyun keatas menyebabkan ciuman mereka terlepas, ia melempar kaos itu kesembarang arah dan kembali menarik Baekhyun mendekat. Menyatukan kening mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Bisakah kita pindah kekamarmu, baby?" tanyanya lembut, seperti Chanyeol yang Baekhyun kenal selama ini. Tidak ada nada datar dan dingin lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dipangkuannya, menggendong koala mungilnya menuju ke kamar.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berbaring diatas kasur dengan selimut beraroma lembut melindungi tubuh keduanya yang _shirtless_. Tidak benar-benar telanjang karena Baekhyun masih memakai celana dalamnya sementara Chanyeol bertelanjang dada. Chanyeol sedang tidak ingin bercinta, ia sedang ingin bermanja pada Baekhyun. Maka kegiatan bermanja favoritnya adalah _breast-feeding_. Baekhyun mengelus surai abu-abu Chanyeol lembut. Tidak habis pikir bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir diatas ranjang begini.

"Im Nana adalah mantan wanitaku," Chanyeol membuka suara, dengan mata sayu yang mulai tertutup dan wajah yang mengusak-ngusak manja pada pipi payudara Baekhyun. "Kontrak kami berakhir hanya dalam waktu satu setengah bulan karena ia berselingkuh dibelangkangku dengan rekan sesama model di agencynya."

"Hanya satu setengah bulan?"

"Ya, karena aku tidak akan memperpanjang kontrak begitu aku mengetahui bahwa wanitaku tidak loyal padaku sesuai dengan kontrak yang ia tanda tangani," jawabnya masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Chanyeol-ssi, tidurlah, kau bisa…" Chanyeol menggeleng dengan mata terbuka sedikit.

"Aku memang lelah, tapi aku harus menjelaskannya padamu agar semuanya menjadi jelas baby," jawabnya dengan senyuman kecil. "Hal seperti ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi, Im Nana adalah wanita kesekian yang datang padaku dan mengaku hamil anakku. Jika memang ia sedang hamil maka kita akan melakukan test darah untuk mengetahui benarkah anak yang dikandung adalah anakku jika tidak maka aku akan terlepas dari tanggung jawab. Aku bukan pria yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa baby, aku telah memperhitungkan segalanya sebelum aku membuat _woman's contract_."

"Bagaiman..jika itu memang..anakmu?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol melingkarkan kakinya yang berada didalam selimut untuk mengunci kaki Baekhyun, menarik Baekhyun lebih dekat agar mereka lebih menempel seakan diberikan perekat tak kasat mata.

"Kemungkinannya kecil karena aku selalu memastikan ia meminum pil kontrasepsinya," tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa ditampar ketika Chanyeol menyebut soal pil kontrasepsi. Ia sudah absen meminum pil itu selama seminggu ini. Dan mereka selalu melakukannya tanpa pengaman.

"Kau tidak menjawabnya, bagaimana jika memang benar anakmu,?" tanya Baekhyun, ia ingin mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Jika itu anakku maka aku akan bertanggung jawab," jawabnya.

"Kau..akan bertanggung jawab, maksudmu menikahinya," Chanyeol mendongak karena kini posisinya didada Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak baby, bertanggung jawab bukan berarti aku akan menikahinya," jawabnya. "Aku akan membiayainya selama masa kehamilannya hingga ia melahirkan anak itu, dan membiayai semua keperluan anak itu dimasa depan."

"Kau.. tidak akan menikahinya, lalu bagaimana dengan status hukum anak itu,"

"Hal seperti itu lumrah disini baby, anak itu akan memakai nama keluargaku karena secara biologis dia adalah anakku."

"Hanya seperti itu saja?"

"Aku tidak akan menikahi wanita yang tidak kucintai, jika aku tidak menemukan wanita yang kucintai maka aku tidak akan menikah," lontarnya mengejutkan Baekhyun. "Jika itu poin dari pertanyaanmu baby, maka itulah jawabanku."

"Kau benar," angguk Baekhyun, entah kenapa ia merasakan hatinya seakan diremas. Memikirkan perasaannya juga belum tentu benar-benar terbalas oleh Chanyeol. "Sebuah pernikahan harus didasari oleh cinta."

"Meskipun aku terlihat brengsek dengan membuat _woman's contract_ tetapi aku memiliki tujuanku sendiri baby, aku hanya perlu memastikan sesuatu dan mengakhiri _woman's contract_," Baekhyun mengeryit bingung. Namun saat ia menunduk ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum begitu tulus padanya. Ia menapakkan tangannya pada pipi Chanyeol dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Penjelasanmu diterima, sekarang tidurlah karena kau pasti lelah."

"Aku sangat lelah, ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan hal seperti," ucapnya. "Terbang dari satu negara ke negara lainnya untuk seorang wanita, ahh tidak, tapi untuk seorang gadis mungil menyebalkan yang sayangnya kusukai," Baekhyun tersenyum. Mengelus surai Chanyeol lembut, merasakan kehangatan menjalari hatinya karena ucapan Chanyeol. Diam-diam kembali menaruh pengharapan akan munculnya rasa cinta didalam rasa suka Chanyeol padanya.

"Maafkan aku, tidurlah yang nyenyak hmm," Chanyeol menggeleng dengan mata terpejam.

"Jangan meminta maaf, ini sepadan baby, dan ya aku butuh istirahat karena mataku terasa berat sekali," Baekhyun mengecup puncak kepala Chanyeol penuh kasih sayang. Chanyeol bergelung erat didadanya. Dan Baekhyun mendengar lirihan sebelum akhirnya sitampan menyerah dalam rasa lelah dan kantuknya.

"_Eomma..bogosieppo_," Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

.

.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, Baekhyun sudah bangun sejak setengah jam lalu dan kini sudah berkutat didapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Ia sengaja tidak membangunkan Chanyeol karena ia pasti lelah. Bagaimanapun juga perjalanan Paerancis-Manhattan cukup melelahkan. Ditambah lagi Chanyeol pasti memilki banyak pikiran sekarang, ia tidak yakin permasalahan di Paris sudah selesai. Maka sebagai permintaan maaf, ia akan membuatkan sarapan yang lezat untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan diolahnya. Ia berencana membuat kimbap, rolled egg dan juga kimchi jigae, pokoknya semua masakan Korea. Baekhyun bahkan telah merebus _phellinus linteus tea_ yang dicampur dengan _jujube_, salah satu resep yang diajarkan mendiang ibunya. Sangat baik untuk kesehatan. Baekhyun menata rolled egg dan juga kimbab yang sudah selesai ia masak. Hanya tinggal menunggu kimchi jigae matang dan juga teh nya mendidih. Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi, sebuah panggilan dari Jongin.

"_Yeoboseyo _Jongin-ah, _mianhae_ aku lupa menghubungi semalam," ucapnya dalam satu tarikan nafas begitu ia menjawab panggilan tersebut. Diseberang Jongin tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"_Gwechanha_, aku mengerti," jawabnya ringan. "Apa kau ada acara dengan kekasihmu hari ini, kalau tidak aku ingin mengajakmu keluar bersama."

"Aku belum tahu, tapi aku akan langsung menghubungi jika aku bisa_, jinja mianhae_," suaranya memelas sambil mengaduk kimchi jigae.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti Smurfie," jawabnya. "Tapi kau masih memiliki hutang penjelasan padaku, ingat itu."

"Aku mengingatnya."

"Baklah, aku akan pergi bertemu beberapa teman dulu, jadi jangan khawatirkan aku ya Smurfie."

"Nikmati liburanmu Jongin-ah, aku akan menghubungi saat aku memiliki waktu luang."

"_Geureh, keuno_."

"Hahh.._eottokhae_?" tanya Baekhyun tidak lebih pada dirinya sendiri setelah mengakhiri panggilan. Ia bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada Jongin tentang hubungannya dan Chanyeol.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Baekhyun tersentak kaget, dan saat berbalik Chanyeol sudah berdiri dibelakangnya sambil menghanduki kepalanya dengan handuk yang telah Baekhyun siapkan. Ya, Baekhyun telah menyiapkan handuk, sikat gigi baru bahkan juga telah menyiapkan air hangat untuk Chanyeol di kamar mandinya jika saja lelaki itu terbangun dan ingin langsung mandi.

"Ohh _morning_, merasa lebih baik?" Chanyeol mengangguk, menjulurkan tangannya agar Baekhyun mendekat. Baekhyun menuruti dan ditarik masuk kedalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku membaca catatan mungilmu," ia mengedip menunjukkan secarik kertas bertuliskan pesan untuk Chanyeol yang dibuat Baekhyun dengan sticky note berwarna pink.

_Morning ^^_

_Aku didapur menyiapkan sarapan,_

_Sudah ada air hangat dikamar mandi untukmu berendam_

_Dan aku menyiapkan sarapan special untukmu :*_

_B_

"Tolong berikan aku ciuman selamat pagiku yang nyata," ia mencondongkan wajahnya kedepan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol dan memberikan apa yang diinginkan sitampan. Saling melumat lembut dan tersenyum disela pagutan mereka. "Aku mencium aroma kimchi, kau membuat kimchi?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kimchi jigae, aku membawa kimchi saat aku kembali dari Seoul."

"Ahh aku laparrr, sudah lama sekali sejak aku bisa makan masakan Korea," sahutnya ceria. Begitu menggemaskan dimata Baekhyun. Semakin lama ia bersama Chanyeol, ia semakin mengenal sosok lain yang berdiam didalam diri Park Chanyeol. Ada sosok hangat dan menyenangkan yang tersembunyi dibalik sosok berjas dan berdasi yang selama ini ia kenal. Sisi lain Park Chanyeol yang telah lama tersembunyi oleh rasa sakit dimasa lalu.

"Kalau begitu duduklah, aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu," Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia mengambil tempat di kursi, menatap rolled egg dan kimbap dengan mata berbinar. "Kau mau makan nasi, maksudku selain makan kimbap?"

"Tentu, aku butuh karbohidrat yang banyak untuk terbang kembali ke Paris," Baekhyun yang baru saja membuka penutup _rice cooker_ membalikkan badannya.

"Kau akan kembali ke Paris, maksudku..terbang ke Paris lagi?"

"Permasalahan disana belum selesai baby, aku tahu Nickhun adalah pengacara terbaik yang pernah kumiliki tetapi aku harus berada disana untuk keperluan siding dan semacamnya," jawab Chanyeol sambil memasukkan rolled egg kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan mata terpejam. Astaga, dia benar-benar rindu masakan rumah seperti ini. Persis seperti yang selalu dibuat ibunya dulu. "Ini lezat, kau yang terbaik _baby girl,"_ Baekhyun tersenyum, menyodorkan semangkok nasi pada Chanyeol dan diterima dengan senang hati. Baekhyun juga sudah menyendokkan kimchi jigae yang sudah matang.

"Pelan-pelan, itu masih panas," Chanyeol mengangguk dan meniup kuah kimchi jigae. "Maafkan aku, kau jadi harus bolak-balik Paris-Manhattan, hhhh.. aku sangat _childish_," Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Aku lupa kapan aku terakhir kali sepanik itu, saat Nickhun memberitahukan kalau kau membatalkan reservasi untuk Kim Jongin," jawabnya. " Dan.. _oh my god baby_, ini benar-benar lezat," Chanyeol tidak bisa mengendalikan senyumannya. Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa membuat Chanyeol memuji masakannya sampai sebegitunya.

"Benarkah?".

"Aku tidak berbohong baby, kurasa aku harus menjadikanmu istriku agar aku bisa merasakan masakan seenak ini setiap hari," pipi Baekhyun memerah sempurna mendengarnya. Dengan gugup ia bangkit dan berbalik, pura-pura menyibukkan dirinya dengan mematikan kompor dimana ia sedang merebus teh. Chanyeol menyadari tingkah Baekhyun yang berubah begitu mendengar ia berkata tentang menjadikan Baekhyun istrinya. "Kenapa, kau tidak mau menjadi istriku?" Baekhyun nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia berbalik dengan mug bergambar beruang yang telah terisi teh untuk Chanyeol.

"Jangan bicarakan tentang itu ketika kau bahkan sedang dimintai tanggung jawab oleh seorang wanita bernama Im Nana, Chanyeol-ssi," jawabnya. Chanyeol merasa tersindir, ia mendelik pada Baekhyun.

"Hei, kau menyindirku?"

"Aku hanya ingin semuanya cepat terselesaikan, masalahmu di Paris, masalahmu dengan Im Nana-ssi, dan kau bisa hidup dengan tenang lalu setelah itu baru kita bisa membicarakan tentang…"

"Tentang kita," Chanyeol menyelesaikan dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia meraih tangan Baekhyun diatas meja dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan segera, tentang Im Nana jangan diambil pusing. Aku akan meminta asisten Nickhun untuk menanganinya. Ia sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika hal seperti ini terjadi."

"Chanyeol-ssi, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu baby, tanyakanlah."

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan menikahi Nana-ssi, jika seandainya itu memang anakmu, dan ini hanya seandainya," tegas Baekhyun. Ia sungguh penasaran ingin menanyakannya. "Kau tahu, terkadang pil kontrasepsi bisa saja tidak bekerja dengan benar."

"Tidak baby, aku tidak akan menikahinya," tegasnya setelah menyeruput teh yang dibuat Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Ia tahu Baekhyun pastilah penasaran. Ia masih muda dan baru dalam dunia yang ditawarkan oleh Chanyeol padanya ini.

"Setiap wanita yang menandatangani _woman's contract_ sudah bisa kupastikan memiliki ketertarikan padaku," ia menyeringai kearah Baekhyun yang bersemu. "Dari sekian banyak wanita yang tertarik itu ada yang bisa memahami dengan baik isi kontraak tersebut. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang tidak bisa menerima dan melakukan berbagai cara untuk bisa kembali padaku. Kau mungkin akan berfikir aku pria arogan namun aku berkata sesuai dengan kenyataan bahwa tidak ada wanita yang tidak menginginkan Park Chanyeol," dalam hatinya Baekhyun mengaminkan. Dan ia menjadi salah satu wanita yang beruntung itu. "Dan aku sudah pernah terjebak dengan seorang wanita yang mengakui hamil anakku setelah masa kontraknya berakhir. Dia wanita yang baik, namun aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa dia memiliki obsesi berlebihan padaku. Selama ini hubungan kami seperti teman dekat namun aku merasa terkhianati saat akhirnya hasil tes DNA keluar dan itu bukan anakku. Ia mengamuk dan mengatakan ia mencintaiku, ia tidak menerima berakhirnya kontrak itu. Ia melakukan segala cara dan memaksakan keinginannya padaku. Aku sangat kecewa padanya, karena ia salah satu wanita yang kupercaya sebagai teman dekatku meskipun kami tak lagi terikat kontrak."

"Kau memiliki krisis kepercayaan terhadap perempuan."

"Ya, itu terjadi berulang kali," jawabnya. "Mantan kekasihku, lalu mantan wanitaku, aku bisa sangat loyal dan mempercayai seseorang jika mereka sebaliknya padaku. Dan aku bisa berbalik membenci jika mereka mengkhianatiku. Maksudku adalah aku sudah sangat cukup dengan hal-hal seperti itu, dan aku berharap kau berbeda baby," genggaman tangannya mengerat diatas meja.

"Kau…"

"Aku mengharapkanmu, beri aku waktu hmm," _apa ini, beri dia waktu_ batin Baekhyun. "Mari kita tidak membicarakan tentang kontrak atau apapun itu mulai sekarang hmm. Tidak ada wanita kontrak bernama Byun Baekhyun, aku lebih senang menyebutmu teman kencanku, kekasihku, kau suka sebutan itu," tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumannya.

"Kau…serius?"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda, setelah aku terbang jauh-jauh dari Paris ke Manhattan hanya untuk bertemu denganmu dan menjelaskan semuanya, kau masih berfikir aku bercanda?" Baekhyun menggeleng dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya. Mengelilingi meja dan sampai didepan Baekhyun. Ia menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk berdiri menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Katakan padaku Byun Baekhyun."

"Ap..apa?"

"Kau menyukaiku bukan?" _aku lebih dari menyukaimu Chanyeol-ssi_ batinnya. "Kau tertarik padaku bukan Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mengangguk dua kali seperti anak kecil yang menggemaskan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol mendaratkan kecupan panjang nan manis. Tersenyum dan berbisik mesra disela-sela pagutannya.

"Itu akan menjadi dasar dari hubungan ini, maka mulai sekarang bersikaplah selayaknya seorang kekasih Park Chanyeol," ucap Chanyeol. "Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku, jangan memendam apapun. Tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, karena kau berhak bertanya dan mengetahui apapun itu tentangku dari mulutku sendiri, apa gadis imut dan pintar ini mengerti?"

"Yes, sir."

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku Sir lagi baby, kau bisa memanggilku baby juga, hmm," godanya menggigit ujung hidung Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun berjinjit melingkarkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol, memeluk erat lelaki tampan yang baru saja memberi jalan bagi harapan-harapan yang coba dibangun Baekhyun selama ini.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol-ssi, aku…aku mencintaimu," bisiknya dibagian akhir kalimat. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. Ungkapan gadis polos ini begitu menghangatkan hatinya hingga membuat ia serasa kembali pada masa-masa indahnya ketika pertama kalinya merasakan jatuh cinta. Namun baginya terlalu cepat untuk menyebut dirinya jatuh cinta kini. Ia perlu waktu untuk meyakinkan hatinya. Semalam, selama perjalanan dari Paris menuju ke Manhattan Chanyeol berfikir. Do Kyungsoo adalah wanita yang selalu mendapatkan perhatiannya meskipun kini mereka sudah berstatus mantan kekasih dan wanita itu telah memiliki kekasih. Namun bukti nyatanya Chanyeol tidak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja ajakannya untuk bertemu dan sekedar minum kopi bersama. Namun kini, ada seseorang lagi yang memiliki tempat seperti itu dihatinya. Byun Baekhyun, bagaimana ia bisa membuat Chanyeol kalap hingga memesan jet pribadi untuk bisa membawanya ke Manhattan sesegera mungkin untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan Baekhyun begitu saja setelah apa yang telah ia ucapkan pada gadis mungil ini. Chanyeol telah membangun harapan kecil dihatinya. Maka Chanyeol tidak akan menyia-nyiakan harapan kecil yang telah ia tanamkan itu.

"Terima kasih _baby girl_, berikan aku untuk membalas perasaanmu, hmm," Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Aku akan menunggu."

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan memasuki bandara, Chanyeol akan berangkat sore ini untuk kembali ke Paris. Sebelum kembali ke Paris ia terlebih dulu menyelesaikan segala hal yang harus ia selesaikan di Manhattan. Termasuk menghubungi Lee Junho asisten Nickhun untuk mengurus masalah Nana.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?" tanya Chanyeol via telepon sambil mendudukkan dirinya dibangku tunggu bersama Baekhyun disampingnya. "Bagus, segera atur pertemuan dengannya untuk menjadwal pemeriksaan DNA di rumah sakit. Aku yakin hasilnya bisa didapatkan hari itu juga."

"…"

"Katakan padanya kalau aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, ada begitu banyak hal yang lebih penting harus kuurusi," jawab Chanyeol tenang. Jempolnya dengan lembut mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun digenggamannya sementara Baekhyun duduk nyaman disampingnya menunggu Chanyeol menelpon asisten Nickhun itu.

"…"

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang awam dalam menghadapi ini Junho, jika ia ingin mengajukan permasalahan ini ke ranah hukum maka ia harus memiliki bukti bahwa itu adalah anakku, maka kau harus memastikan ia melakukan tes DNA tapi jika ia menolak maka katakana padanya selamat tinggal untuk usahanya menarik perhatian Park Chanyeol," ujar Chanyeol sekenanya. "Aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang lebih membutuhkan perhatianku daripada memikirkan gadis yang mengaku sedang hamil anakku itu," Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan mengedipkan matanya membuat Baekhyun memerah, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dilengan Chanyeol.

"…"

"Baiklah, kabari aku perkembangan masalahnya, aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkanmu Junho-ya," setelah berkata begitu Chanyeol mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya. Dan sebuah panggilan dari pengeras suara untuk para penumpang pesawat menuju ke Paris membuat Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan bangkit dari kursi diikuti oleh Baekhyun. "Aku sudah harus berangkat."

"Hmm, semoga urusanmu bisa cepat selesai," Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya lalu mencolek dagu Baekhyun.

"Kenapa hmm, kau sudah merindukanku yaa, bahkan sebelum aku pergi."

"Isshh Chanyeol-ssi."

"Yakk, mana ada kekasih yang memanggil kekasihnya dengan embel-embel –ssi," protes Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah?" tanyanya polos. Chanyeol mencubit gemas hidung Baekhyun.

"Akukan lebih tua darimu, dasar bocah," ejeknya. "Panggil aku oppa, ahh aku tidak pernah dipanggil begitu sebelumnya," kekehnya merasa lucu sendiri.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol..oppa."

"Ahh _jinja kyeopta_," Chanyeol melenguh gemas lalu membingkai wajah Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku akan berada jauh darimu untuk beberapa saat dan aku perlu menekankan beberapa hal padamu. _No skinship_ dengan Kim Jongin, aku akan mengetahuinya jika kau dan si bocah Kim itu melakukannya. Minho akan selalu mengawasimu baby," Baekhyun mengangguk, seakan tidak terbebani sedikitpun dengan kenyataan bahwa Minho akan mengawasinya dari jauh kemanapun dirinya pergi.

"Perintah diterima, Chanyeol oppa."

"_Oh my god_, aku akan sangat merindukanmu," setelah mendaratkan kecupan kilat di dahi Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat-erat.

"Oppa, kau harus segera berangkat," Baekhyun mengingatkan.

"Aku akan segera kembali."

"Aku akan menunggumu."

"Gadis pintar, aku pergi baby girl," ia mengecup dahi Baekhyun sekali lagi, lalu berjalan mundur perlahan sambil melambai. Baekhyun memberikan gesture untuk berbalik sambil melambai. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Merasakan kelegaan dan rasa hangat dihatinya. Kini hatinya yakin, jika ia berusaha maka ia pasti bisa membuka hati Park Chanyeol sepenuhnya untuknya. Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu, apa yang hari esok akan berikan padanya.

To be continued

Kepo : Gimana?gimana?...

Mungkin konfliknya masih muncul sebagai sampingan doank,,,

Aku pengen munculinnya pelan-pelan dan bertahap hehe, jadi ndak terlalu mengejutkan

Dan juga aku sudah memasukkan beberapa hint ttg akan munculnya beberapa orang baru nantinya

Cuma sekali lagi, aku ndak mau terburu-buru dan pengen main tebak-tebakan sama reader-nim kkkss

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan yahh… ^^

Buat yang sudah review dan memberikan komentar juga support, twima kasi banyak banyak, maaf tidak bisa disebutkan namanya satu persatu.

Lastlastlat… mind to review ^^


	12. Chapter 11 - The News

I'm Woman Too

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Rate : M

**The News**

Setelah Chanyeol berangkat ke Paris maka Baekhyun memiliki waktu sepenuhnya bersama dengan Jongin. Namun tentunya ia tetap akan mematuhi apa yang telah dibatasi oleh Chanyeol. _No skiship with Kim jongin_. Tetapi setidaknya ia sudah lega karena ia bisa menjelaskan pada Jongin kalau Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya.

"Kau memacari Park Chanyeol, Byunie!" Jongin mungkin sudah mengulang ini beberapa kali sejak pertemuan mereka hari ini. Baekhyun baru bisa menemuinya keesokan harinya setelah ia menjelaskan kalau ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol sebelum Chanyeol berangkat ke Paris.

"Ya ampun Jongin kau sudah mengulang itu untuk kesekian kalinya," jengah Baekhyun, ia bahkan melempar potongan kentang kearah Jongin. Yang dilempari justru terkekeh.

"Aku hanya masih tidak mempercayainya saja, dia lebih dewasa darimu, dan dia ya ampun dia seorang Park Chanyeol," lagi dan lagi, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. " Seluruh Korea saja tahu bahwa Park Chanyeol seorang _businessman_ muda yang tak lain anak dari Park Seunghyun mantan musisi, aktor dan kini lebih terkenal sebagai producer di Korea. Dan kau Byun Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya. Apa jadinya kalau orang-orang mengetahui hal itu," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak pernah memikirkannya sebelumnya. Karena ia tidak pernah mengikuti kehidupan Park Chanyeol. Ia mencari tahu tentang Park Chanyeol setelah ia melihat lelaki tampan itu didepan kelasnya, menjadi dosennya. Dan ia hanya tahu kalau Chanyeol adalah seorang pebisnis real estate terkenal tanpa tahu siapa kedua orang tuanya sebelum Chanyeol menceritakannya di Italia waktu itu.

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya, dia memang Park Chanyeol tapi aku tidak pernah memikirkan tentang Park Chanyeol yang dikenal sebagai pebisnis terkenal dan anak dari Park Seunghyun. Karena dimataku dia adalah Park Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, gadis kecilku yang sedang dimabuk cinta," Baekhyun menjauhkan hidungnya yang akan ditarik Kai dengan jempol dan telunjuknya. "Ya, kenapa, tumben sekali kau menjauh."

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, Chanyeol tidak menyukainya," sempat terdiam sesaat lalu Jongin terbahak mendengarnya.

"Astaga, dia bahkan tidak ada disini Byunie~," geleng Jongin. "Dia beruntung memilikimu, ahh tidak kalian sama-sama beruntung. Dan aku berharap dia bisa dipercaya untuk menjagamu."

"Kau bisa mempercayakan hal itu," Baekhyun mengedip. Ia menglihkan pandangannya keluar dan melihat siluet Minho dibalik kaca mobil yang sedikit terbuka diseberang jalan. Ia hanya nyengir saja sambil menggeleng pelan. Tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan pengawasan Minho terhadapnya.

"Oh ya, aku akan kembali ke Korea besok," ucap Jongin tiba-tiba.

"_Mwo, waeee~_?" rengek Baekhyun. "Kau tidak merajuk padakukan Jongin-ah?"

"Tidak Smurfie, ada sedikit masalah distudio tari," Baekhyun mengangguk, jelas ia tahu kalau Jongin bersama temannya mendirikan sebuah sekolah tari kecil-kecilan bersama-sama.

"Apa masalah yang pelik?"

"Tidak juga, tapi mereka membutuhkanku disana karena aku bisa dikatakan ketua yayasan tersebut Baekhyun-ah."

"Begitu ya, padahal aku masih rindu padamu."

"Kau bisa berkunjung ke Korea, inikan masih liburan semestermu, ibu sangat ingin bertemu denganmu Baekhyun-ah," ucap Jongin. "Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu setelah kau kembali ke Manhattan waktu itu."

"Aku tahu, bibi sering menelponku dan mengingatkanku untuk menjaga kesehatan dan jangan berfikir terlalu berat setelah kejadian itu," jawab Baekhyun. "Aku juga sangat merindukan bibi dan paman, begitu aku memiliki waktu luang aku akan berkunjung ke Korea."

"Sepertinya akan sulit menemukan waktu luang, apalagi kau sudah dimiliki Park Chanyeol sekarang," goda Jongin.

"Yakk Kim Jongin jangan menggodaku," gerutu Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun yang berada diatas meja berdering. Nama Chanyeol sudah diganti disana menajdi 'Chanyeol oppa calling'.

"Yuhuu, Chanyeol oppa menelpon," godanya. Baekhyun mencibir namun tersenyum malu dan ia menggeser tombol hijau untuk menjawab. Jongin memberikan gesture kalau ia akan ke toilet tanpa bersuara pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Oppa," sapanya.

"Hai baby girl, jadi sekarang kau sedang bersama dengan Jongin di Queen Burger, lagi."

"Ya, ini salah satu tempat favorit kami oppa, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik, dan Baby bisakah kau kembali kerumahku dan tinggal disana sampai aku kembali?"

"Dirumahmu, kenapa?"

"Aku bisa pulang kapan saja, dan aku ingin melihatmu dirumah saat aku pulang," jawab Chanyeol diseberang. Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke apartemen dulu mengambil beberapa barang yang kubutuhkan."

"Minho akan tetap mengawasimu, apa itu ok ?"

"Tidak masalah oppa."

"Terima kasih baby, aku merasa lebih tenang."

"Dan kenapa kau harus tidak tenang?" tanyanya polos. Diseberang sana Chanyeol terdiam sesaat.

"Pastikan kau meminta Koran pada Brit saat kau sudah berada dirumahku, ingat saat kau sudah berada dirumahku, apa kau mengerti?" diktenya.

"Perintah diterima, sir."

"Gadisku yang pintar, aku harus melanjutkan membaca beberapa berkas, kabari aku jika kau sudah dirumah."

"Tentu oppa, tetap semangat ya dan…._I miss you_," diujung sana Chanyeol tersenyum.

"_I miss you too baby_," jawabnya lembut.

.

.

Lampu-lampu berkelap-kelip menghiasi menara Eiffel yang menjadi ikon kota Paris dimana seorang wanita yang hanya memakai gaun tidur malamnya duduk di sofa sambil memegang gelas wine ditangannya. Menatap sendu pemandangan indah itu. Matanya melirik laptop yang terbuka dimeja tidak jauh dari sofa tunggal dimana ia tengah duduk. Sebuah berita tentang pengusaha muda nan kaya yang tengah menjadi perbincangan publik. Dengan judul besar dan lengkap dengan foto yang meskipun tidak dengan kualitas HD namun mata orang awampun bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah dua orang anak manusia yang tercetak jelas disana.

**Kekasih Park Chanyeol sang Businessman Muda asal Korea Terungkap**

Begitulah judul besar yang dilengkapi dengan foto Chanyeol dan seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun di bandara semalam. Foto itu beredar luas didunia maya dan juga surat kabar. Banyak yang mempertanyakan siapa gerangan gadis beruntung yang berhasil menarik perhatian Park Chanyeol. Hingga beberapa komentar yang dibubuhkan di sebuah surat kabar elektronik mengungkap sosok mungil Byun Baekhyun yang tak lain adalah mahasiswa dari Universitas Manhattan.

"Hhh…apa aku harus mundur begitu saja?" bisiknya setelah menyesap wine, tatapannya terlihat putus asa akan keadaannya saat ini. "Tapi kau satu-satunya harapanku," lirihnya memejamkan mata, dan sebulir air mata membasahi pipi putih yang entah sudah berapa kali ternodai air mata itu. _Aku lelah dengan semua ini_ batinnya ikut menangis. Bola mata yag memerah itu perlahan terbuka, sipemilik bangkit dan menaruh gelas wine disamping laptop dan juga sebuah berkas proposal yang baru saja diterimanya. Sebuah proposal kerja sama antara perusahaan real estate PCY Enterprise Real estate dan D.O Interior Design.

.

.

Sebuah surat kabar dibanting diatas meja, gadis berambut pirang itu menatap nyalang pada gambar yang tercetak di surat kabar dan judul besarnya yang semakin membuat hatinya terbakar. Ia menggeram tidak terima. Sebelumnya ia sudah mengalah pada seorang model Venezuela bernama Miranda Gomez karena akan sulit jika ia menghadapi wanita yang merupakan seniornya di kancah modeling itu. Namun setelah mengetahui kalau hubungan mereka berakhir ia buru-buru menyusun rencana namun apa yang ia terima sekarang. Park Chanyeol telah memiliki wanita lain dan dia bahkan belum pantas dipanggil wanita. Hanya seorang bocah, mahasiswa dari kampus dimana ia mengajar sebagai dosen.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya manajer yang juga adalah sahabatnya Park Kahi.

"Aku akan membuat berita yang lebih besar dari ini," jawabnya dengan seriangaian mengerikan. Park Kahi berdiri sambil bersedekap.

"Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat merusak karirmu Nana, kau tahu jika membangun karir di negeri ini tidak mudah dan jika kau merusak reputasimu maka kau bisa hancur dalam sekejap mata," Kahi mengingatkan.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" sentak Nana kesal.

"Berhentilah, karena kau jelas akan ketahuan jika kau melakukan tes DNA yang di ajukan oleh Lee Junho perwakilan Chanyeol itu."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya, Hong Jonghyun sudah meninggalkanku begitu saja eounni," jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha memikirkan rencanya lain.

"Jika kau tidak siap memiliki anak maka kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan Nana, jangan bermain-main dengan Park Chanyeol," Kahi menambahkan. "Kau tahu Chanyeol memiliki kekuasaan, bahkan untuk mengurusimu saja ia sudah menyiapkan pengacara. Lee Junho itu berada dibawah naungan Nickhun Buck, kau tidak bisa meremehkan dia. Dan Park Chanyeol bukan orang awam dalam hal seperti ini. Ia pasti telah memperhitungkan segalanya," Nana menggigit jempolnya saking bingungnya memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Beri aku satu kesempatan eounni, jika aku tidak berhasil maka aku akan menyerah," jawab Nana dengan mata yang mengarah pada foto yang tercetak disurat kabar. Tepat pada sosok berambut almond yang tidak asing dimatanya.

.

.

Mata Baekhyun membola tidak percaya saat ia melihat fotonya dan Chanyeol dibandara terpampang di surat kabar. Heechul bersedekap didepannya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya masih dengan tatapan bingung dan tidak percaya. Sekarang ia mengerti apa tujuan Chanyeol membawanya kerumahnya. Karena tak lama kemudian Alice menelponnya dan Heechul mengambil alih ponselnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menerima panggilan telepon saat ini, kita harus menunggu Chanyeol," ujarnya dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh. Tapi ia harus menghubungi Jongin dan mengatakan padanya kalau ia tidak bisa mengantarkannya ke bandara besok. Heechul khawatir wartawan akan memburunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti posisimu Baekhyun-ah," jawab Jongin diseberang sana.

"Maafkan aku karena kunjunganmu kali ini tidak semenyenangkan biasanya," ucap Baekhyun.

"Bukan masalah, semuanya telah berubah Smurfie jadi aku harus menyesuaikan diriku dengan keadaan yang sedang berlangsung," jawab Jongin tenang. "Aku hanya perlu memastikan bahwa kau akan aman ditempat Chanyeol dan kau terlindungi."

"Aku aman disini, jangan khawatir."

"Kalau begitu aku bisa kembali dengan tenang ke Seoul, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku jika kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk diajak bicara."

"Tentu, kau berada diurutan pertama Jongin-ah, terima kasih banyak, aku akan merindukanmu dan sampaikan salamku pada bibi dan paman,"

"Tentu, jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku menyayangimu Smurfie."

"Aku juga menyayangimu Kkamjongie" keduanya terkekeh pelan sebelum mengakhiri panggilan.

.

.

Nickhun dan Chanyeol baru saja kembali dari pengadilan, setelah melalui beberapa persidangan akhirnya masalah sengketa tanah perkebunan itu terselesaikan. Chanyeol bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Ia dan Nickhun berencana untuk makan siang bersama sebelum berkemas dan kembali ke Manhattan.

"Rasanya agak aneh melihat kau begitu bersemangat kembali ke Manhattan, biasanya kau selalu menikmati perjalanan dinasmu," ledek Nickhun.

"Karena ada yang menantiku dirumah," ia nyengir. Astaga, Nickhun hampir tersedak melihat cengiran Chanyeol. Sejak kapan sahabat yang dikenalnya selalu bersikap cool itu nyengir seperti bocah idiot.

"Yakk, jangan nyengir begitu, kau membuatku ngeri," Chanyeol justru tertawa mendengar ucapan Nickhun, namun seketika tawanya terhenti saat melihat seorang wanita yang tidak asing dimatanya baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruangan pertemuan di hotel yang ia tempati. Wanita yang tak lain adalah Do Kyungsoo itu juga tampak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol. Ia melambai kecil kearahnya yang disambut anggukan ramah Chanyeol. "Bukankah itu wanita yang waktu itu?" tanya Nickhun.

"Ya, teman lamaku."

"Kau punya teman lama wanita juga?"

"Hai Chanyeol, bukankah kau bilang kalau kau akan kembali ke Manhattan?"

"Yeah, dan aku kembali lagi kemari karena urusanku sudah selesai disana, oh dan Kyungsoo kenalkan ini Nickhun Buck," Chanyeol memperkenalkan Nickhun pada Kyungsoo.

"Nickhun Buck."

"Ia pengacara dan juga penasihat di perusahaanku."

"Do Kyungsoo, senang berkenalan denganmu Mr Buck," Nickhun mengangguk. "Apa kau sibuk?" ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Tidak, kami bermaksud akan makan siang bersama dan setelah itu berkemas untuk kembali ke Manhattan," Kyungsoo memasang wajah kecewa yang kentara.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mengajak makan siang bersama."

"Kalian bisa makan siang berdua," tawar Nickhun. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menoleh padanya."Aku masih harus mengurus beberapa berkas sebelum pulang, tidak apa-apa nanti aku bisa makan dipesawat," Nickhun malah memberikan kedipan rahasia pada sahabatnya itu. Entah kenapa ia memiliki firasat kalau pernah ada sesuatu diantara Chanyeol dan wanita bernama Do Kyungsoo ini.

"Bagaimana, apa kau mau?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Anggap saja pengganti yang kemarin," ia tersenyum memperlihatkan lekukan bibir hatinya yang manis. Dan Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyuman tampan disertai anggukan setuju. Sebelum keduanya berlalu Chanyeol sempat melirik Nickhun dan Nickhyun malah nyengir menirukan dirinya.

.

.

Dimata Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo tetaplah sosok yang menarik sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya 12 tahun yang lalu. Wanita pertama yang membuatnya jatuh cinta, wanita pertama yang mengajarkannya tentang cinta dan wanita pertama yang mengenalkan rasa patah hati. Namun saat ini, wanita dihadapannya adalah sosok menarik yang berbeda. Mungkin karena saat ini keadaan telah berbeda, usia keduanya telah bertambah dan penampilan mereka juga banyak berubah. Do Kyungsoo yang manis menjadi begitu modis. Tidak ada bandana dan kunciran melainkan geraian rambut yang berkilau persis seperti model iklan shampoo. Chanyeol mengakui bahwa ia terpesona pada sosok itu saat mereka bertemu dalam acara reuni dan juga kembali terpesona saat mereka kembali bertemu di lift. Namun itu rasa terpesona yeng berbeda. Sungguh tidak sama dengan yang ia rasakan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Karena ini bukan Do Kyungsoo yang dulu. Ini sosok Do Kyungsoo yang berbeda. Mereka terpisah bertahun-tahun lamanya dan selama itu pula keduanya mengalami banyak perubahan. Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa mengelakkan perasaan yang ia punya untuk Kyungsoo kini berbeda, 100 persen berbeda dengan yang dulu.

"Jam berapa penerbanganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menikmati steaknya dengan anggun.

"Jam 4 sore, jangan khawatir karena aku tidak buru-buru," jawab Chanyeol menenangkan.

"Kau banyak berubah," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja, masa aku begitu-begitu saja," kekehnya kecil.

"Tapi tawamu tidak berubah."

"Sebenarnya…ini juga baru kudapatkan kembali," ia tersenyum, karena pikirannya saat ini mengarah pada sosok mungil yang kini berada jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak benar-benar menjalani kehidupanku dengan baik namun beberapa bulan belakangan semuanya terasa lebih hidup untukku, aku merasakan diriku yang dulu kembali," ujarnya tenang sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet, Chanyeol telah menyelesaikan acara makannya.

"Sesuatu terjadi, maksudku…kenapa kehidupanmu tidak berjalan dengan baik?" tanyanya pelan. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo sesaat lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman tipis. Ia tidak ingin berbagi tentang perasaan hancurnya saat ditinggal Kyungsoo hingga meninggalkan luka dan trauma bagi dirinya. Karena semua luka itu perlahan telah dibaluti oleh kasih sayang oleh seorang gadis mungil yang kini menjadi kesayangannya.

"Bukankah hidup memang begitu, tidak selalu berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan kita." Jawabnya ringan. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan meskipun ia tidak puas dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Ia merasa progress pendekatannya tidak begitu baik, Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikan masa lalu padanya. _Apa mungkin karena gadis itu_ batinnya.

"Ahh, _by the way_ kau menjadi topik perbincangan di media, tidakkah kau menyadarinya?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Bukan masalah besar, aku tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing tentang itu."

"Apakah itu benar?" tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi.

"Tidak ada alasan bahwa berita itu tidak benar Kyungsoo, mereka menyertakan foto disana," Chanyeol ingin berteka-teki.

"Hei tuan Park, kau ini sangat menyebalkan, aku serius," Kyungsoo mencubit gemas punggung tangan Chanyeol. Hal yang suka ia lakukan jika Chanyeol tidak bisa diajak bicara serius.

"Pria setampan aku tidak mungkin masih single bukan," kekehnya. Dan Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar lalu melanjutkan acara makannya. Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya, suasana yang sedikit berubah. "Oh iya bagaimana kabar kekasihmu, Jo Insung-ssi?"

"Ia baik, saat ini ia sedang berada di Korea."

"Ahh tentu saja, kerajaan bisnisnya berpusat di Korea," angguk Chanyeol. "Ia terlihat begitu mencintaimu dan memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik, aku bisa melihatnya saat kita menghadiri reuni," Kyungsoo melirik dengan senyuman menggoda.

"Kau memperhatikanku dan kekasihku, yak Park Chanyeol apa kau cemburu?" tanyanya. Chanyeol mengerjap sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis.

"Saat itu aku cemburu, aku berfikir 'ahh jadi itulah lelaki Kyungsoo sekarang' begitulah," Kyungsoo menggenggam garpunya mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. "Aku cukup terkejut karena kau hadir di reuni itu setelah lama tak terdengar kabar. Tapi melihatmu begitu bahagia dan diperlakukan begitu istimewa olehnya itu membuatku tenang. Seorang teman akan bahagia melihat temannya bahagia juga," sebuah penegasan yang seolah menghantamkan kepala Kyungsoo pada jendela restoran agar membuatnya sadar dimana posisinya saat ini. Ia hanyalah bagian masa lalu Chanyeol.

"Ya, dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat istimewa…sangat," bisiknya diakhir kalimat. Mata bulatnya melirik pada meja yang terletak disudut ruangan, dimana Lee Kwangsoo bodyguardnya berada. Duduk disana dengan Koran ditangan dan secangkir kopi diatas meja, menjalankan tugas yang dibebankan padanya. Mata mereka bertemu dan ia tersenyum tipis penuh peringatan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

.

.

Mendengar kabar bahwa Chanyeol akan kembali sore ini maka Baekhyun dengan riangnya beranjak kedapur dan memeriksa bahan apa saja yang ada didapur itu. Ia menata beberapa bahan temuannya diatas meja panjang dan memutuskan akan membuat cupcake.

"Apa anda perlu bantuan Miss Byun?" tanya salah satu pelayan.

"_No,no_, aku bisa melakukan sendiri," gelengnya dengan senyuman. Baekhyun mulai mencampur bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan kedalam wadah. Dan saat itulah Heechul dengan santainya sambil memakai apel.

"Wahh,wahh, nona muda ini sibuk membuat kudapan untuk suaminya yang akan pulang," godanya.

"Oppa~" rengek Baekhyun malu. Heechul duduk didepan Baekhyun yang berdiri sambil mulai memecahkan telur.

"Oppa bisa melihat ada cinta dimatamu, jadi kau melanggar peringatan oppa?" tanya Heechul. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan meringis kecil kearah Heechul.

"Oppa…"

"Oppa tahu, Park Chanyeol adalah pria yang sulit ditolak," jawabnya. "Ia tidak pernah berlaku buruk pada semua wanitanya, maka jangan heran jika ada mantan wanitanya yang seperti Nana itu datang kembali dengan alasan hamil anaknya agar dinikahi Chanyeol. Oppa hanya berharap kau mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya, kau tahu…meskipun ia sepupu oppa, oppa khawatir ia bisa menyakitimu kapan saja Baekhyun-ah."

"Ia bilang ia menyukaiku," Baekhyun membuka suara sambil mencampur gula kedalam tepung dan telur.

"Kau serius?" tanya Heechul. Baekhyun mendongak dan memberikan tatapan serius, mengangguk seperti bocah yang ditanyai ibunya.

"Ia mengatakannya padaku dibandara sebelum aku kembali ke Manhattan, dan Chanyeol oppa bilang…"

"CHANYEOL OPPA?" serunya tidak percaya. "_Daebak, heol_, kau memanggilnya Chanyeol oppa," bahasa ibu Heechul keluar begitu saja membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil dengan anggukan lucu.

"Chanyeol oppa bilang, tidak ada kekasih yang memanggil kekasihnya dengan embel-embel –ssi dibelakang namanya," jawabnya malu-malu dengan semu dipipi. Heechul gemas dan antara percaya dan tidak percaya. "Chanyeol oppa bilang, ia akan berusaha untuk membalas perasaanku, paling tidak kami telah memiliki dasar saling menyukai dalam hubungan ini. Dan Chanyeol oppa juga bilang kalau tidak ada lagi wanita kontrak atas nama…Byun Baekhyun," astaga Heechul gemas bukan main karena tingkah lucu Baekhyun yang menjelaskan bagaimana hubungannya dan Chanyeol telah berjalan. Antara bahagia dan juga khawatir. Semoga saja Chanyeol tidak mengecewakan Baekhyun dimasa depan. Dan ia berharap Baekhyun adalah gadis yang bisa membawa Chanyeol menuju hubungan yang lebih serius dan lebih baik. Hingga tidak akan ada lagi woman's contract.

"_Aigooo~ chukkahaeyo~"_ Heechul mengelilingi meja panjang dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Membawa simungil kedalam pelukannya. Memutar tubuh mungil itu hingga menimbulkan tawa kecil Baekhyun. "Oppa ikut senang jika kau kau dan Chanyeol juga senang,"

"Gomawo oppa," ucap Baekhyun.

"Nah, kalau begitu mari oppa bantu kau membuat cupcake buat si mantan playboy yang sudah memiliki kekasih itu," keduanya sama-sama tertawa mendengar ucapan Heechul. Baekhyun dengan senang hati memberikan instruksi pada Heechul untuk memasukkan bahan, mencampur dan juga mengocok adonan dengan benar sementara ia memotong beberapa buah untuk dijadikan topping.

"Oppa _gwechanha_, apa tidak sebaiknya aku yang mengocok adonannya?"

"_Aniya, gwechanha_," geleng Hecehul. Dia jadi merindukan rumah dan juga adiknya Yubi, mungkin ia harus berkunjung sesekali. "Dulu saat masih di Korea oppa sering melakukan ini bersama adik oppa, ia juga sangat suka membuat kudapan seperti ini."

"Oppa merindukannya?".

"Hmm.._neomu_,"

"Aku merasa tidak asing berada disini, bersama oppa terasa seperti berada dirumah sendiri," jawab Baekhyun. "Mungkin karena kita sama-sama berdarah Korea, dan oppa memperlakukan aku seperti adik oppa."

"Karena kau juga mengingatkan oppa pada adik oppa," kedua tersenyum merasakan atmosfer yang hangat dan menyenangkan sebelum sebuah suara menggelegar membuat keduanya tersentak dan saling pandang bingung.

"AKU HANYA INGIN BICARA PADANYA MINHO!" Itu suara Im Nana. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. Untuk apa wanita itu datang kemari. Mrs Hans berlari kecil kearah dapur dengan wajah agak pucat.

"Mrs Hans ada ap..?" belum sempat pertanyaannya terucap sosok Nana sudah sampai didapur dengan tatapan menusuk dan tangan bersedekap yang kaku. Langkah hak sepatunya menggema disepanjang jalan ia memasuki dapur. Ia menaikkan dagunya tinggi dengan angkuh. Astaga, Baekhyun sebenarnya bisa sangat mengagumi sosoknya yang begitu cantik dan menawan. Namun dibalik kecantikan itu tersimpan sifat arogan yang tidak pantas.

"Aku mau bicara denganmu" ia menunjuk Baekhyun lagi dengan telunjuknya. Heechul menatap tajam kearah Nana.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau bicarakan dengannya Miss Im!" sentak Heechul. Nana menatapnya malas, biasanya sepupu Chanyeol ini tidak banyak bicara dan mencampuri urusan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa, kau terlihat sangat melindungi pelacur kecil ini,"mata Baekhyun membola. Sebutan yang menyakitan untuk ia dengar. Bagaimana bisa Nana menyebutnya pelacur kecil.

"Yakk jaga mulutmu, kaulah pelacurnya disini!" sembur Heechul marah. Bagaimana bisa ia bisa berkata kasar pada gadis yang tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dihadapinya saat ini.

"Aku bukan pelacur Hecehul-ssi!" geramnya dengan tangan mengepal.

"Ohh katakan itu pada wanita yang telah berselingkuh dan datang kembali pada mantan kekasihnya untuk minta bertanggung jawab, kau pikir Chanyeol bodoh hahh!" tukas Heechul.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan dan pikirkan tentangku, yang harus kupastikan adalah pelacur kecil ini menghilang dari kehidupan Chanyeol karena ia punya bayi yang akan memanggilnya ayah," jawabnya penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Aku bukan pelacur kecil, Miss Im," sela Baekhyun menatap Nana kesal.

"Ahh.. bocah kecil yang masuk dalam perangkap rayuan Park Chanyeol, kau tidak lebih dari sebuah mainan baru untuknya bocah," jawabnya sekenanya dengan tawa remeh. "Apa yang bisa kau tawarkan padanya hmm," ia menatap tampilan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak perlu menawarkan apapun karena aku bukan pedagang," jawab Baekhyun mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "Lantas apa yang kau tawarkan, tubuhmu, lalu siapa yang pelacur sebenarnya," Heecul menoleh kearah Baekhyun antara kagum dan terkejut gadis manis itu bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Kau, sialan!" gerakan Im Nana begitu cepat hingga Baekhyun tidak sempat menghindar dan Heechul terlambat melindungi Baekhyun.

"YAKK IM NANA!" suara itu menggelegar mengalahkan suara Im Nana. Perhatian teralihkan pada sosok di ambang pintu dapur, berdiri tegak dalam balutan kemeja putih yang dilipat sampai siku dan celana jins hitam, Park Chanyeol. Para pelayan tampak berkasak-kusuk melihat kedatangan tuan mereka. Dan Baekhyun berdiri kaku ditempatnya, terkejut dengan serangan mendadak Nana padanya. Tubuhnya dipenuhi cairan lengket dari sebaskom telur yang dilemparak Nana kearahnya. Karena sebaskom telur itulah yang paling dekat dengan jangkauan tangannya.

"Astaga Baekhyun-ah," Heechul segera mengambil lap bersih, dan mengelap wajah Baekhyun. Mrs Hans turut menghampiri Baekhyun dan membersihkan bekas-bekas cangkang telur. Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kearah Baekhyun, melewati Nana yang berwajah pias tidak menyangka akan tertangkap basah oleh Chanyeol. Mrs Hans menjauh saat Chanyeol mendekat, Heechul memberikan lap pada Chanyeol.

"Hei, kau bisa mendengarku baby," Chanyeol berucap lembut sambil mengelap cairan kuning telur di wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut pula. Nana mengencangkan kepalan tangannya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Bagaimana Chanyeol begitu perhatian dan lembut pada Baekhyun. Bukan karena ia tidak bersikap lembut saat bersama Nana dulu. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak pernah setulus ini sebelumnya. Dan hubungan mereka adalah sebuah rahasia didepan public. Namun gadis ini dengan mudahnya memasuki kehidupan Chanyeol bahkan semua orang kini mengetahui rumor tentang statusnya sebagai kekasih Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku, kau tidak seharusnya diperlakukan begini," mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, bahkan setetes air mata telah mengalir. Ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini seumur hidunya. Ia tidak pernah ingin menyakiti siapapun namun rasanya begitu sakit. Ketika dirinya disebut pelacur kecil dan kini dilempari telur seakan-anak dirinyalah yang bersalah.

"Minho, bawa dia keluar!"Heechul yang berbicara. Minho mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan kearah Nana.

"Tidak, lepas, Chanyeol kita harus bicara, Chanyeol!" sentaknya. Chanyeol menoleh dengan tatapan tajam yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada Nana sebelumnya. Tatapan yang membuat Nana merinding bukan main.

"Kau ingin aku bertanggung jawab atas bayi dikandunganmu, baik," semua yang berada di ruangan itu tersentak bahkan para pelayan. "Lakukan test DNA dan buktikan itu adalah anakku, jika kau tidak bisa membuktikan itu anakku maka kau tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan pada karirmu Im Nana," Nana menelan ludahnya pahit.

"Chanyeol..kau.."

"Aku yakin kau mengerti perjanjian kita, kita tidak akan saling mengusik setelah perjanjian itu berakhir, kau yang membuatku mengakhirinya," jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau… aku.."

"Pergilah selagi aku masih berbaik hati padamu!" tegasnya memalingkah wajah. Dan saat matanya kembali menatap pada Baekhyun tatapan itu melembut. Ia menaruh lap diatas meja dapur dan menggendong Baekhyun. Tidak mempedulikan pakaiannya akan kotor oleh cairan telur. Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol, menyerukkan wajahnya disana dengan isakan kecil yang membuat Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah. "Maafkan aku baby, maafkan aku," semua yang berada diruangan itu bisa melihat ada kasih sayang dimata Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Nana merasa sesak melihatnya, Mrs Hans dan Heechul bertukar pandang dengan senyuman lega. Mereka berharap kali ini Chanyeol telah menemukan apa yang ia cari didalam diri Baekhyun.

.

.

Park Kahi melirik Nana dari kaca spion depan, sejak masuk kedalam mobil setelah keluar dari dalam rumah Chanyeol Nana tidak berhenti mengalirkan air mata. Untuk alasan yang Kahi sendiri tidak mengerti. Kahi tahu kalau Nana menyukai Chanyeol, namun dibandingkan Chanyeol, Nana lebih menyukai mantan kekasihnya Hong Jonghyun. Bersama Chanyeol ia memiliki apa yang tidak bisa Hong Jonghyun berikan padanya. Namun cintanya tetaplah milik Hong Jonghyun. Lantas apa yang membuatnya begitu tampak bersedih.

"Nana-ya, kaua mau aku mampir dan membeli_ Ice Americano_ untukmu?" tawarnya. Nana menggeleng dan menghapus air matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Masih menatap keluar jendela mobilnya yang kini tertimpa rintik hujan seakan memahami bagaimana perasaannya kini. "Kau..oke?" Nana menggeleng lagi kali ini dengan isakan.

"Aku...aku.."

"Nana-ya," Kahi menghentikan mobil tepat saat _traffic light_ berganti menjadi merah, melirik Nana kembali lewat spion depan.

"Apa aku tidak begitu berharga untuk dicintai eounni?" tanya Nana lirih. "Jonghyun meninggalkanku, dan Chanyeol…ia menemukan..entahlah," ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kahi memandang prihatin pada model yang ia manajeri itu.

"Setiap manusia itu berharga dan layak untuk mendapatkan cinta Nana-ya," jawab Kahi. " Kau hanya belum menemukan pria yang tepat," Nana mengelus perutnya, dimana janin berusia tiga bulan hidup dan tumbuh berkembang disana.

"Tapi bayi ini butuh seorang ayah eounni, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" lirihnya dengan air mata yang kembali membasahi pipinya. Kahi menghela nafas pelan, ia juga sama bingungnya dengan Nana. Bayi itu sudah berkembang di rahim Nana. Bukankan akan semakin berdosa jika ia memberikan saran untuk melakukan aborsi. "Aku bukan calon ibu yang baik eounni, _eottokhae, eottokhae_," isakan Nana kembali terdengar. Jika Nana tidak bisa melakukannya maka Kahi hanya punya usulan lainnya.

"Nana-ya," panggilnya. Nana mendongak dengan mata sembab kearah Kahi yang menatap lurus kedepan kembali menyetir setelah lampu berubah menjadi hijau. "Kau bisa kembali ke Korea dan menolak perpanjangan kontrak, mungkin itu akan mengakhiri karirmu disini tapi…setidaknya kau bisa melahirkan bayi tidak berdosa itu dan berkumpul dengan keluargamu,"

"Eounnie..aku,"

"Eounni akan membantumu menjelaskan pada keluargamu dan jika mereka tidak bisa menerima, maka kau bisa tinggal bersama eounni," Nana melihat Kahi memberikan senyuman penyemangat padanya dari spion depan. Wanita yang telah menjadi manajernya sejak ia berkarir sebagai model remaja hingga kini, wanita yang selalu berada disampingnya disaat tersulit hingga bahagianya. Wanita yang telah ia anggap layaknya saudaranya sendiri. Nana tersenyum dengan air mata mengalir dipipinya.

"Gomawo eounnie," Kahi mengangguk.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk diatas meja panjang wastafel sementara Chanyeol mengisi bak mandi dengan air hangat dan menaburinya dengan garam mandi. Baekhyun menatap punggung kokoh lelaki yang ia rindukan itu. Merasakan kehangatan saat ia membelanya didepan Nana. Namun rasa sakit itu masih ada, ketika ia diperlakukan semena-mena oleh Im Nana. Chanyeol berbalik dan memergoki Baekhyun yang kembali menitikkan air mata, ia mendekat dan menangkup pipi Baekhyun, menghapus air mata si mungil dengan jempolnya.

"Aku berharap aku bisa datang lebih awal sebelum Nana sempat melakukan ini padamu baby, maafkan aku, kau tidak pantas diperlakukan begini," ucapnya lembut. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya bermaksud mencium Baekhyun namun Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya membuat Chanyeol terkejut bukan main merasa ditolak.

"Ak..aku..bau amis oppa," seketika Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak peduli kau bau amis atau tidak, kalau perlu aku akan menjilati seluruh tubuhmu agar bau amisnya berganti dengan liurku," astaga itu kalimat _pervert_ yang membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan semu merah diwajahnya. Entah kenapa otaknya justru membayangkan apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan barusan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun, ia mencubit gemas dagu Baekhyun. "Heiii..kau membayangkannya ya, ayo mengaku padaku," godanya, Baekhyun menunduk malu dengan gelengan.

"Tidak kok."

"Ayooo mengaku saja padaku," godanya makin menjadi.

"Tidak kokkk~ "rengek Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendongakkan wajah Baekhyun untuk menatapnya. Ia tersenyum dan menjatuhkan bibir apel miliknya untuk melumat bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku minta maaf atas nama Nana, bukan karena apa-apa tetapi karena ia adalah mantan wanitaku dan ia bersikap buruk pada kekasihku," Baekhyun bisa merasakan dimana letak perbedaannya kini. Ia bukan wanita Chanyeol melainkan kekasihnya. "Ia pasti sedang mengalami keadaan yang sulit, jika ia berbicara baik-baik dan meminta bantuan aku akan membantunya. Tetapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini," Baekhyun mengelus rahang Chanyeol lembut.

"Kau pria yang baik dan semua wanita menginginkanmu," Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya sambil memeluk pinggang Baekhyun yang duduk diatas meja panjang wastefel.

"Untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin kau yang menginginkanku, gadis kecilku hanya boleh menginginkanku."

"Aku menginginkanmu, hanya dirimu oppa," Chanyeol tersenyum lembut

"Tetaplah begitu, yakini aku baby," dan bibir Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun, kali ini lebih intens dan dalam. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan tangan meremas lembut surai belakang Chanyeol. "Kurasa aku benar-benar akan menjilatimu sampai bersih baby," ucapnya sensual membuat bulu roma Baekhyun merinding. Namun simungil tak gentar, ia menyambutnya dengan sebuah gigitan manja dibibir bawah Chanyeol.

.

.

"Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan honey," ucapnya selembut mungkin meski hatinya gerah dan jengah.

"…"

"Ia teman lamaku, dan perusahaannya mengajukan kerja sama untuk perbaikan design interior salah satu resortnya di Manhattan."

"…"

"Aku tidak bisa kembali dalam waktu dekat, begitu proyek disini selesai aku akan ke Manhattan untuk melanjutkan proyek di resort miliknya," suara diseberang tampak tidak sabaran.

"…"

"Ini bukan tentang uang, astaga harus berapa kali kukatakan," tukasnya. "Ini adalah impianku dan ini adalah pekerjaanku, kau berjanji tidak akan membatasi apapun itu yang ingin kulakukan asal Kwangsoo tetap bersamaku. Mengertilah honey, berhentilah bersikap terlalu posesif seperti ini," suara lelahnya tampak kentara.

"…"

"Percayalah padaku, apa kau…" ucapannya terhenti saat sebuah kata-kata terlontar diujung sana, begitu mengejutkan dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa seseorang diseberang sana, kekasihnya mengetahui hal itu.

"…"

"Oppa…kau…aku…percayalah padaku oppa," lirihnya lelah. "Arraseo, hmm…iya, sampai nanti oppa," ia menghela nafas lelah entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Mengubur wajahnya dalam telapak tangan dengan pikiran yang terasa sangat penuh. _Aku tahu dia mantan kekasihmu honey, lantas bagaimana aku tidak khawatir jika kau bekerja sama dengannya_.

"Dia mengetahuinya," gumamnya pelan setelah mendongak dengan wajah lelah dan make up yang tak lagi tersapu sempurna. "Hhh…jika kau tidak mempercayaiku, mungkin aku harus benar-benar melakukan apa yang selalu ada dipikiranmu tentangku…haruskah?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri seakan ia telah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ia rasa ia memang telah kehilangan akal sehatnya sejak ia bersama lelaki itu.

"_We will see_," ia tersenyum penuh rahasia.

.

.

Setelah bercinta dibawah guyuran shower dan merealisasikan keinginannya untuk menjilati tubuh Baekhyun yanag justru membuat Baekhyun terkikik kegelian akhirnya sepasang sejoli itu memutuskan untuk berendam menenangkan pikiran dan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

"Kau lelah baby?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengecup leher Baekhyun yang duduk dipangkuannya dan menyenderkan kepala didadanya.

"Hmm…oppa tidak bermaksud untuk melanjutkan yang tadikan?" tanyanya dengan rengekan manja yang khas.

"Tidak, aku tahu kau lelah," jawabnya lembut. Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan memainkan jemarinya yang lebih besar dari jemarinya.

"Oppa."

"Hmm."

"Berita yang tersebar itu…bagaimana?" Chanyeol mengeratkan lingkaran tangan kanannya dipinggang Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu, Nickhun akan mengurusnya dengan media," jawab Chanyeol tenang.

"Bagaimana pengacara Buck menyelesaikannya?"

"Ia hanya perlu mengkonfirmasi tentang kabar tersebut, lagipula aku bukanlah selebriti yang harus membuat konfirmasi resmi semacam konfrensi pers atau apapun itu," jawab Chanyeol.

"Dan…mereka akan tahu, kalau aku kekasihmu?" Chanyeol menunduk dan meraih dagu Baekhyun untuk dimiringkan kearahnya.

"Kau keberatan?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku hanya khawatir tentang masalah pihak kampus," cicitnya. Chanyeol mengecup bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan pihak kampus."

"Itu sangat riskan bukan, pihak pengajar memiliki hubungan dengan mahasiswa."

"Manhattan tidak sekaku itu baby, kita hanya sedang 'beruntung' saja kepergok wartawan saat di bandara," Chanyeol memberikan tanda dengan jemarinya membentuk tanda kutip pada kata beruntung yang dimaksudkan sebaliknya. "Aku akan mengurus semuanya, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah berdiam dengan manis disini sampai keadaan lebih tenang. Liburanmu masih lama, kau bisa bersenang-senang bersama Heechul hyung. Aku harus memastikan kau aman dan terlindungi," Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada Jongin," Chanyeol memasang wajah kesal saat mendengar nama Jongin.

"Hei, jangan menyebut nama pria lain saat kau bersama kekasihmu," Baekhyun mengecup jakun Chanyeol dan menggigitnya gemas. "Hei..hei gadis kecil penggoda, jangan melakukan itu, kau tidak berniat membangunkan adik kecil yang tenang dibawah sana bukan," keduanya terkekeh dengan istilah Chanyeol itu.

"Teman kecilku sudah kembali ke Korea hari ini, dan jika ia mengetahui kalau aku diperlakukan buruk oleh Im Nana dia bisa marah padamu karena ia percaya oppa bisa menjagaku," Baekhyun mencoba memberikan ancaman kecil pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerjap lalu tersenyum senang.

"Baguslah jika ia sudah kembali ke Korea, dan soal Nana, aku minta maaf soal itu, aku…" bibir Baekhyun membungkam bibir Chanyeol dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Baekhyun semakin lama semakin pandai berciuman, berterima kasihlah pada Chanyeol yang telah menjadi gurunya selama ini.

"Hei baby girl, jangan pernah mencium lelaki lain selain Park Chanyeol, karena sumpah demi apa kau semakin pandai berciuman?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil dengan anggukan. Perasaannya lebih baik setelah Chanyeol kembali dan meyakinkan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan apa yang telah ia alami hari ini akan menjadi pengalaman tak terlupakan. Sebagai konsekuensi mencintai Park Chanyeol.

To be continued…

Kepo : Eotte.. eotte?...

Maaf bgt ya kalo chapter ini kurang maksimal

Aku ngerjainnya dlm keadaan kurang sehat dan mood lg ga oke hehe,,, #jeosonghaeyo

Semoga ndak mengecewakan,, #katakatafavoritdehkayaknya

Oh iya buat yang nanya ini update setiap hari apa, maaf aku juga ndak ngeh ini update tiap hari apa #wkss soalnya kdg cepat kadang bisa agak telat ^^

Trus buat yang nanya juga ini sampe chapter berapa, ak belom bisa kasih jawaban karena aku jga belom taw ini sampe chapter berapa hehehe… diikutin ajahh yahah ^^

Untuk reader-nim yang sudah menyempatkan baca dan review selaluuu… twima kasi banyak banyak banyak.. maaf belum smpat dibales satu2 dan diucapkan satu persatu…

See you di next chapter yahh ^^

Mind to review


	13. Chapter 12 - Welcome or Goodbye?

I'm Woman Too

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Rate : M (for NC Scene)

**Welcome or Goodbye?...**

Baekhyun duduk manis di Queen burger sambil menikmati salah satu menu favoritnya sembari menunggu kedatangan Luhan. Semalam Luhan menelponnya dan mengajaknya untuk bertemu, Luhan benar-benar merindukan Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa gadis mungil yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu menghilang begitu saja hampir sebulan ini.

"Oh my goooddd Baekkiieee, jie jie merindukanmu!" serunya heboh begitu memasuki Queen Burger dan berlari kecil menghampiri Baekhyun. Memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat saking rindunya.

"Jie jie.. jie.. aku tidak bis..sa bernafas," Luhan cekikikan melepaskan pelukannya. Baekhyun sempat melirik sekitar, pengunjung lain tampak memperhatikan tingkah Luhan. Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum tidak enak. Sedang Luhan masa bodoh. Ia mencegat salah satu pelayan yang lewat dan mengatakan pesanannya lalu duduk didepan Baekhyun.

"Kau kemana saja, tahu-tahu fotomu dan Park Chanyeol terpampang di surat kabar?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku..hanya liburan bersama Chanyeol oppa," cicitnya malu-malu.

"Oppa, Chanyeol oppa, oh _my god_ terakhir kali kau bercerita kau harus memanggilnya 'Sir'" Luhan memelankan suaranya karena ia tahu mereka sedang berada ditempat umum dimana semua orang punya telinga untuk menguping. Luhan bukan tidak memperhatikan beberapa pengunjung memperhatikan Baekhyun dan juga dirinyan sambil sesekali berbisik.

"Yeahh…begitulah jie jie," Luhan mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Aigoo~ aku ketinggalan banyak cerita, jadi kemana ia mengajakmu liburan?"

"Italia."

"_Daebak, heol_, aku sangat ingin ke Italia dan gadis kecil ini sudah diajak kesana, astaga Byun Baekhyun kau beruntung sekali adik kecilku," ia mengusuk gemas poni Baekhyun. "Jadi…sudah sejauh apa hubungan kalian?" dengan suara pelan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh keduanya Baekhyun mulai bercerita tentang perkembangan hubungannya dan Chanyeol saat ini. Dan mata Luhan berbinar mendengar cerita yang dituturkan Baekhyun. Ia tidak berhenti berkata 'woaahh', 'oh my god'. 'you're so lucky' hingga membuat Baekhyun terkikik sendiri melihatnya.

"Aku sama tidak menyangkanya seperti jie jie, ini seperti mimpi."

"Kau pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik untukmu," Luhan menggenggam jemari Baekhyun, ikut bahagia melihat gadis mungil yang sudah dianggap layaknya adiknya sendiri itu bahagia.

"Lusa aku akan berkunjung ke Korea, Chanyeol oppa akan memperkenalkan aku pada keluarganya.

"_Seriously, oh my god_ Byun Baekhyun!" takjub Luhan. "Ia pasti serius denganmu."

"Aku..aku gugup sekali jie jie, bagaimana ini?" memelasnya manja. Luhan malah tertawa melihat tingkah bocah baekhyun muncul.

"Kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri, karena dirimu yang apa adanyalah yang membuat Chanyeol jatuh kepelukanmu, kau mengerti!" Baekhyun bersemu malu namun mengangguk.

"_Aigoo~ kyeopta_," gemas Luhan. "Aku mengaharapkan yang terbaik untukmu, Baekhyun-ah."

"_Xie xie jie jie_," sahut Baekhyun dan keduanya tertawa ceria melanjutkan acara mengobrol mereka. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali mereka bisa mengobrol seperti ini.

.

.

Park Chanyeol tampaknya memiliki sebuah hobby baru yakni memperhatikan sosok mungil yang tengah bolak-balik mengemasi pakaiannya. Byun Baekhyun sigadis mungil kini tengah disibukkan oleh kegiatan mengepack pakaian miliknya dan juga pakaian Chanyeol untuk perjalanan mereka menuju Seoul. Kakak Chanyeol yakni Park Yoora menelponnya tiga hari lalu agar ia meluangkan waktu untuk pulang ke Korea, memperingati hari kematian ibu mereka. Dan Chanyeol masih ingat betapa cerewetnya sang kakak ditelpon mengatakan kalau ia mendengar kabar Park Chanyeol yang berkencan dengan Byun Baekhyun salah satu mahasiswanya di universitas Manhattan.

_"__Kau mengencani mahasiswamu?" cetus Yoora diseberang telpon. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas mendengar suara Yoora yang akan mulai mendiktenya ini dan itu. "Apakah tidak ada wanita yang bisa kau dapatkan hingga pria berusia 29 tahun sepertimu mengencani seorang remaja, astaga Chanyeol lihatlah bagaimana badannya terlampau mungil dibandingkan dengan tinggi badanmu," Chanyeol menebak kalau kini Yoora tengah memandang foto disalah satu media elektronik atau mungkin beberapa foto Baekhyun yang tersebar begitu saja. Para awak media pastilah mengambil beberapa foto Baekhyun dari media social miliknya. _

_"__Noona, sekedar informasi usia Baekhyun itu 23 tahun dan dia bukan remaja, dan lagi jangan bicara dengan nada seolah-olah aku seorang pedofil, astaga!" seloroh Chanyeol Yoora justru tertawa senang diseberang sana._

_"__Tapi dia imut sekali, aigooo~ jinja kyeopta, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya hmm, jurus apa yang kau pakai untuk menakhlukkan gadis mungil ini?" tanya Yoora. "Ia pasti bisa mendapatkan pemuda tampan seusianya bukan ahjussi sok tampan sepertimu."_

_"__Noona, aku bukan ahjussi sok tampan!"_

_"__Kau memang ahjussi sok tampan, dan ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol-ah bawalah dia ke Seoul juga," Chanyeol terdiam sesaat mendengarnya. _

_"__Noona…"_

_"__Setidaknya noona ingin melihat secara langsung gadis yang kau akui sebagai kekasihmu itu, selama ini kau selalu mengencani wanita secara random tanpa keseriusan," ujar Yoora. "Heechul banyak bercerita tentang gadis Byun ini, jadi setidaknya biarkan juga keluargamu mengenalnya. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi apa saat mendengar kabar ini."_

_"__Memangnya bagaimana reaksi appa, appa kan selalu berekspresi datar," Chanyeol acuh tak acuh padahal ia penasaran._

_"__Appa berkata pada Jeno 'Jeno-ya Chan ahjussi punya pacar, mungkin sebentar lagi Jeno akan memiliki teman bermain dari Chan ahjussi' appa begitu sumringah saat bebricara begitu pada Jeno," ujar Yoora, tanpa sadar bibir Chanyeol membentuk senyuman. Sejak ia berkecimpung didunia bisnis dan menetap di Manhattan Chanyeol jarang sekali kembali ke Korea jika bukan untuk acar keluarga seperti hari kematian ibunya atau pada saat hari natal. Interaksi antara ia dan ayahnya juga tidak terlalu intens, paling sesekali mereka akan saling bertukar kabar. _

_"__Arraseo noona, aku akan membawanya ke Korea, kurasa ia akan senang bisa mengunjungi Seoul."_

_"__Baguslah, kalau begitu noona tunggu kedatanganmu dan gadis Byun itu ya, sampai bertemu di Seoul."_

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya saat ia merasakan jentikan jari didepan wajahnya. Baekhyun berkacak pinggang sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya menggemaskan. Chanyeol menarik pinggang simungil mendekat dan mengecup kerucutan bibir yang membuatnya gemas itu.

"Kau melamun oppa, ada apa?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku sedang memikirkan pembicaraanku dan noonaku beberapa hari lalu," Baekhyun tiba-tiba menggigit bibirnya tampak gugup. "Kenapa hmm?" Chanyeol menyentuh bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan jempolnya dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Apa…aku benar-benar harus ikut?"

"Kau tidak mau ikut?" Baekhyun memasang wajah memelas dengan bahu melemas.

"Aku…takut..maksudku…gugup…ini..ini pertama kalinya aku berkenalan dengan keluarga kekasihku," ia memasang wajah memelas. Chanyeol justru terkekeh dan menariknya duduk dipangkuannya. Melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Baekhyun, mengecup bahu terbuka Baekhyun yang memakai dress bertali spaghetti.

"Ini juga pertama kalinya untukku setelah 12 tahun lamanya sayangku," jawabnya. "Aku sama gugupnya denganmu, setelah sekian lama inilah pertama kalinya aku memperkenalkan seorang kekasih pada keluargaku. Diantara 12 wanita yang pernah bersamaku, hanya kau yang kubawa menemui keluargaku," Baekhyun tersenyum, mengelus lengan Chanyeol yang memeluk pinggangnya. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"_I'm so honour,_" bisiknya lembut.

"Aku juga merasa sangat terhormat bisa memperkenalkanmu sebagai kekasihku," Chanyeol mengayun-ayun pelan tubuh mungil dipelukannya itu.

"Oh ya oppa, aku juga mengabarkan paman Joonmyeon kalau aku akan berkunjung ke Korea, apa… tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku juga perlu bertemu dengan pamanmu, perkenalan secara resmi sebagai kekasih keponakannya."

"Tentu saja, sebelumnya paman mengenal oppa sebagai orang yang akan membeli pabrik tekstilku," Chanyeol memiringkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menggigit ujung hidungnya gemas.

"Kita tidak perlu menyinggung masalah itu pada pamanmu, apa kau mengerti sayangku?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Katakan saja kedekatan kita terjalin begitu saja sejak kita saling mengenal sebagai dosen dan mahasiswa lalu semakin dekat setelah penawaran pembelian pabrik tekstil. Pamanmu tidak perlu mengetahui detail cerita tidak penting itu."

"Menurutku…secara pribadi..itu penting," Baekhyun tersenyum, menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya dan mengelus lembut. " Jika Woman's Contract tidak ada maka mungkin kita tidak akan seperti saat ini."

"Mungkin saja sayangku," jawab Chanyeol. "Kita bisa berkenalan secara normal, dekat secara normal dan juga menjalin hubungan seperti pasangan lainnya."

"Berbeda itu tidak buruk, aku tidak pernah menyesali pertemuan awal kita dan juga Woman's Contract."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan sebuah lumatan di bibir Chanyeol yang disambut dengan sangat antusias oleh sitampan. Baekhyun mengelus rahang Chanyeol, menapakkan telapak tangannya pada tengkuk Chanyeol dan mengelusnya lembut yang membuat Chanyeol merinding bukan main. Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka dan memandang mata sipit yang menatapnya sayu.

"_I want you baby,_" bisiknya mesra.

"_Me too~_" balas Baekhyun lalu mendaratkan ciumannya di rahang Chanyeol tersenyum puas, Baekhyun mungilnya yang polos perlahan menjadi sosok yang lebih berani. Dan itu hanya padanya, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari pada hal itu.

.

.

Baekhyun memasukkan semua barang yang diperlukannya kedalam tas tangan berukuran sedang, memeriksa kembali apakah ada yang kurang. Dan tatapannya terhenti pada botol berisi pil kontrasepsinya. Botol itu masih terisi setengah, tidak berkurang dari terakhir kali ia meminumnya dan itu sekitar 25 hari lalu, saat ia berangkat ke Italia. Baekhyun buru-buru bangkit dan mengecek kalender dimeja nakas. Terakhir kali ia datang bulan adalah seminggu sebelum ia berangkat ke Manhattan dan tanggal itu akan jatuh dua hari lagi. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Ia sedang tidak dalam masa subur saat itu, Baekhyun menggigit bibirya pelan. Semalam ia dan Chanyeol melakukannya dan seingatnya masa subur seorang perempuan itu adalah seminggu sebelum datang bulan dan juga setelah datang bulan.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Baekhyun-ah, jangan khawatir," Baekhyun mensugesti dirinya sendiri.

"Baby, kau sudah siap?" Chanyeol muncul dipintu kamar. Baekhyun berbalik dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol, berlari kecil dan menghambur kedalam rangkulan sitampan.

"Hmm..aku sudah siap."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat," Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Oppa akan sangat merindukanmu, jangan lama-lama di Korea ya," Heechul memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun mengantarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun didepan rumah.

"Ya,ya hyung, kau membuat Baekhyun sesak," Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun terlepas dari pelukan Heechul.

"Cckk..bilang saja kau cemburu aku memeluk Baekhyun, astaga Park Chanyeol."

"_Geureh, wae,_ Baekhyun kekasihku jadi wajar kalau aku cemburu."

"Ahhh~ manisnya," goda Heechul, Baekhyun tersenyum malu mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "_Arraseo_, sampaikan salamku pada paman dan Yoora."

"Tentu, kami berangkat hyung," Heechul mengangguk. Melambai kecil dengan senyuman begitu mobil Chanyeol melaju meninggalkan halaman luas kediamannya.

"Aku senang melihatnya menemukan kebahagiaannya, bukan begitu Brit?" Mrs Hans mengangguk setuju pada Heechul.

"Semoga setelah ini tidak ada lagi hal buruk yang mengganggu kebahagiaan mereka," ucap Brit.

"Selalu ada hal yang akan mencoba menggoyahkan eratnya suatu hubungan, mereka hanya perlu berpegang teguh pada kepercayaan mereka terhadap hubungan yang tengah mereka jalani," jawab Heechul. Mrs Hans menoleh dengan sneyuman kecil.

"Saya heran kenapa sampai kini anda masih single Mr Kim," Heechul nyengir tanpa menjawab.

.

.

Supir keluarga Park sudah berada dibandara untuk menjemput Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tampak menyapa ramah pria seusia ayahnya yang sudah bekerja dengan keluarga mereka sejak ia masih dibangku SMP itu.

"Paman Ahn, apakabar ?"

"Aku baik tuan muda."

"Paman Ahn sudah berapa kali sih kubilang berhenti memanggilku tuan muda, apalagi didepan kekasihku, nanti aku dipikir lelaki manja tukang perintah," canda Chanyeol. Lelaki setengah baya berambut putih dibeberapa helai rambutnya itu tersenyun mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Selamat datang di Korea agasshi, anda bisa memanggil saja paman Ahn, saya supir keluarga Park," ia memperkenalkan diri. Baekhyun membungkukkan badan sopan pada lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"_Ye, annyeong hasimnika, Byun Baekhyun imnida _paman, paman bisa memanggilku Baekhyun."

"_Aigoo~_ anda gadis yang sopan, pantas saja tuan muda menyukai anda."

"Tsskk..tsskk..tssk paman jangan menggoda kekasihku," Chanyeol pura-pura kesal, paman Ahn tersenyum melihatnya. Dan pada akhirnya paman Ahn membantu membawakan koper mereka ke mobil dan segera menuju ke kediaman keluarga Park. Baekhyun sedari tadi tidak banyak bicara, ia memandang keluar jendela dengan hati yang gelisah. Merasa gugup karena saat ini ia kembali ke Korea bukan untuk menemui keluarganya karena pada kenyataannya keluarganya telah tiada ataupun bertemu Jongin dan keluarganya melainkan untuk menemui keluarga Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasakan tangannya yang digenggam oleh Chanyeol ditarik lembut, ia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol mengecup lembut punggung tangannya dan memberikan senyuman lembutnya.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka akan menyukaimu seperti aku menyukaimu," Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dan pada akhirnya mobil tersebut memasuki kawasan Gangnam dimana salah satu perumahan elite dan terpandang berada. Baekhyun tahu kawasan ini biasanya memang ditinggali oleh para selebriti. Tidak heran karena orang tua Chanyeol dulunya adalah selebriti. Baekhyun mengerjap kagum pada sbeuah bangunan rumah bertipe minimalis. Tampak megah dan modern dengan halaman yang cukup luas dan hijau. Baekhyun hampir menahan nafasnya saat melihat seorang wanita dengan dress berbahan ringan, berambut pendek tengah berdiri didepan pintu rumah sambil menggendong anaknya saat mobil yang membawa mereka berhenti.

"Kau siap sayangku?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan Chanyeol mengejutkannya dengan sebuah kecupan kilat setelah si tampan memastikan paman Ahn sudah keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Pamaannn!" itu suara keponakan Chanyeol yang berteriak saat Chanyeol keluar lebih dulu dari dalam mobil.

"_Aigoo _Jeno-ya, kau sudah besar sekali hmm," Chanyeol mengambil alih Jeno kedalam gendongannya. Wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah kakak Chanyeol yakni Park Yoora mengintip kebelakang punggung Chanyeol dan menemukan Baekhyun tersenyum ragu padanya. Ia justru membalas dengan senyuman sumringah.

"Ya, kau tidak mau memperkenalkan kekasih mungilmu," tukas kakaknya. Chanyeol berbalik, dengan Jeno digendongannya ia meraih Baekhyun kedalam rangkulan tangan kanannya.

"Noona, kenalkan ini Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun," Baekhyun membungkuk sopan dengan senyuman yang ia coba berikan senyaman mungkin karena ia merasa gugup saat ini.

"_Annyeong hasimnika, choneun Byun Baekhyun imnida, bangapseumnida,_" Yoora maju selangkah dan membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukan hangatnya yang perlahan membuat Baekhyun merasa tenang dan nyaman.

"Annyeong Baekhyunie, aku kakak Chanyeol Park Yoora, senang sekali bisa melihat dan bertemu dirimu secara langsung," ia melepas pelukannya dan mengusuk gemas poni Baekhyun. "Selamat datang dikeluarga Park gadis mungil Chanyeol," pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah namun ia tersenyum begitu manis.

"_Nuguya,_ paman?" tanya keponakannya Jeno.

"_Igeo_, kekasih paman, ayo beri salam pada Bibi Baekhyun," Jeno mengangguk.

"Bibi Baekhyun, _annyeong hasimnika,_" sapa bocah berusia 4 tahun itu. Baekhyun mendekati Jeno dan menggapan tangannya, meremasnya lembut penuh keakraban.

"_Annyeong Jeno-ya_."

"_Oh wasseo_!" suara bass yang familiar, mirip sekali dengan suara milik Chanyeol membuat kakak beradik Park adik serta Baekhyun menoleh kearah pintu yang sedari tadi memang terbuka. Disana berdiri kepala keluarga Park yang masih terlihat gurat-gurat ketampanan masa mudanya, berdiri dengan gagah meskipun usianya tak lagi muda.

"Appa," Chanyeol memberikan Jeno pada Yoora dan menghampiri ayahnya. Memberikan pelukan akrab kerinduan pada sang ayah. Meskipun tidak sering berbicara banyak dan akrab namun setelah ibunya tiada kini hanya ayahnyalah orang tua yang ia miliki.

"Senang melihatmu diruman, nak," Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ahh, kau tidak mau memperkenalkan appa pada kekasihmu?" Yoora mengajak Baekhyun mendekat. Chanyeol meraih jemarinya lembut dan mengaitkannya dengan percaya diri didepan kakak dan ayahnya.

"Ini Byun Baekhyun, kekasihku, Baekhyun-ah ini ayahku," Baekhyun menatap ayah Chanyeol lalu membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum begitu manis. Bukan untuk menarik perhatian namun untuk menunjukkan rasa senang dan hormatnya. Astaga, ia masih gugup namun saat melihat Park Sanghyun secara langsung ia bukan main kagum pada ketampanan ayah Chanyeol. Pantas saja Chanyeol dan Yoora diberkahi wajah menawan. "Katakan sesuatu baby."

"_Byun Baekhyun imnida, manaso bangapseumnida_," ucapnya malu-malu. "Aku..bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu oppa?"

"Katakanlah," Baekhyun memandang ayah Chanyeol dengan tatapan kagum namun sopan.

"Anda sangat tampan, aku pernah melihat beberapa film anda saat masih muda dan anda bahkan tetap tampan meskipun sudah seusia ini," pujinya polos dan malu-malu. Kepala keluarga Park tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat kepolosan Baekhyun.

"Kekasihmu lucu sekali, nak, dan terima kasih atas pujiannya gadis mungil Chanyeol."

"Sayangku, kenapa kau memuji ayahku sih, aku lebih tampan dari ayahku," Yoora mencubit gemas lengan Chanyeol.

"Sejak kapan sikap bocahmu muncul lagi hahh, ingat usiamu!" Chanyeol acuh saja, ia justru mengajak Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah bersama ayahnya tak menghiraukan Yoora. Namun Yoora tersenyum dibalik punggungnya sambil menggendong Jeno. Senang melihat adiknya bisa kembali tersenyum seperti Chanyeol yang ia kenal. Buka pria berdasi nan kaku yang selama ini selalu menjadi imej Chanyeol.

.

.

Suasana kediaman Park tampak sedikit ramai dari biasanya, hal ini tentu saja karena peringatan kematian ibunya yang sedang berlangsung. Yoora dengan senang hati memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada keluarga besar mereka yang menghadiri acara tersebut. Dan Baekhyun perlahan mampu beradaptasi dengan baik ditengah-tengah keluarga Park. Yoora adalah sosok ramah yang menyenangkan. Ia tidak melepaskan Baekhyun dari pengawasannya karena khawatir Baekhyun akan merasa canggung. Chanyeol sendiri harus bertemu beberapa saudara sepupunya yang sudah lama tidak pernah bersua semenjak ia tinggal di Manhattan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" bisik Chanyeol mengejutkan Baekhyun yang kini berada didapur tengah mengatur buah-buahan yang telah di tiriskan dan mengaturnya diatas piring besar.

"Astaga oppa, kau mengejutkanku," Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang, Baekhyun tidak keberatan ia justru meneruskan kegiatan mengatur buahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melepaskan pandanganku darimu, kau tampak menikmati acaranya, berbaur dengan keluargaku bersama noona," Baekhyun memiringkan badannya dan menyodorkan sepotong semangka ke mulut Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggigitnya setengah dan Baekhyun memakan setengahnya. "Ini manis sepertimu," Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Oppa memiliki keluarga yang luar biasa, mereka bisa menerimaku berada ditengah-tengah mereka, aku sempat gugup namun Yoora noona membantuku untuk beradaptasi dan menyamankan diri," jawab Baekhyun. "Aku merasa…memiliki keluarga baru," lirihnya. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil itu didalam dekapannya. Menyenderkan punggung Baekhyun pada dadanya dan mengecupi lembut puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau merindukan orang tuamu?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Terima kasih oppa, karena telah membawaku kedalam keluargamu, dan membiarkan aku merasakan kehangatan berada didalam sebuah keluarga lagi," Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Aku yang berterima kasih kepadamu, kau membawa diriku kembali, terima kasih baby," Chanyeol menyatukan keningnya dan Baekhyun hingga ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Ehem…ehem!" Baekhyun sontak mendorong dada Chanyeol menjauh saat ia mendengar dehem suara lelaki yang ternyata adalah suara ayah Chanyeol. Ayahnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anaknya. Namun ia juga pernah muda dan mengalami letupan-letupan penuh cinta yang bisa ia lihat kini terpancar jelas dimata anak bungsunya itu.

"Ab..abeonim," gugup Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar panggilan Baekhyun pada ayahnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, dialarang mengganggu seorang gadis saat ia sedang sibuk didapur," Chanyeol nyengir kearah ayahnya yang mengedipkan mata. "Ayo ikut kedepan, ayah ingin memperkenalkanmu pada beberapa teman ayah," tanpa segan Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun yang memerah dan berlalu mengikuti ayahnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya dikediaman Park, Baekhyun terbangun ketika mendengar suara seseorang muntah. Ia mengucek matanya dan mengedarkan pandangan mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Semalam ketika acara sudah selesai dan para pelayan sudah membersihkan sisa-sisa pesta Chanyeol menyelinap ke kamar Baekhyun. Ia ingin tidur bersama Baekhyun. Tidak untuk melakukan apapun, ia hanya mulai terbiasa memeluk Baekhyun saat ia tidur dan terbangun dengan Baekhyun dipelukannya. Hanya saja tidak mungkin ia melakukannya di rumahnya keluarganya saat ini. Kalaupun ia melakukannya maka ia akan melakukannya secara diam-diam seperti semalam.

"Hwekk…huweekk!" Chanyeol memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya didalam kloset, Baekhyun yang mendengar suara suara muntahan Chanyeol itu segera bangkit dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Ya ampun oppa, _gwechanha?_" Baekhyun memijit tengkuk belakang Chanyeol dan menepuk-nepuk lembut punggungnya. Chanyeol menggeleng dengan lemas. Tanpa merasa jijik Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol mengelasp sisa muntahan dibibirnya dengan jemarinya. Menekan tombol kloset untuk membersihkan bekas muntah Chanyeol dan membopong pelan tubuh itu untuk bersandar diwastafel sementara Baekhyun mencuci tangannya dan menyalakan air hangat. Membasahi tangannya dengan air hangat dan mengelap wajah Chanyeol yang pucat pasca muntah barusan. "Apa kepala oppa pusing, ada yang sakit, perut atau…" Chanyeol justru menjatuhkan tubuhnya pelan kearah tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menangkapnya dengan cepat meski limbung. Walaupun lemah namun Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan menyerukkan kepalanya didada Baekhyun.

"Kepalaku pusing, perutku juga tidak enak baby," lirihnya.

"Mungkin karena semalam oppa minum soju, Yoora eounni bilang oppa tidak pernah minum soju sebelumnya," Chanyeol mengangguk lemah.

"Aku bisa minum alcohol kecuali soju."

"Ayo kita kembali kekamar, oppa harus beristirahat."

"Aku mau dikamarmu saja," rengeknya seperti bocah.

"Iya, dikamarku saja, kajja oppa," dengan perlahan Baekhyun membopong tubuh lemas Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya menumpu tubuhnya pada Baekhyun karena ia tahu kalau tubuhnya pastilah berat. "Tidurlah, aku akan membuatkan bubur untuk oppa, ya."

"Aku ingin memelukmu."

"Oppa akan memelukku setelah sarapan dan makan obat, bagaimana?" Chanyeol masih keras kepala.

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah oppa, hmm…sebentar saja, setelah itu oppa bisa memelukku seharian."

"Janji seharian," Baekhyun mengangguk. Maka Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyelimutinya dan mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Aku akan kembali, sebentar saja," bisiknya lembut. Baekhyun bergegas keluar kamar dan berpapasan dengan Yoora ditangga saat akan turun menuju dapur.

"Kau sudah bangun Baekhyunie."

"Iya eounni, Chanyeol oppa sepertinya tidak enak, ia baru saja muntah."

"Itu pasti karena soju yang ia minum semalam."

"Kurasa juga begitu, aku akan membuatkannya bubur dan sup ginseng," Yoora mengangguk.

"Kau perlu bantuan?"

"Aniya eounni _gwechanha._"

"Kau bisa menemukan bahan-bahan untuk memasakkanya didapur ya, eounni mau melihat Jeno dikamarnya dulu," Baekhyun mengangguk.

.

.

Yoora memperhatikan tingkah adiknya yang begitu manja pada Baekhyun, bahkan tidak segan-segan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun sementara simungil menyuapinya. Baekhyun memasang tatapan tidak enak hati pada Yoora namun Yoora menggeleng bermaksud mengatakan tidak apa-apa.

"Chanyeol memang manja kalau sedang sakit, biasanya eomma yang selalu menjadi bantal guling untuk ia peluk selama ia tertidur," jawab Yoora. "Dan Park Chanyeol, kau harus berhati-hati kalau mau menyelinap dimalam hari, ayah bisa saja memergokimu bodoh," pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah mendengarnya. Chanyeol masa bodoh saja.

"Noona jangan mengomeliku, aku sedang sakit ini," Yoora mencibir namun mengedik kearah Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Eounni titip bayi besar ini padamu ya, pastikan ia menghabiskan makanan dan meminum obatnya, kalau perlu dokter kamu bisa menelpon eounni dan eounni akan meminta suami eounni untuk datang memeriksa Chanyeol," ujar Yoora panjang lebar.

"Ya _eounni, gomawo_," sebelum pergi Yoora mengusuk poni Baekhyun.

"Ia beruntung memilikimu, eounni titip adik eonni yang manja ini padamu ya," Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman. Baekhyun merasa begitu disayangi dan dikasihi berada ditengah-tengah keluarga Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak menghabiskan buburnya karena ia bilang perutnya terasa penuh. Namun ia menghabiskan sup ayam ginsengnya dengan lahap. Dan Baekhyun juga memberikannya obat untuk mengurangi sakit kepalanya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Baekhyun berjam-jam kemudian karena ia terjaga saat merasakan sesuatu menekan dadanya dan itu adalah kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dengan wajah yang sudah tidak terlalu pucat.

"Hmm…aku memilikimu maka semuanya menjadi terasa lebih baik," Baekhyun mengecup kening Chanyeol lembut. "Kau jadi berkunjung ke rumah pamanmu?"

"Aku bisa pergi nanti saat oppa sudah sembuh."

"Kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang saja, aku sudah lebih baik."

"Oppa yakin, tapi oppa…"

"Aku yakin, ayo kita bersiap-siap," Chanyeol menegakkan benar-benar sudah merasa lebih baik. Sup ayam ginseng Baekhyun membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih hangat dan obat membantunya untuk cepat sembuh. Ditambah ia dipeluk oleh Baekhyun selama ia tertidur.

.

.

Keluarga Kim menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan sukacita. Baekhyun telah mengabarkan kalau ia dan Chanyeol akan berkunjung ke kediaman Joonmyeon. Bibinya Yixing telah menyiapkan aneka makanan lezat kesukaan Baekhyun. Ia juga bertanya apa saja masakan kesukaan Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun mengatakan Chanyeol suka semua masakan Korea namun jangan terlalu pedas.

"_Annyeong hasimnika_, _Park Chanyeol imnida_," Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan. Joonmyeon tersenyum hangat tidak menyangka bisa bertemu muka langsung dengan anak dari Park Seunghyun dan juga salah satu pengusaha muda sukses itu.

"Kim Joonmyeon imnida, ini istriku Kim Yixing dan ini putraku Kim Jongin,"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Jongin saat ia ke Manhattan," Jongin tersenyum dan berjabat tangan dengan Chanyeol.

"Senang melihatmu dan Baekhyun di Seoul, Chanyeol-ssi,"

"Aku juga," angguk Chanyeol. Nyonya Kim memboyong mereka keruang makan untuk segera menikmati makan malam bersama. Baekhyun bisa melihat binar dimata Chanyeol saat melihat aneka makanan khas Korea yang dimasak oleh Yixing. "Anda memasak sangat banyak nyonya Kim," Yixing tersenyum.

"Kau bisa memanggilku bibi Yixing seperti Baekhyun," ucap Yixing. "Ini bukan masalah, aku suka memasak dan senang bisa menjamu kau dan Baekhyun dengan begitu banyak makanan lezat."

"Terima kasih bibi Yixing," ucap Chanyeol. Berada ditengah-tengah keluarga Baekhyun dan melihat sosok Yixing membuatnya teringat pada sosok ibunya. Meskipun ibunya begitu sibuk namun jika sudah berada dirumah ia sendiri yang akan memasakkan makanan untuk keluarganya. Pembicaraan berlanjut sambil menikmati makan malam lezat yang disajikan oleh keluarga Kim. Chanyeol bahkan malu-malu menambah karena masakan bibi Yixing memang sangat lezat.

"Kau jangan khawatir Chanyeol-ssi, jika kau menikah dengan Baekhyun maka ia akan memasakkan masakan lezat untukmu setiap harinya," uajr Jongin membuat Baekhyun membolakan matanya pada sahabatnya itu namun dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Ya, aku yakin itu," angguk Chanyeol. "Ia pernah membuatkan masakan Korea untukku dan rasanya sangat lezat, Baekhyun yang terbaik," pujinya smabil memandang lembut pada Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya hal seperti ini dialami Baekhyun bersama keluarganya," Joonmyeon membuka suara, ia mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun lembut dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang layaknya orang tua pada anaknya. "Aku sudah menganggap Baekhyun seperti anakku sendiri, dan aku tidak berkebaratan kau berada disini dan juga menerimamu menjadi bagian dari keluarga selama itu membuat Baekhyun bahagia,".

"Terima kasih paman," ucap Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun sudah seperti putri kandung kami sendiri Chanyeol-ssi, kami telah melihatnya tertawa dan menangis," ujar Yixing pula. "Maka kami berharap kau bisa memberikannya sebuah kebahagiaan, dan jika ia menangis aku harap itu adalah tangis kebahagiaan. Sayangilah dia selalu," Chanyeol mengangguk dengan tegas sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memiliki orang-orang yang begitu mengasihinya. Dan Chanyeol tidak merasa kecil akan hal itu karena iapun memiliki rasa sayang yang besar untuk Baekhyun bahkan mungkin telah berubah menjadi cinta tanpa ia sadari. Meskipun hingga kini ia belum pernah mengatakannya pada Baekhyun.

.

.

Malam itu Chanyeol tidak membawa Baekhyun kembali ke kediaman keluarganya, ia jsutru membawa Baekhyun kesebuah penthouse yang ia miliki didaerah Incheon. Penthouse itu sangat mewah dan juga berada ditingkat teratas hingga Baekhyun bisa melihat panorama malam yang begitu indah. Chanyeol tentu memiliki tujuan kenapa ia membawa Baekhyun kemari. Ia ingin bermesraan dan menghabiskan malam bersama Baekhyun hanya berdua saja. Ia tidak mungkin melakukannya dirumahnya. Tidak dengan adanya ayahnya, Yoora dan suaminya juga Jeno keponakannya. Meskipun ia yakin ayahnya berfikiran terbuka begitu juga Yoora namun ia tidak mau memberi contoh buruk secara terang-terangan pada Jeno.

Cklekk ! Chanyeol yang sedang menyesap wine menoleh kearah pintu, disana tampak Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai mandi. Dengan rambut setengah basah ia tampak begitu menggoda. Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan hasratnya. Lelaki yang sudah topless itu berjalan pelan menghampiri Baekhyun. Memeluknya dari belakang sambil tangannya bergerak melepas bathrobe Baekhyun. Baekhyun berbalik dan seketika tali bathrobe tersebut lepas memperlihatkan celah tubuh telanjangnya. Chanyeol menapakkan tangannya pada leher Baekhyun, mengelusnya lembut hingga tangannya perlahan menggeser bathrobenya dan terjatuh memperlihatkan bahu sebelah kanan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendaratkan kecupan kupu-kupu yang membuat Baekhyun meremang. Chanyeol menurunkan bathrobe dibahu kiri Baekhyun hingga kini bathrobe tersebut jatuh kelantai. Tubuh telanjang itu ditarik mendekat ketubuh keras dan liat Chanyeol hingga sitampan mendesis saat merasakan puncak payudara Baekhyun bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Chanyeol menyibah rambut setengah basah Baekhyun dan mengecup, melumat leher Baekhyun. Tubuh itu bahkan belum sepenuhnya kering dan kini bertambah basah dan lengket karena keringat yang ditimbulkan oleh kegiatan panas mereka. Tangan Baekhyun dengan perlahan meraih kancing celana Chanyeol dan membukanya dengan bibir saling bertautan dengan bibir Chanyeol diatas sofa tunggal yang mengarahkan mereka pada panorama malam kota Seoul. Baekhyun berhasil membuka kancing celana, Chanyeol sedikit menaikkan bokongnya agar simungil bisa menarik turun celana Chanyeol. Ia senang Baekhyun yang melakukannya. Chanyeol meremas gemas bokong Baekhyun yang berada dipangkuannya. Bibirnya menemukan nipple Baekhyun dan melumatnya membuat Baekhyun mendesah dan meremas rambut belakangnya agak kencang. Chanyeol memainkan nipple Baekhyun dengan lidah didalam mulutnya.

"Ahnn…sir!" Chanyeol merasakan gairahnya terbakar begitu mendengar desahan Baekhyun lengkap dengan panggilan favoritnya itu. Chanyeol mendorong dirinya untuk memasuki Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak begitu merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol sedang berusaha memasukinya. Ia memutar pinggulnya untuk membantu memudahkan Chanyeol melakukan penetrasi.

"Baekhh…" Chanyeol menggeram karena gerakan Baekhyun seakan memelintir kejantanannya. Astaga ia merasakan pening akan gairahnya. "Baby, pegangan, aku mungkin akan sedikit keras," Baekhyun mengangguk.

"La..lakukan..nnhh!" Baekhyun terlonjak dengan kepala semakin mendongak dan bibir terbuka, antara nikmat dan juga sakit saat Chanyeol menekan jauh kedalam dirinya. Chanyeol membuat gerakan yang liar saat ia mendorongnya semakin kedalam. Baekhyun kewalahan, ia meremas rambut Chanyeol saat orgasmenya siap datang. "Akkhh… ahn!" ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun menjerit begitu keras saat orgasmenya. Ia merasa begitu penuh. Chanyeol bangkit dan melepas kontak diantara mereka. Ia menempatkan tubuh depan Baekhyun pada jendela besar yang samar memantulkan bayangan ketelajangan mereka. Nafas Baekhyun masih terengah. Chanyeol meremas payudara Baekhyun dari belakang dengan tangan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan kembali melakukan penetrasi. Baekhyun meringis menahan perih. Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol melakukan penetrasi dengan posisi ini. Baekhyun tersentak membentur kaca jendela saat Chanyeol bergerak.

"Ngh… !" Chanyeol menggertakkan bibirnya menahan hasratnya karena demi apa Baekhyun benar-benar ketat bahkan setelah seringnya mereka berhubungan intim. Bibirnya menjamah telingan Baekhyun dan melumatnya sementara tangannya tidak berhenti meremas payudara Baekhyun. Baekhyun menahan tubunya dengan tangan kananya menapak pada kaca. Ia terengah-engah dan kakinya terasa mulai lemas seperti jelly.

"Anh..anh.. sir, anh..!" Chanyeol memegang pinggul Baekhyun dan menekan dirinya semakin dalam membuat Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya karena gerakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Gairahnya memuncak dan ia perlu mencapai orgasmenya hingga ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya yang bergerak begitu liar. Menaikkan satu kaki Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun harus menumpukan dirinya dengan kedua tangan di kaca. Samar-samar Baekhyun bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dengan Chanyeol yang bergerak dan mengerang dibelakangnya.

"Akhh!" Chanyeol mendesah untuk pertama kalinya selama mereka melakukan hubungan intim. Ia menumpahkan dirinya didalam Baekhyun hingga cairannya bahkan mengalir disepanjang paha Baekhyun. Tubuh besar Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya begitu ia merasakan Baekhyunpun orgasme dan tubuhnya limbung. Keduanya terengah dengan sensasi yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Selama ini Chanyeol selalu lembut dan tidak seliar ini. "Apa aku menyakitimu baby?" tanya Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya lembut diatas sofa dengan jalinan diantara dirinya dan Baekhyun yang telah ia lepas. Baekhyun meringkuk didalam pelukannya. Chanyeol memutar kesamping tubuh Baekhyun hingga ia bisa memandang wajah lelah dan sayu Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun, menyingkirkan anak rambut yang lengket di wajahnya.

"Tidak..aku baik..oppa," bisiknya lirih meskipun Baekyun masih bisa merasakan sedikit perih di kewanitaannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku," Baekhyun membawa kepala Chanyeol kedadanya dan mengelus surai belakang Chanyeol lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja oppa," Chanyeol mengusuk pipinya pada pipi payudara Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkekeh geli diperlakukan demikian oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol berdiam disana beberapa menit, keduanya terdiam untuk saling meresapi detak jantung yang berdebar. Chanyeol tersenyum merasakan detak jantung Bakehyun ditelinganya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menangkup wajah mungil Baekhyun, memberikan sebuah lumatan lembut pada bibir merah merekah yang lembab itu.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya lembut. Dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan bulu romanya berdiri dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan begitu lembut dan tulus. Mata Baekhyun memejam saat Chanyeol menciumi sudut-sudut bibirnya dengan tawa kecil. "Aku bilang.. kau mencintaimu sayangku," Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menarik Chanyeol lebih dekat. Ia raup bibir Chanyeol dengan bibir mungilnya dan menekan tengkuk Chanyeol lembut.

"I..love..you..more," jawab Baekhyun mesra disela-sela pagutannya. Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa sebahagia dan selengkap ini sebelumnya. Dan kedua sejoli itupun berpelukan erat berbagi kehangatan dengan hati yang dipenuhi oleh buncahan cinta. Tanpa tahu mungkin keesokan harinya salah satu dari sipengucap mempertanyakan kembali perasaannya.

.

.

Jika semalam Baekhyun yang terbangun karena mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah muntah maka pagi ini Chanyeol terbangun karena menyadari Baekhyun tidak berada disebelahnya. Ia mengucek matanya sambil mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling kamarnya di penthouse.

"Baby!" panggilnya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Nne…" Baekhyun menjawab lirih dari dalam kamar mandi. Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Maka ia meraih boksernya dan memakainya dan menyusul Baekhyun kekamar mandi. Baru saja sampai didepan pintu kamar mandi Chanyeol dikejutkan oleh Baekhyun yang membungkuk di meja panjang wastafel dengan tangan memegang perutnya. Namun yang membuat ia terkejut adalah aliran darah di betis Baekhyun hingga menodai lantai marmer kamar mandi.

"Baby, astaga apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan menegakkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun lembut, hingga ia bisa menangkap wajah pucat Baekhyun. "_Oh my god_, baby kau bisa mendengarku, baby?" namun Baekhyun telah terkulai sepenuhnya dipelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tampak panik karena Baekhyun pingsan.

"Tidak,tidak, Baby, sadarlah!" dengan panik Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan setelahnya ia bergerak secepat kilat menelpon ambulan yang datang tidak lama kemudian. Ia ikut masuk kedalam ambulan tersebut bersama Baekhyun yang masih pingsan dan begitu pucat. Sesampainya di rumah sakit Baekhyun segera dilarikan ke UGD sementara Chanyeol menungguinya diluar ruangan. Ia bolak-balik didepan ruangan tersebut sambil sesekali mengintip kedalam ruangan dan melihat salah seorang suster yang akhirnya menyibak tirai dimana Baekhyun tadi dibawa kedalamnya. Chanyeol tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berada disana. Ia terlalu panik untuk menelpon keluarganya dan mengabarkan kalau Baekhyun berada dirumah sakit.

"Chanyeol!" Chanyeol menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya dan mendapati kakak iparnya berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Hyung, Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit, ia… aku tidak mengerti tapi ia seperti mengalami pendarahan," pintu ruang UGD terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita ber jas putih. Ia tersenyum pada kakak ipar Chanyeol lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Chanyeol.

"Apa anda yang datang bersama gadis yang baru saja mengalami pendarahan?" tanya dokter perempuan itu.

"Ya, saya Park Chanyeol dan ia kekasih saya," jawab Chanyeol.

"Ada apa dokter Kwon, apa pasien mengalami pendarahan yang parah?" dokter dengan name tag Kwon Yuri itu tersenyum pada kakak ipar Chanyeol namun sedetik kemudian ia merubah kembali ekspresinya menjadi datar saat menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Melakukan hubungan intim disaat istrimu sedang hamil tidak dilarang asalkan anda melakukannya dengan hati-hati," ujarnya memulai namun membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget dan kakak iparnya tidak kalah terkejutnya. "Ia sedang hamil muda dan anda hampir saja kehilangan bayi anda jika tadi ia tidak segera dibawa kemari," Chanyeol terdiam.

"Jadi ia sedang hamil?" tanya kakak ipar Chanyeol. Dokter Kwon memandang kakak ipar Chanyeol dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Anda tidak mengetahuinya?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Entah itu dimaksudkan sebagai jawaban ketidak tahuan atau sebuah penolakan tentang kenyataan yang baru saja ia terima.

.

.

Baekhyun terjaga lima menit yang lalu dan menemukan dokter Kwon tengah memeriksa keadaannya dan memberitahukan sebuah kabar mengejutkan. Normalnya ia seharusnya merasa bahagia saat ini. Karena ia tengah mengandung, usia kandungnya memang masih 2 minggu dan mengejutkan karena kandungan bisa begitu kuat dikehamilan muda itu. Namun ada yang lebih dicemaskan oleh Baekhyun karena Chanyeol tak tampak dikamar inapnya saat ia terjaga. Kakak iparnya sudah datang menjenguk dan mengucapkan selamat. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bahagia atau tidak tetapi ia perlu bertemu dengan Chanyeol untuk mengetahui reaksinya. Baekhyun menarik nafas pelan, tepat saat itu pintu kamar inapnya dibuka dan sosok Chanyeol muncul. Mata bulat itu menatap Baekhyun dari jarak jauh karena ia menghentikan langkahnya didepan pintu. Namun tatapan itu tidak sehangat yang pernah diingat Baekhyun. Dingin dan datar membuat hati Baekhyun resah.

"Oppa," lirihnya. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat tanpa melepaskan tatapan datarnya pada Baekhyun dan duduk dikursi disamping kasur Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada datar yang membuat Baekhyun bergidik. Ini benar-benar bukan Chanyeol yang biasanya.

"Oppa..aku.." bola mata itu terpancang dengan tajam menatap Baekhyun yang menjadi ciut untuk berbicara.

"Aku mempercayaimu Byun Baekhyun," desisnya dengan tatapan tajam yang tidak lepas dari mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak tahu oppa," cicitnya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh…"

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh melakukannya padaku?" tanya Chanyeol. "Bahkan setelah aku mengucapkan kalau aku mencintaimu semalam, apa kau mendapatkan yang kau inginkan sekarang?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak pernah berfikiran seperti itu oppa sungguh," air mata Baekhyun sudah luruh membasahi pipinya. Chanyeol memalingkan pandangannya. Ia tidak mengerti, disudut hatinya ia tahu bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun tapi ia merasa Baekhyun merusak kepercayaannya dengan kabar kehamilan yang dibawanya ini. Bagaimana jika seandainya saja Chanyeol belum benar-benar mencintainya, apa Baekhyun akan meneruskan semua ini dan melakukan apa yang wanita-wanitanya terdahulu lakukan padanya.

"Aku juga seorang wanita oppa, aku menginginkan sebuah pernikahan," ucap Baekhyun dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. "Aku ingin membangun sebuah keluarga denganmu, tapi aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti apa yang kau pikirkan terhadapku oppa. Aku akan menunggumu… tidakkah kau mempercayaiku oppa?" Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi.

"Entahlah," ia tertawa sumbang seakan menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Kau menanda tangani woman's contract," ia mengedikkan bahu. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak percaya, sisa air mata jatuh lewat pelupuk matanya. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol berkata demikian, secara tidak langsung dia mengatakan Baekhyun sama saja dengan semua wanita yang menandatangani woman's contract. Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya menahan isakan. Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi dan berbalik memunggungi Baekhyun.

"Kita akan membicarakan tentang masa depan bayi itu di Manhattan, setelah kau keluar.."

"Pergilah," lirih Baekhyun membuat ucapan Chanyeol terhenti. Suara Baekhyun sangat lirih sarat akan rasa kecewa didalamnya. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi," Chanyeol sontak berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, antara tidak percaya dan juga kesal.

"Byun Baekhyun…"

"Secara kontrak aku bukan lagi wanitamu," Baekhyun membuka suara, memandang kosong pada seprai putih yang membalut tubuhnya. "Kontrak itu telah berakhir beberapa waktu lalu, kau tidak perlu mempertanggung jawabkan apapun terhadapku. Aku tidak akan melakukan test DNA karena aku tidak akan menuntutmu untuk mengakui bayi ini…pergilah," Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi Chanyeol dengan mata yang kembali mengeluarkan bulir-bulir kepedihan. Chanyeol masih berdiri disanam tercekat tidak percaya dengan tangan mengepal. Bagaimana bisa seorang Byun Baekhyun meperlakukan ia seperti ini. Ia adalah Park Chanyeol. Dengan segala keangkuhan dan keegoisannya Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan keluar dengan sedikit bantingan pada pintu. Baekhyun terisak dibalik seprai. Jemarinya dengan lembut menyentuh perutnya dimana sebuah kehidupan tengah bernaung didalam perutnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan kini. Baru saja sebuah kebahagiaan menaunginya dan Chanyeol. Namun kini sebuah kabar mengejutkan tentang kehamilannya membuat Park Chanyeolnya yang lembut berubah menjadi pria yang tidak ia kenali. Haruskah mereka mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Disaat ucapan selamat datang bahkan baru terucap.

**To be Continued…**

Kepo : Aku ngga akan pernah bosen bertanya… gimana chapter ini?...

Jujur aja aku nulis ff ini dikantor dalam mood yang ndak begitu bagus karena pekerjaan yang buanyak banget,,, #jeosonghaeyo

By the way ttg fast update ^^ aku akan berusaha untuk bs fast update ^^ gimanapun jg kan kita sama-sama punya kesibukan jadi saling memaklumi yahh kalo ak updtenya agak lama *hugs*

Reader-nim yeorobun, twima kasi utk reviewnya dan semoga tidak bosan dengan ff ini ^^

Last last last … mind to review ^^


	14. Chapter 13 - Love & Hate

I'm Woman Too

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Rate : M

**Love and Hate**

Park Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya dikursi tunggu tepat disamping pintu ruang inap Baekhyun. Membenamkan wajahnya kedalam telapak tangan. Ia tidak bisa berfikir dengan benar saat ini. Segala hal terasa berputar-putar dikepalanya. Masa lalu dan masa kini seakan tumpang tindih memenuhi pikiran Chanyeol.

"Apa itu bayimu?" Chanyeol menegang dan menegakkan wajahnya seketika, mendapati sosok kakak iparnya. Berdiri dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi.

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol. Itu sudah bisa dipastikan bayinya tanpa perlu dilakukan test DNA. Dia adalah pria pertama yang menyentuh Baekhyun. Selama pengawasan Minho tidak terdapat kejanggalan apapun tentang Baekhyun. Lelaki yang menjadi teman Baekhyun hanyalah Kim Jongin. Baekhyun tidak terlalu populer dikalangan lelaki karena ia tidak bergaul baik dengan teman-teman lelaki seangkatannya.

"Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya, kau tidak berfikir akan meninggalkan Baekhyun bukan?" Chanyeol menggeleng. Kakak iparnya menarik nafas lega sesaat namun dibuat kaget oleh jawaban Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung."

"_Mwo_, apa maksudmu dengan tidak tahu Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun tengah mengandung anakmu saat ini," Chanyeol memandang kakak iparnya itu.

"Hyung, bisakah hyung merahasiakan hal ini untuk sementara waktu?" alis sang kakak ipar tertarik naik.

"Apa kau bermaksud lari dari tanggung jawab?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Bayi itu…anakku…aku tahu itu, kumohon hyung tolong rahasiakan hal ini," pintanya. "Aku akan memberitahukan pada ayah dan noona jika saatnya sudah tepat."

"Ketika perut Baekhyun semakin membesar?" Chanyeol menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih detail hyung, aku mohon pengertian dari hyung," kakak iparnya memberikan pandangan meneliti pada Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol-ah, kau adalah anak lelaki yang selalu dibanggakan oleh ayahmu, jangan membuatnya kehilangan rasa bangga terhadap dirimu hanya karena kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi lelaki sejati," tukas sang kakak ipar menohok hati Chanyeol. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun untuk saat ini, tapi pastikan Baekhyun dan bayinya dalam keadaan sehat. Ia masih hamil muda dan rentan akan tekanan dan juga stress. Jangan buat dia banyak berfikir keras, apa kau mengerti?" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis.

"Terima kasih hyung," ucap Chanyeol.

.

.

Hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjadi begitu dingin setelahnya, tidak ada perlakuan manis seperti biasanya. Sehari setelah kepulangan Baekhyun kerumah keluarga Park Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera kembali ke Manhattan karena ada pekerjaan yang harus ia tangani. Seperti janjinya kakak ipar Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membahas apapun perihal kehamilan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang tidak mengetahui tentang permintaan Chanyeol untuk merahasiakannya bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Setidaknya masalah ini tidak perlu diketahui oleh keluarga Chanyeol saat ini.

"Eounni akan sangat merindukanmu, sering-sering ajak Chanyeol berkunjung ke Korea ya Baekhyunie," Yoora memeluk Baekhyun hangat.

"Aku juga akan sangat merindukan eounni," Yoora memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dan memandangi mata gadis mungil itu. Ia merasa Baekhyun menyimpan sesuatu. Bukannya ia tidak menyadari kalau hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol agak kaku setelah kepulangan Baekhyun dari rumah sakit.

"_Gwechanha_?" tanyanya lembut. Chanyeol dan kakak iparnya menatap Yoora dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan anggukan kecil.

"_Gwechanha eounni_,"

"Jangan pernah minum alcohol terlalu banyak lagi ya, nanti kau bisa masuk rumah sakit karena demam tinggi hanya karena terlalu mabuk," Baekhyun tertawa kecil, tawa yanag dipaksakan. Itukah alasan yang dikatakan Chanyeol pada keluarganya.

"Ya eounni, aku akan mengingatnya dengan baik," Baekhyun beralih pada kakak iparnya, lalu mencium gemas tangan mungil Jeno. Ayah Chanyeol sedang tidak berada dirumah karena berangkat ke Jepang untuk sebuah proyek film baru dan Chanyeol sudah menelpon untuk berpamitan.

"Jaga diri dan kesehatan kalian ya, sampai bertemu lagi," Yoora melambai bersama Jeno ketika mobil yang dikendarai paman Ahn membawa mereka perlahan meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Park.

.

.

Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun diantara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyibukkan dirinya dengan ipadnya mengecek beberapa email masuk dari Nickhun untuk menyibukkan diri meskipun sesekali ia melirik Baekhyun yang duduk diam dengan telinga tersumpal headset. Chanyeol berdiri ketika sudah saatnya untuk boarding pass. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia berjalan lebih dulu menuju antrian boarding pass namun ia sempat melirik saat sesosok dengan coat coklat mengikutinya dibelakangnya.

_Everything I wanted might be pressure to you_

_We just had missed expectations for each other_

_I know your heart_

_Is just ain't here with me_

Baekhyun memandangi punggung tegap berbalut kemeja navy berlapis coat berwarna hitam yang tengah melangkah menuju boarding pass tanpa menoleh kebelakang itu. Dan perlahan punggung itu tertutupi oleh sosok wanita dengan coat berwarna coklat serupa dengan miliknya. Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Memandang sekali lagi pada sosok Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dengan tegap diantara para antrian. Tanpa sadar matanya berkaca-kaca, pegangannya pada koper mengerat. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan menggeret kopernya berlawanan arah dengan para pengantri boarding pass.

_I might regret it_

_Things might get harder_

_Even as I say this_

_It's my decision so it's my responsibility_

.

.

Chanyeol menggeret koper memasuki ruangan keberangkatan, ia memutuskan untuk mengecek keberadaan Baekhyun. Dan saat itulah ia terkejut begitu melihat wanita dengan coat coklat dibelakangnya bukanlah Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencari-cari keberadaan Baekhyun diantara para antrian dan ia tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan gadis bertubuh mungil itu. Dengan panik Chanyeol merogoh saku coat dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ajaibnya ponsel tersebut berpendar saat itu pula dan memberi notifikasi ada sebuah pesan masuk. Chanyeol segera membukanya karena tertulis disana 'Baby Girl'.

**From : Baby Girl**

Terima kasih untuk segala hal yang telah kita bagi bersama

Sesuai dengan isi Woman's Contract, setelah kontrak berakhir maka kedua belah pihak tidak memiliki keterkaitan apapun kecuali rekan biasa

Aku tidak ingin menjadi rekan ataupun temanmu

Selamat tinggal

Chanyeol meremas ponselnya, ia merasa kepala dan hatinya sama mendidihnya saat ini. Ia mendengus kesal mengingat riwayat percintaannya. Apakah para gadis selalu memiliki hobby meninggalkan pesan untuk berpisah. Setelah Do Kyungsoo kini Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyentak pegangan kopernya dan menariknya kasar, meneruskan langkahnya untuk kembali ke Manhattan. _Baiklah Byun Baekhyun jika ini yang kau inginkan _batinnya.

.

.

Sebuah pesawat dengan tujuan ke Manhattan baru saja lepas landas dan Baekhyun seharusnya berada didalamnya. Namun ia tidak bisa kembali ke Manhattan saat ini. Jika ada tempat yang sangat ingin ia hindari adalah kembali ke Manhattan. Tempat dimana Chanyeol berada. Saat ini ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan membuat rencana untuk kehidupannya. Tidak, ini bukan hanya tentang kehidupannya tetapi juga kehidupan janin dikandungannya. Jika Chanyeol tidak bisa menerima ia dan bayinya maka ia tidak akan memaksa lelaki itu untuk menerima mereka. Chanyeol telah memaparkan apa yang akan ia lakukan jika seorang wanita benar-benar mengandung anaknya. Tidak akan pernah ada pernikahan. Ketika Chanyeol menyebut tentang woman's contract dalam pembicaraan mereka dirumah sakit itu, disaat itu pulalah Baekhyun mempertanyakan kembali tentang ucapan cinta Chanyeol padanya. Benarkah seorang pria yang mencintai akan berkata demikian pada gadis yang dicintainya. Bukankah yang tengah mengandung anaknya adalah gadis yang ia ucapkan kata cinta setelah mereka bercinta. Apakah itu hanya bualannya karena percintaan panas mereka malam itu. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ia masih bisa mencintai Chanyeol. Karena kini tersirat rasa kesal dan kecewa didalamnya. Merasa dipermainkan dan diberikan harapan yang tidak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan sama sekali.

_I love you and I hate you_

_All at the same time_

_I hate you as much as I loved you_

_It was a lie when I said it was okay_

_Telling myself that I knew_

_We were together but it didn't feel like it_

_Pain is better than deepened loneliness_

_If only we were honest with each other_

_I hate you as much as I loved you_

Baekhyun masih memandang kosong pada langit lewat etalase kaca sebuah coffeshop dimana ia duduk saat ini. Matanya mengerjap saat melihat bayangan samar seorang lelaki dengan coat hitam terpantul disana. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan pada lelaki yang tersenyum sambil memegang cup kopi ditangannya.

"Maaf, apa kau sendiri?" tanyanya sopan. Baekhyun mengagguk pelan dan mengedarkan pandangan. Baekhyun mengerti sekarang kenapa lelaki itu bertanya demikian. Coffeshop sangat ramai dan tidak ada tempat tersisa kecuali kursi ditempatnya.

"Ya, duduklah jika anda ingin duduk," ia menghela nafas lega.

"Aku sudah khawatir tidak bisa duduk, kakiku pegal sekali menunggu supirku menjemput," jawabnya sambil mengambil tempat didepan Baekhyun. "Tapi, apa aku tidak mengganggumu?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"_Aniya, gwechanha_," lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Mereka tidak berbicara untuk beberapa menit. Baekhyun kembali memandang keluar etalase kaca tanpa titik fokus membuat lelaki itu penasaran dan akhirnya ia bersuara kembali.

"Apa kau baru tiba di Korea?" Baekhyun menoleh. Masih belum menjawab dan lelaki itu tersenyum maklum. "Maaf, aku hanya ingin membuka obrolan agar tidak bosan tapi jika kau keberatan menjawab tidak apa-apa," Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku kembali ke Manhattan tapi aku membatalkannya," lelaki itu kembali mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi kau akan menetap di Korea?"

"Kemungkinan untuk beberapa waktu saja."

"Ahh begitu, jadi kau pasti memiliki tempat tinggal atau keluarga disini," Baekhyun tertawa kecil, dengan sedikit paksaan didalamnya.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak berniat untuk kesana, mungkin aku akan mencari penginapan atau flat yang bisa disewa sementara waktu."

"Ahh aku memiliki usaha rumah peristirahatan di daerah Daegu jika kau berminat," Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya. Lelaki itu tertawa kecil lalu menyodorkan tangannya untuk berkenalan. "Aku Jang Jaeyeol, kita sudah mengobrol tetapi belum saling mengetahui nama," Baekhyunpun menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Baekhyun-ssi, sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki maksud apapun," jawabnya tenang dan ramah. "Kebetulan aku memiliki usaha rumah peristirahatan yang sering menjadi tempat menginap turis-turis yang sedang berlibur ataupun untuk menetap sementara waktu. Yahh… anggap saja sebagai ajang promosi jika kau memang membutuhkan tempat, ahh _chakkaman_," ia merogoh saku coatnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berdering.

"_Yeoboseyo._"

"…"

"Kau sudah disini, baiklah," ia memutus panggilan dan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman ramahnya. Membuat Baekhyun segan untuk tidak membalas. "Aku harus segera pergi, terima kasih karena berbaik hati berbagi meja dan kursi," lelaki tampan dengan senyum yang menawan itu bangki dan berbalik. Baru tiga langkah ia berhenti karena sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Jang Jaeyeol-ssi," ia berbalik dan memandang Baekhyun. "Boleh aku tahu dimana alamat rumah peristirahatanmu itu?" Jang Jaeyeol tersenyum tampan dengan sebuah anggukan.

.

.

Lelaki bernama Jang Jaeyeol ini tampaknya bisa membaca keadaan kalau Baekhyun sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Maka ia tidak bertanya selama perjalanan menuju Daegu. Ia menawarkan untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun karena ia sedang tidak terburu-buru atau memiliki kesibukan lain. Baekhyun juga hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan memandang keluar jendela sambil mendengarkan music lewat ponselnya. Ia tidak menerima pesan balasan apapun dari Chanyeol. Sudut hatinya ingin menangis karena merasa diabaikan namun ia menguatkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah keputusannya untuk mengakhiri rasa sakit sebelum semuanya semakin dalam dan menyakitinya lebih dari ini.

"Kau mau membeli sesuatu?" tanya Jang Jaeyeol. "Kita sedang di rest stop."

"Entahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin makan apapun."

"Baiklah, kita terus saja," perintahnya pada supirnya. "Baekhyun-ssi, kalau boleh kutahu berapa usiamu, kau terlihat masih muda."

"Usiaku 23 tahun."

"Ahh kau pasti seorang mahasiswa," tebaknya dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Perjalanan berlanjut dengan Jang Jaeyeol yang sesekali akan melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ringan untuk mengajak Baekhyun berbicara agar suasana tidak terlalu canggung dan sepi. Hingga akhirnya mobil yang membawa mereka berhenti didepan sebuah gedung tinggi penginapan. Ini lebih terlihat seperti apartemen.

"Ini tempatnya?"

"Iya, aku akan mengantarmu kedalam dan membantumu mereservasi."

"Jaeyeol-ssi, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, aku sudah merepotkanmu terlalu banyak," ia menggeleng ringan.

"Bukan masalah besar, ayo masuk," Jang Jaeyeol disambut oleh beberapa pegawainya yang tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan kunjungan dari pemilik tempat mereka bekerja. Hal ini membuat Baekhyun teringat dengan perjalanan liburannya ke Castelo di Tuscany di Italia. Jang Jaeyeol mengurus semuanya, reservasi hingga memilihkan kamar yang membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Jaeyeol-ssi,"

"Tidak perlu begitu, ini bukan perkara besar dan kuharap kau akan menikmati waktumu disini."

"Tentu, sekali lagi terima kasih, " Jang Jaeyeol mengangguk lalu meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun. Menutup pintu kamar itu pelan dan berdiri disana dengan senyuman tipis penuh rahasia.

.

.

Park Chanyeol sudah cukup pusing dengan permasalahannya dengan Baekhyun dan pesan selamat tinggalnya sesaat sebelum ia terbang menuju Manhattan. Tidak perlu lagi ditambah dengan kecerewetan Heechul yang menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun. Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun dan dimana Baekhyun karena ia tidak bisa menghubungi Baekhyun. Setiap ia menelpon akan dialihkan pada _voice mailbox_. Hal itu bisa terjadi karena dua alasan, ponsel Baekhyun tidak aktif atau nomor sipenelpon di blokir.

"Aku tidak akan menjelaskan apapun saat ini hyung, jadi berhenti bertanya!" tukas Chanyeol.

"Tapi ada apa sebenarnya, kenapa kalian pulang secara terpisah dan dimana Baekhyun?"

"Astaga hyung kau ini…" Chanyeol baru saja bermaksud balas mengomeli Heechul namun ia merasakan perutnya bergejolak seakan semua isinya meminta dikeluarkan. Dengan langkah cepat Chanyeol menuju ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya kedalam kloset. Chanyeol bahkan belum makan apapun sejak kepulangannya kemarin, dan muntahannya hanyalah air bening dan itu membuat kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Ya Park Chanyeol, _gwechanha_?" tanya Heechul di ambang pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku baik, _don't …be afraid_," Mrs Hans bergerak cepat begitu melihat Chanyeol muntah, ia menyiapkan teh hangat untuk Chanyeol yang menuju ruang makan dan duduk disana. "Terima kasih Brit."

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, wajahmu pucat."

"Ya, tidak perlu khawatir dan berhentilah bertanya," ucap Chanyeol meski pelan. "Aku akan bercerita jika aku sudah siap bercerita dan waktunya sudah tepat," Heechul mau tidak mau hanya mengangguk meskipun ia penasaran bukan main.

.

.

Kembali ke Manhattan membuat Chanyeol akhirnya memiliki kesibukan untuk membuatnya melupakan kejadian dan masalah yang menimpanya. Meskipun jika ia boleh jujur dan menghilangkan rasa gengsinya ia sangat merasa kehilangan sosok Baekhyun. Namun bukankah Baekhyun yang ingin berpisah, namun sisi hatinya yang lain balas mengatakan 'memangnya dia begitu karena siapa'. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa memijit pelan pelipisnya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Nickhun.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja,"

"Dimana Baekhyun, Heechul menelponku menanyakan tentang Baekhyun, memangnya aku _baby sitter baby girl_mu itu,"

"Jangan bertanya karena aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang," Nickhun memicingkan mata, ia yakin sesuatu telah terjadi. Namun jika Chanyeol berkata demikian maka ia tidak akan menanyakan apapun.

"Baiklah, dan kau punya janji dengan pihak design interior yang akan merenovasi resort di Selatan Manhattan," Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Teleponnya berbunyi dan Nickhun yang melihat Chanyeol sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya mengambil inisiatif mengangkat panggilan. Ia memencet tombol dan terdengar suara sekretaris Chanyeol.

"Tuan Park, Miss Do dari D.O Design Interior sudah datang,"

"Ya, kau bisa menyuruhnya masuk," Nickhun melirik Chanyeol, Ia menerima berkas yang sudah ditanda tangani. "Semoga masalahmu cepat selesai Park jadi tidak ada pekerjaan yang terbengkalai karenanya,"

"Ohh diamlah Buck, aku tidak pernah mengabaikan pekerjaanku," cetusnya kesal. Tak lama pintu terbuka, Nickhun tersenyum pada sosok yang tidak asing itu saat wanita itu masuk. Chanyeol mengangkat pandangannya saat mendengar suara ketukan sepatu dan mataya membola begitu mengetahui siapa yang muncul dihadapannya."Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat reaksi lucu Chanyeol.

"Hai Chanyeol-ah, kita bertemu lagi," jawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

.

.

Park Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan kalau akan ada masa dimana ia dan Kyungsoo bertemu kembali dan menjadi partner seperti sekarang. Sebelumnya ia telah memeriksa dengan baik semua data perusahaan yang akan bekerja sama dengannya. Namun sepertinya ia melewatkan D.O Interior design karena ia percaya dengan pilihan dari tim kreatifnya. Dan siang itu, berada diruangannya dan berbicara banyak tentang pekerjaan yang akan dijalankan bersama membuat Chanyeol merasa lebih ringan. Ia seperti bertemu teman lama yang bisa mengerti apa saja keinginannya. Kyungsoo mendengarkan dan mencatat pada ipadnya apa saja yang Chanyeol inginkan secara mendetail. Ia sengaja tidak meminta asistennya ikut serta karena ia harus bisa mengambil kesempatan ini untuk bisa menjalin hubungan baik dan lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol. Ini mungkin terkesan jahat namun bagi Kyungsoo ia patut mencobanya selama jari manis Chanyeol belum terlingkar cincin.

"Apakah permintaanku terlalu banyak?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kau selalu banyak maunya dari dulu jadi aku tidak heran," jawabnya dengan candaan. "Akan kupastikan semuanya dikerjakan sesuai dengan keinginanmu," Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo-ya, aku mempercayakan semuanya ditanganmu."

"Ngomong-ngomong ini sudah jam makan siang, keberatan makan siang bersama?" Chanyeol melirik arlojinya. Tiba-tiba pikirannya justru melayang pada sosok mungil nan jauh disana. Dimana keberadaannya saat ini. Namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menghilangkan pemikiran tersebut. Ini keinginannya Park Chanyeol.

"Tidak, kebetulan aku sangat ingin makan makanan Thailand," Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya tidak yakin dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin, makanan Thailand?".

"Hmm.. Tom yam goong, salad papaya som tam, ya ampun kurasa air liurku bisa menetes kapan saja," kekehnya sendiri. Kyungsoo masih bingung dengan pilihan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, bukankah kau tidak bisa makan makanan pedas dan terlalu asam?" Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya pelan.

"Entahlah..aku hanya ingin," jawabnya tidak yakin. Ia juga tidak mengerti, ia hanya ingin memakannya saat ini.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan, kita bisa makan bersama di restoran Thailand," setuju Kyungsoo. Keduanyapun keluar bersama dari ruangan Chanyeol sambil sesekali bercakap-cakap. Dan hal itu cukup mengundang rasa ingin tahu karena tidak biasanya direktur mereka mudah akrab dengan wanita kecuali jika itu rekan kerjanya yang sudah sering bekerja sama. Saat sudah berada dilantai satu Minho yang selalu bersiaga segera menghampiri Chanyeol dan Chanyeol terdiam ketika melihat Minho.

"Anda akan pergi makan siang tuan?" Chanyeol mengangguk namun pikirannya tidak membawanya ke pembicaraan tentang makan siang.

"Kami akan makan siang di restoran Thailand apa…"

"Minho, pergilah keruangan Nikchun dan katakana padanya aku meminta dia menyiapkan tiket ke Seoul dan segala akomodasi untukmu disana," Kyungsoo dan Minho sama-sama memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung. "Katakan padanya untuk melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan dan aku akan menjelaskan setelahnya," Minho membungkuk sopan.

"Baiklah tuan Park,"

"Dan aku akan pergi dengan mobil perusahaan saja, pastikan kau mendapatkan tiket untuk besok pagi, apa kau mengerti?"

"Ya tuan," Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia tahu ini menyalahi kontrak namun ia juga tahu kalau ia harus melakukannya. Bukankah sejak ia berniat membuka hatinya untuk Baekhyun ia telah menegaskan telah meniadakan Woman's Contract. Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan sekenanya menyebut tentang Woman's Contract waktu itu. Ia tidak bisa berfikir dengan benar saat itu. Setelah dipikir lagi ia memang keterlaluan. Namun ia belum bisa menerima semua kenyataan itu saat ini. Iabenar-benar butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya kembali. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan memberikan senyuman tampan yang agak dipaksakan. "_Let's go, I'm so hungry_."

.

.

Jam dinding menunjukkal pukul setengah enam pagi saat Baekhyun terjaga dari tidurnya yang sama sekali tidak nyenyak. Matanya terbuka perlahan dengan lelehan air mata yanag terjatuh begitu saja. Ia menangis didalam tidurnya dan terjaga karena semua yang terjadi dialam bawah sadarnya seakan membawanya pada masa-masa indahnya bersama Chanyeol yang telah terlewati dan kini mungkin harus dimasukkan kedalam kotak berlabel kenangan. Tatapan Baekhyun terpatri pada bagian kosong dikasurnya yang begitu luas. Seperti Chanyeol, Baekhyunpun sudah mulai terbiasa tertidur dan terjaga didalam pelukan Chanyeol. Dan pagi ini, ia terbangun dengan air mata akan mimpi yang memuat kilasan masa-masa indahnya dan mendapati dirinya hanya sendirian di kamar yang begitu luas dan begitu terasa hampa.

_Under the bed, bigger than he is__  
I'm like a baby, crying  
Why, why, can't I get over you_

_I wait for you without even knowing__  
I must have used up a box of tissues  
I swear, all my tears are going to dry up_

Mungkin sedari awal langkah yang diambilnya ini sudah salah. Menyerahkan dirinya pada Chanyeol demi membantu kesulitan keuangan untuk menutupi hutang pada Bank. Tapi itu bukanlah alasan utama. Baekhyun menyukainya, jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali ia melihat Park chanyeol berdiri didepan kelas mengajarkan mata kuliah dikelasnya. Dan hatinya begitu sakit karena semua perlakukan Chanyeol, perkataan lembutnya, ucapan cintanya hingga kini masih harus dipertanyakan kebenarannya.

_Need you, I miss you__  
I need your love  
It hurts, hurts so much  
I'll try to remember the good things_

Menyakitkan rasanya ketika kau merasa dicintai dan dipenuhi oleh kasih sayang namun dalam sekejap hal indah tersebut direnggut begitu saja dari genggamanmu. Dan Chanyeol telah melakukan hal itu padanya. Maka jika Chanyeol bisa berlaku demikian padanya ia tidak akan datang padanya. Meskipun ia begitu mencintai Chanyeol namun ia tidak ingin perasaannya dipertanyakan ketulusannya oleh tuan Park yang arogan itu. Karena sebaliknya, ketulusannya pada Baekhyunlah yang harus dipertanyakan.

.

.

Nickhun memasuki ruangan Chanyeol dan tidak menemukan keberadaan sahabat sekaligus atasannya itu di kursi kebesarannya. Namun ia mendengar suara seseorang muntah dan juga suara air dari keran dikamar mandi. Maka Nickhun memilih untuk duduk dikursi tepat didepan kursi Chanyeol. Ia perlu mengkonfirmasi tentang tiket keberangkatan Minho ke Seoul yang tentunya sudah ia bereskan dengan cepat termasuk akomodasi Minho selama ia berada di Seoul yang Nickhun tidak mengerti untuk alasan apa Minho dikirim kesana.

Cklekk ! Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah pucat dan tampak berantakan. Nickhun berdiri dan cukup kaget dengan keadaan Chanyeol.

"Park, kau sakit?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, sejak beberapa hari aku selalu muntah-muntah dipagi hari, lalu disiang hari," jawabnya sambil meraih gelas berisi air putih dan meminumnya. Ia memencet nomot extention sekretarisnya. "Clara, tolong buatkan aku teh mint,"

"Kau minum teh mint, tidak biasanya,"

"Yang kutahu itu bagus untuk diminum disaat tubuh sedang tidak sehat,"

"Kau keberatan jika aku bertanya soal keberangkatan Minho ke Seoul?" Chanyeol melonggarkan dasinya.

"Kita akan membicarakannya setelah Clara membawa teh ku," Nickhun mau tidak mau mengangguk dan tidak lama kemudian Clara muncul dengan secangkir teh mint. Chanyeol meminumnya dengan hikmat dan tampak merasa lega setelahnya. "Ia harus mengawasi Baekhyun disana,"

"Baekhyun, dia tidak kembali ke Manhattan?" tanya Nickhun. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Matanya memejam mencoba meresapi hangat yang dihantarkan oleh mint yang tercampur didalam teh yang ia minum.

"Tidak,"

"Kenapa?"

"Ia memutuskan berpisah…"

"Apa, kenapa tiba…"

"Baekhyun hamil anakku."

"Tib..apa, hamil kau bilang?" sentak Nickhun terkejut. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Astaga Chanyeol, apa ini seperti kasus Im Nana?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Kau jelas tahu Baekhyun berbeda Nick, dan kau harus tahu kalau akulah pria pertama yang menyentuhnya,"

"_Holy shit_!" umpan Nickhun tidak percaya. Gadis mungil itu masih perawan saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya. " Lalu kenapa ia ingin berpisah darimu?"

"Entahlah…mungkin ini salahku.. mungkin juga salahnya," jawab Chanyeol keras kepala. "Kau tahu sendiri kalau sudah banyak wanita yang mengaku hamil anakku setelah kami berpisah, dan hal itu membuatku ragu.. maksudku.. Baekhyun…dia hamil.. seperti wanita lainnya," Nickhun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. Astaga atasannya ini, dimana sebenarnya letak pikirannya pikir Nickhun.

"Boleh aku bertanya Park?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu membawa seorang gadis pada keluargamu sebelumnya, apa kau mencintai Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. "Tidak menjawab bisa diartikan 'Ya' ataupun kau masih tidak yakin,"

"Kurasa aku masih tidak yakin."

"Setelah semuanya, maksudku semua waktu yang kalian lalui bersama, setelah kau mengatakan padaku untuk membatalkan Woman's Contract milik Baekhyun, astaga Park bagaimana caramu menggunakan otakmu sebenarnya?" Nickhun benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Chanyeol. "Kau jelas-jelas jatuh cinta padanya, apa yang membuatmu berfikir kau masih tidak yakin?"

"Karena dia hamil."

"Dia hamil anakmu Park, dan kau mencintainya, jadi dimana letak permasalahannya?" tanya Nickhun menekankan. "Ketika dua orang saling mencintai, bersama dan akhirnya memiliki keturunan maka itu terjadi karena cinta. Selama ini, wanita-wanita seperti Im Nana datang padamu dengan penuh trik dan kamuflase. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau Baekhyun berbeda, kau jelas mengenal dia lebih baik dari pada diriku. Bahkan aku saja bisa menilai ia tidak mungkin berbuat seperti apa yang wanita-wanitamu lakukan. Dan kini ia meminta pisah denganmu, kurasa itu pilihan tepat. Anakmu mungkin saja akan malu dimasa depan memiliki ayah yang tidak mengerti arti kata cmencintai dan bertanggung jawab!" Chanyeol merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut nyeri mendengar semua penuturan Nickhun.

"Aku tidak bisa berfikir saat ini, kita bicarakan nanti saja Nick," ringis Chanyeol menekan pelipisnya.

"Kau harus memeriksakan diri jika keadaanmu tidak baik," saran Nickhun, walaupun mereka bersahabat dan Nickhun mengetahui sebagian besar tentang permasalahan Chanyeol namun ia tahu menempatkan posisinya. Jika Chanyeol meminta ia diam maka ia akan diam. "Tapi Park, kau bilang Baekhyun hamil?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Hmm."

"Apa kau tidak pernah melihat tanda-tandanya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, seperti muntah-muntah, lemas dan semacamnya, OH ASTAGA!" Nickhun menaikkan suaranya terkejut dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Ya jangan berteriak, kepalaku pusing Buck!"

"Kau mengalami _morning sick_!" cetus Nickhun.

"Apa?" Chanyeol menatapnya bingung.

"Itu lumrah terjadi pada wanita yang tengah hamil setahuku, tapi adakalanya itu terjadi pada suami,"

"Jangan mengada-ngada."

"Aku serius, itu terjadi pada saudara Tiffany saat istrinya tengah hamil," jawab Nickhun. "Astaga Park itu benar-benar anakmu, kau akan menjadi ayah," Chanyeol terdiam. Nickhun adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan hal itu. Bahwa dirinya akan menjadi seorang ayah. Chanyeol merasa sesuatu menekan dadanya. Seakan ada sumbat yang dipaksa untuk dilepas. Namun jika sumbat itu dilepas maka kekosongan akan begitu menyergap hatinya. Kekosongan yang sempat terisi namun kembali menghilang.

"Ayah…aku?" Nickhun berdiri dan memutari meja kerja Chanyeol. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol.

"Pikirkanlah permasalahanmu dengan kepala dingin, ingatlah saat pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya, bagaimana kau memilikinya dan menghabiskan begitu banyak waktumu denganya," ujar Nickhun. " Byun Baekhyun adalah gadis pertama yang kau bawa ketengah-tengah keluargamu, gadis yang selalu kau sebut mengingatkanmu pada sosok ibumu. Masa lalu percintaanmu mungkin sulit dan menyakitkan, tetapi Baekhyun tidak pantas menerima imbas dari kenangan masa lalumu itu," setelah berkata begitu Nickhunpun berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol. Meninggalkan sipemilik yang terdiam dengan pandangan menerawang. Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan saat ia membuka locked screen disana terpampang fotonya dan Baekhyun saat mereka berlibur di Italia. Baekhyun tampak begitu bahagia, dengan senyuman cantiknya. Chanyeol mengelus layar ponselnya dengan senyuman tipis. _Damn, I miss you baby girl_ bisiknya lembut. Dan disaat itulah ia memencet angka nomor 3 diponselnya. Karena nomor 1 jelas nomor ayahnya, nomor 2 nomor Yoora dan nomor Baekhyun berada di nomor 3. Lama terdengar nada tunggu disana membuat Chanyeol berharap-harap cemas apakah Baekhyun telah memblokir nomornya seperti ia memblokir nomor Heechul. Tidak, tidak diblokir karena panggilannya diangkat.

"_Yeoboseyo_!" Chanyeol terkejut, itu bukan suara Baekhyun namun suara seorang lelaki. "_Yeoboseyo_?" Chanyeol menggeser tombol merah untuk memutus panggilan. Matanya menatap nyalang pada layar ponsel yang tidak bersalah.

"Byun Baekhyun…kau…" gigi Chanyeol bergemerutuk saking kesalnya. Bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan lelaki yang menjawab panggilannya barusan. Itu sudah jelas bukan suara Kim Jongin karena ia bisa mengenali langsung suara Kim Jongin. "Akhh sial!" makinya. Chanyeol kembali melakukan panggilan dan kali ini ke nomor Minho.

"Ya tuan Park."

"Setelah kau sampai di Seoul, temukan keberadaan Baekhyun dengan GPS ponselnya dan kabari padaku semua informasi yang kau dapatkan tentangnya, kau mengerti," perintah itu begitu mutlak dan diujung sana Minho menjawab dengan sopan dan tegas. Chanyeol melemparkan ponselnya keatas meja, tidak mempedulikan bunyi benturan antara ponselnya dengan meja. Ia menarik nafas mencoba menteralkan segala amarah yang menggerogoti isi kepala dan hatinya saat ini. "Kau tidak sedang bermain api dengankukan _baby girl_," desisnya mengepalkan tangan. Chanyeol bisa saja terbang ke Seoul jika ia ingin, seperti apa yang ia lakukan saat Baekhyun membatalkan reservasi hotel untuk Kim Jongin. Namun kali ini ia ingin melihat dan mengawasi. Apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun setelah mereka berpisah. Dan siapa lelaki yang tadi mengangkat telepon.

.

.

Jang Jaeyeol datang berkunjung dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan bersama di restorannya. Restoran tersebut terletak tidak jauh ddari gedung tempat Baekhyun menginap. Jang Jaeyeol melirik ponsel Baekhyun yang tertinggal diatas meja, deringnya menarik perhatian lelaki tampan dengan senyuman misterius itu. 'Chanyeol oppa calling' begitulah yang tertera dilayar. Sebuhah senyuman miring terbentuk dibibir Jang Jaeyeol. Ia meraih ponsel tersebut dan menggeser tombol hijau untuk menjawab.

"_Yeoboseyo_," ucapnya namun tidak terdengar jawaban diseberang sana, ia bisa menebak pastilah si penelepon terkejut karena yang menjawab panggilan bukanlah orang yang diharapkan. "_Yeoboseyo,_" ulangnya. Dan panggilan diputus begitu saja. Jang Jaeyeol menoleh kearah lorong menuju toilet memastikan Baekhyun belum kembali. Menghapus daftar panggilan terakhir dan meletakkan kembali ponsel tersebut.

"_You wanna play with me_?" ia mendengus dan menunjukkan seringaian dibalik wajah tampan menawan miliknya sambil memandang layar ponsel Baekhyun yang bergeming.

"Apa pesanannya belum datang, aku lapar," celoteh Baekhyun saat ia muncul dan mengambil tempat didepan Jang Jaeyeol. Dan tak lama pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Kau menyukai makanan Jepang?" Baekhyun menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak juga, aku lebih suka makanan rumah tapi karena aku belum makan sejak semalam jadi aku akan sangat rakus hari ini, _jeosonghaeyo_ Jaeyol-ssi," Jang Jaeyeol menggeleng tidak keberatan dengan senyuman. Ponsel Baekhyun kembali berbunyi dan membuat Jang Jaeyeol tersentak kaget, ia menajamkan matanya melirik layar ponsel. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa menerka siapa yang menelpon karena Baekhyun langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut. "Jongin-ah," ia menghela nafas sepelan mungkin karena itu bukan orang yang sama dengan yang menelpon pertama kali. Sambil menikmati makanannya Baekhyun tidak segan mengobrol dengan suara pelan ditelpon. Diam-diam Jang Jaeyeol memperhatikan wajah cantik yang merubah ekspresinya setiap beberapa detik sekali selama obrolan kecilnya itu. Jang Jaeyeol tersenyum mengagumi betapa imutnya gadis ini. Namun ia tahu ia tidak tertarik secara emosional padanya. Ia telah memiliki seseorang yang sangat ia cintai dan kini berada dibelahan dunia lain. Namun saat melihat gadis ini di coffeshop ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Perlahan, Jang Jaeyeol mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitarnya. Namun ia tidak menemukan kejanggalan apapun.

"Aku akan menceritakannya padamu tetapi tidak saat ini Jongin-ah, dan jangan khawatir karena aku baik-baik saja," Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu mengakhiri panggilan. Ia memandang Jang Jaeyeol. "Maaf, aku tidak sopan menerima telpon saat aku sedang bersamamu,"

"Bukan masalah besar, temanmu, atau kekasihmu?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Temanku," Jang Jaeyeol mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan alasanmu untuk tidak tinggal bersama dengan keluargamu saat ini, apa kau sedang memiliki masalah?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan pikiranku dan mempersiapkan mentalku untuk bertemu dengan mereka,"

"Sepertinya masalahmu sangat pelik ya?"

"Bisa dikatakan begitu, tapi aku yakin aku bisa mengatasinya,"

"Kau bisa meminta bantuanku jika kau membutuhkannya," tawar Jang Jaeyeol.

"Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu, tetapi terima kasih sudah menawarkan, kau sangat baik Jaeyol-ssi," ucap Baekhyun. "Wanita yang memilikimu pastilah akan sangat beruntung," Jang Jaeyeol menatap segelas jus apel miliknya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak sebaik itu, entahlah…" gelengnya.

"Kenapa?" Jang Jaeyeol menatap Baekhyun sesaat menimbang-nimbang haruskah ia bercerita. Dan akhirnya ia berkata "Aku tipe pria yang sangat posesif, kurasa kekasihku mulai merasa bosan denganku saat ini,"

"Sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan lelaki posesif," Baekhyun tiba-tiba terpikir oleh sikap Chanyeol selama ini. Memerintahkan Minho untuk selalu mengawasinya. "Kalau boleh tahu apa yang membuatmu begitu posesif?"

"Aku hanya terlalu mencintainya, aku lelah kehilangan orang-orang yang kucintai," jawabnya tenang sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi. "Aku dibesarkan oleh orang tua angkat, ibuku meninggalkan aku begitu saja saat aku berusia 7 tahun dan aku dibawa ke panti asuhan oleh bibi tetanggaku sebelum akhirnya aku diangkat menjadi anak oleh sepasang suami istri yang tidak memiliki anak. Masa lalu percintaanku juga tidak begitu baik, aku hanya berusaha mempertahakan milikku dan menjaganya untuk tetap berada disampingku," Baekhyun menatap Jang Jaeyeol lembut.

"Terkadang apa yang menjadi milikmu, tanpa harus kau jaga terlalu keraspun ia tidak akan pergi Jaeyeol-ssi, karena jika kau terlalu keras mengekangnya ia akan lelah," ujar Baekhyun. " Setidaknya berilah ia sebuah kepercayaan yang bisa ia pertanggung jawabkan, kau bukan menjalin hubungan dengan bocah tetapi dengan wanita dewasa. Kepercayaan adalah modal utama dalam sebuah hubungan," entah kenapa Baekhyun merasakan dadanya terasa sesak mengingat kepercayaan Chanyeol yang berubah terhadap dirinya hanya karena kehamilannya. Matanya secara tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca.

"Baekhyun-ssi, _gwechanha_?" Baekhyun menggeleng dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghela air mata yang secara tiba-tiba telah jatuh.

"Aku akan ke toilet sebentar ya, maaf," Jang Jaeyeol menatap punggung mungil Baekhyun yang berlalu menuju ke toilet. Meresapi apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Baekhyun. Ia rasa bukan hanya dirinya yang sedang berada dalam dilema masalah percintaan tetapi juga Byun Baekhyun tengah mengalaminya saat ini.

**To be continued**

Kepo : Eotteeee?..

Kenapa chapter ini seperti ini?

No Chanbaek Moment

Aku sedang memberikan gambaran keadaan mereka saat mereka terpisah, dan aku pernah menyinggung tentang akan adanya karakter baru yang muncul dan yeahh… ini dia Jang Jaeyeol ^^

Dan mungkin kalian akan bertanya-tanya, apa maunya Chanyeol, lo cinta sama baekkie tapi malah bersikap kayak gitu... saya rasa reader bisa menebak-nebak, jawabannya simpel dan akan diberikan di chapter depan *wink* karena tebakan2 readernim selalu mengejutkan saya wksss,,

Bagi yang tidak puas dengan chapter ini aku minta maaf hehehe… karena hidup tidak selalu bahagia, saat ini aku sedang memberikan momen itu pada ChanBaek, biar mereka dilema dengan perasaannya dulu. Karena Chapter depan mungkin sudah hampir mencapai akhir dari konflik ini ^^

Untuk para readernim sekalian, review dan komentarnya sangat menyemangati sayyyaa ^^ dan maaf saya belum bisa membalas satu persatu reviewnya… terima kasihh utk supportnyaa pada ff ini *smooch*

Lastlastlast… mind to review ^^


	15. Chapter 14 - I Need You Girl

**I'm Woman Too**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Rate : M

**I Need You Girl**

Park Chanyeol bukanlah satu-satunya lelaki posesif yang begitu menjaga gadis miliknya. Karena dibelahan dunia lain ada sosok yang mirip sepertinya juga tengah berusaha untuk menjaga miliknya yang kini mulai bertingkah aneh seakan berniat melepaskan dirinya dari silelaki. Pria berkemeja putih itu menghela nafas pelan dan merebahkan kepalanya dipunggung kursi kerjanya. Matanya melirik pada sosok bersurai almond yang fotonya terpampang dilayar ipadnya. Tidak, dia bukanlah gadis miliknya melainkan gadis milik lelaki lain, milik Park Chanyeol.

**_A few days ago_**

_ Lelaki berkaca mata hitam yang senada dengan coat yang ia kenakan itu tampak bosan menunggu supirnya yang terjebak dalam kemacetan untuk menjemputnya. Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya ia memasuki sebuah coffeshop bermaksud memesan segelas kopi. Sambil mengantri ia mengedarkan pandanganya hingga tatapannya terpatri pada sosok tidak asing yang fotonya telah ia lihat beberapa kali dalam sebuah perbincangan dunia maya tentang hubungannya dan Park Chanyeol. Tapi apa ia tidak salah lihat. Sepengetahuannya gadis Park Chanyeol menetap di Manhattan. Ia melepas kaca matanya untuk mendapatkan gambaran yang jelas. Dan ia yakin matanya tidak salah mengenali meskipun ia belum pernah bertemu gadis ini sebelumnya. Setelah menyebutkan pesanannya ia masih berdiri sambil menimbang-nimbang haruskah ia menghampirinya. Lelaki tampan ia mengedarkan pandangannya, berfikir apakah ada bodyguard yang sedang mengawasi. Namun itu tidak melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan. Dan ia memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. Berjalan pelan hingga ia berdiri tepat disamping meja gadis bersurai almond yang tampak sedang memandang keluar etalase kaca. Namun sepertinya ia menyadari keberadaan orang lain didekatnya karena ia menoleh, dan lelaki tampan itu memberikan sebuah senyuman. _

_ "Maaf, apa kau sendiri?" gadis itu mengagguk pelan dan mengedarkan pandangan. _

_"Ya, duduklah jika anda ingin duduk," ia menghela nafas lega, bersyukur karena coffeshop ramai jadi ia memiliki alasan untuk berbagi meja dengan gadis ini._

_"Aku sudah khawatir tidak bisa duduk, kakiku pegal sekali menunggu supirku menjemput," jawabnya beralasan sambil mengambil tempat didepan sigadis. "Tapi, apa aku tidak mengganggumu?" ia menggeleng pelan._

_"Aniya, gwechanha," _

_"Apa kau baru tiba di Korea?" gadis itu menoleh. Masih belum menjawab dan lelaki itu tersenyum maklum. "Maaf, aku hanya ingin membuka obrolan agar tidak bosan tapi jika kau keberatan menjawab tidak apa-apa,"_

_"Tidak, seharusnya aku kembali ke Manhattan tapi aku membatalkannya," lelaki itu kembali mengangguk mengerti._

_"Jadi kau akan menetap di Korea?"_

_"Kemungkinan untuk beberapa waktu saja."_

_"Ahh begitu, jadi kau pasti memiliki tempat tinggal atau keluarga disini," gadis itu tertawa kecil, namun matanya tidak ikut tertawa._

_"Ya, tapi aku tidak berniat untuk kesana, mungkin aku akan mencari penginapan atau flat yang bisa disewa sementara waktu."_

_"Ahh aku memiliki usaha rumah peristirahatan di daerah Daegu jika kau berminat," gadis itu menaikkan alisnya. Lelaki itu tertawa kecil lalu menyodorkan tangannya untuk berkenalan. "Aku Jang Jaeyeol, kita sudah mengobrol tetapi belum saling mengetahui nama,"_

_"Byun Baekhyun."_

_"Senang berkenalan denganmu Baekhyun-ssi, sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki maksud apapun," jawabnya tenang dan ramah. "Kebetulan aku memiliki usaha rumah peristirahatan yang sering menjadi tempat menginap turis-turis yang sedang berlibur ataupun untuk menetap sementara waktu. Yahh… anggap saja sebagai ajang promosi jika kau memang membutuhkan tempat, ahh chakkaman," ia merogoh saku coatnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berdering. _

_"Yeoboseyo."_

_"…"_

_"Kau sudah disini, baiklah," ia memutus panggilan dan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman ramahnya. Membuat Baekhyun segan untuk tidak membalas. "Aku harus segera pergi, terima kasih karena berbaik hati berbagi meja dan kursi," lelaki tampan dengan senyum yang menawan itu bangki dan berbalik. Baru tiga langkah ia berhenti karena sebuah suara memanggil namanya._

_"Jang Jaeyeol-ssi," ia berbalik dan memandang Baekhyun. "Boleh aku tahu dimana alamat rumah peristirahatanmu itu?" Jang Jaeyeol tersenyum tampan dengan sebuah anggukan._

"Jang Jaeyeol," ia menggumamkan nama itu dengan dengusan dan tawa kecil. Nama kecilnya sebelum diganti menjadi Jo Insung saat ia diangkat menjadi anak oleh Nyonya dan Tuan Jo. Ya, ia adalah Jo Insung yang tak lain adalah kekasih dari Do Kyungsoo. Ia tidak memiliki dendam pada Chanyeol, ia hanya memiliki sedikit masalah karena kekasihnya kini sepertinya mulai berusaha mendekatkan diri dengan pengusaha real estate itu. Sejak Lee Kwangsoo bodyguard kepercayaannya menyampaikan semua informasi tentang pertemuan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol di Paris ia sudah menaruh kecurigaan. Jo Insung mulai mencari tahu ada hubungan apa diantara wanitanya dan Park Chanyeol. Bukan hanya Park Chanyeol yang memiliki Nichkhun Buck karena Jo Insung juga memiliki orang yang bisa dipercaya untuk mencari tahu tentang Park Chanyeol. Hingga ia mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dulu berada disekolah menengah yang sama dan menjalin hubungan. Jelas itu membuat Jo Insung tidak bisa tinggal diam. Apalagi menurut laporan dari Kwangsoo, Kyungsoo akan menjalani kerja sama dengan PCY Enterprise dan Kyungsoo juga tidak mengindahkan tegurannya. Kyungsoo jelas mengenal bagaimana dirinya selama ini. Setahun belakangan mereka menjalani hubungan dengan begitu baik hingga hari dimana Park Chanyeol muncul didalam hubungan mereka.

"Aku tidak akan mengusikmu, jika saja kau tidak muncul didalam hubungan ku dan Kyungsoo," desisnya sambil memandang foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dibandara yang sempat menghebohkan publik. Dan Baekhyun adalah sarana untuk membuat seorang Park Chanyeol mengerti bagaimana rasanya jika milikmu diusik oleh orang lain. Apalagi Jo Insung menilai sepertinya sedang ada maslah didalam hubungan mereka saat ini.

.

.

Park Chanyeol duduk manis didalam ruangan dokter yang tak lain adalah ruangan Go Ara. Ia sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu dengannya hari ini. Pintu ruangan terbuka dan mempelihatkan sosok cantik sang dokter.

"Hai Park, apakabar?"

"Tidak terlalu baik, aku butuh diperiksa olehmu."

"Apa yang tidak beres, otakmu?" Chanyeol mendengus. Go Ara, Nichkhun Buck dan Kim Heechul adalah orang-orang yang selalu bicara sekenanya padanya.

"Tubuhku yang tidak baik, cepat periksa aku," titahnya sekenanya sambil beranjak dan berbaring diatas kasur untuk segera diperiksa. Go Ara beranjak sambil mendelik, mempersiapkan stetoskopnya untuk memeriksa. Ia menaikkan alisnya saat mulai memeriksa detak jantung, denyut nadi. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan keadaan Chanyeol.

"Kau baik-baik saja, hanya butuh istirahat," jawbanya tenang sambil memasukkan stetoskop kedalam saku jubahnya.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja dan aku perlu mengkonfirmasi sesuatu padamu," desaknya. "Aku sering muntah-muntah dipagi hari dan terkadang disiang hari, badanku lemas dan kepalaku sering terasa pusing,"

"Muntah dipagi hari, seperti gejala _emesis gravidarium_?"

"Dan apa pula itu _emesis gravidarium_?"

"_Morning Sickness_," jawabnya tenang namun tiba-tiba mata Go Ara memicing. "Wanita mana yang kau hamili Park, astaga!"

"Wanita mana, memangnya ada berapa wanita yang kukencani?"

"Kau tidak mengencani wanita, kau mengontraknya seperti mengontrak rumah," ketus Go Ara. "Dan lagi aku tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun kembali kesini untuk mengambil pilnya, apa kau juga mendepak gadis mungil itu hahh?"

"Aku tidak mendepaknya, dan sekedar informasi tentang wanita yang kuhamili adalah Byun Baekhyun," mata bulat Go Ara membola tidak percaya.

"Astaga Park, kau serius, apa kau sengaja membuatnya hamil, selama ini kau selalu memastikan semuanya aman," Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Ini tidak direncanakan, terjadi begitu saja, aku dan dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia hamil," jawab Chanyeol.

"Lalu dimana Baekhyun, kenapa dia tidak kemari bersamamu?" Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang periksa dengan lengan menutupi wajahnya.

"Dia tidak disini, ceritanya panjang, dan kacau,"

"Kau mengacaukannya?" Chanyeol langsung bangkit dan menatap Go Ara. "Kenapa, apa aku salah bicara hmm?"

"Apa aku sebegitu buruknya?"

"Apa kau mencoba lari dari tanggung jawab saat ini?"

"Tidak, Baekhyun yang memutuskan untuk berpisah."

"Aku yakin dia memutuskan begitu karena ada alasan, Park," sela Go Ara sambil bersedekap bersender pada pinggir mejanya. Maka mau tidak mau Chanyeolpun menjelaskan permasalahan yang tengah dihadapinya dengan Baekhyun saat ini. Termasuk tentang mantan wanitanya, woman's contract yang juga diketahui Go Ara dan kehamilan Baekhyun yang membuatnya kecewa.

"Kau tahu, dimasa depan ketika kau melihat anak itu tumbuh kau akan menyesal karena telah kecewa saat pertama kali mengetahui tentang kehadirannya," ucap Go Ara masih bersedekap. "Jangan menyamaratakan wanita Park. Jika Baekhyun seperti wanita-wanitamu yang lainnya maka ia tidak akan mengakhiri hubungan disaat ia tengah dalam keadaan hamil. Ia tidak melakukannya karena ia tahu, kau menolak dia dan bayinya. Dan ia berfikir, jika kau tidak menginginkan bayinya maka kau juga tidak menginginkannya. Jika kau berfikir bahwa dengan membiayai segala kebutuhan anak itu dimasa depan dan mencantumkan namamu didepan namanya itu sudah cukup maka keputusan Baekhyun meninggalkanmu itu sudah benar. Dia berhak mendapatkan pria tampan dan memiliki hati dari pada pria tampan yang hanya memakai otak kiri untuk berfikir tentang sex sepertimu," Go Ara tahu ia berbicara agak kasar kali ini namun ia perlu menyadarkan temannya.

"Setelah Nichkhun, kini kau yang menceramahiku," dengusnya namun Chanyeol tidak menganggap acuh apa yang dikatakan oleh Go Ara. Ia mendengarnya dan menyimpannya dimemori otaknya.

"Kau benar-benar harus berdamai dengan masa lalumu, Park," tukas Go Ara. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan serius. "Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan kebahagiaan jika kau masih bergelut dengan masa lalumu, kita berjalan kedepan bukan kebelakang. Ini bukan hanya tentang tanggung jawab tetapi juga tentang perasaanmu padanya. Jika kau mencintainya maka tidak ada lagi yang harus kau ragukan. Dan setahuku, lelaki yang mengalami _morning sickness_ karena ia begitu mencintai istrinya, dalam kasusmu itu berarti kau sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Kau mungkin menyangkal, tetapi reaksi alamiah yang terjalin diantara kalian berdua telah menunjukkan apa yang coba kau sangkal," Go Ara tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintainya," bisik Chanyeol. Go Ara tersenyum sambil mengambil kertas resep untuk menuliskan resep obat Chanyeol.

"Wahh aku senang mendengar kau mengatakan kau mencintai seorang gadis, _finally_," kekeh Go Ara, ia berdiri lalu menyodorkan kertas resep. "Ini resep untukmu, semoga _morning sickness_mu berkurang dan cepatlah buat keputusan untuk masa depanmu sebelum semuanya terlambat. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Ara-ya."

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja menebus obat yang diresepkan oleh Go Ara padanya dan segera menuju ke parkiran dimana mobilnya berada. Getaran di saku jasnya membuat ia menghentikan kegiatannya membuka pintu mobil dan mengeluarkan benda pipih berlayar datar itu. Nama Kim Jongin berada disana, ia dan Jongin memang telah bertukar nomor ponsel sebelumnya saat diacara keluarga dirumah keluarga Kim.

"Jongin!" Chanyeol menjawab.

"Kau di Manhattan," itu sebuah pernyataan.

"Ya, aku di Manhattan,"

"Dan Baekhyun masih berada di Korea, apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Jongin. Chanyeol tidak tahu ia harus mulai menjelaskan dari mana. "Dengar Park, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusan pribadimu dan Baekhyun tapi jika Baekhyun sampai menghilang meski hanya sehari itu berarti sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Dia tidak pernah memblokir nomorku sebelumnya," _Tapi dia tidak memblokir nomorku_ batin Chanyeol bodoh, kau menelponnya sehari setelah kau berada di Manhattan sementara Heechul menelpon Baekhyun disaat ia baru saja sampai di Manhattan. Berarti Baekhyun memblokir semua panggilan dihari itu.

"Ada sedikit masalah, jangan khawatir aku akan segera menyelesaikannya," jawab Chanyeol meskipun ia sendiri belum yakin bisa menyelesaikan masalah tersebut dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyakitinya Park, Baekhyun sudah seperti saudaraku jika kau menyakitinya aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja," itu sebuah ancaman. Chanyeol tidak takut tetapi ia merasa bersalah. Ia telah berjanji pada keluarga Kim tidak akan pernah menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti," sambungan telepon berakhir tak lama kemudian. Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobilnya dan merebahkan kepalanya pada jok mobil.

_"Pikirkanlah permasalahanmu dengan kepala dingin, ingatlah saat pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya, bagaimana kau memilikinya dan menghabiskan begitu banyak waktumu denganya. Byun Baekhyun adalah gadis pertama yang kau bawa ketengah-tengah keluargamu, gadis yang selalu kau sebut mengingatkanmu pada sosok ibumu. Masa lalu percintaanmu mungkin sulit dan menyakitkan, tetapi Baekhyun tidak pantas menerima imbas dari kenangan masa lalumu itu."_

"Bodoh!" desisnya merutuki dirinya sendiri.

_"Kau benar-benar harus berdamai dengan masa lalumu, Park. Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan kebahagiaan jika kau masih bergelut dengan masa lalumu, kita berjalan kedepan bukan kebelakang. Ini bukan hanya tentang tanggung jawab tetapi juga tentang perasaanmu padanya. Jika kau mencintainya maka tidak ada lagi yang harus kau ragukan. Dan setahuku, lelaki yang mengalami morning sickness karena ia begitu mencintai istrinya, dalam kasusmu itu berarti kau sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Kau mungkin menyangkal, tetapi reaksi alamiah yang terjalin diantara kalian berdua telah menunjukkan apa yang coba kau sangkal."_

Ucapan Nichkhun dan Go Ara terngiang-ngiang ditelinga. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya perlahan, teringat pada pembicaraannya dan Heechul tadi pagi. Ketika kakak sepupunya yang biasanya doyan meledak-ledak bila menyangkut Baekhyun tampak begitu tenang saat mulut pedasnya melontarkan ucapan yang cukup mengagetkan Chanyeol.

_"Jadi Baekhyun meninggalkanmu?" Chanyeol yang baru saja menyesap teh mintnya mendongak kearah Heechul yang tengah mengoleskan selai coklat pada roti bakarnya. _

_"Apa?" Heechul meliriknya datar namun tenang. _

_"Kau mendengarku dengan baik Park," Heechul tengah berbicara serius, jika ia menyebut nama keluarga Chanyeol berarti apa yang akan dikatakannya adalah hal serius. "Aku memaksa Nichkhun buka mulut," Chanyeol tidak heran._

_"Begitulah," Heechul mendengus mendengar tanggapan Chanyeol._

_"Aku tidak pernah mencampuri hubungan pribadimu dengan wanita-wanitamu sebelumnya Park. Tapi gadis mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun yang kau bawa kerumah ini dan kau tiduri setelah ia menandatangani Woman's Contract mengingatkanku pada adikku Yubi," ujarnya mulai memotong-motong roti bakar yang telah terolesi selai. "Aku sudah pernah berkata padanya untuk tidak pernah mengharapkan perasaan cinta dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Karena kau tidak pernah menawarkan cinta. Tapi kau memberikannya harapan dengan mengatakan kau menyukainya. Kupikir kau sudah bisa menerima masa lalumu dan memulai untuk menjalin hubungan serius dengan Baekhyun. Tidak kusangkan kau sepengecut itu, jadi aku mendukung keputusannya meninggalkanmu," ujarnya panjang lebar membuat Chanyeol tertegun. _

_"Ia tidak pernah mengatakan ia mencintaimu tapi aku bisa melihatnya setiap kali namamu kami singgung dalam obrolan," timpalnya. "Ia hanya gadis biasa yang memiliki keinginan sederhana, bertemu pangerannya, menikah dan memiliki keluarga. Dan aku berulang kali mengatakan padanya bahwa Park Chanyeol bukanlah pangeran yang akan membawanya pada altar pernikahan," Chanyeol benar-benar tertohok mendengar ucapan Heechul. Apa dia seburuk itu. _

_"Hyung…"_

_"Kau tidak pernah benar-benar menyukainya,"_

_"Aku menyukainya hyung," sentak Chanyeol. "Dan aku juga sadar aku telah jatuh cinta padanya," Heechul membanting garpu dan pisaunya, matanya menatap Chanyeol tajam namun Chanyeol tak gentar dan balas menatap._

_"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini saat ini, seharusnya kau di Korea dan memperbaiki keadaan,"_

_"Aku akan memperbaiki keadaan tapi aku juga butuh waktu untuk berfikir hyung,"_

_"Kau tahu apa yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Heechul. "Penerimaan, kau harus bisa menerima kenyataan kalau Baekhyun tengah hamil. Pikiran buruk menguasai dirimu hingga kau jadi balik berfikir kalau Baekhyun sama saja seperti wanita-wanitamu terdahulu. Belajarlah untuk menerima dan berdamai dengan masa lalumu. Jika kau dikuasai pikiran-pikiran burukmu maka kau bisa kehilangan orang-orang yang kau cintai. Baekhyun berada sangat jauh darimu saat ini, segala hal bisa terjadi. Dan ketika itu terjadi kau hanya bisa menyesalinya."_

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol membuka ponselnya yang memperlihatkan notifikasi adanya email masuk. Chanyeol menggeser layar untuk membuka email tersebut. Pengirimnya adalah Minho. Minho sudah sampai di Korea dan ia telah berhasil menemukan keberadaan Baekhyn. Untunglah Baekhyun tidak lagi menonaktifkan ponselnya dan memblokir panggilan. Minho dengan mudah bisa menemukan keberadaannya. Chanyeol membuka folder foto yang dikirim oleh Minho dan matanya menyipit untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah melihat.

"Lelaki ini," gumamnya, jarinya memperbesar foto tersebut dan matanya yang menyipit kini berubah menjadi membola. "Jo Insung?"

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja sampai dikantor PCY Enterprise untuk membawakan beberapa contoh gambar yang telah ia siapkan untuk renovasi yang akan dikerjakannya. Setelah memastikan keberadaan Chanyeol di ruangannya Kyungsoo segera beranjak menaiki lift untuk menuju ke ruangan Chanyeol dilantai teratas. Kyungsoo tampak begitu cantik, dengan penampilannya yang modis ia melangkah penuh percaya diri begitu keluar dari lift.

"Selamat siang Miss Do, Mr Park sudah menunggu anda," Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan senyuman ramah yang mengundang rasa ingin tahu. Karena belakangan Kyungsoo sering terlihat di gedung PCY Enterprise dan Park Chanyeol tak lagi terlihat bersama Byun Baekhyun yang telah dikonfirmasi sebagai kekasihnya.

Cklekk ! Kyungsoo mengintip kecil kearah ruangan Chanyeol dan mendapati sosok berkemeja merah marun itu tengah duduk disofa dengan laptop didepannya dan beberapa berkas diatas meja. Namun yang membuat Kyungsoo mengeryit adalah sepiring strawberry shortcake dengan potongan besar yang berada diatas mejanya. Setahunya Chanyeol tidak terlalu suka makanan manis.

"Hai Chanyeol!" sapanya, Chanyeol mendongak dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Masuklah, aku sudah menunggumu," Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk disofa panjang sementara Chanyeol duduk di sofa tunggal sambil memeriksa berkas dan sesekali mencomot cake dengan garpu.

"Kau tampak menikmati strawberry shortcakemu Chanyeol-ah," Chanyeol nyengir. Kyungsoo menyodorkan map berisi rancangan yang telah ia siapkan dan Chanyeol menerimanya. "Setahuku kau tidak terlalu suka makanan manis," Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku hanya ingin, ngomong-ngomong kau mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja boleh," Chanyeol mengangguk, memencet nomor extention Clara sekretarisnya untuk membawakan teh. Tak lama Clara muncul dan membawakan secangkir teh dan juga setoples cemilan.

"_Thank you_ Clara," wanita bule itu mengangguk sopan dan meninggalkan ruangan. Kyungsoo duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah membolak-balikkan gambar rancangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kyungsoo-ya, bagaimana kabar kekasihmu?" Chanyeol membuka obrolan membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dengan pilihan pertanyaannya itu.

"Kabarnya baik," jawabnya pendek.

"Dia berbisnis di Korea, bukan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ya, bisnisnya bergerak di bidang manufaktur tapi ia juga memiliki beberapa usaha seperti apartemen dna restoran," jelas Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Hubungan kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol. Mulutnya sudah gatal ingin bertanya.

"Kami…baik…yahh..begitulah," Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo.

"Itu berarti hubungan kalian sedang tidak baik," simpulnya. Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa.

"Apa tidak masalah jika kita berbicara masalah pribadi di jam kantor begini?" canda Kyungsoo.

"Bukan masalah, kita teman bukan?" Kyungsoo hampir mendengus mendengarnya. Ia sedang berusaha memangkas jarak itu untuk mengubah 'teman' menjadi lebih dari teman.

"Hubungan kami sedak sedikit merenggang saat ini,"

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol tampak was-was saat ini, ia khawatir Jo Insung sedang mengincar Baekhyun.

"Aku lelah dengan sikapnya," lirih Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bersandiwara saat ini, ia berkata apa adanya tentang kelelahannya dengan hubungan yang telah dijalin selama setahun belakangan ini. "Ia terlalu mengekangku, aku bukanlah anak kecil yang harus selalu didikte, ini tidak boleh, itu tidak boleh, kau adalah kekasihku jadi jangan dekat dengannya, astaga itu bahkan dengan teman sejawatku. Ia benar-benar posesif, ia bahkan menempatkan seorang bodyguard untuk mengawasi dan mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi. Demi tuhan aku bahkan bukan selebriti Hollywood yang harus dilindungi dan diawasi 24 jam," ujarnya panjang lebar menuangkan segala hal yang bercokol didalam hatinya.

"Jadi lelaki tinggi yang sering terlihat disekitarmu itu bodyguard?" Chanyeol bukan tidak menyadari jika selama ini jika ia dan Kyungsoo keluar bersama selalu ada lelaki tinggi berpakaian rapi yang mengawasi mereka.

"Ya, namanya Lee Kwangsoo dan ia adalah bodyguard kepercayaan Jo Insung-ssi," jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bicara padanya dan menjelaskan pemikiranmu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Aku tidak berani mengatakannya," Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Ia menaruh map yang dibawa Kyungsoo diatas meja. Ia perlu memastikan sesuatu karena ia sempat memikirkan hal ini beberapa waktu, melihat gelagat yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa saat ini kau sedang mencoba mendekatkan diri denganku?" Kyungsoo tercengang.

"Ap..apa?"

"Aku hanya perlu memastikannya, kau tahu kita sudah sejak lama tidak saling menghubungi sebelum pertemuan di Paris," ujar Chanyeol. "Aku mengingat dengan baik bagaimana caramu menyapaku di pesta reuni, kau tampak tidak tertarik untuk berbicara banyak denganku. Mungkin karena masa lalu kita tidak berakhir dengan baik atau juga karena kau enggan bicara padaku saat itu. Tapi sekarang kau tampak begitu luwes dalam setiap pertemuan dan pembicaraan kita. Aku mengenalmu Do Kyungsoo, meski kita berpisah untuk waktu yang lama namun aku bisa membedakan rasa tertarik dan rasa pertemanan. Maka aku perlu memastikannya padamu," ungkap Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, merasa ia telah ketahuan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku…"

"Kau sedang mencoba menjadikanku pelarianmu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng mengelak.

"Tidak Chanyeol, aku…" Chanyeol menggapai tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya lembut dengan senyuman menenangkan.

"Dengarkan aku Kyungsoo-ya," ucapnya. "Kita pernah memiliki masa lalu bersama, itu tidak akan terlupakan olehku bahwa kau adalah gadis pertama yang membuatku merasakan cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Meskipun hubungan kita berakhir dengan tidak baik namun aku berusaha untuk menganggap itu hanyalah bagian masa lalu kita. Tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan karena tidak akan memberikan keuntungan apapun untukku ataupun dirimu. Saat ini, ketika aku memandangmu, perasaan itu tidak lagi sama Kyungsoo-ya. Kau bukan lagi gadis yang sama yang membuatku jatuh cinta seperti dulu. Perasaan yang kumiliki murni selayaknya teman. Karena aku…mencintai gadis lain," Chanyeol tersenyum pada Kyungsoo meskipun alasan senyumannya adalah karena mengingat sosok mungil Baekhyun yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ah, aku berfikir…aku bisa datang padamu dan meminta perlindunganmu untuk membawaku pergi darinya, aku benar-benar lelah dengan hubungan kami," Chanyeol mengelus genggamannya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut denganku ke Seoul," Kyungsoo yang berkaca-kaca menatap bingung pada Chanyeol.

"Apa, Seoul?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Karena aku dan kau harus menyelesaikan masalah kita," Kyungsoo masih belum mengerti karena Chanyeol menyebutnya 'masalah kita'. "Mungkin kau perlu melihat ini selagi aku meminta Nichkhun menyiapkan tiket untuk kita berangkat ke Seoul," Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah map coklat pada Kyungsoo, ia bangkit dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana untuk menelpon Nichkhun sambil mencomot cake. Kyungsoo yang penasaran membuka map coklat tersebut dan mata bulatnya membesar saat mendapati foto-foto kekasihnya bersama dengan gadis yang dikenalnya sebagai kekasih Park Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang berlebihan difoto itu. Keduanya hanya duduk berhadapan menikmati makan siang bersama di sebuah restoran sambil mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa. Foto lainnya memperlihatkan keduanya tampak menghabiskan waktu sambil berjalan-jalan di taman di kawasan Woobang Land. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya, memperhatikan ekspresi terkejut Kyungsoo dengan handphone tertempel ditelinganya.

"Dua tiket penerbangan ke Korea malam ini atas namaku dan Do Kyungsoo," ucapnya ditelpon.

.

.

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, badannya sedikit lelah namun ia merasa sedikit lebih baik sekarang. Jang Jaeyeol yang dikenalnya begitu baik karena bersedia menemaninya berkeliling beberapa tempat bagus di Daegu. Mereka juga beberapa hari ini sering makan bersama di restorannya atau di restoran lain atas usulan Jang Jaeyeol yang lebih mengenal Daegu. Baekhyun merogoh sahu blazernya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Saat menggeser layar datar untuk membuka locked screen wajah pria tampan yang sedang memejamkan matanya diatas kasur muncul sebagai wallpaper. Wajah Park Chanyeol saat tertidur yang diambil secara diam-diam oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengelus layar itu pelan, rasa rindu yang menyesakkan muncul kembali membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. A_ku menyukaimu baby girl_ suara bass yang begitu familiar terasa membisikinya _kau yang pertama mendengarnya dariku, baby girl_.

"_Nappeun neo, jinja nappeun namja_," Baekhyun terisak memeluk ponselnya, menaruh layar itu di dadanya. "_Bogosieppo…oppa_,"

_Fall Fall Fall, scattering apart  
Fall Fall Fall, falling_

_Because of you, I'm becoming ruined  
I wanna stop, I don't want you anymore  
I can't do it, this sucks  
Please don't give me any excuses_

_You can't do this to me_

"Bagaimana ini baby," Baekhyun berbaring menyamping, menekuk kakinya persis seperti janin didalam rahim. Ia memeluk perutnya erat dengan air mata yang telah menetes. Ia begitu merindukan Chanyeol hingga rasanya begitu sesak. Tapi Chanyeol bahkan tidak menghubunginya setelah pesan yang ia kirim sebelum mereka berpisah. Baekhyun sudah terisak, inilah yang ia benci ketika ia hanya sendiri. Maka pikirannya akan membawa dirinya pada setiap masa yang telah dihabiskan bersama Chanyeol. Membuatnya mengingat segala hal telah mereka bagi bersama.

_All of the things you said are like a mask  
It hides the truth and rips me apart  
It pierces me, I'm going crazy, I hate this  
Take it all away, I hate you_

_But you're my everything_

Baekhyun merasakan getaran didadanya dimana ponselnya ia dekap dengan begitu erat. Tanpa menghapus air matanya Baekhyun memandang layar ponsel yang menunjukkan sebuah pesan masuk dari Heechul. Baekhyunpun membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya.

**From : Heechul oppa**

Jika kau marah pada Chanyeol jangan acuhkan oppa T-T

Kau dimana? Bagaimana keadaanmu Baekhyunie?...

Baekhyun menghapus sisa air matanya, ia rasa ia tidak perlu mengabaikan Heechul terus-menerus hanya karena ia memiliki hubungan dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya belum siap Heechul bertanya ini dan itu. Ia khawatir apakah Chanyeol bercerita tentang kehamilannya pada Heechul. Maka msekipun sedikit ragu, Baekhyun membalas pesan Heechul.

**To : Heechul oppa**

Aku baik-baik saja oppa

Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku ^^

Baekhyun menambahkan ikon smile meskipun pada kenyataannya saat ini ia sulit untuk tersenyumn. Namun ia perlu meyakinkan Heechul kalau ia baik-baik saja.

**From : Heechul oppa**

OHMYGOD akhirnya kau membalas pesan oppa

Kau tahu oppa sudah salah meracik minuman sedari tadi

Hanya karena kau mengabaikan oppa

Kau benar baik-baik saja?...

Baekhyun tersenyum membaca isi pesan Heechul yang sarat akan kelegaan karena akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti mengacuhkannya.

**To : Heechul oppa**

Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tidak baik-baik saja oppa

Masalahku dan Chanyeol-ssi tidak perlu diambil pusing ^^

Baekhyun agak kaget karena Heechul membalas dengan sangat cepat setelah ia membalas pesannya barusan.

**From : Heechul oppa**

Apa maksudmu dengan 'Masalahku dan Chanyeol-ssi tidak perlu diambil pusing'

Dan apa-apaan itu ikon smile, oppa tahu kau sedang sedih dan kecewa pada si Park-Shit-Chanyeol

Dengarkan oppa, kau tidak sendirian Baekhyunie, kau memiliki oppa

Kandunganmu….baik-baik saja?

Baekhyun sukses menitikkan air mata kembali saat ia membaca pertanyaan terakhir Heechul. Ia tidak berharap Heechul mengetahuinya. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin Heechul mengasihaninya. Ia tidak ingin siapapun mengasihaninya saat ini. Baekhyun tidak membalas pesan tersebut. Dan kamar itu kembali terisi oleh suara isakan Baekhyun. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan_ batinnya _bagaimana aku menghadapi keluarga Jongin setelah ini, bagaimana ini baby?..._ Baekhyun mengelus perutnya. _Ibu membutuhkan ayahmu…tapi ia bahkan tidak menginginkan kita…._

"Aku membencimu oppa…aku membencimu…." tapi kau juga mencintainya suara didalam kepalanya menyela. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Aku membencinya…aku membencimu Park Chanyeol…" lirihnya.

.

.

Choi Minho telah menyiapkan reservasi disebuah hotel yang letaknya tidak jauh dari Daegu Inn milik Jo Insung. Tempat dimana kini Baekhyun berada. Maka setelah mendarat di Korea Minho pun segera membawa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo ke hotel tersebut.

"Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu Minho, kita bertemu besok pagi di restoran," Minho mengangguk dan membungkuk sopan. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri dihadapannya memegang erat kopernya. Chanyeol menepuk bahunya lembut menenangkan. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah Kyungsoo-ya jika kau tidak bicara padanya maka masalah diantara kalian tidak akan selesai," Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tahu," lirihnya. Chanyeol mengusuk puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Masuklah ke kamarmu dan beristirahat, perjalanan 8 jam bukanlah waktu yang singkat dan kau pasti lelah,"

"Ya, terima kasih Chanyeol-ah."

"Sampai bertemu besok pagi," Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berbalik menuju kamarnya tepat disamping kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak membawa banyak perbekalan pakaian. Ia tidak bisa berfikir dengan benar. Yang ia ingat hanyalah ia harus membawa dompet, handphone, paspor dan juga ipadnya. Selebihnya ia hanya ingat memasukkan pakaian dalam, kaos, dan dua buah kemeja entah itu cukup atau tidak untuknya selama berada disini. Tapi itu tidak penting, karena yang lebih penting adalah bertemu dengan Baekhyun secepatnya dan menyelesaikan segala permasalahan serta kekacauan yang telah ia perbuat. Chanyeol mengusap layar ponselnya dan tersenyum pada sosok cantik nan imut didalam layar ponsel tersebut. "Kuharap…kau masih menyisihkan waktumu untuk menungguku datang baby… kau dan bayi kita," ya, bayinya dan Baekhyun, bayi mereka. Setelah berhari-hari dilema dan galau akhirnya ia bisa tersenyum begitu mengingat tentang kehamilan Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol harus bersiap untuk menghadapi hari esok, bersiap bertemu dengan gadisnya. Karena terkadang kenyataan bisa saja tak sesuai dengan harapan.

.

.

Jo Insung sama sekali tidak memiliki firasat apapun pagi itu ketika menjejakkan kakinya di Daegu Inn. Ia bermaksud untuk mengunjungi Baekhyun pagi ini dan mengajaknya sarapan bersama. Sambil melangkahkan kaki kedalam gedung Daegu Inn ia mengedarkan pandangan mencari keberadaan seseorang yang ia perhatikan sering mengikuti kemanapun ia dan Baekhyun pergi. Ia menyeringai karena akhirnya Park Chanyeol menyadari pendekatan yang dilakukannya pada Byun Baekhyun.

"Sajangnim," langkahnya terhenti saat ia sampai di lobi dan menoleh kearah resepsionis yang membungkuk sopan padanya.

"Ada apa Gaeun-ssi?"

"Ada tamu yang menunggu sajangnim," Jo Insung menaikkan alisnya. Seingatnya ia tidak memiliki janji dengan siapapun, ia bahkan tidak memberitahukan siapapun kalau ia akan datang pagi ini kemari. Meskipun hal ini sudah mejadi rutinitasnya belakangan ini. Bolak-balik Seoul-Daegu hanya untuk menemui gadis Park Chanyeol. Demi melancarkan misinya mendekati Byun Baekhyun hingga sosok bodyguard yang selalu mengawasi Baekhyun diam-diam itu muncul.

"Tamu, tapi aku…"

"Jo Insung-ssi!" sebuah suara bass yang asing membuat Jo Insung menoleh dan mendapati sosok Park Chanyeol berdiri hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Chanyeol tersenyum ramah namun penuh ancaman. Jo Insung sempat terkejut namun ia balas menyeringai sambil menegakkan dagunya. Ternyata umpannya termakan oleh Park Chanyeol. Namun seriangaiannya menghilang saat seorang wanita yang sangat dikenalinya muncul dari belakang tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo!" gumamnya. Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh antisipasi, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan atau dilakukan Jo Insung. Namun Chanyeol melangkah lebih dulu kearahnya diikuti oleh Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

"_Long time no see_," ucap Chanyeol. "Kau punya waktu untuk berbincang denganku, cuaca pagi ini sangat cerah untuk dinikmati bersama sambil menikmati secangkir kopi," Jo Insung tidak menjawab, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang justru mengalihkan pandangannya tidak mau menatapnya.

.

.

Park Chanyeol, Jo Insung dan Do Kyungsoo kini tengah duduk bersama tanpa saling berbicara karena pelayan kini tengah menaruh pesanan mereka diatas meja. Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan sebagai sopan santun. Ia meraih cangkirnya dan menyeruput kopi dengan gayanya yang elegan. Mengintip dari balik cangkir berukuran sedang itu bagaimana Jo Insung memberikan tatapan yang begitu intens pada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang mencoba menghindari tatapan itu.

"Ehem!" Chanyeol berdehem sambil menaruh cangkir diatas tatakan dan duduk tegap namun menyilangkan kakinya dengan gaya yang begitu maskulin khas Park Chanyeol.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" tanya Jo Insung masih mencoba bersikap ramah meskipun saat ini ia memiliki begitu banyak pertanyaan dikepalanya bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa lepas dari pengawasan Lee kwangsoo dan berakhir di Seoul.

"Pada siapa kau bertanya lebih tepatnya?" tanya Chanyeol. Jo Insung akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya apda Chanyeol.

"Kau dan juga _kekasihku_," tekannya pada kata 'kekasihku'.

"Aku datang untuk menjemput gadisku," jawab Chanyeol tenang. "Gadis yang sering kau dekati belakangan ini," Jo Insung mendengus. Ia memasang seringaian menyebalkan sambil bersedekap.

"Bagaimana rasanya melihat gadis milikmu didekati oleh lelaki lain?" Chanyeol balas mendengus.

"Aku memberi peringatan padamu Jo Insung-ssi," jawabnya tenang namun penuh ancaman. "Jangan pernah mendekati milikku,"

"Aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama padamu," kali ini Chanyeol yang memasang seringaian menyebalkan dan mengedikkan bahunya remeh.

"Kau mungkin telah mencari tahu tentang masa laluku dan Kyungsoo kekasihmu, namun kutegaskan kepadamu bahwa hubungan yang terjalin diantara aku dan Kyungsoo hanyalah pertemanan dan rekan kerja," ujarnya menegaskan. "Aku tidak memiliki ketertarikan apapun lagi pada Kyungsoo melebihi dari itu maka kutekankan padamu jangan mendekati gadisku hanya karena kau berfikir aku mendekati wanitamu Jo Insung-ssi!" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya pelan. Ia telah salah langkah dan egois dengan membawa Chanyeol kedalam masalahnya. Chanyeol benar, ia seharusnya membicarakan semuanya pada Jo Insung bukannya menjadi Chanyeol tameng. Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo, memberikan senyuman penyemangat.

"Selesaikanlah masalah diantara kalian berdua karena aku juga harus menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri," Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya. Menepuk bahu Kyungsoo lembut sebagai penyemangat lalu berjalan meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang tampak menjadi canggung satu sama lainnya.

.

.

Park Chanyeol berdiri didepan pintu kamar dimana gadis yang sangat ingin ia temui saat ini berada. Ia telah menanyakan keberadaan kamar inap Baekhyun lewat resepsionis sebelumnya. Chanyeol bahkan dengan sekenanya mengatakan bahwa ia diberikan izin oleh Jo Insung untuk memakai master card untuk memasuki kamar itu. Seorang pegawai menemani Chanyeol dan membukakan pintu menggunakan master card.

"Terima kasih," ucap Chanyeol padanya. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tidak melihat Baekhyun meskipun sebenarnya barulah hitungan hari. Namun saat ini rasa rindu dihatinya begitu membuncah dan siap untuk diluapkan. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan yang terlihat gelap karena sepertinya lampu tidak dinyalakan. Chanyeol meraba dinding untuk menemukan saklar. Dan ia menemukannya.

Klikk ! begitu saklar dinyalakan ia mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang berbondong-bondong memasuki celah retina mata. Chanyeol menyipitkan mata untuk memandang sosok bertubuh mungil yang meringkuk diatas kasur persis seperti janin. Langkahnya terasa berat dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang sejak tadi. Wajah gadis yang begitu ia rindukan itu tertutupi oleh rambutnya hingga ia tidak bisa memandangnya. Chanyeol berlutut dilantai dengan tangan menapak pelan diatas kasur. Tangannya perlahan mendekat menyentuh helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah gadis yang begitu ia rindukan itu.

"Eungh!" Baekhyun sedikit gelisah merasakan sentuhan diwajahnya saat Chanyeol mengelus lembut pipi kenyalnya. Namun Chanyeol bisa merasakan kesat bekas air mata menodai pipi putih itu. Matanya seketika meredup. Baekhyun menangis, apa ia menangisinya, menangisi segala perbuatan buruknya selama ini. Chanyeol bangkit dan menaiki tempat tidur pelan-pelan dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun yang tertidur menyamping.

"_Baby girl_," bisiknya lembut sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun, merasakan jejak air mata yang membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Baekhyun menggeliat kecil dan beringsut mendekat kedada Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkejut namun ia tersenyum dan menarik Baekhyun mendekat. Ia merasa hatinya bergetar mendapati Baekhyun mengenalinya bahkan didalam tidurnya.

"_Oppa~_" lirih Baekhyun, jemarinya mencengkram kemeja Chanyeol. "Oppa~"

"Ya sayang, ini oppa," tubuh mungil itu masuk kedalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ia mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"_Oppa,_ _bogosieppo_," Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dengan perasaan hangat luar biasa. Ia rasanya bisa menitikkan air matanya kapan saja. Betapa gadis mungilnya ini memiliki perasaan yang begitu besar padanya. Dan ia telah bodoh menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja. Chanyeol terkejut saat mendengar isakan Baekhyun. "_Bogosieppo…bogosieppo_…"

"Oppa disini sayang, ayo buka matamu dan lihatlah oppa disini," Chanyeol menunduk, mendaratkan kecupan lembut pada kedua mata Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan air mata. Baekhyun terkejut, badannya menegang, bahkan disaat ia berada dialam bawah sadarnya ia mengenali bagaimana sentuhan dan ciuman milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengeratkan rematannya pada kemeja Chanyeol. Hidungnya berada tepat didagu Chanyeol dan ia bisa mencium aroma aftershave yang biasa dipakai Chanyeol. Ia takut, gelisah namun berharap bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Dengan rematan yang semakin kencang pada kemeja Chanyeol yang kini sudah berubah menjadi kusut Baekhyun perlahan membuka kedua matanya yang terasa basah dan perih. Samar sekali ia mencium aroma tubuh yang familiar dan begitu ia rindukan, dan matanya menangkap kemeja berwarna navy yang juga tidak asing oleh pandangannya. Tangan Baekhyun melepas rematannya dan perlahan menyentuh dagu Chanyeol dengan takut-takut seakan jika ia menyentuhnya maka seketika sosok itu akan menghilang. Matanya bergerak pada bibir apel yang selalu bisa membuatnya lemas jika bibir itu melumat bibirnya dan menciumnya begitu mesra. Mata yang basah itu mengerjap-ngerjap pelan saat kini pandanganya bersirobok dengan mata bulat lelaki tampan yang begitu ia rindukan. Yang namanya ia sebut didalam tangis rindunya.

"Op..pa," lirihnya. Bibir Chanyeol mendekat pada bibir mungil Baekhyun dan berbisik mesra membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun merinding.

"_Nado bogosieppo_," sebuah lumatan menutup ucapan rindu Baekhyun yang tersampaikan.

.

.

_It goes round &amp; round, why do I keep coming back  
I go down &amp; down, at this point, I'm just a fool  
Whatever I do, I can't help it  
It's definitely my heart, my feelings but why don't they listen to me  
I'm just talking to myself again, talking to myself again_

Jo Insung memandangi wanita cantik yang selama setahun ini telah menjadi kekasihnya itu dengan seksama. Matanya menatap bibir berbentuk hati yang tengah bicara dengan suara yang pelan mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini rasakan. Apa yang selalu ia pendam sendiri. Ia merasa dunianya berhenti dan seakan ada yang menekan tombol _muting_ untuk menghentikan suara disekitar mereka dan hanya suara Kyungsoolah yang bisa ia dengar.

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita oppa," ucap Kyungsoo pelan, pandangannya yang sedari ditundukkan perlahan berani menatap mata Jo Insung. "Aku mencoba untuk memahamimu, memaklumi sikapmu padaku tetapi aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Aku bukan wanita yang tepat untukmu oppa, maafkan aku," tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menitikkan air matanya. Jangan fikir ia tidak sedih ketika memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dan Jo Insung. Selama ini ia mencoba bertahan dengan sikap posesif Jo Insung namun Jo Insung tidak mencoba sebaliknya, mengerti apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan. Dan Kyungsoo sudah merasa cukup dengan semua perasaan lelah yang ia pendam itu. Ia tidak ingin mereka saling menyakiti satu sama lainnya lebih jauh lagi. Maka sebaiknya diakhiri selagi mereka belum melangkah terlalu jauh.

"Kyungsoo-ya.."

"Ini juga tidak mudah untukku oppa, tapi kumohon kali ini saja_, jebal_," mata itu kembali menitikkan air matanya. "Cobalah mengerti perasaanku, jika kita meneruskannya dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini maka kita akan menyakiti satu sama lain. Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari ini, maafkan aku oppa," Kyungsoo melepaskan sebuah cincin dijari manisnya. Itu bukan cincin pertunangan melainkan cincin perayaan hari jadi mereka yang ke 100. Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyimpan itu lagi setelah hubungan mereka berakhir.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau…" Kyungsoo menggeleng memohon agar Jo Insung tidak memulai lagi dengan segala argumentasinya.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya oppa, maafkan aku," ia menggeser cincin tersebut kearah Jo Insung diatas meja. "Aku bukan wanita yang tepat untukmu," setelah berkata begitu Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya dan beranjak dari kursinya meninggalkan Jo Insung yang terdiam, terpaku pada cincin yang bergeming diatas meja.

_I need you girl  
Why am I in love alone, why am I hurting alone  
I need you girl  
Why do I keep needing you when I know I'll get hurt?_

.

.

Baekhyun nyaris tidak bisa bernafas ketika menyadari sosok yang kini tengah memeluk dan mencium bibirnya begitu lembut adalah Park Chanyeol. Pria yang begitu ia cintai, begitu ia rindukan. Namun Baekhyun merasa ada yang salah disini, kenapa Chanyeol ada disini.

"Hmp…lep..pash.." Baekhyun memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari ciuman dan pelukan Chanyeol begitu menyadari keberadaan pria yang membuatnya begitu menderita rindu dan sakit hati selama beberapa hari ini.

"Baby, ini aku, hei…".

"Lepas, menjauh dariku, pergi," Chanyeol tersentak ketika Baekhyun mendorongnya menjauh dengan kalimat usiran yang membuatnya tercengang.

"Baby, ini aku…".

"Karena itu kau maka menjauh dariku," Baekhyun memeluk dirinya sendiri, mencoba melindungi dirinya dari Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah akan siksaan sensual Chanyeol terhadapnya. Baekhyun merinding mengingat bagaimana sentuhan Chanyeol ditubuhnya dan juga ciumannya dibibirnya yang masih terasa basah. Demi tuhan ia merindukan itu namun ia tidak akan menyerahkan dirinya pada Chanyeol setelah apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Chanyeol berlutut diatas kasur mencoba perlahan mendekati Baekhyun. "Tetap ditempatmu tuan Park, jangan berani mendekat!" pekiknya kalap membuat Chanyeol merasa dirinya begitu buruk hingga Baekhyun yang selalu berlaku manis menjadi takut berdekatan dengannya.

"Baby, jangan begini, aku…"

"Aku bukan babymu, kita tidak lagi terikat kontrak," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya masih memeluk dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan ini, maka ia mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya tidak peduli Baekhyun memberontak. "Lepaskan aku, jangan menyentuhku, lepaskan, lep…psh..kan.." suara Baekhyun teredam didada Chanyeol saking eratnya Chanyeol memeluknya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, tidak akan pernah Byun Baekhyun, tidak akan pernah," jawabnya tegas namun ia mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun lembut karena perlahan Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan memberontaknya. "Kau harus mendengarkan aku baby, ada banyal hal yang…harus kujelaskan padam..mu," Chanyeol merasa perutnya bergejolak. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun juga turut merasakan Chanyeol yang bergerak tidak nyaman dan melepas pelukannya secara tiba-tiba lalu berlari menuju ke kamar mandi. Baekhyun masih terdiam ditempatnya, bingung dengan perubahan sikap Chanyeol itu. Ada apa dengan Chanyeol, itulah pikirnya. Hingga ia mendengar suara Chanyeol yang tengah muntah didalam kamar mandi. Semarah apapun ia pada Chanyeol namun kakinya membawa ia bergerak kearah kamar mandi dan berdiri didepan pintu. Menatap punggung Chanyeol yang membungkuk diatas wastafel.

"Huekk… hkk..huekk!" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya bingung, haruskah ia menghampiri Chanyeol. Suara air keran terdengar, Chanyeol membersihkan bibirnya dengan air. Memandang pantulan wajahnya dicermin yang dalam sekejap berubah menjadi pucat. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Baekhyun didepan pintu memandangnya dengan was-was. Chanyeol tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya. Membawa tubuh lemasnya bersandar pada tubuh Baekhyun dalam sebuah pelukan. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dan membawanya berjalan mundur keluar dari kamar mandi. Baekhyun tidak berontak kali ini. Ia membiarkana Chanyeol memeluknya dan mendudukkannya dipinggir kasur. Namun Chanyeol berpindah duduk bersila dilantai dengan kepala direbahkan dipaha Baekhyun. Ia menarik Baekhyun mendekat hingga perut Baekhyun menyentuh hidungnya. Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan lembut pada perut yang tertutupi oleh t shirt Baekhyun itu dengan gemas. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Terkejut dan merasa terharu karena Chanyeol tengah menciumi perutnya, dimana janin yang ia kandung berada. Chanyeol menggesekkan hidungnya pada perut Baekhyun membuat simungil merasa geli. Chanyeol merebahkan kepalanya diatas paha Baekhyun dan mengusap-ngusap pipinya disana. Mengecupi paha yang berbalut hotpants itu dengan mesra seakan-akan ia memuja Baekhyun dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"Aku begitu bodoh," ucapnya sambil menatap perut Baekhyun. Ia mengelus lembut perut itu dengan tangannya. "Apa yang salah dengan memiliki anak dari gadis yang kucintai?" Chanyeol mendongak dengan pandangan sendu penuh rasa menyesal pada Baekhyun. Mata bulat itu berkaca-kaca, membuat Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk menahan tangannya dan mengelus puncak kepala Chanyeol.

"Aku selalu terpaku pada masa lalu percintaanku yang buruk tanpa menghiraukan perasaanku sendiri terhadapmu," ujarnya. " Perasaan khawatir dipermainkan dan dimanipulasi membutakanku hingga aku menyakitimu begitu dalam, menyakiti calon bayi kita," Baekhyun sukses menitikkan air mata saat Chanyeol menyebut 'calon bayi kita'.

"Aku seharusnya menjadi pria yang paling berbahagia karena memiliki gadis yang melimpahiku dengan kasih sayang dan cinta yang begitu besar dan tulus sepertimu, tetapi aku justru mengacaukan keadaan dan membiarkan kau pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku," ujarnya. "Seharusnya aku mengejarmu, mencarimu dan membawamu kembali kepelukanku. Namun aku terlalu arogan dan egois hingga tanpa kusadari itu juga menyakiti diriku sendiri," Chanyeol mencium telapak tangan Baekhyun yang menangkup pipinya. Ia tidak sadar sejak kapan air matanya luruh dan Baekhyun menghapusnya lembut dengan jemari lentiknya.

"_Aniya oppa_…" Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia menghujamkan kecupan-kecupan manis ditelapak tangan Baekhyun lalu membawanya kedalam genggamannya dan menempatkannya didadanya. Chanyeol menunduk dengan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun didadanya.

"Maafkan aku baby, aku mencintaimu, maafkan kebodohanku," Baekhyun menunduk dan menjatuhkan kecupaan dalam dipuncak kepala Chanyeol. Baekhyun memerosotkan tubuhnya hingga ia juga berada dilantai. Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua kakinya dipinggang Chanyeol dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. Ia menangkup pipi lelaki yang begitu ia cintai itu.

"_Nado Saranghae, oppa_," bibir mungil Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut, mengeratkan lingkaran kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol hingga kini ia berada diatas pangkuan lelaki yang turut melingkarkan kedua tangananya memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun melumat bibir atasnya. Baekhyun meremat rambut belakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya menjilat bibir bawah Baekhyun saat simungil melepaskan bibir mereka perlahan untuk mengirup oksigen. Baekhyun melenguh dan mencengkran bahu Chanyeol lembut. Mata mereka bertatapan dan senyuman perlahan muncul disudut-sudut bibir yang memerah dan basah.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi, maka jangan pernah mengatakan selama tinggal lagi baby girl," ujarnya lembut. " _I need you baby girl, you complete me_," Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman cantiknya yang begitu menggemaskan. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol, mengecup lembut leher Chanyeol.

"Jangan pernah melepaskan aku lagi oppa," bisiknya lembut dan malu-malu. Chanyeol memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi pada wajah Baekhyun saking gemasnya.

"_Never_."

End ?...

Kepo : ^^ gimana chapter ini?...

Aku deg-degan mau ngepost chapter ini,,,

Satu persatu pertanyaannya terjawab yahh,,, ini seperti chapter penentu menurut aku, mungkin ada beberapa kekurangan #jeosonghaeyo

Ini berakhir disini ? atau mau lihat ChanBaek nikah ?

Hehehe.. krn kadang2 akhir bahagia ndak perlu sampai ke altar tapi cukup tokohnya yang kembali bersama kkkss,,,

Semuanya tergantung pada reader-nim ^^

Untuk Reader-nim yang tidak pernah bosan-bosannya mereview dan mensupport aku juga ff ini twima kasii banyak banyak banyakk,,, maaf kalau reviewnya belum sempat dibales satu2 #jeosonghaeyo *smooch*hugs*

Lastlastlast…Mind to Review ^^


	16. Chapter 15 - Best Luck

I'm Woman Too

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Rate : M

**Best Luck**

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa diruang kerja Chanyeol dikediaman Park yang kini juga sudah menjadi kediamannya. Menikmati nikmatnya sapaan angin senja sembari menunggu sang suami kembali dari kantor memang menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun sekarang. Ditemani lantunan lembut dari musik yang ia nyalakan melalui ponselnya dengan speaker yang ada diruang kerja. Kakinya bergerak-gerak kecil sambil bersenandung mengikuti nyanyian yang terlantun. Hingga lagu tersebut berakhir dan dimulai dengan lagu baru yang seketika membuat mata Baekhyun yang terpejam menjadi terbuka. Ia tersenyum, selalu tersenyum bahagia setiap kali mendengar lagu ini diputar dimanapun. Sebuah lagu yang menjadi awal dari lembaran baru didalam hidupnya.

**_Seoul, 9 month ago_**

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do_

_Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya begitu merasakan sinar matahari menusuk retina matanya dan angin pagi yang bertiup memasuki jendela kamar membuat Baekhyun terjaga dari tidur cantiknya. Baekhyun memandang sekitar, dia disini, di penthouse milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun memijit pelipis kepalanya pelan. Ia tidak ingat kapan ia berada disini. Seingatnya ia berada di kamarnya di Daegu Inn berpelukan bersama Chanyeol. Ahh Chanyeol, dimana Chanyeol. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dan tidak menemukan keberadaan lelaki yang begitu dicintainya. Baekhyun melirik ponsel Chanyeol yang terpasang didekat speaker memutar lagu yang menjadi music penyambut paginya. Baekhyun bermaksud bangkit dari kasur dan matanya menangkap ponselnya dinakas yang ditempeli oleh sticky note berwarna merah muda. Baekhyun mengambil sticky notenya dan membaca pesan dengan tulisan tangan Chanyeol tersebut. _

**_A thousand is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_**

**_Morning sunshine ^^_**

_Baekhyun tersenyum membaca sticky note tersebut, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kepintu kamar dan ada sticky note lainnya tertempel dipintu. Baekhyun menariknya lepas dan membaca pesan lainnya lewat sticky note tersebut._

**_I'll show you all the finer things in life  
And we'll forever be in love_**

**_Hungry?..._**

_Senyuman tidak bisa tertahankan untuk muncul dibibir Baekhyun, ia lapar dan ia ingin Chanyeol saat ini. Maka ia meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya. Namun Baekhyun tidak menemukan Chanyeol diruang keluarga. Tetapi ia menemukan setangkai bunga mawar merah diatas meja kaca bertaplak merah marun dilengkapi dengan sticky note. Ia buru-buru meraih mawar tersebut beserta sticky notenya. _

**_How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?..  
Baby I don't ever plan to find out  
The more I look, the more I find the reasons why…  
You're the love of my life ^^_**

**_I'm in the kitchen right now babe :*_**

_Sambil mencium aroma wangi mawar ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dapur, begitu memasuki ruang makan yag menyatu dengan dapur ia bisa melihat sosok berpunggung tegap Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri dibalik counter tengah memunggunginya. Sepertinya sedang memanggang sesuatu diatas frying pan. Baekhyun bermaksud mengejutkannya namun ia lebih dulu terkejut dengan setangkai mawar merah lainnya diatas meja counter. Baekhyun meraihnya dan membawa sticky note lainnya. _

**_And if I lost everything  
In my heart it means nothing  
'Cause I have you,  
Girl, I have you_**

**_I know you're smiling_**

_Baekhyun mendongak dan terkejut karena Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan tampilan bangun tidurnya yang selalu saja tampan dimata Baekhyun. Ia bersedekap puas melihat senyuman dibibir Baekhyun. _

_"__Morning sunshine," Baekhyun memutar meja counter dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Chanyeol._

_Grepp !_

_"__Oh my god, jangan seperti itu baby, kau sedang hamil," tegurnya lembut dan Baekhyun tidak bisa lebih bahagia dari ini selain Chanyeol yang telah kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang begitu ia cintai. Chanyeol yang bisa menerima dirinya dan bayinya, bayi mereka._

_"__Selamat pagi oppa," jawabnya manja dengan nafas terhela di leher Chanyeol._

_"__Bagaimana tidurmu hmm?" Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun layaknya koala, Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol dan kakinya memeluk pinggang Chanyeol. _

_"__Sangat nyenyak, dan aku lapar, lapar sekali,"_

_"__Kalau begitu mari kita makan, oppa telah menyiapkan sarapan special untukmu," Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati dan membawa piring berisi roti bakar yang telah diisi dengan daging, telur dan sayuran miliknya. Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun menuju kursi makan dan mendudukkannya dikursi. _

_"__Apa ini?" Baekhyun mengangguk kearah sebuah piring yang tertutup tudung stainless layaknya makanan di restoran-restoran mewah. _

_"__Just open it," ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman penuh rahasia. Baekhyun terlihat bingung, namun ia tetap membukanya. Matanya mengerjap memandang menu sarapannya yang tak lain adalah sepotong sandwich. Namun yang membuatnya terpana adalah tulisan yang dibuat dari saos tomat diatas piring tersebut. _

**_I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me_**

**_I love you… _**

_Baekhyun begitu terkejut hingga ia tidak mengalihkan tatapannya pada tulisan dipiring tersebut, dan saat ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol telah berlutut disampingnya. Memutar tubuhnya hingga kini mereka berhadapan__. _

_"__Honestly, I don't have the ring," ucapnya dengan senyuman tampan yang selalu sukses membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang. " Tapi aku tahu kalau aku harus melakukannya agar kau tidak lagi pergi dariku, aku harus mengikatmu denganku. Byun Baekhyun, aku jatuh cinta padamu, dan aku tidak pernah merasa begitu jatuh cinta hingga seperti ini pada gadis lain selain dirimu. Aku tidak menyiapkan hal romantis saat ini, karena aku begitu terburu-buru ingin menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya…" Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya namun ia menggenggam jemari Chanyeol dipangkuannya. _

_"__So… Miss Byun, my lovely baby girl, will you marry me?" mata bulat Chanyeol menatap mata berkaca-kaca Baekhyun. "Dan kau dilarang menolak," canda Chanyeol meskipun sebenarnya ia merasakan dadanya sesak saking deg-degan dan takut Baekhyun bisa saja menolaknya. Ia telah menyakiti hati Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin berburuk sangka, ia hanya takut, Baekhyun benar-benar membuat dunianya jungkir balik. Baekhyun menunduk dan berbisik didepan bibir Chanyeol._

_"__Marry me, Sir," bisiknya lembut dan mendaratkan kecupan lembut pada bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan sebuah kuluman dan lumatan yang begitu mesra. Ia tidak pernah sebahagia ini didalam hidupnya. Ia akan menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya seutuhnya. "Nghh..sir," Chanyeol menggigit lembut bibir bawah Baekhyun sebelum melepaskan kulumannya. Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah dan Chanyeol mengecupnya dengan gemas. _

_"__Aku sangat menginginkanmu baby," bisiknya dengan tatapan sensual yang membuat Baekhyun jatuh berkali-kali kedalam pesonanya. _

_"__Bisakah kita makan dulu… aku lapar..oppa," cicitnya malu. Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Ia mengecup dagu Baekhyun. Lalu menunduk memeluk perut Baekhyun dengan sayang, mendaratkan kecupan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik._

_"__Mari kita beri beri sikecil makan, karena setelah itu daddy akan memakan mommy," pipi Baekhyun sukses memerah, ia rasa bukan hanya pipinya. Mungkin wajahnya saat ini sudah memerah. Park Chanyeol sukse membuat dirinya terbuai dengan perlakuan manisnya. _

Sebuah kecupan menyadarkan Baekhyun dari kegiatannya mengenang masa-masa indahnya bersama Chanyeol. Dan kini, sosok tampan yang baru saja hadir didalam pikirannya telah muncul dan tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun dari balik punggung sofa dimana ia baru saja membungkuk dan mencuri satu kecupan manis disana.

"Selamat sore ibu hamil yang cantik," sapanya manis, Chanyeol melepas sepatu dan jasnya begitu saja lalu duduk bersila didepan Baekhyun. Memeluk perut buncit Baekhyund dengan penuh kelembutan tidak ingin menyakiti buah hatinya yang sedang tumbuh dan berkembang didalam perut sang istri. Baekhyun mengelus surai Chanyeol lembut sementara sang suami bermanja sambil memeluk perutnya. "Selamat sore _baby boys, daddy's here_," Chanyeol menangkap tangan Baekhyun yang mengusap kepalanya dan mengecup jemari Baekhyun tepat pada cincin pernikahan mereka berada. Ia tersenyum bahagia, karena saat ini gadis cantik yang tengah hamil anaknya ini telah menjadi seorang wanita seutuhnya. Ia adalah istri Park Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Baekhyun," gumamnya lembut sambil menengadah dan Baekhyun memberikan sebuah kecupan mesra didahinya.

"_I love you too_ oppa," Chanyeol kembali memainkan cincin yang melingkar dijari Baekhyun. Membuat ingatannya kembali pada hari dimana ia menggelar sebuah pertemuan keluarga. Dimana untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol mempertemukan keluarganya dan keluarga Kim yang mewakili keluarga Baekhyun. Hari dimana ia resmi menyatakan keinginannya untuk melamar Baekhyun menjadi istrinya.

**_Seoul, 9 month ago_**

_Chanyeol telah mengatur sebuah pertemuan keluarga beberapa hari setelah ia melamar Baekhyun secara pribadi. Kali ini ia berencana mempertemukan kedua keluarga dan menyatakan keinginannya mempersunting Baekhyun secara resmi. Chanyeol harus memastikan schedule ayahnya kosong untuk pertemuan keluarga ini karena ia tahu ayahnya sama sibuknya denagn dirinya. Maka disebuah hari Minggu, Chanyeol memboyong keluarganya dan juga keluarga Baekhyun untuk makan malam di penthouse miliknya. Ini ide Baekhyun, ia ingin menjamu keluarga Chanyeol dan keluarga Kim dalam acara lamaran resmi Chanyeol kepada keluarga Kim yang mewakili keluarganya. _

_"__Kau tidak kelelahankan?" tanya Yoora tampak khawatir, Baekhyun mengerjap bingung namun akhirnya ia mengangguk dengan senyuman. Karena saat itu Chanyeol muncul dan mengangguk kearahnya. "Apa sehat didalam sini, ia pasti bayi yang kuat," Yoora memandangnya penuh kasih layaknya seorang ibu pada anak perempuannya._

_"__Iya eounni, dia sangat kuat," angguk Baekhyun. Yoora memeluknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca._

_"__Eounni minta maaf atas nama pria bodoh bernama Park Chanyeol, kau tidak pantas diperlakukan begitu buruk olehnya Baekhyunie," ucapnya lembut. "Tapi eounni senang dia sadar dari kebodohannya tepat waktu. Ia beruntung memilikimu, dan juga memiliki bayi ini," Yoora menyentuh perutnya._

_"__Gomawo eounni, apa… abeoji mengetahui hal ini?" Yoora menggeleng. _

_"__Chanyeol bilang ia yang akan memberitahukannya pada abeoji, semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar malam ini," Baekhyun mengangguk. Dan makan malam kedua keluarga itupun dimulai, Chanyeol memperkenalkan ayahnya Park Seunghyun pada Kim Joonmyeon. Memperkenalkan keluarga Kim pada keluarga besarnya. Ayah Chanyeol yang terlihat dingin diluar nyatanya bisa menjadi begitu ramah dan menyenangkan. Ia tampak bertukar obrolan disela-sela kegiatan makan malam mereka. Dan sesekali mereka memuji masakan Baekhyun. Mengatakan Chanyeol beruntung memiliki Baekhyun. Hingga makan malam selesai dan kedua keluarga beralih menuju ruang keluarga dan Baekhyun dibantu oleh Yoora dan juga Yixing menyiapkan teh dan juga kudapan untuk menemani acara mengobrol santai mereka. Suasana begitu hangat dan menyenangkan sampai akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suara._

_"__Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu," semua mata tertuju pada Chanyeol yang duduk disofa dengan Baekhyun turut duduk disampingnya. _

_"__Ada apa Chanyeol?" Yixing membuka suara. Chanyeol membawa jemari Baekhyun kedalam genggamannya, Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum. Kedua keluarga bisa melihat sinar cinta melimpahi kedua pasangan itu. _

_"__Aku ingin menikahi Byun Baekhyun," ucapnya lembut, ia bicara pada keluarganya namun matanya tertuju pada sosok cantik Baekhyun yang bersemu. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua orang tua yang duduk bersebelahan. "Aku ingin mengakui sesuatu, ini adalah sebuah berita besar dan juga membahagiakan bagiku pribadi," Yoora sempat mendelik namun tersenyum, teringat ia sempat menyakiti Baekhyun karena kehamilannya. _

_"__Berita apa ?" Jongin membuka suara. _

_"__Saat ini, Baekhyun tengah hamil 3 minggu," kedua keluarga tampak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Chanyeol sampaikan itu. Mereka bertukar pandang tidak percaya. "Bagi sebagian orang tua itu bukanlah hal yang harus kau banggakan ketika kekasihmu hamil diluar ikatan pernikahan. Namun aku dengan segala keberanian yang kumiliki merasa bahagia dan bangga bahwa aku akan menjadi ayah," ia menatap Baekhyun, ada rasa bersalah namun tertutupi oleh cinta didalam tatapan itu. Karena bagaimanapun Chanyeol masih merasa bersalah sempat menolak kehadiran bayinya. Chanyeol kembali mematri pandangannya pada ayahnya dan juga Joonmyeon serta Yixing. _

_"__Aku akan menikahi Byun Baekhyun, tolong restui kamu abeoji, Joonmyeon ahjussi, Yixing ahjumma," lalu ia menatap Jongin. " Jongin," Jongin sebenarnya merasa kesal, bagaimana sahabatnya itu bisa dengan mudah menyerahkan dirinya pada Chanyeol. Namun ia bisa melihat binay kebahagiaan dimata Baekhyun setiap kali ia berbicara tentang park Chanyeol. _

_"__Park Chanyeol," ayahnya menatapnya tajam dan menggeleng tidak percaya. "Apa kau tahu kau baru saja membuat malu ayahmu?" tanyanya. Baekhyun mendadak panik dengan respon ayah Chanyeol. Pria setengah baya itu menghela nafas pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah Joonmyeon. _

_"__Seunghyun-ssi."_

_"__Aku minta maaf atas perbuatan anakku yang diluar batas Joonmyeon-ssi," ucapnya. Joonmyeon meraih tangan yang diulurkan ayah Chanyeol dan menjabatnya dengan senyuman. _

_"__Begitulah anak-anak Seunghyun-ssi, aku juga terkejut tetapi apa yang bisa kulakukan selain membawa sepasang sejoli ini kealtar dan menikahkan mereka," Yoora bernafas lega, begitupula suaminya, Jongin dan ibunya saling pandang dengan perasaan lega. Namun tentunya yang paling lega adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. _

_"__We did it," bisiknya lembut mencium genggaman tangan mereka. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mata yang berka-kaca. Tidak menyangka bahwa apa yang dia khawatirkan ternyata tidak terjadi dan mereka mendapatkan restu dari keluarga. _

_Pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dilangsungkan hanya berselang 30 hari setelah lamaran tersebut diutarakan pada keluarga besar mereka. Chanyeol ingin melakukannya dengan cepat karena ia ingin membawa Baekhyun kembali ke Manhattan sebelum kehamilannya semakin membesar karena sangat beresiko bagi wanita hamil untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh apalagi melalui udara. Maka Yoora dan Yixing telah menyewa wedding organizer terbaik yang juga menangani pernikahan Yoora dan suaminya. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ia menikahi seorang pria tampan, sukses dan populer. Disamping ia adalah anak dari seorang Park Seunhyung ia juga seorang pebisnis yang sukses. Maka beberapa kolega bisnisnya juga rekan kerja ayahnya, rekan kerja Joonmyeon diundang pada pesta yang diadakan dihotel berbintang terkenal di Seoul. Resepsinya akan diadakan di hotel berbintang sementara pemberkatan pernikahan akan dilangsungkan di salah satu gereja yang menjadi saksi pernikahan ayah dan ibu Chanyeol. _

_"__Park Chanyeol, bersediakah anda menikahi Byun Baekhyun, berjanji sepenuh hati akan menyayangi dan mencintainya didalam suka maupun duka?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan menjawab dengan mantap._

_"__Saya bersedia," _

_"__Byun Baekhyun, bersediakah anda menikahi Park Chanyeol, berjanji sepenuh hati akan menyayangi dan mencintainya didalam suka maupun duka?" _

_"__Ya, saya bersedia," jawab Baekhyun lembut namun tegas pada sang pendeta._

_"__Dengan ini, apa yang telah dipersatukan tuhan tidak boleh dipisahkan oleh manusia, Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun sah menjadi sepasang suami istri," desah kelegaan menggema didalam gereja. " Anda dipersilahkan mencium pasangan anda," Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri saling berhadapan. Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut. Ia meraih pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan membawanya mendekat. _

_"__Aku mencintaimu Park Baekhyun," satu kecupan mendarat dibibir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melepasnya namun tidak menjauhkan wajahnya._

_"__Akupun mencintaimu Park Chanyeol, suamiku," Baekhyun menapakkan tangannya pada dada Chanyeol dan meraih bibir Chanyeol dalam kecupan yang membuat beberapa hadirin bersorak. Keduanya tersenyum bahkan tertawa kecil didalam ciuman mereka. _

_"__Terima kasih telah hadir dihidupku baby girl."_

Chanyeol mengelus perut Baekhyun dengan lembut, ini terhitung sudah hampir delapan bulan lebih mereka menjadi suami istri. Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa bosan bersama Baekhyun. Memeluknya setiap saat, tertidur dan terbangun dengan Baekhyun dipelukannya. Dunianya berubah dalam sekejap sejak kehadiran Baekhyun. Membawanya sering kali bernostalgia mengingat pertamuan pertama mereka. Ia tidak memiliki ketertarikan apapun saat pertama kali melihat Baekhyun dikelas. Menurutnya Baekhyun layaknya bocah manis yang polos. Namun semua pemikirannya berubah, ketertarikan itu muncul saat ia melihat Baekhyun membuat sketsa wajahnya dengan begitu sempurna. Sejak saat itu ia merasa begitu tertarik pada sosok Baekhyun. Bagaimana sosok mungil itu menyukai dan memperhatikannya secara diam-diam. Tidak menunjukkannya seperti wanita-wanitanya terdahulu. Itu yang membuatnya penasaran hingga menuntunnya untuk membawa Baekhyun kedalam salah satu daftar wanitanya. Dan ya, kini Baekhyun adalah wanitanya, baby girlnya dan juga istrinya.

"Terima kasih telah hadir dihidupku baby girl," bisiknya lembut sambil mengecup jemari manis Baekhyun sekali lagi. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah berhenti bersyukur bahwa dirinya begitu dilimpahi kasih sayang oleh Chanyeol. Ia selalu memimpikan menikah dengan pangeran dimasa kecilnya dan kini ia memiliki pangerannya, ahh bukan tetapi rajanya. Lelaki yang merajai hatinya, Park Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun tampak begitu menikmati pijitan yang diberikan Chanyeol dikakinya. Chanyeol dengan sangat telaten memijit-mijit lembut kaki Baekhyun dengan menggunakan minyak beraroma therapy yang disarankan oleh Go Ara padanya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang begitu rileks dan nyaman menikmati pijatannya. Chanyeol sendiri sangat menikmati kegiatan memijitnya, memanjakan Baekhyun adalah kegiatan favoritnya.

"Aku akan mengolesi perutmu juga sayang," Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ya oppa," jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyingkap daster hamil berbahan ringan milik Baekhyun keatas. Baekhyun terkejut sesaat dan tangannya meremas seprai karena merasa malu. Padahal ia telah resmi menjadi istri Chanyeol namun tetap saja Baekhyun masih malu jika Chanyeol melihatnya dalam keadaan _naked_. Diam-diam Chanyeol nyengir melihat kegugupan Baekhyun.

"Jangan gugup sayang," bisiknya mesra membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang. "Aku hanya akan mengoleskan minyak saja, dan mungkin sedikit mencari kesempatan menyentuh ibu hamil yang begitu seksi ini,"

"Oppaa~ " rengek Baekhyun malu.

"Jangan merengek sayang, malu pada baby boys," candanya dan Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Chanyeol gemas. Ia berganti tempat menjadi duduk disamping kiri Baekhyun yang tiduran diatas kasur. Menuangkan minyak ketelapak tangannya lalu mengolesi minyak tersebut pada perut Baekhyun secara merata dan begitu lembut. "Baby boys, kapan kalian akan lahir hmm.. daddy tidak sabar untuk menggendong kalian," hati Baekhyun menghangat melihat Chanyeol yang berinteraksi dengan buah hati mereka.

"Tidak akan lama lagi appa," Baekhyun mencicit menirukan suara anak-anak.

"Daddy, ayo coba, da-ddy bukan appa," koreksi Chanyeol seakan-akan yang berbicara benar-benar anaknya yang berada didalam perut Baekhyun.

"_Waeyoo~,_ mommy sangat suka dengan panggilan appa," goda Baekhyun.

"Itu tidak adil baby boys, masa baby boys memanggil ibu dengan sebutan mommy dan memanggil daddy dengan sebutan appa, tidak, tidak, pokoknya daddy," keukeuh Chanyeol.

"_Arraseoyeooo~ daddy_,"

"Ahh _kyeoptaaa_~ " sahut Chanyeol mengecup perut Baekhyun. Lalu kedua calon ayah dan ibu baru itu tertawa kecil bersama. "Kau tahu sayang, ini mengingatkanku pada masa-masa ngidammu dulu," Baekhyun tampak berfikir. Diawal kehamilannya Chanyeollah yang lebih sering mengalami _morning sickness_ dan juga mengidam. Namun menginjak masa kehamilan 3 bulan Baekhyun mulai dengan masa mengidamnya ingin ini dan itu. Dan Chanyeol dengan sabar mengikuti keinginan Baekhyun. Bahkan sekalipun saat Baekhyun memintanya untuk membuat _geotjori._ Chanyeol membuatkannya untuk Baekhyun meskipun berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang kesal pada Chanyeol karena _geotjori_nya terlalu asin. Namun yang membuat Chanyeol sempat hampir marah dan kesal pada permintaan Baekhyun adalah ketika ia ingin memotong rambutnya.

**_4 month_**

_Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar, ia meremat rambutnya lalu menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri didepannya sambil berkacak pinggang. Entah kenapa semenjak hamil sikap Baekhyun suka berubah-ubah. Terkadang ia begitu sangat manja, menggemaskan tetapi dilain waktu ia bisa begitu keras kepala dan juga menjadi begitu posesif hingga harus hadir diruang meeting karena Chanyeol memiliki meeting penting bersama Kyungsoo untuk membahas beberapa hal tentang renovasi dekorasi di resort miliknya. _

_"__Tidak Park Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu dan aku menyukai rambut panjangmu, tidak!" tolak Chanyeol karena Baekhyun ingin memotong rambutnya menjadi bob pendek._

_"__Oppaa~ kumohon ini.."_

_"__Tidak, tidak, ini begitu aneh, kenapa bayi kita menginginkan rambutmu pendek," tukasnya. "Ia jelas tahu ibunya tampak begitu cantik dengan rambut panjang,"_

_"__Tidakkk, aku mau potong rambuuutt oppaaa~ "rengeknya lengkap dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir menjebik persis seperti bocah. Chanyeol meregangkan dasinya, memberikan gesture agar Baekhyun mendekat. Baekhyunpun menuruti dan mendekat kearah kursi Chanyeol. Chanyeol memeluk perut buncit yang berusia 4 bulan itu dan mengecupinya penuh kasih sayang._

_"__Kenapa permintaanmu bertentangan dengan keinginan daddy sih baby, daddy suka sekali rambut mommy panjang," ucapnya mengajak bicara perut buncit istrinya. Salah satu hobby Chanyeol sejak kehamilan Baekhyun semakin terlihat. _

_"__Oppa~" Chanyeol mengelus lagi perut tersebut dan ia mendongak, menarik tengkuk Baekhyun lembut mengajak istrinya untuk berciuman. Baekhyun menyambut bibir Chanyeol yang mengulum bibir bawahnya lembut. Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Ia meraih ujung rambut Baekhyun dan menciumnya, menghirup aroma shampoo khas Baekhyun. _

_"__Kita akan kesalon setelah check up, ini jadwalmu check up bukan," Baekhyun mengangguk dengan bersemangat._

_"__Ahh bukankah kita bisa melihat USG jenis kelamin bayi kita hari ini oppa, ini sudah 4 bulan," Chanyeol yang baru teringat tersenyum cerah. _

_"__Aigoo… daddy sudah tidak sabar ingin tahu apa jenis kelamin sikecil yang begitu manja ini," kembali kecupan-kecupan kecil didaratkan Chanyeol pada perut Baekhyun. _

_Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertukar pandang tidak percaya, namun mereka saling menggenggam dan tersenyum penuh syukur setelah kabar bahagia yang diutarakan oleh Go Ara begitu mereka melakukan test USG._

_"__Kembar, oh my god, thanks god," ucap Chanyeol rasanya masih tidak percaya bahwa ia diberikan berkat sebesar itu. _

_"__Ya, bayinya kembar, dan berjenis kelamin laki-laki," jawab Go Ara turut tersenyum melihat keluarga muda itu tersenyum bahagia. "Selamat untukmu Park, dan juga untukmu Baekhyun-ah."_

_"__Terima kasih eounni, aku…akan memiliki anak kembar," Chanyeol menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kening Baekhyun tanpa segan didepan Go Ara. _

_"__Aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengatakannya sayang, aku mencintaimu, kau melengkapiku, sungguh," Baekhyun mengangguk dengan titik air mata yang telah menetes. _

_"__Aku juga mencintaimu oppa," bisik Baekhyun. _

Baekhyun tertawa kecil jika mengingat hal itu, saat ini rambutnya sudah sebahu namun tetap saja masih pendek jika dibandingkan dengan rambutnya yang dulu. Pantas saja keinginan Baekhyun aneh-aneh. Ia sangat suka melihat Chanyeol memakai pakaian casual, ia juga suka membeli snapback untuk Chanyeol yang menurut suaminya itu sangat tidak cocok untuk dipakai pria seusianya. Namun ia tetap memakainya demi membuat Baekhyun dan bayinya senang.

"Cepatlah lahir baby boys, daddy mencintai kalian berdua," bisiknya lembut dan mengecup perut Baekhyun tanpa peduli bibirnya terkena minyak.

"Tunggu kami ya daddy~ " Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan seakan itu benar-benar jawaban dari bayinya.

.

.

Dihari Minggu yang cerah Chanyeol mengadakan acara berkumpul keluarga, mungkin tidak disertai dengan kedua keluarga besar mereka. Tapi kehadiran Nichkhun dan Tiffany yang telah resmi menikah, juga Heechul yang selalu cerewet dan protektif pada istrinya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo yang tidak lagi menjadi objek cemburu Baekhyun namun berbalik menjadi sosok kakak bagi Baekhyun, tak lupa juga Jongin yang sedang dalam kunjungannya ke Manhattan dan kali ini ia menginap dirumah Chanyeol karena Baekhyun memaksa. Hal yang membuat Chanyeol kesal adalah Baekhyun sangat senang menempeli Jongin.

"Sayang, berhentilah menempeli lelaki lain disaat suamimu ada didekatmu," Chanyeol menarik lembut tubuh Baekhyun agar mendekat padanya. Dan mengajak ia duduk di kursi.

"Kenapa, aku kan merindukan Jongin oppa, lagipula aku suka melihat Jongin dengan rambut barunya," Jongin cengegesan sedang Chanyeol mendengus. Jongin mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi warna silver. Menurut Baekhyun itu keren seperti tokoh-tokoh manga namun menurut Chanyeol itu menggelikan dan aneh.

"Selera anak muda memang aneh-aneh ya," komen Kyungsoo. Sore itu mereka mengadakan pesta barbeque, Jongin, Nichkhun dan Heechul tampak asyik memanggang sementara para wanita menyiapkan cemilan buah. Baekhyun ingin turut membantu namun kebiasaan barunya jika sudah duduk maka ia malas berdiri.

"Jongin akan mengikuti kompetisi dance di L.A jadi dia sengaja mengganti warna rambutnya agar terlihat lebih keren," ujar Baekhyun.

"Benar-benar anak muda, kau tahu berada diantara Baekhyun dan Jongin membuatku seperti sudah sangat tua," gerutu Kyungsoo sambil membuang daun strawberry dan menyodorkannya pada si ibu hamil.

"_Gomawo eounni_," ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kau benar, padahal rentang usia diantara kita hanya 6 tahunan," timpal Chanyeol.

"Tetap saja ada perbedaankan, enam tahun itu gap yang cukup besar," sahut Jongin sambil mencomot daging diatas panggangan.

"Makanya, kau harus sepertiku," sahut Heechul. "Memilih pekerjaan dengan tingkat stress yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan juga memiliki pergaulan luas tidak hanya mencakup pada orang berdasi namun juga yang memakai snapback,"

"_Majayeo hyung_," Kai dan Heechul saling toss dan dihadiahi lengosan oleh Chanyeol. Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri panggangan. Memeriksa apakan mereka memanggang daging dengan benar karena terakhir kali Jongin ikut berpartisipasi diacara barbeque tiga bulan lalu ia menggosongkan hampir setengah kilo daging.

Pukk..pukk..pukk

"Kemampuanmu memanggang daging sudah lebih baik _adeul-ah_," ledek Kyungsoo sambil menepuk bahu Jongin.

"Isshh tentu saja eomma," Jongin membalas membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul dikepala Kyungsoo. Tanpa segan Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang Jongin. "Akk yak eomma, sakittt, Baekhyunieee eomma mencubitku," kadunya.

"Yakk kenapa mengadu pada istri orang hahh!" seru Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh sambil mengunyah anggur kali ini.

"Makanya jangan membuat Kyungsoo eounni marah, kau suka sekali sih menjahili Kyungsoo eounni," Jongin mencebikkan bibirnya sok imut. Kyungsoo sebenarnya gemas namun ia tidak menunjukkannya justru menepuk mulut Jongin pelan dengan telapak tangannya.

"Jangan sok imut dasar bocah kelebihan pigmen," Jongin mendelik sebal dan memalingkan mukanya.

"Kalian berdua ini jangan terlalu sering bertengkar, nanti berjodoh," Nickhun membuka suara. Diangguki oleh Tiffany yang telah resmi menjadi istri Mr Buck ini sejak 5 bulan lalu dan kini tengah hamil 3 bulan.

"Benar, seperti saudara sepupuku di Korea dan tetangganya yang selalu bertengkar, kau ingat dengan Jessica dan Donghae _honey_?" Nichkhun mengangguk.

"Jongin terlalu kecil untukku, dia masih labil dan sangat menyebalkan," jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya sambil kembali duduk ditempatnya tepat disebelah Baekhyun.

"Yakk eomma, aku bukan anak kecil!" gemasnya karena Kyungsoo selalu saja menyebutnya anak kecil.

"Eomma, maksudmu eomma seperti eomma Yixing atau eomma seperti Baekhyun yang akan menjadi eomma anak-anakku?" goda Chanyeol. Kyungsoo melempar serbet kearah Chanyeol dan Jongin berjengit seakan geli mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh Park Chanyeol!".

"Whoaa… _boys_, menurut kalian apa Jongin ahjussi dan Kyungsoo ahjumma serasi?" Chanyeol mengelus perut buncit Baekhyun.

"_Aunt_!"

"_Uncle_!" seru kedua orang itu berbarengan justru menimbulkan riuh sorakan menggoda termasuk Baekhyun juga ikut menggoda. Si ibu hamil nan imut itu memandang Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Ia akan sangat senang jika bisa melihat kedua orang itu bisa menjalin hubungan baik. Namun sepertinya memang sulit. Kyungsoo bukanlah wanita yang sama lagi. Saat ini jika ia bertemu dengan pria lain setelah ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jo Insung maka ia akan berhubungan serius. Kyungsoo merasa usianya tidak lagi muda untuk sebuah hubungan main-main ala anak remaja. Sedang Jongin, ia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan serius. Ia lebih focus pada keinginannya menjadi penari dan tidak terlalu memikirkan hubungan asmaranya.

.

.

Baekhyun mengelus perutnya yang terasa penuh, selain karena kehamilan juga karena sedari tadi ia tidak berhenti ngemil buah. Semenjak hamil ia sangat suka makan buah. Selain itu ia juga tidak diperbolehkan makan makanan yang dipanggang jadilah ia hanya menikmati salad, buah dan beberapa masakan yang disiapkan oleh Mrs Hans untuk melengkapi acara barbeque hari ini.

"Kau lelah sayang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk disofa ruang keluarga setelah mengantar para tamu untuk pulang kedepan pintu rumah mereka.

"Sedikit, kurasa aku tidak bisa bangun oppa, perutku…terasa.. begitu full."

"Jelas saja, Nyonya Park yang seksi ini tidak berhenti memakan buah dan salad sedari tadi, tapi itu bagus untuk bayi-bayi kita," Chanyeol mengecup hidung Baekhyun gemas lalu mengecup perut buncitnya.

"Yakk, jangan bermesraan didepan pria single," tegur Jongin yang muncul dari dapur dengan sebuah apel ditangannya.

"Bilang saja kau iri, makanya sana cari pacar," Jongin mendengus. Ia menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya dilantai dua sementara Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang meringis.

"Eungh…sshh."

"Sayang, ada apa, ada yang sakit?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab, karena tiba-tiba saja ia seperti merasakan tendangan diperutnya.

"Eungh…bayinya menendang," lirihnya.

"Benarkah, dimana, disebelah mana?" Chanyeol yang _excited_ meraba perut Baekhyun mencoba merasakan dimana bayinya menendang. Tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun memegang pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dan meremasnya. "Sayang, kau kenapa?"

"Ini sakit, oppa perutku…sakit."

"Ap..apa, sayang kau mau melahirkan, _oh my god!_" Chanyeol mulai panik, bagaimana tidak. Ini seharusnya belum waktunya Baekhyun melahirkan. Menurut perkiraan Go Ara, Baekhyun akan melahirkan sekitar 14 hari lagi.

"Akhh.. oppaaa!" pekik Baekhyun karena ia merasa perutnya seperti dililit sakitnya bukan main.

"_Oh god_, sabar sayang, tarik nafas, lepaskan, perlahan-JONGIN TURURN- ulangi lagi sayang," tuntun Chanyeol sambil mengatur posisi Baekhyun agar ia bisa mengangkat tubuh mungil berisi itu. Chanyeol harus akui kalau tubuh istrinya memang berat saat dimasa kehamilan ini namun ia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun digendong lelaki lain. Dari arah tangga Jongin berlari karena terkejut dan semakin kaget begitu melihat Baekhyun merintih didalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Ap..Chanyeol hyung..Baek..?" Jongin sampai bingung memilih kata.

"Cepat ambil kunci mobilku, kita ke rumah sakit," Jongin mengangguk, mengambil kunci mobil dinakas dan segera belari keluar diikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan agak cepat namun tetap memperhatikan langkahnya karena tidak ingin istri dan bayinya terjatuh. "Kau tahu lokasi rumah sakitnya Jongin, kalau tidak tahu pasang GPSnya, St Xaverius Hospital," Jongin mengangguk, agak bingung dan gugup namun ia berusaha mengatur GPS dengan benar sementara dibelakang Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun yang tidak berhenti meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit..oppa.." Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun dan mengecupi puncak kepalanya.

"Tahan sebentar ya sayang, kita dalam perjalanan, kumohon bertahanlah sedikit lagi ya," Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun lembut. Sementara tangan kanannya mengelus perut Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan bayinya didalam sana. "Sabar ya baby boys, sebentar saja, kasihan mommy," Baekhyun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Chanyeol mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Sementara di kursi kemudi Jongin berkonsentrasi untuk berkendara dengan benar sesuai dengan GPS yang telah ia pasang. Sesekali ia melirik spion untuk mengecek keadaan Baekhyun. _Ssemoga kami sampai dirumah sakit tepat waktu_ mohonnya dalam hati.

.

.

Heechul melangkah cepat menuju ke ruang persalinan dimana Chanyeol dan Jongin berada. Tadi Chanyeol menyempatkan untuk menelpon Heechul yang berada di klub untuk bekerja dan Heechul tanpa pikir panjang langsung datang menyusul. Tak lama setelah Heechul, Kyungsoo muncul juga.

"Bagaimana Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Masih didalam, ia sedang ditangani dokter Go," Jongin yang menjawab karena Chanyeol duduk terdiam di bangku tunggu, dengan tangan saling menggenggam seperti sedang berdoa. Karena kenyataannya Chanyeol memang sedang berdoa saat ini.

Ckleek! Pintu ruang persalinan terbuka menampakkan sosok seorang suster dan ia mengedarkan pandangan membuat Chanyeol yang langsung berdiri begitu pintu terbuka, Heechul, Kyungoo dan Jongin penasaran.

"Yang mana suami dari nyonya Park?"

"Saya," Chanyeol maju.

"Nyonya Park meminta anda masuk," tanpa berfikir dua kali Chanyeol masuk bersama suster, suster memberikan pakaian steril dan meminta Chanyeol untuk mencuci tangannya. Setelahnya ia mengikuti masuk kedalam ruang persalinan, dimana istrinya berada dikelilingi suster dan juga seorang dokter yang ia kenali meskipun memakai penutup masker. Chanyeol melihat Go Ara mengangguk kearahnya.

"Oppa," lirih Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Chanyeol menggapai tangan itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia mengecup kening Baekhyun lembut dan menyeka anak rambutnya yang lengket karena keringat.

"Oppa disini sayang, mari kita sambut anak-anak kita bersama hmm," Chanyeol memberikan senyuman penyemangat, mengecup genggaman tangan mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum, disela rasa sakit yang menderanya ia begitu bahagia saat ini. Detik-detik menjelang kelahiran bayinya, lelaki yang ia cintai, suaminya ada disini menemaninya.

"Kita akan memulai sekarang Baekhyun," Go Ara mulai member aba-aba untuk Baekhyun melakukan dorongan dengan mengedan. Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol hingga rasanya tangan Chanyeol kebas. Namun Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya karena pada saat ini istrinya tengah berjuang untuk melahirkan kedua bayi mereka, bayi kembar mereka. "Tarik nafas…keluarkan perlahan, dorong kembali Baekhyun!"

"Ngghh…hhh…!" Baekhyun sekuat tenaga mengedan agar bisa membantu mendorong bayinya keluar.

"Lakukan sedikit lagi Baekhyun, kepalanya sudah kelihatan!" mata Chanyeol membola, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun.

"Ayo sayang, kau bisa, mari kita lahirkan bayi kita, sedikit lagi" bisiknya.

"Nnghh…akkhhh!" pekikan Baekhyun terpecah bersahutan dengan suara bayi yang terdengar memenuhi ruang bersalin. Chanyeol terdiam, terpana akan suara dan sosok mungil yang dibawa Go Ara dalam gendongan tangannya. Go Ara menoleh kearahnya dan mengangguk. Chanyeol bisa menebak kalau Go Ara tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Go Ara menyerahkan bayi tersebut pada suster. Namun perjuangan Baekhyun belum selesai karena ia kembali berjengit merasakan seperti merasakan tendangan diperutnya. Sibayi yang satunya tidak sabar untuk menyusul sang kakak untuk melihat dunia. Chanyeol mengusap dahi Baekhyun, kembali mengeratkan genggaman mereka.

"Sedikit lagi sayang, bayi bungsu kita juga ingin melihat dunia seperti hyungnya," Baekhyun mengangguk. Dan Go Ara kembali ke posisinya.

"Tarik nafas…dorong sekarang Baekhyun," Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya, mengedan dengan begitu keras hingga rasanya tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Chanyeol menopang punggung Baekhyun membantunya.

"Akkhh…oppa…nnhh!"

"Sedikit lagi Baekhyun, ini tidak sesulit yang tadi, aku sudah melihat kepalanya, dorong lebih keras!"

"Sayang, sedikit lagi, lihat ia sudah tidak sabar untuk keluar," Chanyeol merasa tangannya mati rasa saat Baekhyun mengencangkan genggamannya dan pekikan yang tiada habisnya. Namun semuanya sepadan dengan lengkingan bayi yang terdengar setelahnya. Kali ini lebih kencang, Chanyeol sudah menitikkan air matanya. Memandang bayinya yang masih merah dibawa oleh suster untuk dibersihkan. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dan mengecupi puncak kepalanya. Baekhyun sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi, ia begitu lemas antara sadar dan tidak sadar dipelukan Chanyeol. " Terima kasih, terima kasih Park Baekhyun, kau memberikan kebahagiaan yang begitu besar untukku," jemari Baekhyun yang begitu lemas mengelus jemari Chanyeol didalam genggaman mereka. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil dengan titik air mata mengalir disudut matanya.

"Terima kasih kembali daddy," bisikya lembut. Dan Chanyeol tidak kuasa untuk tidak memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu.

"Park," panggil Go Ara. "Aku tidak ingin mengacaukan momen kalian, tapi Baekhyun akan dibersihkan dulu dan kau bisa melihat bayi-bayimu yang tampan," Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun masih dengan jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Jangan menangis daddy, baby boys menunggu untuk disapa oleh daddynya," ucapnya pelan. Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun lembut.

"Aku akan kembali sayang," Baekhyun mengagguk. Para suster bergerak begitu Chanyeol menjauh dari ranjang, tersenyum kecil sebelum mengikuti Go Ara untuk melihat bayinya. Tangan Chanyeol gemetar menapaki ujung keranjang bayinya. Didalamnya terbaring dua sosok mungil yang begitu menggemaskan. Begitu bersih, polos dan bersinar dimata Chanyeol layaknya malaikat surga. Air mata kembali menetes dari mata Chanyeol. Go Ara menepuk punggungnya.

"_Congratulation _Park, mereka begitu menggemaskan seperti istri mungilmu," Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan. Dan Go Ara memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk menikmati momennya bersama kedua bayinya. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan air mata yang terus saja mengalir. Air mata bahagia dan penyesalan mengingat ia pernah kecewa ketika mengetahui bahwa ia akan memiliki bayi. Keegoisan dan keangkuhan yang hampir saja membuatnya kehilangan momen berharga menyaksikan bayinya terlahir kedunia. Chanyeol menunduk dan mengecup lembut dahi lembut kedua bayinya dengan bibir gemetar. Gugup untuk pertama kalinya mengecup bayi mungilnya. Chanyeol masih menunduk dan menatap penuh kasih sayang pada kedua bayinya.

"Selamat datang anak-anak daddy!" bisiknya lembut.

.

.

Semua orang yang berada diruang kamar inap Baekhyun mengulum senyuman mereka melihat keluarga kecil yang tengah asyik bersama kedua bayi kembar mereka. Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun yang menggendong kedua bayi mereka bersama dengan Chanyeol yang mendudukkan diri dipinggir ranjang Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau akhirnya aku melihat Chanyeol berkeluarga," Heechul membuka suara.

"Aku juga, kupikir sampai aku memiliki anak nantinya aku masih akan mengurusi woman's contract untuknya," timpal Nichkhun ditimpali tawa renyah Heechul. Keduanya duduk berdekatan jadi pembicaraan mereka tidak terdengar Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Jongin yang berada di sisi lain.

"Bagaimana rasanya noona?" tanya Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Melihat mantan kekasihmu memiliki anak dan begitu bahagia dengan keluarganya," Jongin mengangguk kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum ikut menoleh kearah mereka.

"Aku turut bahagia," jawabnya. "Chanyeol adalah bagian dari masa laluku, saat ini dia adalah temanku dan seorang teman akan ikut berbahagia melihat temannya bahagia." Jongin mengangguk setuju lalu menyikut lengan Luhan disebelah kirinya.

"Hmm.. apa?" Jongin dan Luhan memang saling kenal, karena ia sering menginap di apartemen Baekhyun jika berkunjung ke Manhattan dan Luhan adalah tetangga Baekhyun.

"Kapan noona akan menyusul Baekhyun," Luhan mencubit gemas lengan Jongin yang meringis.

"Jangan bawel,"

"Ishh noona kan hobby berganti pasangan, hati-hati noona nanti… "Luhan buru-buru membungkam mulut Jongin dan nyengir kearah Kyungsoo yang geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah mereka. Heechul melangkah mendekati ranjang membuat keluarga kecil Park tersadar kalau mereka terlalu asik dengan dunia mereka.

"Kalian mengacuhkan tamu," Heechul pura-pura merajuk.

"Oppa, _mianhae,_" Baekhyun memasang wajah memelasnya. Heechul mengusuk gemas puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"_Aigoo~_ aku berharap simungil ini sama menggemaskan seperti ibunya, siapa namanya yang didalam gendongan mommy ini hmm?" tanya Heechul dengan telunjuk menjawil pipi simungil Park dengan lembut.

"Yang digendongan Baekhyun Jackson Park," Chanyeol yang menjawab.

"_My little Jack Sparrow_," gemas Baekhyun mengelus hidung mancung bayinya dengan ujung hidungnya.

"Yang digendongan hyung?" tanya Jongin sembari ikut mendekat kearah ranjang.

"Ini Jasper Park,"

"Siapa yang lahir lebih dulu, Jackson atau Jasper?" tanya Tiffany ikut mendekat bersama Nichkhun.

"Jasper lahir lebih dulu, tapi ia lebih mungil disbanding Jackson,"

"Jasper lebih mirip dengan Baekhyun," komen Luhan saat ia sudah berada disebelah Chanyeol.

"Benar, Jackson mirip dengan Chanyeol," angguk Kyungsoo yang menghampiri Baekhyun. "Kelopak matanya lebih menonjol ketimbang Jasper."

"Eounni benar, Jackson lebih mirip Chanyeol oppa," Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Tidak masalah mereka akan mirip aku ataupun Baekhyun, selama mereka terlahir dan bertumbuh dengan sehat," jawab Chanyeol.

"Whoaa daebak, daddy Chanyeol jadi lebih bijaksana," goda Jongin, Chanyeol mendelik sesaat namun akhirnya ikut nyengir. Ia mengalihkan kembali tatapannya pada putra mungilnya yang begitu mirip dengan Baekhyun itu. Benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan, sangat mirip seperti ibunya.

"Oh iya, ayahmu dan Yoora noona akan tiba di Manhattan siang ini bersama dengan Joonmyeon-ssi dan Yixing-ssi," Nichkhun memberitahukan.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah membantuku mengurusi semuanya Nick," Nichkhun mengangguk. Dan satu persatu dari tamu merekapun mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kyungsoo akan kembali ke Paris sore ini dan ia memeluk Baekhyun begitu erat. Merasa kedekatan mereka begitu menyenangkan, Kyungsoo merasa kembali memiliki keluarga. Karena keluarganya kini menetap di Jepang sangat sulit untuk bolak-balik Jepang.

"Eounni akan merindukanmu dan juga bayi-bayi mungil ini,"

"Datanglah berkunjung kapanpun eounni sempat," jawab Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Hati-hati di perjalanan dan jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu, _chingu-ya_," sahut Chanyeol dengan cengiran dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. Baekhyun tidak lagi cemburu pada Kyungsoo. Ia tahu dengan sangat jika Chanyeol begitu mencintainya dan Kyungsoo hanyalah masa lalu Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan.

"Aku pamit ya," ucapnya dan Kyungsoolah yang keluar paling terakhir dari kamar inap Baekhyun meninggalkan sepasang suami istri dan bayi kembar mereka itu. Chanyeol sudah tidak menggendong Jasper karena si mungil sudah terlelap dikeranjang tidurnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih menggedong Jackson.

"Boleh aku menggendong Jackson?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan memberikan bayi mungilnya pada Chanyeol. Namun baru saja Chanyeol membenarkan letak gendongannya suara bayi terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Jackson menangis begitu kencang mengejutkan Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun dengan cepat meraihnya kembali .

"Cupp..cup..cup…ssshh… ini mommy sayang, jangan menangis lagi," begitu ajaib karena tangisnya berhenti dan menggeliat nyaman dipelukan Baekhyun. Sepertinya Jackson tidak mau dipisahkan dari ibunya. Tangis bayi lain terdengar memenuhi ruangan, sepertinya Jasper yang terkejut mendengar suara Jackson ikut menangis. Maka Chanyeol bergegas menuju keranjang Jasper dan mengangkatnya dalam gendongan.

"Aigoo, ada apa hmm, appa disini, jangan menangis jagoan kecil," Chanyeol menimang bayinya dengan lembut. Jasper tampak begitu mungil didalam dekapan Chanyeol yang memiliki tubuh tinggi dan tegap itu. Baekhyun memandang haru melihat suaminya yang biasanya disibukkan dengan urusan kantor dan berhubungan dengan berkas-berkas kini tampak begitu luwes dan menikmati waktu berkualitasnya menjadi seorang ayah. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan mendapati istrinya tersenyum begitu manis dan cantik, Baekhyun layaknya bidadari surga yang bersinar tengah mengendong malaikat mungil dipelukannya. Chanyeol mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya kembali disamping ranjang Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu kau akan bosan, tapi seumur hidupku aku akan mengatakannya untuk meyakinkan dirimu bahwa kau dan kini Jasper juga Jackson adalah hal paling membahagiakan yang pernah dianugerahkan tuhan untukku," ucap Chanyeol lembut dengan tatapan memuja dan sarat akan kasih sayang. " Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri pernah menolakmu dan kedua bayi kita, aku…" Baekhyun membungkam bibir Chanyeol dengan kecupa lembut yang mengejutkan suaminya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal dipertemukan denganmu, semua kebahagiaan yang oppa berikan padaku telah menghapus rasa sakit itu oppa," ujarnya lembut. "Rasa sakit itu adalah bagian dari ujian untuk menguji sejauh mana kita mampu bertahan dalam hubungan kita, terima kasih telah kembali padaku dan tidak melepasku pergi," Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tidak sayang, terima kasih…karena kau memiliki cinta dan kasih sayang begitu besar untukku, aku berjanji akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu, Jasper dan Jackson."

"Terima kasih daddy," ucap Baekhyun, menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol. "Aku mencintaimu,"

"_I love you more_."

_I love you so much that I could risk my everything  
I'll promise you that I'll care for you  
Even if time passes and everything changes  
Even if the world ends, my love_

_You are my luck, I can't avoid it  
Every day I'm so lucky  
I want to confess my hidden heart, I love you_

**End**

**Kepo : **Ini sudah End…

Aku sendiri rasanya masih tidak percaya bisa menyelesaikan ff ini sampai end, masih keinget banget gimana ff ini diawal post kkkss~ #jeosonghaeyo untuk typo yang bertebaran, untuk segala kekurangan yang ada di ff ini. Aku berusaha untuk menuliskan yang terbaik, soo maaf jika mengecewakan ^^

Untuk Reader-Nim yang tidak bisa aku sebutkan satu persatu namanya aku ucapkan twima kasi banyak banyak banyak banyak banyak suda mensupport aku dan jg IWT ^^

Dan yang menanyakan tentang KaiSoo, aku sedang memikirkan untuk membuat cerita SideStory KaiSoo, mungkin jika banyak peminat yang ingin melihat kisah KaiSoo aku akan menuliskannya tetapi mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat ini ^^ #jeosonghaeyo karena ada ff satu lagi yang musti aku selesain dan aku berfikir untuk memilah-milih cerita yang udah lama bgt nangkring d laptop buat d share hehe ^^

Lastlastlast… Mind to Review ^^


End file.
